The Skyrim Alliance Tai
by BD99
Summary: To save the world someone must save him first, but who can save a man with no love in his heart and too much love in his loins? Maybe a beautiful, strong, determined and utterly uncharmable vampire woman warring with her father. Together they must prevent his utterly, marvellously, stupendous and incredibly long winded plan of vampire royalty to end the tyranny of the sun… Forever
1. Preface

Have you ever been lonely? Are you the blood of your family or do petty feuds rip you to pieces?

War is upon Skyrim. War stains the white snow of Skyrim red with the blood of the true sons and daughters, and those who would conquer her people. Skyrim. Home of the Nords. The father land. The birth of the Dragon born, the Dovahkiin is prophesised. It is in such dark times that many more than one would roam. Only one claims fame with the Blades. Dragons blind the sky by day, vampires feed by night. The world is falling into darkness. War rages on.

The Stormcloaks; Ulfric's army of loyal Nords, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim. They fight for the Nords control of their own country. For the eradication of the Thalmor from Skyrim, and the world. Most importantly however, the right to worship Talos. Their king who become a god with the voice of the Dragons, the Thu'um.

The Imperials; a conquered Empire been jerked like puppets on invisible strings by the High Elves, the Thalmor as they desperately fight to hold their Empire from ruin. The desperate need for control, for trading and flourishing under the Elven masters they bound themselves to in the White Gold Concordat.

This is the war everyone sees, no one can avoid. Yet several wars brew. Each as brutal as the other.

A war among the Dark brotherhood, the assassins of old reuniting with their dark mother under Astrid's rule. The rise of a new Listener, and the fall of an Old Leader.

The war between monk and murderer. The dragon born Wood Elf, the Greybeards pride student Vale Valore and the Blade's champion, the murderer, the dragon slayer Z.

A war between Werewolf and Hunter. The companions and the silver hand.

A war to rise however would endanger all. A war between vampire and Dawn guard. A war between Night and Day. A war, a war between the sunlight and eternal darkness. A war, to save the sun, or destroy it.

It's time to wake up. Wake up to the world around you.


	2. Chapter 1 Whiterun

His bare feet crunched in the dying grass. His hind was close to the ground. He tilted his head counting each solitary moment with the rhythm of his beating heart. The archer had only to allow the arrow to fly, but the wind kept his shot flying wide of the intended prey.

Tai was a big man, angled cheek bones to his firm jaw. Messy facial hair clad him along with long yet well-kept black hair. Tai's eyes were bright blue, an eagerness for battle shone in them. They were enhanced by the blackness around them, be it war paint or tattoo. Purpose was in his heavy brow as he squinted more, his eyes becoming almost frightening in their focus. Tai's bare chest and back were well built, if not in need of shaving. Black hair ran down him in select areas giving Tai an animalistic appearance, also the illusion of a more muscular frame.

The pounding and yells broke his focus as he turned his head; the deer flew away like the arrow Tai had intended to release. He soon found his new target irritating, large footed, rude and attacking three warriors.

The first warrior was big, strong and messy. His long hair unkempt, his face covered with the grime of battle, his eyes almost unnatural in their paleness. Silver as the moon yet as warm as the sun. Truly stunning in his firm jawed face. His cheeks hollowed slightly, giving a slightly angled look to him, his messy facial hair however disguised this well. His nose was small, cute however upon a good looking man. A scar was upon his heavy brow yet the well-trimmed eyebrows evened this out. He appeared very much like Tai, save Tai's more rounded cheeks.

He swung the claymore he held with ease, his body twisting in ways Tai couldn't believe possible with such a large weapon. His steel armour was dented, clearly Nordic yet shining as if newly cleaned. The chest was carved, giving a defined V look about it despite he was covered and square. The shoulders were scaled, sharpened to harm those who would hit them. His arms were covered in steel down the outside yet fur and leather on the inner arm, as it was with his boots.

The second warrior was also male, very dark skinned, a deep grey green, maybe even blue colour with bright white hair pulled back behind his pointed ears. The warrior was a dark elf, scarred down his bony face with eyes red as the blood flowing from the gash across his left arm. His leather armour was clearly damaged, almost as badly as the warrior it protected.

He wielded his short sword poorly, as if in his off hand. Tai couldn't help feel pity for the obviously beaten elf struggling with his elderly age.

The third was a woman, a very beautiful one at that. Her face was quite angled, a pointed chin with a curved somewhat low jaw into large wolf like silver eyes. Her nose was somewhat large, pointed yet somehow only added to her beauty. Her hair seemed browny red in the light from an overcast sky. Her lips were small yet perfectly shaped for such a huntress, painted black and stained with the green paint across her face in bands, camouflage. Her skin slightly sun kissed yet not overly so.

Her armour however really caught Tai's attention, his more animalistic attention. It was old, styled like the original companions of Ysgramor.

Fur lined her shoulders under carved metal; down her chest was more revealing, leather with beads holding it together. Perfectly positioned for teasing men that would have challenged her. The old Nordic steel continued from her belt down to midthigh in strips, old leather split down the sides of her legs. Her boots came up to her knees, metal padded down the front.

Tai levelled his arrow as he willed his heart to slow. One beat. Breathe. Two beats. Hold. Three beats. Release.

The arrow flew like a bat outta hell, bending slightly as it left the string of Tai's old imperial bow. It spun a deadly spin as it flew closer and closer to its target.

The huge Giant roared as the arrow pierced its eye with deadly accuracy, the head erupting out the back of the Giant's skull. The giant fell in the cabbage field with a huge earth shuddering impact. Its back lay upon the fence, its head twisted at an off angle.

The woman's eyes widened as they rested on Tai, his bow still held perfectly still. The woman then looked to the giant as Tai begun his triumphant descent from the hilltop. He stared dead ahead as the dark elf kicked the giant with a well-chosen curse.

The first warrior's eyes widened as he stared at Tai.

"That's not Vilkas" he spoke simply as Tai stopped before the trio. His voice was rumbling, deep with a slight gruffness to it. He sounded as dumb as a post, yet kindly in a strange way. Tai grinned as the woman spoke.

"No it's not" Her voice was medium, strong however as she almost glared at Tai. He tilted his head.

"Vilkas?" he asked then turned his eyes to the first warrior.

"I assume you're Farkas then"

"I am" The warrior replied. The woman looked uneasy.

"You know of us. Who are you? Speak" she ordered with an intimidating bark. Tai cleared his throat.

"I wish to join the companions. My name is Teinavoh, most call me Tai" his reply seemed to make the woman even more nervous.

"An Argonian name"

"I was adopted at a young age" Tai answered, the woman seemed satisfied.

"Well as for joining it's not my place to say. Speak to the Harbinger, she will decide if you have the mettle for it" the woman sighed.

"I am Aela, a huntress" she spoke evenly, Tai smiled.

"I thought as much" he mumbled. Aela glared at him as his eyes ventured down her swiftly and inappropriately.

"I saw that" she growled before walking off, Tai just blinked. Farkas looked confused as the dark elf shook his head with a knowing smile.

"You don't have a chance in hell"

"Whiterun, home of the Sky forge. It's said a blade forged in its flames can cut through sinew, as if it were parchment" – Quote Lucian Lachance

Tai stared as he walked up the stairs, the running water from Dragonsreach, the great palace of Whiterun roaring almost as loudly as the Priest of Talos as he screamed about the Elf lords, of their tolerance been non-existent and how the Nords should rise up.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. The steps he took, skipping a stair here and there in his long balanced strides.

Tai was at home among the city. His former profession had demanded he be charming, deadly and faster than the shadows could be blown away by light on the wind or a flickering torch. The Dark Brotherhood was cold, an unforgiving family with no place for error. However those with the talent were accepted like no one could care to explain. The ways of murder were not strange to the warrior Tai. Tai had left his family upon the Great War, leaving the Jester to his ways as he had sought the truth about his life. The Listener was not pleased he imagined. Then again, Tai had never truly been an assassin but merely a guard serving little purpose than show among a family that could not accept him.

Tai paused as he finally stood at the heavy ancient doors of Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. He stared at the boat shaped roof, his eyes on the dragon decorations as he strode up the three steps to the door, and he proceeded to push it open. With one final deep breath Tai walked through the door into his new life.

"Get your hands up Ria" Vilkas yelled. His voice was higher, more controlled than Farkas' or Tai's yet still held that rumble that would melt a womans heart should he use the right phrase. Vilkas was identical to Farkas in structure, yet his face was clean. Shaved, his hair well groomed and his armour golden compared to the silver steel. Vilkas bore a long sword, yet not the double handed size of the one across the back of his twin brother Farkas.

Several people gathered around two women fighting.

The first was clearly Imperial. Full faced with a dent in her chin, bright honey eyes and hair. The fur could have been thrown over her shoulder for its organisation yet there was an obvious method to her madness. In various pouches and hidden pockets were all her supplies, arrows, her bow and her silver short sword. A sword which the Circle, the highest ranking companions, eyed very, very nervously.

The second woman was clearly more experienced, yet younger than the middle aged Ria.

Her face was pointed, very pointed. Her rich soft skin was sun kissed, her long ears pointed as the classic wood elf ears usually are. Her cheeks hollowed out rather harshly, and yet she was still elegant. Her facial features were sharp, yet her expression seemed almost relaxed with her pure black eyes. Her eyes were huge, on an obvious inward slant with the corners tucking up. Not that it could be easily seen. Her bright blonde hair was braided back in two strands, they came behind her head to meet then her hair flowed freely past her shoulder blades. The elf was very small, short and fine framed.

Her armour could barely be called armour. A tight fitting leather vest, tied at the front with metal down her shoulders. This continued into metal clad legs, hidden by rabbit skins falling like a fashionable skirt, metal studs were placed down her sides and the rabbits. Her feet were bare, yet strangely attractive Tai discovered. She seemed to barely move her feet and yet be dancing around the struggling Ria. A quiver of elven arrows and such a bow were on her back with two daggers strapped to each thigh, again slightly hidden by the unfortunate rabbits.

The elf suddenly danced to her left as Ria charged for the strike. The elf was so swift Tai's mouth nearly fell open; his recovery was almost as swift as the elf's hand closing around the back of Ria's head. The elf threw her right knee up into Ria's gut as she forced Ria's head down to the floor. Ria flipped over the elf's leg with a groan as the elf spun with deadly purpose and threw Ria. Ria rolled a few times before turning with her hand raised. The elf smiled.

"Vale won… Again" Vilkas mumbled, clear disappointment in his voice as coins changed hands with his brother.

"Don't sound so disappointed brother" Vale came up with a smile, her voice airy and light. Then she shared her laugh, trickling like a gentle stream. Tai blinked in shock as something resounded in him with her. By the look of shock on her face Vale felt it too.

"Have we met?" she asked simply. Tai shifted on the balls of his bare feet then replied.

"I would remember meeting such a fair creature"

"Yeah…" Vale trailed off as Tai smiled. Then her face was no longer so light as she looked to Farkas.

"I don't like him"

Tai looked utterly shocked as Vale begun to walk away, she paused with her hand a blur in her deadly throw. Tai leapt sidewards staring at the unfired arrow now buried in the thick wooden post behind his head. Vale smiled.

"To hunt with us your feet need to be quick and your eyes quicker" Aela spoke, Vale finished for her.

"I think charming has just shown his worth" then the two stunning women in their own right walked off, side by side hands almost touching. Tai tilted his head.

"Are they?" Tai struggled for words.

"Related?"

"Oh no. Aela is a Nord and Vale a wood elf; even I know that they can't be siblings of blood. They are shield siblings" Farkas answered in his dumb voice. Vilkas seemed to ignore the question as Tai nodded with his lips pursed, as if asking for a kiss. Even Farkas noticed this as Tai's eyes wondered Aela's hind once more. Vilkas cleared his throat snapping Tai's attention back to the twins.

3 years ago

The girl was nervous as she walked down the hall towards the carrying voices her leather boots moving silently. This young girl was a master of stealth, deadly with a blade and destruction magic but was about as skilled with a shield as Farkas was with his mind. Not very.

"But I still hear the call of the blood" Vilkas spoke. The young girl couldn't help but be shocked by his handsome appearance, for a warrior he was reasonably unscarred and not the bulking giant she had imagined. His armour however was very tight, the swelling around his neck proved this.

The girl had needs and instinct for secrecy; she pushed her back to the stone cold wall. Shadows were her mask, cloak and armour as she literally turned invisible as the magic kicked in.

"It is our curse to bare" The second man spoke. The conversation continued on and on.

"You have my brother and me obviously, but I don't know the rest will come along quite so easily" Vilkas spoke. By now the girl had heard enough to know the rumours were true.

The girl regretted the departure of Arnbjorn, he had been one of the closest things to a father she had. His wife, Astrid had been like her mother. The girls name was lost to even her, been a shipwrecked orphan it was not surprising. After killing his target and all survivors foolish or unlucky enough to cross blades with him Arnbjorn had taken an unusual shine to her upon discovering her lying in the cold water outside of Solitude. The wolf had raised her, with his human wife and later traitor of the dark Brotherhood Astrid. The girl had taken the name Z upon herself. By the time she had discovered she was dragon born Z had travelled far from her family. Later to return to discover Valana Valore as Listener. Infuriated Z had killed the woman and had managed assume the mantle herself.

She had still been too late.

"A stranger comes to our halls" Kodlak spoke as Z strode through the ancient archway, a determined frown on her face, her midnight blue eyes only briefly scanning Vilkas.

"I wish to join the companions"


	3. Chapter 2, For Honour

"In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you." – Quote Torvar, companion. When asked "who's in charge around here?"

Tai paused at the stone archway as he stared into the darkness that was the Harbinger's medium length coal coloured hair. The girl was incredibly thick, almost as thick as a man in her shoulders yet she carved into a V shape body.

"Drem Yol Lok Kendov" she whispered her eyes not even opening. Despite her whisper her voice made the room shake, Vilkas was clearly uneasy. What shocked Tai however was that Farkas seemed interested, madly in love with a woman out of his league. Tai stared in shock as he understood her words.

"Peace fire and sky?"

It was then the Harbinger turned her eyes to Tai, her midnight blue eyes.

Z was not an unattractive woman, but not stunning either. Her face was soft, round chinned with a more rectangle face, her jaw coming out behind raised quite high. Her nose was button, her lips that beautiful luscious shape despite been simular to Aela's. Her brow was scarred in several places; ungroomed naturally thin eyebrows were hacked in several places. This drew attention to her deep set eyes, somewhat wide yet the indescribable perfection for her identity.

Her armour was simple, black tight leather with ebony plating around her wrist, shoulders, chest and legs. The carvings were that of the ancients, the dragon alphabet. Old daggers made of bone sat around her waist, several daggers.

"A natural understanding. You want to join us? Vilkas will test your arm, like he did mine so long ago. If he likes you, I like you. If he says you're useless, well then we will be saying goodbye before we get acquainted" Z's voice was flowing, whispering like the wind.

Not speaking in dragon tongue Z's voice didn't shake the room, but it shook Tai. He knew who she was. Exactly who she was.

"As you wish" Tai paused.

"Listener"

Vilkas silently rolled his eyes as he led Tai, Z turned her eyes to Farkas.

"Are you alright dear?" he asked as he walked to her, she almost instantly melted from her tough cold persona into a normal woman.

"I'm fine. Just with all the people with powers around here I'm feeling a little common place" Z admitted, Farkas grinned.

"You're special to me" he whispered.

Z looked at him, an adoring shine in her eyes suddenly. Even Farkas noticed, and returned the loving, if not hungry eyes as she ran her finger gently down over his lips as he went to speak again.

"No. What you said was perfect" she whispered then pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Too bad you can't handle a few spiders" Z chuckled with Farkas' light hearted laugh.

2 years ago

"Where have you been?" Vilkas demanded.

Z froze as she stared at the mangled body on the floor, claw marks in the wood and the askew back door. She swallowed as the scent of fear and blood filled her nose. Even in human form she felt the wolf within her, raging to kill.

"I was doing Kodlaks bidding. What happened here?" Z answered quickly with a question of her own. Her eyes rested suddenly on Farkas, and changed strangely. They softened for but a moment before the worry flashed through them. She barely heard Vilkas' reply as she saw the look upon Farkas' face. He was so… lost.

"The silver hand, they finally attacked. We fought them off but… The old man… He's…" Vilkas shook his head, Z finished for him.

"Dead" she growled. Her eyes darkened as did her expression. Her lips curled back, her brow tensed and creased as her nose wrinkled. She then begun to shake with rage, Vilkas took a cautious step back.

Z however didn't scream, or curse but instead let a huge gasp escape her. She walked down the steps, around Farkas and fell to her knees. Her hands stroked the old worn forehead of Kodlak as she cried somewhat.

"Ok very funny old man. Get up" she said with a sad laugh. She desperately tried to will him back to life.

"I did it. Kodlak I've done it now PLEASE get up" Z screamed. Farkas looked at her with brimming eyes. It was then he wrapped his hand around her shoulder, his eyes understanding her pain. Z broke. She wept.

Farkas placed his arm around her and held her into him both then sitting there in shocked silence, after Z's sobs died down. They rocked, back and forth in each other's arms as they tried to comfort each other.

In all of this neither of them said a word to the other.

Not one word.

Now

Farkas rested his hands on Z's waist as she sat over him, her wolfish grin was quite unsettling for Farkas but at the same time intoxicating. Farkas was drowning in his wife; she was to him beautiful with her armour on and stained in blood. But after a change, with no clothing on alone in the under forge with him. Farkas knew how lucky he was, and how much more lucky he could get. Any fool could see that he was in love with her; it was harder to see she was madly in love with him.

"You're nearly naked" she spoke looking at the armour she had torn off him in her wolfish fit turning back into a human. Farkas looked at her and replied with the obvious.

"You ARE naked"

Z smiled as she pressed her hand down on Farkas' shoulder when he went to sit up, his eyes widened as a different smile crossed Z's face. The smile of luck and a good night for Farkas.

"I'm sorry about that. It was my first change in months" " Z apologised, yet her hand still held Farkas down. Not that he was fighting her.

"You know it's risky coming in here when I go so long without turning"

"Truly? I find myself getting lucky" Farkas answered, his hand running up to her shoulder. A concealed effort to pull her into reach.

Z smacked his nose softly with one finger, then ran the finger down his chin, then down the hairline of his chest. He groaned quietly as Z smiled.

"Naughty boy" she whispered but allowed him to sit up more.

His eyes ventured down her naked body with a hunger that should not be described. There was also an admiration however, blind love and loyalty in his puppy eyes. Z was captivated as he kissed gently down her neck, when he reached her shoulder she leaned her head back with a growl. Farkas mirrored her growl as he bit her neck playfully. Z rested her lips to his ear as she in turn nibbled on him, barely containing her laughter as his stubble rubbed against her neck. Her hand ran softly from his cheek until her thumb rested before his ear, her fingers lacing in his hair.

"Farkas are you in… YEEEH" Vilkas had been speaking calmly but his yelp of shock when he saw Farkas and Z naked on the floor rung through the forge.

Z leapt like a feral cat for the alter. Upon reaching it she gave Vilkas a glare whilst crouching behind it as Farkas awkwardly covered himself with his abandoned loincloth.

"You have a question Vilkas?" Z asked as he stared, obviously keenly interested in Z. Farkas looked slightly disappointed at the untimely interruption from Vilkas.

The Under forge was clearly a created room from a natural cave, the stone bricks leading into the grey cave walls gave the empty feeling. The room however was warm from the Sky Forge above.

On the wall were several moon like symbols. The alter sat in the middle of the room, a basin of sorts where blood from the wolf would be poured in order to grant the gift to a new member of the Circle.

"The whelp, he fights well. I would ask what he can do for his trial." Vilkas was obviously uneasy with the current situation of attire. Z seemed to think.

"Get me my clothes for one. Also go to Dustmans Cairn, the spiders are back" Z spoke simply rising more to her feet to give her order more presence. She succeeded beyond her expectations, not in the manor she had hoped for however. Vilkas' eyes widened as he got an undisguised look at Z's ample breast. She instantly squatted without the slightest blush. Farkas smiled at her then turned angry eyes to his brother.

"You could try knocking" he stated simply. Vilkas turned heel and fled

"Why so shy Vilkas?" Z asked with a laugh. Vilkas stared over his shoulder briefly as Z walked up to Farkas with a seductive swing in her step.

"Now…Where were we?" she giggled as Farkas lifted her with ease.

Vilkas doubled his pace.

3 years ago

"Now look what you've gotten into" Farkas scolded Z, who was trapped behind a steel gate in a stone room. Z rolled her eyes at him as Farkas tried his best not to laugh.

"Don't worry" Farkas chuckled.

"Just sit tight, I'll find the release" he finished in the deep voice. After a moment's pause to appreciate that voice Z spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere" she sighed in a voice filled with sarcasm as Farkas laughed lightly.

"What was that?" they said in unison as the sudden sound of footsteps rung through the moss covered walls of the Cairn.

Six well armoured warriors surrounded Farkas, pushing his back closer into the fence that split him from his future wife. Their weapons were drawn. Silver swords. Farkas was clearly outmatched as his back hit the gate. The silver hands gloated about his stupidity as Z rested her hand barely on Farkas' back, comforting him in his almost certain death. Then it hit her, she was next.

"Which one is that?" a woman warrior asked. Z couldn't help but mentally call her a slut, the woman's breast were almost bigger that Farkas' head.

"It doesn't matter. He wears that armour, he dies" an Orc spoke up. Again Z was insulting to the obviously dim witted being.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story" the warrior slut spoke again. Z felt Farkas tense up as he let his sword fall to the ground. The warriors laughed, the sound of his giant sword hitting the ground resonated within Z's chest. No don't give up Farkas.

"None of you will be alive to tell it" he growled. Z took a deep breath of relief. That was Farkas, too dumb to give in. But it seemed he wasn't dumb as his skin fell away, turning into black mist as he grew and changed.

What stood in his place was a wolf, longer forearms with a hideous face. Fur covered just the way he was in a human form. Z raised her brow, so this was the beast out of its cage. Z would be the last to admit she had known of his state as a wolf. What she had not counted on was her liking his form, despite its ugliness to some she found his crinkled nose and glowing eyes. Dare she feel it, adorable.

"Kill it!" The Orc yelled as Farkas took one lope and swung, three warriors flew into the walls from the impact. Live strong warriors hit the wall. Broken and dead bodies hit the floor.

Slut ducked. Orc was sent flying at the second swing. As the warrior slut swung her blade Farkas used a huge uppercut and sent her flying. She groaned weakly as the old torches above pierced her heart. Her corpse did not fall but her blood trickled.

Farkas sprinted off, away from Z. It was a minute later that the gate rose and Farkas walked back in, tightening his gauntlet as he redressed himself. Z blinked in shock as he boldly walked up to her, concern in his eyes.

"I hope I didn't scare ya"

Now

"I see" Tai blinked looking at the aging corpses. He rubbed his large hand across his chin as Vilkas walked around the corner, his yelp made Tai bark with laughter.

"Damn spiders" he groaned as Tai came to his side. Tai's eyes widened at the giant spider blocking the passage.

"Lucky its dead. But why would Z send us here for something dead… unless"

"Necromancers!" Tai cursed as he leapt sidewards, right as Vilkas hid behind his shield.

The web stuck to Vilkas' shield and forced Vilkas a step back from the impact. Tai's eyes went wide as did Vilkas' when they turned to see the even bigger spider now blocking their escape route.

It was huge. Each of its eight legs was as thick as a grown woman, its fangs like arms. Its eyes were easily the size of the dented, worn centre piece on Vilkas' steel shield, and equally as ugly. Down the thick legs were spikes, claw like spikes. Its body however was what was scary. Its body alone was the size of a hut, and not as inviting. Tai had experience with inviting women in huts but he realised how useless they were in this situation with a glance back at Vilkas.

"Well come on" Vilkas growled as he charged forward. The spider didn't even hesitate to fire another shot of web, Vilkas fell to one knee from the force.

Tai felt utterly useless as he charged the spider himself, its large leg struck out at him throwing his new sword aside. Tai stared down at the trapped Vilkas with a look of dread.

Tai was a quick man, despite his size and danced around the spiders legs. It was when near its fangs he realised just in time he had no sword. Still he ducked and kicked, the spider dropped slightly from the pain of the man's fist in its sensitive underbelly. Tai capitalised on this and punched the spider's leg with all his might. The spider openly winced as Tai ran towards Vilkas.

"Brother watch out!" he yelled as the second dead spider woke from the sleep of the void.

"Damn necromancers" Tai cursed again as Vilkas blocked the spider's bite.

"Damn Elves!" Vilkas added. Tai nodded his agreement as the two spiders closed in on them.

Tai was fearless as he kicked Vilkas under the larger spider, he himself grabbed the small spiders fangs with his steel covered hands and begun to strain and groan as the veins stood out in his neck. Vilkas' face took one of absolute shock as Tai continued to pull the fangs of the spider apart. His large arms were stretched to their longest distance as he threw his foot into the spider's face, right between the fangs. It made a strange noise as it fell, its dead body now turning into a pool of ash.

Tai turned his angry face and rage filled eyes on the second spider, it seemed almost nervous as Vilkas hid beneath it. He yelled as he ran from beneath it. The spider made a squelching noise as its harsh pointed leg gashed through Vilkas' leg. Tai again charged forwards to the spider's fangs, instead of snatching them however he dropped to his knee and rolled forwards under the spider's body.

"Use your bow!" Tai yelled at Vilkas as the spider took a step forwards, then another, then eight more. One for each leg.

Vilkas begun to stumble weakly, his bleeding leg holding him back. Tai was desperate; his strong arms tangled around one of the spider's legs. The spider tried to turn but the passage way had thinned, preventing the spider's movement. Tai held for dear life.

Seeing an elf jump before him, Vilkas drew a dagger weakly. The elf laughed and swung its war axe for Vilkas' head. Upon normal circumstances the elf would have been dead before he could draw, but Vilkas' injury was taxing his strength.

Tai struggled to lift his head, the worry in his face as he shouted.

"Fus Ro Dah" his voice was magical.

The soundwave forced its way into the spider's belly, through its skin and out its back. The cascade of greenish blood made Tai gag as he threw his dagger, straight into the face of the elf.

Vilkas finished it off by punching the hilt; the dagger tore through the elf's face like a knife through butter. The elf screamed as he fell, Vilkas had by then managed to fumble a potion from his pack. The wound on his leg moulded shut as the Spider's body fell.

"Get. This. Damn. Thing. Off. Of. Me." Tai said very slowly. Vilkas laughed before moving to obey.

"I would vouch for this man's courage. He showed honour in battle. I would have his skill at my side any day" Vilkas spoke. Z turned her eyes to him, then to Vale.

"If Vilkas vouches for him I will set aside my personal dislike of him" Vale looked to Aela.

"I have witnessed his skill. I cannot fault him. His personality however is in desperate need" Aela then turned her eyes to Farkas.

"I agree with my brother" he answered her. Z nodded.

"Then it is decided. You're one of us boy, try not to disappoint" Z spoke, she paused remembering Kodlak saying this to her. Tai nodded.

"I would speak with you. I would also like the gift of beast blood" Tai's words froze Z. Her eyes flashed dangerously, even Tai was intimidated by the sheer power in them.

"Not now. The underforge. Tonight. And new blood, wear clothing you do not mind been destroyed" Z walked off, Tai was in shock as he closed his eyes.

Sleep came to him at the table in the great hall, the laughter of the companions flowing through his ears like the urine from his bladder, and the mead from the barmaid, Sadia.

Tai woke, his arms outstretched with his back on a stone slab. His wrist and feet chained, his body bare save a loincloth. Tai's natural instinct was to struggle. He groaned against the chains as Aela stared down at him with venom in her eyes. Vale stood behind her.

"The Harbinger ordered we give you the beast blood. I disagree, Vale however will grant you the gift. Abuse it or her and I will kill you" Aela took a stride back as Vale stood over Tai with a pained look on her face.

"Open your mouth" she ordered softly, Tai grinned.

"Make me baby. While you're at it show me that bouncy chest" his reply earned a snarl from Vale.

Aela wasted no time; she disliked Tai with a passion. Especially when he talked like that to Vale. She simply took her closed fist, adjusted the metal to her knuckles and drove them straight into the loincloth.

"OWWWW" Tai groaned, his mouth wider that a trouts. Vale forced her tiny fist into his mouth as Aela came up with a small dagger.

"What are you doing?" Tai gagged, his voice coming out in groans. Aela rested the dagger against Vale's wrist.

"Are you ready?" Aela whispered softly. Vale smiled.

"Always" she whispered back.

Aela was gentle; she pressed her hand into Vale's lower back as she held her tightly. Her teeth bit into Vale's neck, a distraction as her left hand holding the dagger shot back as if scorched by flames. Vale screamed in pain, as did Tai as he tasted her blood.

"Aela" Vale groaned weakly before she collapsed, Aela's strong arm held Vale firmly as she removed her hand from Tai's mouth.

"By the eight divines!" Tai yelled, Aela glared.

"You have some respect for her. If you insult her honour one more time I promise I will kill you, if the change does not. Understand?" Aela's tone frightened Tai.

"Show me that sexy rump" he mumbled as he begun to shudder, his voice been lost in his change. Aela dragged Vale a few steps back as Tai's first transformation into the werewolf begun.


	4. Chapter 3 Search

Chapter 3 – Search

"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling." – Quote, Guard

Tai awoke weakly, staring down at his blood stained hands. He weakly sat up in the forest, the body of a deer beside him. Tai felt sick as he stared at the mangled body, then sicker when he felt his sudden hunger. Footsteps broke his daymares.

"Glad to see you with your eyes open. I thought you might never wake up" Z spoke quietly, Tai jumped in shock at her near naked form. He could smell her, hear her heart beat. Quick, fluttering as she too listened for the third one. He could smell Farkas all over her. Tai couldn't help tilt his head as Z grinned.

"I have basic needs too boy" she answered, right then the poorly glad Farkas walked in with a grin. An unsettling grin that reflected great pleasure as he winked at Z. Tai felt the heat rise in his body in an enormous blush. Z winked back at Farkas and then turned her eyes back to Tai.

"Resisting the changes is taxing, so I allow them on occasion" she cleared up Tai's dirty mind with a raised brow. Farkas coughed drawing her attention. When her eyes came back to the grinning Tai his facial expression dropped. She wasn't smiling.

"Enough bullshit. Why are you so eager to be one of us? An almost family driven man such as yourself would not sacrifice for his own amusement" Z's voice hit home like a ton of bricks. Tai looked at her with unusually sad eyes.

"My brothers are members of the companions" he whispered. Farkas coughed in shock as Z looked to him with her raised brow.

"I suspected as much. You three all look alike" Z still didn't smile as Farkas looked enraged.

"My brother would not be…" he paused lost for words.

"That" he finished.

Tai averted his eyes as Farkas strode aggressively towards the cowering man. Z placed her hand on his chest lightly; it was enough to stop Farkas as his huge hand closed over her smaller one.

"I want him gone Z" Farkas growled, Z looked sadly at him.

"We will ask Vilkas" Z mumbled. The circle suddenly stepped from the bushes, Vale ensuring she kicked dirt into Tai's face.

"Get rid of him" Vilkas said, almost sorrow in his face as he stared at Farkas. Z sighed as the circle smiled.

"I'm sorry" Tai seemed to sob.

"I needed to let you know. Since you all hate me so much, I'll be curing my wolf and leaving" Tai was irritated but sorrowful.

Why did they all hate him? True he bagged them all, showed them up and hit on Aela and Vale like a hammer on an anvil. True he also spoke like the common drunk, slapped Aela's rump rudely. Perved on bathing women and more often than not humiliated the non-straight couples. Still, this wasn't fair.

"Maybe if you had listened we wouldn't be in this mess" Vale teased, Z looked disapprovingly at her.

"Family is hard Tai, that's why I don't have any… Yet" Z spoke sadly, Vilkas' face took one of shock, no one else picked up on this.

"Where will I go?" he asked sadly. Z sighed. It was Aela who spoke up.

"Rifton. I've heard rumours of a new order starting up. I may dislike you personally but they could use your skill"

Tai nodded, his eyes roaming to his chained feet. It was Vale who offered him the key.

"Be gone by morning" she ordered. It was then the Companions turned their backs on Tai and walked away without a moment's hesitation.

The road was terrible. In disrepair as Tai walked, his armour dented and his sword blunt. It had been a few days now, Tai had been walking blindly around the Rift. He was hunting for a job, a guild of warriors. Next his path took him to Rifton. The stinking broke city run by the Black-Briars. Z had warned him of them, telling Tai about the chaos and money driven politics of Rifton. He had not believed her. That he soon discovered was a mistake.

"Halt. Before you enter Rifton you must pay the visitors tax" the guard demanded. Tai rolled his eyes.

"I was warned the guards shake people down. Step aside before I run you through" Tai threatened the guard.

"You think you can take the entire guard? Ha! Go ahead and try you stupid boy" the guard retorted. Tai rolled his eyes as he lifted the guard with one hand.

"Pickpocket!" He yelled. The guard looked uneasy.

"Ok ok! I'll let you in. Put me down and I'll unlock the gate" the guard spoke in a hushed tone. Tai wasted no time in throwing the guard towards the gate. The guard scampered as he obeyed Tai. Tai sighed as a hooded traveller walked up beside him.

"Hello sir. Could you please tell me…" Tai was cut off as the man removed his hood. A high elf, yellow skinned and orange eyed. His teeth were not human however as he begun to smoulder in the sun.

"Die Dawnguard!" he yelled.

"Wait… You know of the Dawnguard?" Tai asked, the man's fangs in his neck however cut him short.

Tai lay on the ground, a broken warrior as the Guards screamed but did not act. It was two more strangers in strange armour that came to Tai's rescue.

"Die scum!" they screamed and fired. The bolts from their crossbows did not need to be fired twice, the vampire fell. Deader than before.

"Quickly, let's get him to Isran" the strangers hoisted the fading Tai onto their huge armoured horses and kicked with yells.

The horses shot forwards, Tai winced as he felt the change coming on.

Farkas smiled as Z groaned, rolling to have him at her back. Farkas let his hand slide around the covered waist of his beautiful wife as she groaned again.

"Farkas, honey?" she whispered weakly. Farkas kicked himself for waking her as he squirmed in his sack pants.

"Go to sleep dear" he whispered quietly, Z however rolled to face him. Her eyes shone with love as her hands gathered on his chest, his arm tightened around her.

The room had huge beams across the roof, in shades of grey Farkas felt at home. Even in this light he saw Z's eye colour, they seemed to shine whenever he stared into them.

"Your eyes are like the night sky" he whispered, a line Vilkas had helped him with. Z smiled sweetly as she took an expression of almost tears of happiness.

"I love you" she whispered wiggling slightly to be closer to him. Farkas kissed her nose softly and whispered.

"I know. Now get some sleep" and with that he held her tightly. Nothing was going to hurt his wife when he was around. Soon her rare sleepy breaths came at an even pace. Farkas smiled as he finally closed his eyes.

"Farkas?" she whispered as he was almost asleep. He nearly cursed but instead settled for a quiet

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about family?"

Aela opened her eyes as she heard the creak. The slight beam of light from the flickering torch outside her now slightly ajar door shone in her eyes. She quickly closed them to appear asleep as they were covered by the shadow of a figure. The creak came again as her door was closed. This was followed by light footsteps as the figure approached her quietly. Under her covers Aela's hand closed on her dagger. The figure drew closer. Aela tensed. She jumped like a feral cat as the figure reached her bedside.

There was the sound of several dishes and food items hitting the floor as Aela pinned the possible attacker, dagger at the throat. The attacker was quicker than Aela, with hands around Aela's thighs the attacker flipped Aela over, now the figure was on top of Aela. The two struggled as Aela was laid flat, her attacker seemed to know her well. A little too well.

The attacker wasted no time as Aela felt the breath on her face; it wasn't a hostile scent as the attackers lips pressed forcefully against Aela's fighting yet with softness to Aela's shocked lips, she relaxed as soon as she felt the attacker's lips. Aela was embarrassed she had even fought against the attacker. The attacker broke the kiss with a sharp inhale.

"I could have killed you damn it!" Aela spat when she caught her breath after a few pants. The attacker chuckled as Aela laughed. The attackers hand quickly covered Aela's mouth as her volume increased.

Aela took a deep breath as the attacker lowered their nose to press against Aela's. The attacker removed their hand slowly and then pressed their lips down to Aela's again. This time Aela simply gasped with pleasure before returning the loving gesture.

Tai awoke to the growing familiar feeling of chains around his wrist. His eyes ventured the cave, brown and dark. Tai felt uneasy with a metal gate holding him in a cell, and chains holding him to the wall. He groaned blinking widely as he smelt cooked meat, his eyes landed on the roast goat with great joy. To his left was a natural rock pool of sorts, small enough to be a bucket yet it had a steady stream of water flowing through it. Tai looked to the furs he had been laying on, more comfortable than his bed with the companions.

All in all it wasn't a bad jail to be held in.

"Hello?" Tai called out simply, the sound of scurrying boots greeted his ears.

"Get Isran. The beast is awake!" the voices called, down a chain of people like Argonian whispers. Tai felt a bit insulted. They could at least learn his name before calling the headsman.

"I see you're awake, werewolf" a deep gruff voice rung. The voice of a haunted man, hate filled and sour. Tai couldn't see this man's face but he instantly felt he deserved respect.

"Sir. I would like to join the Dawnguard" Tai's voice was sincere. Somehow Tai's usual tone wouldn't have sat well with the man. The man seemed amused.

"Why should I allow it? You are an abomination upon this world. I should have killed you" The man, Isran spoke. Tai gulped.

"Because as a werewolf there is one thing I cannot tolerate. Vampires. Our goals work together, and as you've seen I am powerful" Tai shifted his feet as the man seemed to think.

"I have a job for you then. Dim hollow has been infested with vampires. I sent several warriors and none have returned. I want you to go see what is taking them so long, and kill all the abominations" Isran's order was answered with a smile from Tai.

Tai made quick work of the journey, arriving in four days on foot at Dimhollow. His stops along the way had been many, even on a mission. Upon killing the unfortunate women and men who displeased him Tai had travelled onwards.

The cave of Dimhollow was dark, death scented yet tinged with fear. Tai's eyes were wide as he viewed the old castle ruins in this cave. Once this would have been a great fort, now it was just another ruin in ancient Skyrim.

Tai stared at the expertly slain vampires lying dead next to some hound like creature with a large bottom jaw filled with large teeth. His eyes ventured to the open gate as his feet moved towards it. He shuddered at the chill in the air. His nose flared at the scent of death throughout Dimhollow. It was an unnatural place; it held a vampiric relic that Tai had to destroy. No matter what the cost.

Tai jogged quietly, his knees bent his haunches low to the ground. Tai had his sword out in his hand. Tai was smart with a blade, able to behead an opponent with a seemingly small flick of his wrist. His eyes however flicked from dead body to dead vampire. There had obviously been a mini war during his travels.

He jogged quickly through a web covered hall, his eyes darting between the dead frostbite spiders and the dead Dawnguard soldiers. His nose quivered with pleasure as he smelt the blood, human blood. Obviously more Dawnguard Soldiers were ahead. Tai didn't know how he viewed this. Isran had earned his respect, obviously or he would not have been on this mission. But the Dawnguard Troops were a completely different matter; most of them were cowardly farmers or deserters trying to make a quick coin hunting vampires.

"Bex" he whispered as he came to a closed gate. It opened for him quickly. The spider charged for Tai. Tai was sick of the bloody giant spiders attacking him every five minutes. Couldn't he have five minutes peace? He used his anger into a single shout.

"YOL!" the flame erupted from his mouth into the spiders body. It fell dead as Tai walked past, not even pausing as its legs twitched. He had had enough!

"I'll never tell you anything Vampire! My oath to the Dawnguard is stronger than any pain you can inflict upon me" A defiant woman's voice spat as Tai crept. As he looked over the crumbling fence he saw a large vampires foot kick the woman's neck, it broke. The vampire however caught on fire.

Tai winced at the screams as the vampire burned living dead. Now it was no longer even living dead. Now it was just dead.

Tai walked past the ash pile towards a strange stone circle, overlooking water as he crossed the single bridge onto this platform of sorts. The light from somewhere shone onto a single pedestal made of rock.

Braziers sat in trenches. Tai tried pushing one, it wouldn't budge. With an angry growl he walked to the pedestal and placed his hand over the top after a brief look at a dried red brown substance around its edges. Tai realized too late what it was. Blood.

He screamed as a spike erupted from the button, piercing through his hand before he could even flinch. Tai fell to his knees, his hand still impaled upon that spike.

The spike vanished as a purple glow shone through the trenches suddenly. Tai gripped his hand, suddenly aware of the lack of injury. He blinked in shock as he re pushed a brazier, it flew from his hand setting into a circle. Purple flames lit in it. Tai pushed on it again, this time it did not move. He grasped the idea. Roaming the circle Tai pushed each brazier into its rightful place, the flames showing him the right place to leave them.

He walked back to the pedestal as the floor dropped around it. Beneath it was a square casket of sorts, Tai was utterly shocked. He circled the thing curiously; this must be the relic he was meant to find, and destroy. He finally saw two sides had deep carvings in them. Tai pulled on those sides as he prepared to shout flames of destruction into the relic hidden inside. He had to stop himself as he saw what was inside.

It was a woman.


	5. Chapter 4 Serana

Chapter 4 – Serana

"I'm not a man; I'm a weapon in human form. Just unsheathe me, and point me at the enemy" – Quote, Hrongar

The woman was something different to any Tai had seen. He couldn't place the dead glaze to her pale skin, her dark hair making her appear paler still. Her face was fairly square, her cheeks high with a chizzled jaw. Her brow was thin, eyebrows somewhat undergrown. Her nose, Tai thought suited a princess instead of this woman and yet her lips were long, lush in the middle and thin to the outer. Tai's eyes scanned her body, she was not a thin woman but she wasn't displeasing either. Much of her chest was bare in her armour. A red tunic with black leather around her wrist, a corset and boots over leather pants. She wore a cloak, hood folded back with a dull metallic campus clasp holding it all together.

Tai's mouth curled into a dreamy smile as he stared at her slender wrist crossed over her chest. Her face was turned to the right with her head resting back. Tai blinked as he saw her nose flick, then she fell towards him. Tai couldn't move to catch her as she landed on her hands and knees with a gasp. Then her eyes opened.

Tai blinked in utter confusion as she coughed and groaned, catching her breath as she stared down at the ground. He saw her head move slowly as her eyes roamed to his feet, then up his legs to his belt. She paused as she dropped her head again. Then shaking she stood up, stumbling backwards slightly. It was then Tai was able to stare into her eyes.

They shone the colour of flames, glowing like the embers of a romantic camp fire. They appeared slightly wide for a second before they darkened in her skull, her sight had returned. She glared at him after a moments shock.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" she asked weakly in a smooth whispering voice. It was right then Tai knew he would fail Isran. He knew he couldn't kill her… yet. First he had to conquer her. Figure her out.

"A man named Isran sent me" Tai answered, the woman looked suspicious.

"Is he like me? Or is he a werewolf, like you?"

"How did you know I'm a werewolf?" Tai asked in utter shock.

His own mind refused to work around this handsome creature. Maybe she was not the fairest in the land but Tai found something about her amazing. She seemed so innocent, so confused and yet filled with a quiet confidence. Tai liked that. Still Tai had little to no idea of how to handle a strong woman. All the women he had been attracted to had been quick to accept him; Tai was not a bad looking man after all and not old aged either. Nor was he a boy, in his late twenties.

"Please, I have a nose for non-humans. I could smell you before I even opened my eyes" the woman laughed at Tai's pained face.

"The Dawnguard would have me kill you" he spoke in an even tone, unaware of his betraying expression.

"Not a fan of vampires are they?" The woman asked. Tai shook his head.

"No"

"Look if you kill me it's just another dead vampire. But if people are looking for me, and have found me things are serious. Let me help you discover what is going on" The woman knew how to use her charm as Tai nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Just don't get that chest in my way" Tai winked, the woman rolled her eyes.

"Funny. I was going to say the same about your belt, but I'm guessing that won't be a problem since there is nothing to get in the way" she replied. Tai almost laughed.

"By the way, my names Serana" The woman added. Tai smiled.

"Serana. Beautiful name. My name is Tai"

"Spare me the introduction, I intend to get home and never see you again" Serana was not amused at Tai's confidence. Tai however was savouring Serana's; she wouldn't be so cold for much longer.

"Well. How do we get out of here?" Tai asked simply. Serana looked around then shrugged.

"You're guess as good as mine" she sighed as she stared up at the bridge Tai had crossed. It shuddered as it withdrew. Tai groaned as Serana raised her brow.

"I'm guessing that's the way out" she groaned. Tai nodded.

"And you're the great saviour?" Serana groaned again. Tai growled.

"I was sent here to destroy the relic not take it home! What is your home anyway?" Tai froze at the harshness in his voice. Barely five minutes with this woman and he wanted to tear his hair out. What was the matter with him?

"It's a castle, on an island off Solitude. Depending on who's there we'll be safe" Serana seemed lost in thought, Tai felt the worry in the pit of his stomach.

"Depending? Who don't we want to run into?"

"My… Father and I don't get along" Serana screwed her nose up. Maybe she was a princess after all.

"Gods, saying it aloud makes it sound so common. Little girl who doesn't get along with her father. We've all heard that story before" she groaned as Tai smiled.

"At least you knew him. So why were you locked up?" Tai was enjoying his strange conversation with a strange woman. Tai could have kicked himself for it but for a moment he forgot about everything but her voice. It was haunting him.

"I'm not comfortable saying. I'm sorry but I just don't trust you" her reply hurt him.

"Is that an elder scroll?" he asked after a pause, staring at the large scroll on her back. Serana became protective.

"Yes. And it's mine! Don't touch it" she growled. Tai smiled at her positively adorable angry face. Most would have cringed but Tai couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it fragile? Do we need to protect it?" Tai asked, the way he said protect irritated Serana. Somehow she guessed he wasn't talking about the scroll.

She laughed loudly. Tai blinked at her laugh, it was infectious yet above him. He knew she looked her nose down at a common place werewolf, he didn't understand why though. She was nothing more than a common vampire, she was worse than him. Then again, Tai felt stupid compared to this woman. This Serana, she was different.

"Nothing can destroy an elder scroll. Stop worry about my things and worry about your own hide" She scolded him almost, her voice so sharp after a melodic laugh.

"Fair enough. One more question" Tai was trying his best to relax her. Serana nodded.

"How long have you been locked up?" Tai asked. Serana blinked.

"I don't know. Feels like a long time, definitely longer than planned. Who's Skyrims high king?" she sounded nervous now, afraid of the lack of knowledge. Tai paused to wonder then replied cautiously.

"That is a matter of debate"

"Ah, a war of succession. Glad to know things didn't get boring while I was asleep. Who are the candidates?" Serana seemed strangely interested.

"The empire back Elisif although many back Ulfric" Tai's reply seemed to shock Serana more than settle her.

"Empire? What Empire?"

"The…. Empire. From Cyrodil" Tai answered after recovering from a heart attack. Serana gasped.

"Cyrodil is the seat of an Empire? Gods I have been in there a while!" she exclaimed in her calm manner. Tai laughed.

"Is the air heavy down here? I feel a little woozy. Maybe it's just from waking up" Serana commented as they crossed a second bridge. It led away from the entrance Tai had used.

There was another shudder as the two Gargoyle statues bigger than Tai erupted, the stone chipping away to reveal a life beast. One went for Serana, the other for Tai.

"Watch out!" Serana screamed as Tai blocked a huge claw with his drawn sword.

Tai took a stride forward, spinning around his upper body as he whacked the flat of his blade into the back of the first Gargoyle's knee. It dropped with a scream. Tai kicked out at the creature but its hand caught around his foot, then pushed. Tai groaned as his back hit into the stairs, his blade knocked aside.

Tai winced as the Gargoyle landed on top of him, its teeth snapping from Tai's face. Tai kicked desperately, his foot connecting in the gut of the Gargoyle as it swung. It flew off him with a shriek. Unarmed Tai had no hesitation as the black mist fell off him, he screamed until his voice became a deafening roar.

Tai ducked one blow from the Gargoyle his arm wrapping around its neck, the other between its legs as he twisted. The Gargoyle's body twisted and was slammed to the ground by the wolf Tai as he roared again. Its body shattered from the force of Tai's slam.

Tai roared again before he loped at the second as it threw Serana to the ground. She hissed at it as it raised both fist but she couldn't do anymore. She groaned as it growled, she was still woozy from her centuries long slumber. Tai speared the Gargoyle ferociously; both Tai and the Gargoyle flew over the edge of the old balcony towards the water below.

Tai's human hand held on to the balcony as he shed his wolf form just in time. Serana averted her eyes as Tai pulled himself up onto the ground with a groan. It was after lying on his back for a few seconds he remembered he was naked. Serana threw him his pack. Tai groaned in shock as the pack hit him square in the face.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed. Even from the distance he noticed Serana's little smirk.

"I'm guessing you have clothes in this" she then corrected herself.

"I'm hoping you have clothes in this"

A few hours later

After fighting through more skeletons, vampires and spiders Tai and Serana escaped Dimhollow. The snow covered mountains showed just how spacious Dimhollow truly was. Tai blinked a few times as Serana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah. It's so good to breathe again" she sighed.

"I feel like I've been trapped in that cave forever" she finished. Tai grinned.

"I'm glad to share this moment with you then" he smiled. Serana rolled her eyes.

"You can stop trying to get me in your bed. I'm not the kind of woman to give myself away so easily" Serana was not happy. Tai widened his eyes.

"Have you ever been in a mans bed?" he asked. Serana blushed.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"No. I think you've never had a man before" Tai replied. Serana glared.

"You don't know the first thing about me, so give it up" Serana was furious. Tai shrugged.

"Find your own way then"

"Fine!" Serana screamed.

"Fine" Tai yelled back.

The wind blew making a roaring sound as snow was blown into Tai's face. He huffed as Serana laughed.

At The Castle

It took three days to reach Ice water Jetty. The boat tied there had gotten them across to the castle. Tai and Serana had not gotten along much better, mainly to Serana's constant complaints about Skyrims fabulous weather.

The castle was massive, it made Dragons Reach appear tiny. Tai's mouth dropped as he turned his eyes to Serana.

"Why didn't you tell me your house was MASSIVE?" Tai demanded. Serana appeared ashamed.

"I didn't want to seem like one of "Those" girls" she replied. Tai blinked.

"So before we go in I want to thank you for everything you've done. I'm going to go my own way for a while. Just follow my lead" Serana whispered as they walked across the bridge.

The old stone Gargoyle's made Tai's skin crawl as he passed them, his eyes staring into the icy water of the ocean as the bridge crossed it. The old stone bricks of the castle calmed Tai as he noticed an ice covered arch way, a heavy gate down that looked like it had been there shut for years.

"Lady Serana?" The old guard asked. Tai was in utter shock as Serana took a new bold look.

"Open the gate watchman" she demanded. The gate opened quickly.

Serana didn't even thank the watchman as she strode through the old wooden doors with a dramatic flair of her cloak; they swung away from her light hands. The dark stone in this little hallway was illuminated from the light from the main hall before them. Tai's eyes went wide at the scent of blood throughout the room.

"How dare you..." a high elf male vampire started, Serana simply glared him down as shock dawned in his eyes.

"Wait. Lady Serana? Is that you?" the elf was shocked as he jogged to the circular balcony through a huge archway.

"My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!" he almost danced as Serana turned her eyes to Tai.

"I guess I'm expected"

Tai followed Serana with a nervous expression. His eyes darting to the twenty or so vampires gathered around the hall. His eyes landed on the bones in bowls all around the table, the dying women with bite marks all down them. What chilled him however were the casks of blood been poured like wine into silver goblets.

"Serana my daughter. I trust you have my elder scroll" a male's voice rung. Tai noticed Serana flinch. Obviously this was her father.

Serana walked down the left set of circling stairs towards her father with a growl.

"After all these years that's the first thing you ask me? Yes I have your damn scroll" Serana was irritated as Tai stared down at her father.

Serana's father held an obvious similarity to Serana, mainly in his nose. His hair was well cut, a manly beard on his somewhat fat face. His cheeks were high like Serana's yet his jaw dropped and hollowed out in a rather blood starved way. Wrinkles defined his forehead.

His voice was smooth, deceitful however. Unlike Serana's honest voice her father inspired instant distrust, yet calmness. The master of his words and his tone.

"I am glad to see you Serana. Must I really say it aloud?" he asked.

"It would be nice father" Serana replied. Her father laughed.

"Oh if only your traitor mother was here. I would allow her to witness this heart-warming reunion before putting her head on a spike" her father laughed. Serana sighed as her father's eyes fixed on Tai.

"Who's this mortal man you bring to our home?" he asked, Tai bore his teeth warningly at the man.

"Allow me to correct myself, who is this mortal beast you bring to my castle?"

Tai closed his mouth with a glare as several of the vampires tensed and drew closer. Tai was no idiot, he could see how outmatched he was. With Serana's help he may have escaped, but he doubted she would raise her hand against her own family.

"This is my saviour. The one who freed me" Serana seemed to spit then purr as her father's face went from one of distress, realising his men had failed. Then amusement and joy that a mortal had been foolish enough to return her.

"Welcome. Tell me boy, what is your name?" Her father asked. Tai grinned.

"My name is Tai, and you are?" Tai asked politely. The man smiled.

"I am Lord Harkon. I assume my daughter has told you about us" Harkon smiled. Tai nodded.

"Yes. You're a vampire cult"

"Not just vampires boy. We are the original vampires, gifted of the blood of Molag Bal himself" Harkon seemed nice enough. Still something didn't sit with Tai.

"I returned your daughter. Is there a reward?" he asked, playing the mercenary.

"Yes indeed Tai. I would like to thank you for returning my beloved daughter to me. There is only one thing I can offer you to the value of the elder scroll, and my daughter. I would offer you my blood, to become a vampire like me"

"In case you haven't realised I'm already a werewolf" Tai was irritated. Peer pressure. First been turned into a werewolf and now the offering of becoming a vampire. Harkon seemed amused.

"Yes. My blood would drown that disease and allow you to become like me. Maybe you need convincing. Behold the power!" Harkon spoke melodramatically as he took a step back.

Just like how Tai would change Harkon's skin took the black mist. It was with a dramatic pulse however Harkon erupted into a form of something that made even Tai's skin crawl.

The form was massive, the same size as Tai's werewolf form. Its ears were elf like, its skin the green of an Orc. Its bottom jaw jutted roughly with a tooth filled mouth. Long arms with magic surrounding its paw like hands. Bonelike wings sprouted from its back, like a second set of arms. Its skin was wrinkled, horribly with age and yet its muscles appeared so firm. Skin taught over the grace of this disgusting being. It wore a long red loin cloth hemmed in gold. The loincloth went to the creature's knobbly knees down its wolf life feet which floated about a foot off the floor.

"That is hideous" Tai stated looking down the creature. Harkon growled.

"Choose. Do you want this gift or not?"

"And look like you?" Tai retorted. His delaying was working.

"Enough delaying mortal! Choose!" Harkon roared. Obviously delaying wasn't working.

"Will I live no matter what my choice?" Tai asked cautiously. Harkon chuckled meanly.

"This once I will spare you. But after I would hunt you like any common prey"

"Then…" Tai trailed off, his eyes to the slightly worried Serana.

"I don't want to be a vampire! I decline your gift Harkoff!" Tai retorted. Harkon growled as Serana smiled.

Harkon raised his right hand, red magic forming in the palm.

"Then Be gone!"


	6. Chapter 5 Boosting The Ranks

Chapter 5 – Boosting the Ranks

"When it comes to vampires, if you're sloppy or careless, you're dead. And good people will die because of you."_ - _Quote, Isran.

"Ugh" Tai groaned as he woke in a strange smelling bed.

The first thing he was painfully aware of was a pounding head ache. Tai groaned as the lights shone uncomfortably bright in his eyes, blurring in their torturous glow. Tai snorted then groaned again. The light snores a few rooms away tortured his ears like a dragon snarling in his face. The smells around him smelt like a trolls den, rotting flesh and horse manure. The bed he laid on felt like the stone slab Aela had chained him to on his night of turning.

"Bones" he groaned as he pulled himself to sit up, his head instantly dropping forwards between his knees. It was then he uncomfortably realised he was naked… Again.

Had Tai been in a stronger state of mind he would have wondered what he was doing naked in a strange bed where snores came from the nearby room. However Tai was more concerned with why his wrist was tied to the bedpost by a woman's undergarment.

Tai raised his brows as he stared around the room. Bed trashed. Bowls and books spread messily across the room. He was starting to put it together. Strange bed that stunk, not his own. Horse manure and rotting flesh, the stagnant water of Rifton. The snoring from the other rooms, the Inn. But horse manure caught his nose again. Not the bee and barb. His eyes widened as he stared at his make shift chain.

Haelga's Bunkhouse. That meant the messy room was from one good night for Tai. But what of his partner in crime? He didn't have to wait long to discover it was Haelga herself.

The aging Nord woman had once been a beauty; her blonde hair however was now tinged with grey. Her face slowly sinking, her blue eyes dimming. Tai guessed she was in her late forties, early fifties. He couldn't help feel sick.

"Now for your mark" she said with a seductive swing to her hip as she forced a small blue stone into Tai's hand. Tai groaned.

"I must have been drunk to tap that" he spoke as he stared at Haelga's now vanishing buttocks. She turned around on him angrily.

"What was that?"

"I must have been drunk to sleep with you" Tai groaned weakly. Haelga was annoyed as she closed the distance between them.

"Care to change that sentence?" she demanded. Tai was not in the mood to be scolded by a cougar.

"I must have been VERY drunk to sleep with you" Tai corrected his sentence. The older woman gave an irritated groan as she took the back of her hand across Tai's face. Tai fell like a true drunk, his head hitting the bed post with a loud thud.

"Ouch" he groaned weakly then fell into another drunken slumber.

It was a few hours later Tai apologised to the cougar and with a kind heart he paid his charge then left. Tai hadn't changed his mind, but his headache had vanished after a potion she had given him.

He walked the road simply, his feet unendingly moving eating the miles between Rifton and Fort Dawnguard.

What was he going to tell Isran? That he had given an amazing looking woman to a fat face with the ugliest teeth he had ever seen? That this woman had an elder scroll which was now in a vampire cult's protection?

A lesser man would have pretended he had died at Dimhollow rather than face Isran but Tai was a very brave soul. Head held high he continued down the road, towards his certain doom.

"Give us all your money!" Voices suddenly rung around him. Tai groaned as he drew his sword and spun, blade gashing down the first man's face.

"Kill him boys" another yelled.

Tai didn't think it was a fair fight as he flicked his wrist in a small circle disarming a second warrior. As a third one charged Tai spun his wrist slightly, his sharp sword cutting through his opponents with ease. As another struck at him Tai bent his elbow and flicked his wrist back, catching the opponent's blade with ease then flicking up. The bandit's blade slashed across his companion with the broken sword. Tai then flicked his blade again, across the belly of the attacker horrified at his own part in their defeat.

"Yol" Tai screamed into the oncoming six oncoming warriors. The flames quickly dropped them all screaming to the ground.

Tai turned his eyes to the final man. Tai threw his foot into the young bandits gut sending him flying into the nearest tree.

"Go home to your mother" Tai hissed. The boy looked nervous as Tai stood over him, a cryptic smile crossing his face.

"Yes sir" he smiled with an evil laugh.

Tai screamed his curse loudly suddenly as the dagger pierced his lower back, slightly to the left of his spine. Tai felt the blood rush into his mouth, the drowning sensation as his wound burned. Tai barely felt the blade slice upwards before been pulled free from his limited body. Tai fell to his knees, the horror shining in his face. His mouth agape as the crimson life flowed down his scruffy chin. Tai's eyes blinked quickly widening and closing as he struggled to keep consciousness.

"Take his coin purse" The stabber obeyed the young boy as Tai shook on his knees. He fought to keep on his knees. He wanted to be on neither his back or face.

The bandits laughed as they ran off, leaving Tai gargling on his own blood. He couldn't stop thinking over everything that had happened over this month. He had left his adoptive parents, found his family and blown it. He had betrayed the trust of the only man who had given him a chance and given the vampires the ultimate weapon. He felt most guilty at the thought he had left Serana.

What was that woman doing to his head? Somehow he thought of her as a friend, instead of a slave like he had viewed the world. Was she as noble as he was? Were they kindred spirits?

Tai realised he had crawled a certain way as he straightened up. His voice echoed throughout the valley as he screamed.

"Serana!"

Tai couldn't tell how long he had been gone from the world but his eyes opened in the early hours of the morning. He groaned as the early morning light streamed through a tiny crack in the stone walls of Fort Dawnguard. The jail cell he had first woken up in had become his room, despite a door more suited for comfort than holding the room was unchanged.

Tai ran his hand down his bare chest, noticing no wounds he repeated this over his back as he straightened to a sitting position. The result was reasonably the same, save a tiny scar where his back had been stabbed. Tai widened his eyes as there was a knock on the door.

"You awake?" Isran's gruff voice came as he opened the door. Tai nodded.

"I'm awake" he groaned.

It was then Tai was able to finally get a good look at Isran.

He was a Redguard; somewhat more subtle coloured to the common place redish brown. His skin was quite muddy highlighting his harsh, always glaring tortured pale blue eyes. Isran's brow was harsh, angled with a natural anger to them. His nose bridge was thin to a larger nasial, obviously broken several times. A dark moustache worked directly beneath it, trimmed to dangle down off his chin yet not up his harsh hollow jaw. His forehead was wrinkled, his head shaved bald yet the hair was growing back slightly. His lips were large yet venom dripped in his gruff voice.

"What happened?" Isran demanded. Tai winced. This was the moment of truth.

"I found the relic. It was a woman" Tai sighed as Isran appeared very confused.

"A woman? What would vampires want with a woman… unless"

"She was a vampire. Their leaders daughter" Tai sighed.

"I'm guessing you took care of it" Isran's gaze showed how he didn't believe it.

"I took her home. But it gets worse sir" Tai winced at Isran's glare.

"How could it be worse? You didn't kill a vampire woman and cuddled up to her all the way home" Isran was fuming. He didn't know about the elder scroll.

"They have an elder scroll" Tai mumbled.

"What!" Isran barked. The werewolf winced.

"And you didn't stop them!"

"There were over thirty there. I'm lucky I made it out alive" Tai growled back. Isran screwed his nose up.

"Like a coward" he retorted. Tai stood up snarling in return.

"You needed to know. I sacrificed my honour for the cause and you dare criticize me?" Tai felt the words erupt from him as Isran took a step back.

"You're right" Isran ran his hands through his thick beard thoughtfully.

"We are going to need some serious help. I need you to track down these two people" Isran started. Tai nodded.

"Give me their descriptions"

"The first is a pretty Breton, sharper than a whip. Her name is Sorine Jurard. She'll be around Markath. Since she's obsessed with Dwemer technology and culture. Especially weaponry" Isran seemed to admire her.

"The second is a big Nord by the name of Gunmer. Hates vampires almost as much as I do. He's a master trapper, especially trolls. He'll be around the country somewhere" Isran didn't have as much admiration in his voice as respect when talking about Gunmer.

"Give me a few days. I'll find them" Tai replied. Isran nodded.

"Good. Don't fail me again" Isran was picking a fight. Tai glared but said nothing as he stood up, reaching for his sword and pack.

It took Tai a few days to reach Markath, in which he regrettably didn't stop. Tai had heard stories of Markath, the giant stone city built by the Dwemer. But alas he had never laid eyes inside the apparently cold appearing city famous for its silver mines.

First he would find the Breton woman Sorine Jurard.

He felt the tug between Darkfall Cave and Druadach Redoubt, so he travelled in that direction. Tai's instinct has barely let him down. His luck was another matter. The only let down over his life was in truth the vampire woman he had escorted home.

Tai found her at an old stone pillar, near the river. The woman he saw was in armour like the dark elf he had seen months before.

Her light brown hair was cut short, framing her rounded face. Her high cheekbones almost framing her wide brown eyes. Her nose was rounded, somewhat flat.

"Have you seen my pack? I swear some mudcrabs stole it!" the woman's voice was high pitched but educated.

"No. I need your help" Tai's voice is softer, seductive as he moves his body language from an aggressive stance to a more open inviting pose. Sorine noticed and closed her stance, a silent rejection.

"Who sent you?"

"Isran. We have a vampire problem" Tai's response annoys Sorine.

"No you must be mistaken. Last time Isran insisted that I was crazy when I proposed three ways vampires could overrun the world" Sorine held that Breton way of smartness that Tai despised. He gritted his teeth as Sorine continued on with her theories.

"They have an elder scroll!" Tai finally interrupted with an annoyed if not distant tone.

"That… I would not have expected" Tai was satisfied with Sorine's shocked tone and face. Finally a Breton put in their place.

"Look I can't just abandon my research. Find my pack and I'll go to that old Fort… Is Isran still there?"

"Yes. I'll find it. But you should go ahead. There's no time"

"Oh no. You're not tricking me that easily" Sorine's reply drove Tai insane.

Tai walked away, hands in the air towards the river, his eyes soon falling on her pack. God she was such a clumsy woman. She had just forgotten where she left her pack. Tai nearly screamed as he hoisted the heavy pack.

"Here's your damn pack!" Tai growled, thrusting the pack into her chest roughly. His mind didn't even register he had been touching her breast until she walked off in a huff. Then he smiled.

The second man was easier to track down. He found the man near Ivarstead, a small town on the way to the Greybeards. Men that Z had held in poor respect and Vale had honoured above all else.

The cave was almost hidden, Tai walked around a dying tree with a sigh. The voice of a male shocked him.

"By the eight stay back! This bear has claimed many lives. I won't allow it to claim anymore!" The voice belonged to Gunmer.

Gunmer was a big Nord, easily closing in on Tai's size. His face was square, cheeks aged and low set. His cheeks only hollowed right beneath the bone in a line to the corner of his mouth. A shaggy beard covered this as did his flaming messy hair. His nose was hawklike, however not at thin. A big thick beak. His green eyes shone defiantly as he levelled a war axe in threat, his muscles flexing like something out of a woman's day dreams.

"Isran sent me. He wants your help" Tai didn't even bother introducing himself.

"Well…" Tai cut Gunmer off.

"The vampires are planning something huge and have an elder scroll"

"Oh. Well I've been tracking this bear for weeks and I can't just let it kill people. Help me with it and then we can talk" Gunmer sounded fair. Tai nodded.

The two crept to the cave mouth, Gunmer pointing to the bulking bear facing away and roaring. Tai sighed as he drew a harshly curved dagger and flipped it in his hand. The dagger felt so natural in his hand, every groove moulding to his flesh. The weight perfectly balanced from blade to hilt. It wasn't a light dagger but it suited Tai, he liked the challenge of wielding such weight.

Tai was low to the ground as he quickly and quietly closed the distance between him and the bear. Gunmer's eyes went wide as Tai reached it safely. Tai took a deep breath before he leapt.

Tai landed on the bears back, arms around its throat and legs wrapped around its belly. Tai grunted quietly as he allowed the dagger to plunge into its chest. Tai almost sighed at the warm sticky feeling of blood staining his hands. He smiled at the weakening bear beneath him as he unwrapped his legs from its thick body.

The bear fell forwards as Tai's feet hit the ground, leaning back violently the dagger tore through the bears flesh.

Tai looked over his shoulder with a satisfied smile at Gunmer. Gunmer pointed as he jogged in. Tai followed his point and gasped angrily.

Five more bears stood in front of him roaring. Five big bears.

"You said one bear" Tai yelled as a bear threw itself towards him.

Tai rolled, his shoulders landing on the ground as he rolled forwards, his left knee landing on the ground followed closely by his right foot. Tai looked over his shoulder at the bears; he was intending to have words with Gunmer after. Gunmer allowed the crossbow he held to fire, the steel bolt burying itself in the creatures skull. It falls, tripping up a second bear.

The other three charge like a small army of teeth and claws weighing an incredible amount. Tai allowed the flame shout to erupt from his mouth again, it seemed Tai was a fan of this shout more than any other.

Tai turned his blazing eyes upon Gunmer and flinched. Gunmer was under a bear, punching desperately at it with poorly glad hands. Tai would have allowed his mind to roll in the mud of his imagination had Gunmer not been a necessity to Isran.

Tai leapt, somehow picking up his dagger as he slashed the back of the bear. It roared as Tai leapt, his rump pushed into the wound of the bear. The bear was in agony as Tai wiggled, thrusting the dagger between the shoulders of the bear as an anchor. The bear stood up with a roar as it then fell backwards onto Tai, then rolling to the left as it struggled for its feet. Tai held on with one arm around its neck. With a huge strain Tai twisted, there was a resounding snap as the bears neck broke. It fell to the ground as Tai tore his dagger free from its now dead body.

"Done and done" Tai said in a satisfied tone as the bears blood ran down his entire body. Gunmer looked a little queasy as he nodded.

"Good. So Isran is still at that old fort?"

"Yes. I'll take you there"

Sorine, Gunmer and Tai stood in the large circular room of Fort Dawnguard, their eyes staring up at Isran. Tai felt uneasy as he stared at the gates holding them in this section, inward pointing spikes preventing their escape.

"What is this Isran?" the three asked in unison.

"Now" His voice grated.

A huge golden bowl above them twisted, projecting the golden sunlight into the entire room. So a trap Tai assumed, for vampires. The golden light bathed Tai and the newcomers in perfection as Tai raised his defiant eyes to stare directly into it, the blue of his own eyes almost combating the light. He saw the silhouette of Isran nod. Just like that the light ended leaving Tai blind for a few moments.

"I had to make sure you weren't infected. Gunmer you can armour up some trolls and Sorine you can start working on our crossbows" Isran was glaring at Tai.

"And you can tell me why a good for nothing vampire has come here asking for you"

Tai's eyes widened in joy, uncontrollable joy as a few tears from the light poured from them. His voice however betrayed him in a pleading whisper.

"Serana?"


	7. Chapter 6 A Moth Priest

Chapter 6 – A Moth Priest

"Power takes precedence" – Quote, Serana.

Tai leapt from the ground, his hands closing around the metallic railing to the floor above. Isran couldn't help but be shocked as he aided Tai. Tai found if he had one advantage from his beast blood it was the enhanced abilities. With his feet upon the upper floor for the first time Tai continued by following Isran.

Through an armoury of sorts to a small torture chamber. The walls were sticky, darkening from blood as were several chains and knives. A hot poker in white hot coals rested next to a rack. Burning blood filled Tai's nose as his eyes fell on the corner, on the back of Serana's head then down her body. She turned at the precise wrong moment for Tai, his eyes plastered on her leather clad behind.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect to see me again" Her voice was better than he remembered it. He smiled.

"I'm glad I am though"

"Likewise" Serana mumbled.

"Isn't it ironic we meet again in a torture chamber?" Tai winked. Serana sighed.

"How are you after been stabbed?" Serana's face betrayed her as Tai stared.

"Alive. Why did you come here though? You took a great risk"

"Yes I did. These Dawnguards aren't very welcoming. I got a warmer welcome from my father… And that's saying something" Serana's words made Tai flinch. Isran spoke up.

"Why should we welcome it?"

"I'm standing right here" Serana was unimpressed. Isran was cold.

"Control its tongue or I'll cut it off"

"My father… He's obsessed with power, I can't stand it anymore. I want to help you, to stop him. I understand how hard it is to endure me but I feel I can trust you. I hope I'm not mistaken" Serana seemed so confused. Tai sighed, his own eyes becoming softer.

"No you're right to trust me. I promise. What is your father planning Serana?" Tai's voice was soft as Serana offered him the elder scroll.

"I'm not sure how but my father found a prophecy to forever block out the sun, forever, and he's seeking to fulfil it. I'm sure the scroll holds the answer"

"Now we need to convince Isran you're on our side" Tai mumbled. Serana smiled.

"I'm nothing if not persuasive"

"Ok. You've got the knowledge now tell me why we shouldn't kill it" Isran was chilly. Tai turned his eyes quickly to Isran and whispered, hand on his shoulder.

"Because we are going to need her help. I believe her. If you can't trust her, trust me… sir" Tai was quick to the point. Isran sighed and turned his eyes to Serana.

"Ok you can stay but you are not a guest you are a resource, an asset. If you lay one finger on anyone here your friend is going to pay for it. Don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance" Isran was husky. Serana didn't even blink as she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it next time I'm hungry" Serana may have appeared sweet but her voice was cold enough to burn. Tai coughed nervously.

"What now?"

"Like I said I'm sure the scroll holds the answers we need but no one can read it, except, a Moth Priest. And there are none in Skyrim" Serana lowered her eyes as Isran spoke up.

"If I may interrupt it, I've heard of some priest touring Skyrim. Maybe this priest is the moth priest you need" Isran spoke his eyes on Tai.

"That's… Actually brilliant. But how are we going to find one man in the whole of Skyrim? Skyrim is massive! It's like looking for a dagger in the ocean" Serana's eyes widened as Tai laughed.

"A vampire and a werewolf trying to find a priest. I dare say odds are in our favour" Tai laughed. Serana gave him a troubled look along with Isran.

"My father will have hundreds of vampires looking for this priest. We have to find him before they do" Serana sighed as Isran spoke up.

"I can't waste men looking for this priest on its word. How are you so sure can we trust it?"

"I trust her. If you can't trust Serana trust me" Tai mumbled again as Isran nodded.

"Fine! Fine. Find this priest"

Serana rolled her eyes as Tai begun to walk off, Serana close at his heels after an uncomfortable glance exchanged with Isran.

"Where do we start?" Tai groaned. Serana seemed lost in thought.

"Well I would check the College of Winterhold. If it exists anymore"

"Winterhold? We should take the carriage then" Tai sighed looking at his near empty purse. Serana then produced a larger coin purse, a satisfied smile on her face at the shock in Tai's.

Tai nodded approvingly as she flicked her eyes to Isran. She may be a naive little vampire but she was a good pickpocket, a good thief. Isran however still had his coin purse, Tai instinctively looked to his own. It was slashed. Tai stared at Serana as she laughed that melodic quiet laugh and walked away, hips swinging confidently and teasingly as Tai chased after her. He desperately wanted some of her, but he would have to die and go to Sovngard before he got any. Tai was suddenly cursing his luck, and his stupidity at freeing this imp of a woman.

It was a while outside of Winterhold when it happened. The journey had been mostly comfortable, until Tai had said the wrong thing to the curvy cart driver. She had actually not been all woman, but in fact a man. Tai had cursed like a troll until he had been dumped face first into the cold snows. Serana had laughed her head off.

"Not funny Serana!" Tai spat as he raised his head from the snow, Serana laughed even harder.

"Have you thought about not trying to be a ladies man?" Serana's hands closed around Tai's large forearm pulling him up. As he tilted his head he noticed Serana's shocked expression as her hands held his arm, almost feeling his muscle. Tai grinned.

"And lose my muscle? No thank you" His words came out badly as Serana hurried to release his arm.

"Hey if you want to feel my arm…" Tai and Serana jumped at the echoing roar from the skies, the shadows that followed shook Serana to her core.

"Oh god what is that?" She asked nervously. Tai snarled.

"Dragon"

The creature was huge, big as a house and black as night. Not the same as Alduin but it was enough to worry the impossible Tai. He rolled his eyes as he stared at it.

"Alduin is dead snake face! Leave now before I destroy you" Tai bellowed. The dragon roared its reply. Tai grinned at the challenge as it swooped down at him, teeth snapping.

Tai drew his sword as he ducked the low flying dragon, a quick slash at the dragons belly revealed its blood. This dragon was obviously quite inexperienced.

The second time it came around again flying low Tai was ready, with a quick flick and step he took several slashes at the dragons wing, again blood rewarding him. Tai almost felt sorry as the dragon landed with a crash. As Tai came up behind the dragon it turned its head and bellowed flames Tai side stepped the fire easily. In his avoidance however the dragon had time to turn around and face Tai again; all the size of an Inn of dragon was now in direct combat with Tai. Tai relished the challenge as he sliced the dragon across the nose.

As the dragon raised its head with a roar Tai ran to its neck and leapt. His feet landed effortlessly on the neck as he drove the blade in and ran up to behind the dragon's head, blade tearing to the bone. When Tai reached its head he dropped his fist into the dragon's temple three times before pulling his sword free. He felt the heat rise in the dragon's snout as he stared at Serana.

"Get down!" Tai was sprinting off the dragon's face towards the paralysed Serana.

Tai groaned as he saw how shocked Serana was. Either way he knew it was going to hurt as he felt the flame's released from the dragon's mouth.

"Serana!" He yelled as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him as the flames hit. Tai screamed with the pain as he felt the dragons life force enter him, and the flames burn away his back.

He and Serana fell to the ground as he groaned, the ice was what he hoped could heal his burn before it spread but alas he felt it down his legs. He screamed fearfully again despite he knew the dragon was dead.

"Tai?" Serana finally whispered, Tai groaned as she crawled out from beneath him. Her eyes went wide as she saw his armour completely burned away revealing his cooking back. Screaming she dumped snow over him. Tai screamed one more time as the pain sent his mind to the void.

Tai just couldn't catch a break.

"He's waking up" an Orc's voice rung. Tai blinked as he stared into Serana's worried face.

"Tai?" her voice was soft, dreamy. Tai blinked again his head rolling in a delusional state.

Tai couldn't keep awake as his eyes closed again, sleep came easily to him but his dreams he found troubling. Especially when they were good, this foretold he had bad luck to come.

The second time Tai woke up he felt much better, his eyes scanning the cold stone room of what he guessed was the college.

It was then Serana walked in, packs ready with a smile.

"Dragons Bridge. Let's go" She was already walking as Tai struggled to his feet, pulling his pants to a more comfortable position on his hips.

The town of Dragons Bridge was small, maybe six buildings consisting of the guards outpost, an inn, a mill and a few houses the families shared. Each building had its own little porch, a thatched roof with logs as the main building material. What was the attraction of the town though was the ancient bridge crossing a large rushing river.

"I don't like been out in the sun. People look at me funny" Serana mumbled, Tai gently took her hand.

"It's alright. We just need to find this priest" he mumbled. Serana took her hand awkwardly out of Tai's. The two stared at each other for a moment before turning to a passing Redguard.

"Excuse me sir have you seen a Moth Priest pass through here?" Serana asked quietly and politely.

"That depends. Are you interested in getting a room?" The Redguard eyed Serana rudely. Tai snatched the man around the throat.

"Answer the woman you common scum!"

"No I haven't. Ask a Guard. Please put me down" The Redguard coughed.

Tai was irritated as he obeyed, ensuring the man fell to the ground. Serana's eyes were wide as Tai stormed up to the closest guard, a manly scent to his boiling blood. Not that a human could have noticed this, but Serana did. It sickened her to the pit of her stomach. But despite of how he turned her off she found something about him … trustworthy. Despite his obvious flaws and anger issues there was a kindness to him. Serana couldn't deny she enjoyed his company when he wasn't such a failing flirt.

"You guard! Have you seen a Moth Priest?" Tai demanded, a confident air about him unsettling the guard as he nodded.

"Where?"

"Over the bridge to the south" The guard pointed the old bridge. Tai nodded respectfully as Serana jogged up to him, following in Tai's long, ground eating strides.

"Nice work" Serana gasped as she had to jog to keep up to the energetic Tai. Tai was on the hunt. A hound like manner about him as he seemed to catch a scent. Serana caught it too as Tai turned his eyes to hers. They both sprinted off, Tai leading by several lengths. Serana gasped for breath as she caught up to Tai, he stared at the dead horse and soldiers. The cart was over turned as he found a note. He wordlessly handed it to Serana. She began to read.

"I have new orders for you" her eyes raised to Tai for a moment before she continued on.

"Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears' Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will. Malkus" Serana rolled her eyes.

"I'm lost" she sighed as Tai crouched, sniffing the dead guards' hands calmly. Serana felt sick as she belched.

"This way" Tai jogged off.

Tai would have made a perfect hound Serana realized as he jogged off. On occasion he dropped to a crouch placing his fingers on the ground then sniffing them, sometimes tasting the dirt. Serana was glad Tai was here to do the dirty work because the smell from a distance sickened her. Tai followed the blood patches Serana realized she would have missed. She was jealous in a way that a young werewolf could smell blood better than her. An aged vampire. Then again she had been locked up for longer than the Empire had existed. She guessed this was a long time.

They stopped before a cave mouth, Tai looking to Serana nervously. She grinned rubbing his hair roughly.

"Good boy" she talked to him like a dog, he grinned. Then he whined deeply, making Serana chuckle as he dangled his tongue out before becoming serious.

"Quickly and quietly. This will go better if I don't have to get into a fight with a lair" Tai earned a nod from Serana as the two snuck quietly in.

The cave was much like Dimhollow in the old ruins sense; it appeared to have once been an old arena. Tai and Serana took a quiet breath as they stared down the waterfall to a moat surrounding the crumbling arena.

Serana took the lead as they crept down some stairs, along the edge of the moat. Serana took a deep breath as she saw two of the death hounds, dogs like what Tai had seen in Dimhollow.

Tai nodded quietly, rolling forwards as he rested his hand around a stone. He threw it cautiously, hitting the first dog perfectly under its knobby tail in a brown crack down the middle of a black abyss that was the deathhound's rump. It yelped. As it ran it caught sight of Serana and growled. As it leapt for her Tai snatched it around the neck and twisted. The hound did not touch the floor alive.

Tai was the master of stealth as he continued on, eyes pinned on the second. Tai crouched behind an old post, a breath on his hand made Tai turn his head slowly. He came face to face with the hound he had just killed. Tai screamed loudly as he stabbed the first hound, earning the attention of the hound he was stalking.

Serana chuckled as Tai grabbed the second hound much like the first one. As it struggled free Tai managed to grip its head between his knees and dropped. The hounds head was crushed under Tai's weight as its bones snapped beneath him.

"Done and done" Serana mumbled earning a shocked glance from Tai.

"Indeed" he jumped as the dog writhed beneath him, blue magic surrounding it. Serana smiled.

"Necromancer" she mumbled quietly.

"Damn Necromancers" Tai mumbled even quieter than Serana. She glared but didn't utter a word.

"Here mutts" A Orc called.

Serana rolled her eyes as the hound followed her silent command happily. A command to kill. The Orc gargled as his throat was torn out. Tai smelt the blood as he was sure Serana did. Serana seemed to look almost hungry but said nothing as she held her nose, eyes flashing.

The other five thralls didn't last long. Serana enchanting the freshest dead body with her vile magics while Tai killed with the stealth he had begun to rely so heavily on. He and Serana nodded to each other before they circled, killing off the four backing vampires to meet behind a Orc.

"Break Moth Priest" The Orc growled. Tai laughed earning a swing for his head. Tai managed to block the blow by grabbing Malkus' wrist and driving his elbow down.

Malkus dropped his mace with a scream as he threw his first into Tai's gut. Tai fell to his knee as Malkus kicked at Tai's chest. Tai caught the Orc's large green foot and rolled, bringing the Orc crashing to the ground. Malkus screamed as Tai leapt from his knees to drive his fist straight into the Orcs large jaw. Malkus caught Tai's second punch and rolled, forcing Tai onto his back as Malkus sat over him with a hungry glow to his evil worn face. Tai gulped nervously as his hands were held over his head. Tai was painfully aware of where Malkus' crotch was, on his belly, hard and cold. What was with this Orc? Was he into men like Tai? This was just Tai's luck.

"Die Nord" Malkus laughed as he drove his teeth into Tai's cheek. His knee pushed between Tai's legs, preventing any form of resistance.

"You taste so good" suddenly Malkus moaned, almost in an aroused state.

"If you were a woman I would be flattered" Tai groaned gagging at the Orc's bad breath. Malkus laughed then hissed as he went to bite Tai's neck. Tai clasped his eyes shut for a second.

Malkus screamed as an Elven dagger sliced him across the neck slowly, bathing Tai's new shirt in blood. Malkus' body was then dragged off Tai rather swiftly, Serana glared down as Tai let his head flop.

"Are you alright?" Serana asked staring down at Tai as she fell to her knees beside his head.

"Sure. I got bitten had to listen to male vampire pickup lines" Tai's groan made Serana laugh as she leaned down, her eyes on the bite mark on his cheek.

"What?" Tai asked as Serana held his chin, Tai rolled his head instinctively to keep from been restrained. He felt the irritation in Serana's roughing grip.

"Hold still. I can't check this wound if you keep moving" Serana scolded, her grip was going to leave a bruise.

Tai still struggled as Serana snarled, throwing her leg over his chest before sitting over him. Her knee pinned his face on an angle, her eyes were now glowing as she leant down her shockingly warm breath on his ear as she whispered again.

"Hold still"

Tai felt the command in his heart as he became paralysed, his heart pounded as his veins became ice. Tai felt the warmth in Serana's cold flesh as she lifted her head slightly and stared down at Tai.

"Serana what are you doing?"

"Trust me"

Serana's voice was a whisper as she gently touched his cheek, her fingers needling the large bite mark as she reopened the healing wound. Tai flinched.

"It's alright. Just relax" she ordered in that special voice. Again the command flooded Tai. Tai's mind raged as he could no longer control his muscles, Serana seemed to notice this as her face softened from the determined glare it had been held in.

"This is going to hurt. Relax completely" she wasn't using the magic voice this time.

Serana took her knee from his face and shuffled backwards until she was sitting on his stomach. Tai couldn't help but picture her slowly removing her shirt as she leaned down, her nose touching his ear as she whispered again.

"I'm sorry"

Serana's breath was suddenly cold down the side of his face as her tongue gently touched his neck, Tai gasped as she trailed her cold tongue along his jugular vein, then along his jaw. Tai moaned and arched himself into her as her tongue touched the wound. Tai yelped with the pain as suddenly her cool saliva burned like flames. The pain travelled throughout his entire body as Serana pinned him down, softly whispering how sorry she was.

"That hurt" Tai groaned weakly as Serana stood up.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure you weren't infected"

"Am I?"

"You're clean" Serana licked her bloody fingers causing Tai to flinch.

"Am I safe around you?"

Serana smiled as she plucked a necklace from Malkus' corpse then walked up to an altar. The magic barrier surrounding the priest weakened and collapsed. Tai blinked seeing it for the first time.

"No! My master is dead! But I will avenge him" the Priest yelled charging at the still collapsed Tai. Tai was irritated as he kicked out, his foot hitting the priest in the groin. Tai stood up, his sword levelled at the priest. The Priest rose his hands in surrender.

"Stop! Stop. That wasn't me. I could see what was happening but I couldn't control my actions. My name is Dexion Evicus. I'm a Moth Priest" The priest had a relaxed voice. Tai nodded.

"Head to Fort Dawnguard. All will be explained there" Tai demanded. The priest nodded.

"Yes the Divines agree. They will guide me there" The priest was already walking off as Serana came to Tai's shocked side.

"What the?" They spoke in unison.


	8. Chapter 7 Learning

"Greetings! M'aiq knows many things. What is your interest? You seek knowledge. M'aiq has much. Some of it verified by actual facts!" – Quote, M'aiq the Liar

"I haven't seen much of the new Skyrim" Serana pondered. Tai was quick to reply.

"Well let's stop for food in Rifton. The Dawnguard cook like assassins… Save you survive to endure the taste"

They both laughed.

Dusk was settling when they reached the gate. The scandal of a guard was there again, Tai just stared. The guard didn't even try his usual charge as Tai tilted his head; instead he simply opened the gate. Serana thanked him earning a curse under the guard's breath. Serana replied, earning a flush from Tai's cheeks. How Serana knew such language Tai did not want to know.

Tai guided Serana quickly through corrupt Rifton. The stone and wooden buildings looming two floors high seemed to make Serana uneasy. Her beautiful eyes darted between the people, especially the strange leather clad people staring her down.

"Who are they?" Serana whispered her hand to her dagger. Tai gripped her wrist and pulled it away from the hilt.

"Thieves Guild" Tai mumbled quietly, Serana rolled her eyes to a hooded woman glaring at her.

Serana didn't mumble another word but her glowing eyes Tai worried were drawing the Thieves Guild attention. As they entered the large corner building, the Inn; The Bee and Barb, Serana's eyes dulled slightly. Tai was worried; he had never seen her eyes dull so much. Still he couldn't say anything in the middle of town about her been a vampire.

"Are you alright? You're eyes seem dimmer than usual love" Tai mumbled, Serana glared at him with her eyes still dull.

"Why are you so shocked? I'm bound to you. Besides there is no sunlight to make me appear that shiny woman you wanted" Serana's venomous voice drew no attention to Tai's amusement. He was proud of her, for an old woman Serana still had her stealth. Then again she wasn't a very old woman in looks, maybe 23 at oldest.

Tai lead Serana to a table, in the corner of The Bee and Barb as a man walked over. Serana gasped.

"By the gods what is that thing?"

The man was not a man, but an Argonian. His snout was long, covered in the snakelike scales. Dark green like an emerald. Down his throat went from the green to a sandy eventually into a ruby colour, lighter green down his concealed chest. His eyes were reptilian, bright yellow and wide set. His brow was not typical like the more man Nords, but instead short spikes leading up into his green feathered hair.

"I beg one's pardon" the Argonian's voice was somewhat raspy. Tai stepped in with his silver tongue.

"I Pray your pardon sir. My love has had a little to drink. Might we order some food?"

"One is poor to have that one as a wife. I assume Venison would be your choice" The Argonian seemed to stumble over your, his mouth less built for it as he gave a toothy grin. Tai returned the gesture.

"Yes that would be wonderful" Tai replied, his voice trailing in question.

"Talen-Jei. I will go speak to Keerava" he was respectful, despite Serana's rudeness. His kindly way was earning Tai's appreciating smile.

Talen-Jei turned around and begun to walk off, Serana's eyes pinned on his long spikey tail waving from side to side slightly as he walked. Tai chuckled.

"Next dogs will be talking" Serana mumbled. Tai laughed loudly.

"Cats do"

"You must be joking"

"Read this then" Tai grinned before handing Serana a book. She blinked as she read it slowly, almost stumbling as she mumbled the words.

"The reptile folk of Black Marsh. Argonians are highly resistant to disease and have the ability to breath underwater. They are often considered master thieves and assassins although the Shadow Scales are a dead order. They also" Serana glared at Tai. Her eyes stared at the added on writing Tai had obviously scribbled in.

"Have a fondness for breading with goats! Very funny Tai!" Serana was livered. Tai simply nodded.

"So it was Molag Bal who made you a vampire?" His words seemed to drive Serana mental.

"Yes. I would rather not talk about it. The ceremony was rather… degrading" her voice was calm yet he felt the anger in her. It stung his heart as he whispered.

"Was it really that bad?" His words drove Serana over the edge.

"Talen, a room!" She yelled. The poor Argonian was quick to lead her up the stairs and through a door.

The room had a double bed, worn and old. The whole room in fact looked abandoned, cobwebs stained the walls and corners as did the heavy dust. Serana however didn't notice in her rage.

"Close the door" she growled when Talen had left. Tai nervously obeyed.

Serana turned, her hands clenching on the end of the bed as she glared at Tai. He swallowed. This was something he had never seen in the soft kindly Serana. This was pure fury. This was pure blindness. Pure blind rage.

"Undo my leather" She commanded. Tai blinked in absolute shock as he came up behind her, his hands shaking.

"Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Do it" she hissed.

Nervously Tai placed his trembling hands on the leather strings behind her back and tugged. He was shocked with how easily the strings came apart, the leather falling around Serana's slender ankles.

"Remove my pants and boots" She ordered.

Tai swallowed. This was his lucky night it seemed. He pulled her leather away softly.

Serana lifted her left foot first, bending back from the knee as Tai gripped it. He tugged mercilessly at the boot until Serana cleared her throat. Tai then realised she had laces. A hot flush flowed through him as he pulled the laces apart and gently pulled the boot free, revealing Serana's fine skinned, soft, perfectly shaped feet. What shocked Tai was how adept she seemed with her feet, using her toes to undo her second boots laces before Tai could even object. As she placed her foot down her toes spread slightly, weight in the balls as Tai pulled the second boot free. Her feet didn't even stink like a normal human's would. Tai actually found the lack of scent, pleasing.

Serana refused to let her hands leave the bed frame as Tai stared, the bed was bowing under her pressure. Tai was kneeling as he slowly slid his hands around her waist; he felt Serana flinch as his hands ran along her lower belly to the belt holding her pants up. Slowly he let his fingers undo the compass shaped buckle, much like the one that held her cloak up. His cheek was resting in the small of Serana's back as he held his breath hearing every little clench of her muscles. It nerved him out having that kind of hearing, yet, at the same time it aroused him knowing how much he could get from Serana should he hear her heartbeat. It was then he remembered her heart didn't beat. He heard and felt Serana release her breath, slowly, softly. Was she enjoying this?

Tai slowly pulled her pants down, hesitantly as her backside slowly came into his view. Tai almost gasped but continued to let the pants fall, once around her ankles Serana kicked them aside. She then allowed her shirt to fall; she was standing completely naked before Tai, who couldn't stop staring. Shadows hid her mostly as dusk had fallen.

"I can't see. Why are we doing this?" Tai was utterly confused.

"You'll find out" Serana was dismissive.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm attractive?" Tai joked.

Serana seemed beyond insane as she spoke again.

"Close your eyes" she said and Tai obeyed without question. Serana somehow picked this up as she continued in her normal quiet voice. Her shyness had yet to return.

"Run your hands along my body starting at the ankles, and do not miss a square inch of skin except my most personal areas" she lightly growled. Tai gasped as his hands reached out and touched her ankles.

Faintly he felt the scarring from chains, not ordinary restraints but burning hot chains of binding. He motioned his hands slowly following the slender muscles of her calves, feeling every scar and blemish on her form. Serana had toned legs, beautiful, As if chiselled from the rarest diamantom stone. Tai paused for a few moments every now and again, not sure of his continuance while allowing Serana to know exactly where he was as his hands caressed her soft skin. He was enthralled in his task, taking deep slow breaths as he continued up the outside of her legs.

"On the inside" Serana was panting very slightly yet she was clearly pained to order this through her gritted teeth. This was obviously not an everyday occurrence for her, but a lucky set of circumstance for Tai however. Tai felt as if his hands had control of his mind and he let his hands wrap around her knees, her perfectly shaped knees.

Tai imagined the pain and suffering as he felt the scars down her inner legs, claw marks as well as tearing from something scale like. Still she had the muscle, and yet she was not defined nor as large as a warrior would be, but still fundamentally strong, perfection in a woman. As he came closer to her she gripped his wrist almost snapping it with the fury of her grasp.

"Personal" she hissed into the void between them softly, releasing his hand.

He moved his hands just above the gentle folds of her buttocks and rested their.

"Think of trying anything and I'll cut those hands off" Serana was whispering low as Tai's hands touched the small of her back.

He gasped openly as he felt the scarring. Tearing and burning alike. Serana seemed ashamed as he felt her confidence wain. Tai begun putting a scenario together in his head as his hands rubbed back to her sides then over her soft hips.

He felt more claw marks, much placed where he would hold a woman during a more intermit relation. These marks however were forceful, as if used to force Serana to stay down her ass slightly raised. Tai felt a tear hit his eye as he finally begun to grasp the situation. His hands continued up her stomach slightly to her ribs. Tai came close to her breast and was denied again. Serana gripped his hands and guided them to the small of her back once more. Tai ran his hands in one smooth line up to the base of her neck, more scars, as if an animal had done this to her.

Tai knew whoever had done this was an Animal, how could anyone harm such an amazing woman?

"Now up my sides" Serana seemed to sob as Tai obeyed, willing his hands to be the gentlest thing Serana would ever feel. For one brief moment he felt Serana relax as he was allowed to run his palms up her ribs, fingers breezing across her belly once more. However when he approached her breast she tilted her hands, preventing Tai going any further.

"Personal" she growled this time. Tai hadn't even been registering.

Tai placed his hands gently over hers for a minute before bringing his hands to her shoulder blades Serana froze. Tai sighed sadly before continuing until his hands were on her shoulders. Scars again. Bite marks.

Tai gently circled his fingers, gently massaging a suddenly tense Serana. She turned to face him her eyes tear filled, strangely expressionless. Haunted.

"Understand?" She asked softly, Tai nodded as she turned to face him.

Tai was openly crying as was Serana. He knew why she had done this; it had been to let him imagine every little move of the night. His own experience relating to her various wounds that he had never even seen before. She had allowed him something very personal so he could not just know, but understand her pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispered taking her hands once again in his dramatically larger ones.

Serana seemed to sob more as she caught Tai's eye. Something strange shone in them as Serana's slightly ragged breathing calmed. It seemed she had enjoyed this. For one moment she let her guard down, something Tai couldn't help but find beautiful. Then the steel returned.

"I told you not to try anything" she hissed suddenly raising her shirt in fists to cover herself.

Tai felt desperate to look but somehow tore his eyes away from her as Serana dressed herself. It was then Tai registered that he had basically explored Serana's entire body. Without been a sleaze, just been himself he had achieved more in an hour than he had in weeks. Tai begun to think, was his truth the way to Serana's heart. Either way, he planned to respect this woman. She had earned that much… And so much more.

Things were tense between the two as they travelled back to Fort Dawnguard. Neither saying a word the entire trip.

Tai however felt strongly different around Serana, more protective, less interested in sleeping with her and more interested in just been there for her. Tai hated how easily she had weaselled into his head and heart but at the same time grateful. Maybe she could change him for the better. Tai believed she already was. He was learning from her.

Serana could break Tai's neck she was still that furious. She had instead undressed and let Tai man handle her. What was wrong with her? Tai would never respect her. Never care for her. Never love her. Not the way she wanted. Still she trusted this women's man of a Nord. Despite all his lines, all his one night stands something was different about him. He was open about his flaws, but not about his strengths. He was such a kind man despite it all, his touch the night prior had let her know that. Serana smiled for one brief moment before realising she was grinning like a foolish little child. Still Tai was handsome, but he was a man. She had to harden to him. She already knew she wouldn't manage as he opened the huge doors for her and gestured her through.

"After you Serana" he broke his silence.

"Thank you Tai" she broke hers. She believed she had won but her tone had been too soft. Tai secretly laughed as he stared at her behind longingly.

"Please stand back and be silent. I must concentrate" Dexion mumbled, somehow Tai, Serana and Isran all understood him and nodded.

Dexion's hands were shaking as they closed around the golden scroll bound with the finest leather. The perfectly aged parchment was stunning as Dexion slowly unbound the scroll, rolling it down with a slow hunger. Burning, blazing to read this scroll of infinite wisdom. Dexion went white as snow as his eyes widened, changing somehow within themselves.

His voice was not his own as he spoke, it was his own pitch and words yet their meaning was not even known by the vessel of the scrolls vision.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."


	9. Chapter 8 To The Garden

Chapter 8 – To the Garden

"Our sense of what's right is what separates us from the vampires. Don't forget that." – Quote, Gunmar

"Tai…That priest said we need two other scrolls. Well I think I know where we can find one, with my mother Valerica" Serana was nervously talking, her eyes anywhere but on Tai's. Had she neglected a small detail somewhere along the line?

"And you don't know where she is"

"That's… Not exactly true" Serana mumbled. Tai tilted his head in annoyance. Something he rarely showed to Serana. He didn't know why he felt she was so fragile, so unacquainted with been sociable despite her friendliness.

"Why didn't you say anything when you first came here?" Tai was cold. Serana returned the chill with a blaze in her eyes.

"Listen. Half your crew would just as soon kill me as talk to me. Your Dawnguard friends were not exactly welcoming. That doesn't inspire complete openness" Tai let his eyes roam in defeat.

"You're right… Where is your mother?" Tai looked back to Serana who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She was cryptic. She said somewhere safe; somewhere my father would never search. Other than that she wouldn't tell me anything…The problem is… I don't think there is anywhere my father would avoid looking" Serana shook her head.

"Sounds like your mother was been cautious" Tai couldn't help sigh as Serana shook her head.

"Something about the way she said it. Cryptic yet she drew attention to it. Any Ideas?" Tai couldn't help but smile at his stupid idea.

"How about at your castle?"

"That…. Actually fits. That sounds like my mother but I don't even know where father wouldn't look" Serana seemed to brighten then.

"Except the Garden! Father hated the garden, said it was too peaceful" Serana smiled widened, Tai was grinning like a fool too. Serana's sudden happiness was infectious for some strange reason.

"You're incredible!" Serana exclaimed leaping into a bear hug from Tai.

Her legs wrapping around him as Tai staggered under the shock. She was lighter than a feather though for a few moments before a reasonable weight set in. Tai gripped Serana to prevent her falling, only to have more air crushed out of him by the overexcited Serana. Tai coughed as his face took an unnatural purple colour, Serana finally noticed when Tai begun to fall, her feet quickly touching the ground to hold him up. Tai's face fell right between Serana's breast, mouth agape and all.

"Tai! I never!" Serana now yelled as she slapped Tai, followed by her foot been driven into his groin. Tai groaned loudly as Serana's face took one of absolute worry.

"Are you ok?" she asked in shock. Tai just stared before falling face first into the floor with a loud groan.

They travelled quickly to Solitude; the castle was just to the west. Tai however was true to form as he somehow roamed into a band of skeletons. Serana barked with laughter, rolling around on the dirt as Tai fought them off.

Firstly he took his sword down low, hacking two apart at the knee. He then used the blade to behead them in a spinning circle. He then ducked an ill shot arrow bound for his throat with ease, whacked a second one aside with his left hand like a fly and continued his assault.

Skeletons were dusty old creatures, held together by rotten furs and black magic. One hack of a sword usually caused them to shatter or turn to ash if under direct control from a necromancer. Tai disbanded the skeletons easily.

His eyes fell on one more, head bowed as it flopped in a throne. Tai glared at it for a while then shrugged.

"Guess this one will stay dead" he sighed and turned around. The skeleton stirred.

"Tai watch out!" Serana cried. Tai was quick to turn on the skeleton armed with nothing but a bow. Tai almost laughed as he slashed downwards, muscles rippling as the Skeleton simply fell apart. It hadn't even loosed an arrow.

"Done" Tai laughed. Serana raised her brow.

"And done" she grinned. They both laughed and continued walking.

They walked a while longer, talking about anything but themselves. The trees thinned slightly as the port of Solitude came into sight. Imperial flags flying and ships sails run down to avoid catching the slowly building wind. Serana noticed Tai itching at his shoulders, writhing and rolling them uncomfortably. Slowly this irritation grew as Tai groaned.

"Is there something in my back?"

Serana leaned back mid stride. Her face going into that forced straight.

"No, nothing"

"I've been shot haven't I?" Tai asked calmly without a single pause. Serana shook her head.

"No… What makes you think that?"

"Serana?" Tai asked in a low voice. Serana sighed.

"Yes"

"Hmm. I hate my life" Tai spoke in a slightly higher pitched voice as Serana noticed how pale he was going. She knew what was coming, she had studied necromancy enough.

"I could fix that" She joked lightly. Tai stopped to stare at her. She had failed.

"Are you…" Tai never finished as he fell face first into the mud beside the road. Serana screamed his name. No response.

Drawing her dagger nervously, she rotated the blade in her hand hilt facing where the blade should have. Nervously Serana touched Tai's shoulder with it. Nothing. Again she leaned in closer, touching her dagger into his wounded shoulder. It begun to bleed violently. Tai groaned.

"Thankyou Auriel" she whispered as three Guards came running up to aid the beautiful woman huddled over a man with her bloody dagger drawn. Nothing suspicious about that.

Tai woke up a while later, lying down on his stomach. He groaned as he felt how heavily he was bandaged, the pain was burning through his body as he noticed the dimly lit room. Laughter floated from below, Tai guessed he was in an Inn. The voice he didn't hear was the one he wanted to hear most.

"Serana?" Tai whispered quietly. The dimness of the room didn't help.

Tai heard no voice but instead he tensed as he felt hands rub down his neck softly. The hands went gently down his back, pulling the bandage aside. Tai winced as the hands gently ran beneath his chest, not pausing as the bandage was undone and removed. Tai whimpered weakly.

"Sorry" Serana whispered. Tai continued groaning weakly in pain.

Serana gently ran her hands down Tai again, hitting pressure points softly. Tai relaxed slightly as Serana ordered with that special voice. Tai rolled over in a daze, Serana who had been kneeling beside him was now somehow sitting on top of him. Tai winched.

"Ouch" he groaned as Serana fell face first into his chest, her hand over his wound.

"I'm sorry" Serana whispered staring down into his eyes. Tai smiled his forgiveness.

"Do I get some love for this?" Tai joked. Serana frowned her disapproval.

"Stay still. I need to check your neck; it got some punishment from the guards"

Serana felt strange as she ran her hand around his head, leaning slightly closer. Tai felt her shock as her fingers ran over his brand.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, Tai sighed.

"It's from my time in the slave pens. The prisons as well, they like to keep track of us, troublemakers" Tai sighed. Serana stared.

"You were a slave?" she asked.

Tai simply grabbed her hands and slid it down his chest to his abs; Serana raised her brow as she realised how slowly Tai had moved, but was scared at how much slower she wished it had been. When Tai stopped her had she slowly spread her fingers, feeling a small scar.

"I may not be scarred like you but I have my war wounds. That little bump, it was from a shiv in the gut in my teens" Tai sighed as Serana got off him and lay down beside him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Tai nodded but said nothing.

The two lay there quietly, their breathing steady, Tai's heart somewhat quick, Serana's thoughts racing.

"You're a tease you know that right?" Tai spoke in his usual quick voice, Serana laughed.

At the castle Serana and moved around the corner from the castle, instead of across the bridge they went through the ice around the castle to a hidden bay. Serana smiled as they crept past the skeletons' to a cobwebbed door. Tai forced his shoulder against it, pushing it open with a crack.

Inside was dark, covered in even more cobwebs than the door had been. Serana nodded sadly as she begun to walk, eyes on a Skeever. Tai stared at the giant rat like creature, the size a medium dog with terribly sharp teeth carrying debilitating diseases to warriors like himself.

Serana's eyes narrowed and her nose twitched as her dagger pierced the Skeever's heart suddenly. Tai flinched with the shock of her speed, her bloodlust. It was then Tai realised her face had hollowed out a bit more. Obviously she hadn't eaten, and her rage was beginning to leak.

"Did you spend much time here?" Tai asked quietly. Serana flicked her eyes to the three Death hounds patrolling.

Tai grinned, grabbing the bow he had brought this time. With arrow levelled Tai allowed the possession to claim him, the cold slow heartbeats of an archer that made the world seem to slow. The first arrow fired, through the hound's eye. The second arrow drawn faster than Serana believed possible was released; it hit the second hound in the chest. A third arrow pierced the third hound's side. A forth took the hound's eye.

"Impressive" Serana mumbled. Tai grinned.

"So about my question…"

"Yes. I did explore here a fair bit; there weren't any creatures down here then. I guess a little vampire girl was enough to scare even the rats away" Serana was sad. Tai sighed sympathetically.

"It sounds like you didn't have much of a childhood"

"I wasn't a slave" Serana replied looking into Tai's soft eyes. He lowered his brow slightly with his lopsided, somewhat pursed lipped grin.

"Still. It must have been lonely"

"It was" Serana's eyes travelled to Tai's neck for a second. He raised his brow as Serana clamped her eyes shut, the obvious disgrace shining in her face.

"Hungry?" Tai asked quietly, Serana nodded.

"Yeah" her voice was barley a whisper. Tai nodded.

"How much blood do you need?" Tai was painfully aware of how awkward his offer was for Serana as she shook her head.

"Too much" her answer was sad as she walked ahead softly.

"I could go ahead if you want" Tai tried to be comforting, instead he nearly sent Serana into tears.

"I don't know if I would tear your throat out or not. I don't want to risk that… I… care about you too much" Serana was hesitant. Tai was his usual dumb self as he nodded.

They crept slowly, until they came to a closed gate. Serana's eyes betrayed her as they flicked to the floor above, Tai leapt. Hands clasping around the crumbling rail with a louder grunt than Tai should have made. Despite his courage and tolerance his shoulder was hurting, the illness creeping in from his infected shoulder that he refused to allow anyone to look at, especially Serana.

"Tai are you alright?" Serana whispered. Tai flashed her a quirky smile as he pulled on a lever, only to yelp and grab his shoulder. His knees hit the floor as he continued to groan, cradling his shoulder with his eyes opening before been clenched shut quickly; pain was obvious in his face.

Tai raised his eyes nervously as he heard a manic chuckling. Feminine, he assumed high elf. The scrawny poorly conditioned vampire growled and ran at him, teeth flashing as it chanted.

"Blood blood blood" Then cackled like witch, a completely deranged, crazy, ancient witch.

"You will not touch him" Serana hissed, suddenly standing over Tai like a hound over a bone.

The blood starved vampires stared at each other, Serana clearly in better shape but the high elf with the killer instinct.

The two women circled each other, eyes never leaving the others. Closer together they stalked, the circles shrinking slowly. Tai rolled out the way, his eyes wide as the two hissed; there was a sudden change in Serana that scared Tai. She was no longer Serana, the kindly vampire woman with the melodic voice and strong sense of right. She was Lady Serana, the cold vampire lord desperate to reap her revenge on any foolish enough to cross her.

The sudden darkness in Serana made her opponent falter; Serana however did not take the opening. Instead she smiled; the savage side of her was emerging as the feral vampire leapt for her. Serana simply slapped the vampire aside like she was a feather weight, even Tai knew he would have had trouble with this. The Feral vampire was also shocked as Serana again didn't attack, instead allowed the same red magic Tai had seen on her father surround her hands. The Feral vampire hissed as Serana smiled again, a different smile promising pain.

The vampire leapt again, by now Serana was bored as she caught the vampire around the neck. She simply drove her fist into the vampires face, the sickening crack of the skull smashing rung through the air. Tai looked away gagging from the bloody mess.

Serana kicked the lever simply, it broke open. The gate rose as Serana pulled Tai to his feet.

Tai walked ahead nervously, he could feel Serana's eyes burning into the back of his neck. Walking out onto a cross of bridges, one was raised. He heard Serana groan in irritation.

"Take a left up here, my father had a double security put in"

Tai took the left, wading through the old bones allowing Serana to kill the hounds, he started noticing webs. The webs thickened as they ducked into a small chamber leading into a lair. Tai strode towards the lever, bulking himself up to earn himself face. What happened next to Tai could only be described as a nightmare.

Tai screamed as the giant spider landed over him, fangs snapping as Tai desperately struggled to hold it away, first with his shoulder then his legs; his hands were not steel covered this time so he used his feet with his tough leather boots. Tai was holding his legs in the splits as the spider snapped for him, both making screaming noises.

"Get the lever!" Tai strained as Serana stood paralysed.

She sprinted to obey, feet making loud slapping noises as the spider begun to ease off Tai in its sudden interest in Serana. Tai strained, his back covered in web from the completely submerged chamber floor as he suddenly tried to keep the spiders attention. His legs shook with the effort of keeping the spider straining against him, the curve of its fangs preventing it stepping back into the struggling Serana. With a groan she threw her entire body against the lever, rolling head over heels as it suddenly yielded to her weight.

"Get out of here" Tai yelled as his foot slipped slightly, the spider's venom dripping maliciously from its ugly fangs. Tai contemplated fleeing for a second, but then Serana's foot caught on an old skeleton causing her to hit the web with a loud crack as another skeleton shattered beneath her.

Tai shoved his feet harder into the spider, causing it to stumble back slightly, dragging Tai along the web that was now stuck in his hair. He stared at Serana who struggled to her feet, webs also through her beautiful locks. Tai couldn't help but feel irritated as she lingered for a moment, staring at him.

"Go!" His voice echoed, Serana leapt through the archway but turned to see Tai and the spider still in the strange lock.

With a firm set jaw Serana summoned the electric magic around her left hand, thrusting it forwards she fired it into the spider. It rewarded her with the screaming noise, but what she hadn't counted on was Tai's scream. She yelped as she saw electricity jolt briefly through him too. She ran quickly, picking up Tai's sword along the way. With a desperate scream Serana leapt upon reaching Tai's head, the blade was driven between the spiders fangs. It fell backwards as her elbow fell straight into Tai's groin. Tai groaned as Serana fell forwards, towards the twitching spider. Tai somehow gripped her ankle and pulled her back, saving her certain crushing from the spider's body.

"I said get out" Tai scolded tugging his sword free from the spider with a disgusted expression, his other hand guarding his privates from anymore punishment. Serana just smiled at him with a little shrug.

"I don't do what I'm told"

Tai sighed as they scrambled to their feet, muttering curses about the disgusting web. Serana smiled at Tai again, he however glared.

"Look out!"

He tore her into a bear hug before spinning; the spider's last attempt to bite hitting Tai's broad back as he cradled Serana. It seemed he did this often, Tai made note of how many times he had saved Serana's life and how many times she had saved his. So far he was winning or so he thought.

"Are you ok? If you're bitten I can drain it possibly" Serana was petrified, Tai stared at her.

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Tai asked with a roll of his shoulder.

"Not as much as frostbite venom will hurt you" Serana whispered, Tai shook his head.

"I'm fine" he smiled as Serana lead the way.

Upon ducking he groaned, touching his ribs briefly and feeling the stickiness surrounding a slight pain. He had been bitten.


	10. Chapter 9 Cursed

Chapter 9 – Cursed

"Honour to you, my thane" – Quote, Housecarl of the Dragonborn

"Oh no" Serana's voice broke as she strode into the fresh air.

Tai's eyes flashed across the garden quickly as Serana walked to a strange sun dial, a circle of the moon cycle on its outer circle. The courtyard was stone, or had been stone once when the past had been kinder. The great doors to the hall were covered in rubble, an archway completely brought down by a lord vampire's wrath. The upper balcony, once beautiful and alive now showed how time could affect the strongest substance, the strongest stone. It showed through its crumbling, the dead plants growing over the fine once glowing white stone.

"This use to lead to the great hall. I guess my father tore it down, couldn't stand any memory of my mother" Serana sighed, standing before the once great door.

Tai gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he stared up into the beautiful stars and the midnight sky. The moon shone bright through the clouds as Tai flinched, his grip tightening. Even with control moonlight still summoned the animal inside him to rage, to roar, to love and to kill.

"Serana" he growled, the wolf's depth rumbling. She seemed to sense him because she looked to him horrified; he shuddered nervously with the struggle beginning to build.

"If you change, can you control it?" Serana's voice was so vulnerable, as a pose to her usual confidence. Tai nodded, unable to control a human voice in a body so weak. Not suited to the everlasting hunt.

"Then change" Serana whispered, stepping onto the stairs as Tai half stalked her, half stared.

The black mist fell off him as he writhed, the change taking longer than usual. His eyes stayed pinned on Serana as they too changed to the glowing yellow his wolf took on. Serana seemed captivated as his full form exploded from his remaining skin with a huge roar. To Tai, the air seemed red for a moment as blood rushed from his eyes down his face. Then it was silent.

"Tai can you still understand? Can you talk?" Serana was praying he was in control.

"Hoooooww owwww hoooolllllllllllll" Tai replied. Serana shook her head.

"I can't understand you Tai"

"That's because you're not listening ice brain" Tai howled again, but somehow Serana understood him. She playfully punched his long arm, earning a short yelp from Tai.

"Not funny Tai" she hissed. Tai panted, sticking his long pink tongue out.

"If I didn't have this massive jaw I would be laughing" Tai woofed like a dog, despite his huge sized paws and body in comparison to Serana and even his usual size Tai still had a very simular tone to his own voice on that woof. Serana continued walking, her mood suddenly dropping as she stared into a dead garden. Tai whined.

"My mother and I use to harvest all our alchemy ingredients from this garden. It was beautiful. Do you know how beautiful something can be when tended by a master for hundreds of years?" Serana dropped her head, chin closer to her chest instead of her usual confident upwards.

Tai gently placed his paw on her back, instantly feeling her tense as she spun away.

"Keep your hands off my royal behind Tai"

"I was placing my paw on your back, unfortunately I have large paws" Tai raised his paw to show her the sheer size. Serana nervously wrapped her entire hand around one finger.

She didn't even smile as Tai hung his tongue out again. Tai woofed then licked Serana down her ears; she cringed, guarding her ears with her shoulders. This time Serana cracked a smile before scratching Tai behind the ear. Tai was shocked to find he didn't mind acting like a puppy, despite he would crush someone if he sat in their lap. It was actually not a bad experience, been petted.

"Wait a minute. There's something strange about the moon dial. Some plates are missing and its askew" Serana strode to the strange dial, Tai dropped to his paws and trotted quietly behind Serana, his nose at her hand.

Tai sniffed, a metallic scent on the air as he loped to the pond, finding a plate. Holding it in his teeth he loped to the garden again, finding a second plate. In his teeth again Tai loped up the stairs, finding a third plate. Tai growled as he held all three plates in his mouth, trotting like a proud stallion back to the laughing Serana. Tai dropped them at her feet, his hind hitting the ground as he wagged his large tail.

"Good boy" Serana laughed staring at the plates. Tai groaned as he collapsed, turning back into his naked human form. Serana averted her eyes as Tai groaned, picking up his pack and rummaging through.

Serana peeked over her shoulder as Tai turned away, his entire back curled over his pack. His arm was folded consciously over the frostbite spider bite. Serana's eyes started at the terrible brand at his neck, hidden mostly behind his hair. Her eyes continued down his slightly pale shoulders, the ripples of them almost captivating. She continued down his back, the scar from his stabbing harsh to her eyes for reasons she didn't care to tell anyone including Tai. Her eyes followed down to his tail bone, down the back of his thick legs to his strong calves.

Tai triumphantly pulled free his underpants and his armour. Working swiftly he clad himself in the steel he had recently bought, he seemed thrilled but weak to it. Serana waited until he had pulled his pants on to walk forwards and begin doing the leather straps down his legs up, Tai stared down at her as she grinned.

"I can't have my knight in shining armour looking poorly for my mother" Serana grinned at the slowly fading Tai. She still hadn't noticed the harsh bite down his side.

Once armoured up Tai smiled his thanks to Serana. His eyes staring at the plates as he and Serana both took one. Tai mumbled something placing the plate in its rightful place. They both stared at the final plate, a crescent moon as they placed it in its rightful place. The dial begun to spin.

"Wow. Very clever mother, very clever. This is just like my mother, hiding right under my father's nose. She wasn't a coward. You know she never use to let me down here. Made me leave, saying how she didn't have time to baby me" Serana shook her head looking down the stairs.

"I've never even been to this part of the castle before but I'll bet it runs right under the courtyard into the old ruined tower"

"After you" Tai spoke quietly as he placed his hand between her shoulder blades, guiding her forwards gently down the stairs. She took a step then looked nervously at Tai.

"Together?" she asked nervously. Tai stared at her.

"It's your moment Serana, its ok. Grasp it" he whispered to her, she smiled.

"Who's here to view it?"

"I am" Tai's reply earned a smile from Serana as she continued down the stairs to an old door.

Once inside they travelled through a ruined tower, firstly fighting off several skeletons. Serana stepped up to the challenge, turning into a warrior unlike Tai had ever seen with both magic and dagger. In the fight Tai felt the venom taxing him; Serana had been gashed as he finished off the final skeleton with a shout.

"Show me that" Tai ordered, already holding a white bandage as Serana tilted her arm to show the small but deep gash. Tai placed the bandage over it, Serana winced.

"What is your family like?" Tai asked quietly. Serana stared at the wound.

"My father you've met, I think you've gathered he's not a nice person even by vampire standards. My mother is almost as unstable as he is, when we gave ourselves to Molag Bal things got icy between them. Father found the prophecy and that was it, he was obsessed with completing it and mother obsessed with stopping him. I was lost in the middle. Like Bal said…Power takes precedence" Serana winced as Tai gently knotted the bandage, his eyes soft as he whispered.

"It sounds like you never really had a family" Tai sighed. Serana didn't reply, instead they kept moving.

Tai held Serana back as he drew his bow, firing one arrow quickly ahead. A Gargoyle exploded from its stone slumber with a growl; Tai fired the second arrow into the Gargoyle's eye. It fell dead.

"That was too easy" Tai complained. He then strode to where the Gargoyle had erupted from, staring at the crushed skeletons before pulling a chain. The gate a few metres away opened. Tai grinned triumphantly.

He and Serana ducked under a faller pillar, eyes falling a moment too late upon a Gargoyle. It exploded, the high pitched shriek forcing Tai to cover his ears as he bumped Serana to the side, ducking the Gargoyle's leap. Its head bounced off the pillar, unfortunately landing on Tai.

Tai gripped the creature around the neck, his legs around its waist as Serana aimed her dagger. With a high pitched frightened yelp she drove the dagger expertly through the creatures chest, then sliced through its gut with an art Tai believed lost to most of the world. The art of death. Her knife the brush, the creature her canvas and its blood her paint. He released his grip and shoved the beast off him, staring at Serana who smiled.

"I still know how to fight" she laughed at the dumbfounded Tai.

"More like you know how to kill" Tai struggled to his feet as Serana grinned, walking to another metal gate and kicking it. Tai blinked. She could have spared him all the chain pulling and levering if she had just kicked the gates? God this woman was driving Tai crazy.

They walked through the gate, finding themselves in another dining area filled with skeletons. They quickly fought through the creatures, Serana again doing most of the work as Tai stayed behind, weakly waving his sword around.

They continued on, until they came to a set of huge doors. Tai pushed them open weakly as Serana strode ahead, her eyes landing on six gargoyle statues. Tai pushed his finger to his lips in a silent shh then begun to sneak past the sleeping Gargoyles. His toes missed the crunching dust; he avoided knocking the silver bowels and continued onwards to a fireplace like wall.

"I don't think we are at the top yet. Maybe this is a secret passage" Serana's voice was low as Tai touched a candle holder. It fell sidewards, causing the wall to slide down, revealing the secret passage. Tai coughed at the dust, and then cursed at the explosion behind hm.

"Through now, hurry" Tai pushed Serana through and crept under himself as the Gargoyle's glared at each other, then attacked. The wall closed as Tai and Serana looked horrified.

They continued walking up a set of curling corridors, messy corridors. Finally they came to a door, Tai pushed it open quietly, Serana gasped.

The first thing that shocked Tai was the room was huge. Several raised platforms, walls of ingredients and soul gems. His eyes fell on dragon bones, full skeletons against a minor wall, leading into a library of sorts. What really caught Tai's attention as he walked was a circle, rings and rings of a circle sinking slightly into the ground.

"Look at this place, this has to be it. I knew she was deep into necromancy, I mean, she taught me everything I know… But I had no idea she had a set up like this" Serana walked to the skeletons, Tai in tow.

"I mean look at this, she must have spent years collecting these components" her eyes turned to the circle.

"And what's this thing? I'm not sure about this circle but it's obviously something. See if you can find my mother's journal" Serana was now ordering. Tai offered her a book after a few moments, hunting the library.

"This it?" he asked staring at the red bound leather book. Its old dragon patterns sticking out as Serana took the book slowly from his hands, her own trembling.

"This is it. We need to find some fine ground bone meal, soul gem shards and purified void salts… The last ingredient we can't get though, her blood. If we could get it we wouldn't be here" Serana continued to curse like a common woman from Rifton. Tai blinked his disapproval before suggesting something.

"Maybe we can use your blood… You are her daughter"

"Not bad Tai, we have to hope that's good enough though… Mistakes with these kinds of things tend to be…. Gruesome. Find the ingredients" Serana smiled as Tai looked horrified.

"Explain to me about this… Portal. Where does it lead?"

"The Soul Cairn"

"What is this Soul Cairn?" Tai asked as he started looking around the room. Serana sighed.

"The Soul Cairn is a slither of Oblivion, realm of the Deadra. It's ruled by the Ideal Masters, who are hungry for souls. My mother had a theory, when a soul gem is used the soul isn't gone it's sent to the Soul Cairn… Well, the black soul gems anyway" Serana continued explaining onwards as Tai came to her side, ingredients in hand.

"Ok. Place them in that silver vessel over there" Serana had by then journeyed up the stairs to a un walled platform, a silver vessel sitting to one corner. Tai obeyed, dumping the ingredients unceremoniously into the vessel. Serana looked unimpressed as she walked over.

"Are you ready? I don't know what this thing will do when I add my blood"

"Wait. Before we go any further what are you going to do if we find your mother?" Tai's curiosity exploded. Serana stared.

"I've been asking myself that since I returned to the castle. She was so sure about what we did to my father; I couldn't help but go along with her… I didn't think of the cost" Serana sighed.

"It sounds like she did it all for your sake Serana" Tai shook Serana who smiled.

"Possibly. I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother. She worried about me, about all of us but she wanted to get me away from my father before he really went over the edge" Serana walked to the vessel.

"We should go. I'm sorry Tai; I didn't expect anyone to care how I feel about her… Thank you" Serana finished as Tai stared at her.

Serana lowered her fangs to her wrist and bit down hard, he saw her wince as the blood trickled freely, a crimson crusade of blood into the ingredients. There was a humongous rumble as the circles twisted and aligned, then levelled up closer and closer to Tai and Serana as stairs.

"By the blood of my ancestors, she did it! She made a portal to the Soul Cairn" Serana exclaimed.

Tai was exited as he strode confidently down the stairs towards the purple flames, like the ones that had been around Serana's tomb. However when he hit the flames he felt something destroying him from the inside out. Tai gasped as he stumbled back; falling to hit his head on the stairs he had just descended.

20 Years Ago

Tai groaned under the weight of his pick axe, the lashes down his back felt like flames as another whip lashed him. By now the stubborn Tai had lost his mind, the darkness of the mines had been with him since he had been caught stealing food, at the age of six. That was two years ago and he had not seen the sun.

"Dig boy" A Orc in a mask demanded. Tai glared as he dropped the pick axe.

"Make me goat breath!"

"Brand him" The Orc didn't even laugh as he dragged the little boy, kicking and biting towards the forge their metals were melted and hammered into weapons in.

Tai was pushed to his knees, a dagger was torn through his lengthy hair, hacking it short; an obvious sign of a slave, of a prisoner. Tai grunted against his shackles as the Orc stood on it, the old blacksmith looking sadly at the boy as he pulled a white hot poker from the coals. Tai struggled harder, the chains beginning to bend around his bleeding wrist. The Orc snatched the poker, placing the metal on Tai's neck and pushing. Tai screamed, his voice echoing throughout the mine as the earth begun to rumble. There was going to be an earth quake, there was going to be a cave in. Death was inevitable.

Now

"Are you alright? That looked painful" Serana was by Tai's side, pulling him to the top of the stairs. Tai coughed.

"It was. What was that?" Tai stumbled to his feet, Serana looked nervous for him.

"Now that I think about it I should have expected that… Sorry"

"It's fine. You didn't have time to warn me. What was that?" Tai replied, Serana shook her head.

"It's hard to describe, the Soul Cairn is well… Hungry for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment" Serana's explanation made Tai feel sick to his stomach.

"In other words there's no way in?"

"There might be, but I don't think you'll like it. Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem" Tai could see Serana's face tensing up; his own throat was closed as he struggled the words out.

"Are you saying I have to become a vampire?"

"Not your first choice, I'd guess"

"There has to be another way Serana!"

"Maybe… We could just "pay the toll" another way. It wants a soul so we'll give it one. Yours" Serana seemed a little distressed about this, Tai couldn't understand why though. She wasn't the one who had to die.

"Wouldn't that… you know… Kill me?" His voice was higher pitched; Serana winced at the volume in her sensitive ears.

"My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you and offer that to the Ideal Masters, it might be enough to satisfy them… Might. It would make you a bit weaker traveling through the Soul Cairn though, but we might be able to fix that when we are inside… Maybe." Serana seemed very unsure of the options.

"You seem very unsure… Are those my only options? Death or possible death? You're a life saver Serana" Tai groaned.

"Tai I'm sorry. I wish I knew another way it would be easier for you. Just know that… Whatever path you chose, I won't think any less of you. Sometimes you just have to do what needs to be done, I know that better than anybody" Serana hung her head as Tai stared into the flames. His mind racing.

Tai was startled as Serana came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as her chin rested on his shoulder as she too stared into the fire. Tai couldn't think clearly around her normally but this time his mind was firm, well set in his choice. Still it was a fair bit to weigh up, should he risk death or die for sure to live? If he was soul trapped would he be weaker forever? Could he endure the venom now weighing heavily on his system? Could he live as a vampire though? A vampire hunter infected? Tai believed he knew the answer as he turned his eyes to Serana. She silently walked away as Tai took a few breaths and started to rise; Serana's eyes widened intently.

"Have you made your decision?" Her voice was soft.

"I don't see any other way. Make me a vampire" Tai sighed. Serana's eyes betrayed her shock.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, you'll be a vampire like me. You'll have to feed, sunlight won't help your complexion either" Serana looked troubled as Tai nodded.

"I'm sure Serana. We must have that scroll" Tai sighed.

"Tai, I'll make this painless as possible" Serana's voice was soft as she held Tai's hand reassuringly. He glanced at her with a disheartened smile.

"I know" he whispered, the sad smile still on his scruffy face slowly beginning to shine with fever.

"You know, it's very personal turning someone, very intimate" Serana trailed off.

"Then…I'm glad you're the one doing it" Tai sighed as Serana pulled him in closer to her. Her arms around his shoulders.

"I want you to know, I could never do anything to hurt you"

"I trust you completely"

With that Serana opened her mouth, her skin glazing a new kind of pale as her fangs drove into Tai's neck. Tai dropped quickly to his knees with a gasp Serana following, supporting Tai against her somewhat thin fangs. The burning was through his blood worse than any dragon's fire, worse than Serana's lick when he had believed himself infected. Tai didn't even register Serana had released her bite until she begun to whisper to him quietly, instructions on ignoring the pain as he felt more pulse through him. Forcing his conscious over the edge. Tai fell to the void he had served so faithfully, for the last time.


	11. Chapter 10 Valerica

Chapter 10 – Valerica

"No Lolligagging" – Quote, Guard.

Tai opened his eyes in shock as Serana stood worried over him, her hand over his heart. Tai blinked, he couldn't believe his nose was better than when he had been a werewolf. Then he remembered.

"Oh by the divines… I'm a vampire!" Tai tried to scream but something made him collect his voice, he didn't mind sounding much more civilised yet he didn't like the serial killer way about it. Serana smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Tai" she sighed as Tai blinked again, his eyes only just taking Serana in.

He couldn't help but gasp at the split minute he saw something else in Serana. Not the perfect skinned pale vampires. No.

He saw a beautifully pale skinned girl, flawless dark hair with the deepest green blue eyes he had ever seen. For one moment he believed he could fall into them as she smiled, without fangs she was still stunning, but still she appeared lonely. Misunderstood, strong but shy the bravado of confidence.

Time however forced him to blink, when his eyes opened again vampire Serana sat before him. Tai pondered a moment, in which state was she more fair? Her human was beautiful, but somewhat weaker. Tai's usual mark. Her vampire however was stronger, less beautiful and more handsome, more confident but troubled. He gave up trying to decide.

"_It isn't the looks that matter, it's what lies beneath"_

Then he cursed himself. He knew Serana had easily turned his mind against him, but he by now was too far gone to care. His protective, true nature took over.

"Tai are you ok?" Serana was worried. Tai felt her fingers claw slightly as he smiled.

"That. Hurt" He raised his hand to the bleeding bite as he stood up, Serana's hand been pushed away from his speed. Tai lurched slightly; he had not expected this much of a change.

Serana seemed to skip behind him, her hands around his shoulders suddenly as she sighed, Tai shuddered at the hunger in her as her tongue trailed along the bite. Tai groaned, the cold blast was instant as Serana closed her lips around his blood with a chuckle. Suddenly she jumped back, spitting slightly as she cursed.

"Sorry. Vampire habits die hard" She sighed. Tai stared into the fire.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Together the two stood side by side, their now both flaming eyes glowed as they together descended into darkness, into the hell itself. Into Oblivion, into the Soul Cairn.

The land was dead, the skies the same purple colour as the flames but more shades, blending into black in areas with huge gems floating. The ground was almost black, dirt and mud with ruins from a once great realm. What struck Tai were the blue shimmering souls of the dead, trapped in this realm of Oblivion. Some completely unaware several life times, several eras had passed.

"Why would your mother stay here?" Tai asked, nose flaring. His changed eyes took in the sights with a coldness that shocked him, his eyes flashed to Serana. She seemed to understand what he was asking.

"Feelings will return in time Tai… I don't think my mother would stay here willingly, maybe she got trapped by the Ideal Masters" Serana placed her hand gently on Tai's shoulder as he continued through the Soul Cairn. Everyone crying they could no longer endure the pain, it was too much. One man kept crying for someone called Arvak. Tai felt his throat close at their cries; no joy was in this place. Only death.

They continued walking, Tai feeling strange as the purple light bounced off him harmlessly. He felt so unnatural. Been a vampire was not comfortable thus far; Serana kept staring at him out the corner of her eye almost… sympathetically. Had she seen his story? Or was the taste of his blood revealing more of him than he believed?

Tai winced at the piles of bones, he and Serana both winced as they crunched through the poor souls bodies. Necromancers that had been deceived by the Ideal Masters. Serana explained in detail, Tai however was staring at her not hearing a single word she was saying, instead he watched her on a more intent level. He stared lovingly almost, concern in his face at the sorrow emanating from her in waves. There was more though, worry, regret and strangely a slight happiness. Tai couldn't help stare as she smiled, she had caught him again yet more happiness radiated from her. Tai smiled. The happy wave was like moon sugar, causing him to stumble slightly as Serana laughed lightly but her nerves showed through as they saw a castle in the distance. They stood under an arch.

"That has to be where mother is, or a clue at least" Serana suddenly pushed Tai against the arch, her nose to his neck as a floating crystal passed. Tai froze very awkwardly as Serana turned her head, ear to his chest. Tai nodded when the crystal had vanished from sight.

"I can't hear your heartbeat" Serana sounded almost sad as she stood back, allowing Tai his freedom.

Tai however didn't see it that way as he pushed her against the other side of the arch wall. Serana gasped quietly as Tai pressed his nose against hers, lips not touching. He couldn't help feel insulted as she shied back. He held her there for a minute before slowly letting her go. Serana blinked in shock as she stared around.

"Another crystal?" she asked. Tai held his straight face.

"No. I just wanted to pay you back" he smiled as Serana's tiny hand repeatedly slapped his chest, he mock shielded her as she scolded him with fluent language Tai wished he never knew she could speak. Still they both ended up laughing, Serana's tiny fist still beating on Tai's armoured chest. What scared Tai were the little dents as he caught her hand flat against his chest. They stopped laughing as they panted heavily, before the stairs. Tai felt time tense as Serana looked away up the stairs. The back of a woman was obvious. Serana walked towards this figure, her hand sliding from under Tai's as he stared at his hand almost longingly.

"Mother?" Serana asked quickly, Tai was close in tow his hand around his icky spider covered sword.

"Mother!"

"Maker… It can't be… Serana?!" The deeper but elegant flowing voice of the woman reached Tai's ears, his heart dropped. He had heard that tone. The disapproving woman who would protect her family no matter what the cost.

Tai instantly knew why Serana had helped him with his armour; he had to be seamless, immaculate to even be registered in Valerica's mind. What shocked him is Serana had been willing to help him. Did she respect Tai, was he her friend. Tai couldn't help smile as he followed the thought of Serana considering him important.

He stared straight into the disapproving eyes of Valerica with a gulp as his smile faded.

Valerica was a more aged woman; her hair was dark like Serana's, wrapped into two buns behind her ears slightly sitting like a crown upon her head. Her forehead was not as even as Serana's, temples dipping more and wrinkles disfiguring the woman slightly. Her cheeks had sunk slightly, giving a triangle between behind Valerica's nostrils to the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were also smaller than Serana's. Her features in her hay day however would have been almost exactly like Serana's, save her mother held more beauty to Serana's stronger, more handsome appearance. Their armour was near identical save Valerica's cloth was a lavender to faded white, her armour red to Serana's black.

"Mother! Is it really you? I can't believe it. How do we get inside we need to talk to you" Serana was happy, shy though before her obviously mentally towering mother. It seemed Serana held more of her father than Tai had originally thought.

"Serana what are you doing here? Where is your father?" Valerica was harsh; Tai knew Serana felt hurt by the tone.

"He doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain"

"I must have failed Harkon has found a way to decipher the prophecy hasn't he?" Valerica sighed. Serana shook her head.

"No mother. We're here to stop him! We need the scroll to know how. Please, let us in"

"We?" Valerica mumbled, as if seeing Tai for the first time she spat a curse.

"Serana have you lost your mind? You've bought an utter stranger here!"

"No… It's not…" Serana was cut off.

"You, hunter! I would have words" Valerica was bellowing. Tai stared at Serana with panic in his eyes, the panic was not for himself as he strode closer to the purple magic barrier holding them apart.

"I am hurt to think you would lead Serana here under the guise of her protector. Even if you became a vampire to survive the Cairn you're still a vampire hunter" Valerica was dripping venom from her voice. Tai decided he would not have this.

"I want to protect Serana! How dare you say I do not? You locked her away in a crypt I had to tear her out of! You dare judge me?" Tai let his rage show. The veins pulsed in his body as Serana looked on horrified yet unable to hear somehow.

"You think I would have to audacity to lock my daughter away for the protection of her elder scroll alone? The scrolls are only a means to an end; the key to the tyranny of the sun is Serana herself. She's a daughter of Coldharbor, a pure vampire. The second Scroll says "The blood Coldharbor's daughter will blind the eye of the dragon. Once Harkon finds he needs her blood and as I'm sure you know, Auriel's Bow she will be sacrificed" Valerica growled. Stomping her foot down causing the ground to tremble. Tai snarled.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt Serana. I want to stop Harkon and keep Serana safe. If I had not once I knew your location I would have killed her" Tai shook her hands at Valerica without digression.

"You still need her!"

"I will always need her you witch! I Love her Divines curse it!" Tai stomped back. His words seemed to reach Valerica's ears like a ton of bricks.

"Like myself, Serana was human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates that females are offered as sacrifice to Lord Bal on the day of his summoning. Few survive the ordeal. Those who do emerge as pure vampires, daughters of Coldharbor.

"Serana subjected herself willingly?" Tai was horrified as Valerica growled.

"It was an honour not to be turned down lightly! Even with the chains Serana placed herself upon Molag Bal's bed" Valerica was beginning to cool down.

"I will tell you nothing. You put on a good show but be gone" Valerica was infuriated yet cold.

"Serana believes in me! Why can't you?"

"This can't be… Serana?" Valerica was shaken as she returned her gaze to Serana who stood before, head slightly bowed.

"This stranger might call himself friend but he knows nothing of our struggle. Why should I entrust you to him?" That did it. Serana raised her head and puffed up. Tai knew Serana was about to deal her mother a piece of her mind, and then some.

"This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" Valerica was also puffed up now as she replied.

"How dare you? I gave up everything I cared about to protecting you from that fanatic that you call a father!"

"Yes he's a fanatic, he's changed. But he's still my father. How can you not understand how that makes me feel?" Serana was choking up.

"Oh Serana, if you'd only open your eyes. The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood you'd be in terrible danger." Valerica was pacing slightly, tensing her hands within each other.

"So to protect me you shut me away from everything I cared about? You never asked me if hiding away in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motives may have been different but in the end… I'm still just a pawn to you too" Serana swallowed, Tai instinctively walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Serana turned to look at him; Tai nodded and took a respectful step back, his face at great pains to show he didn't wish to.

"I want us to be a family again, but I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us" Serana stared at Tai sadly. Finally it hit him.

He almost fell to his knees from his sudden burst of sorrow. Valerica seemed to notice this, she sympathised with Tai in her eyes briefly before turning them back to Serana. Tai let a few tears fall, tears he didn't hide well. It wasn't Serana didn't feel for him, now he thought about it she obviously felt something. It was the fact she didn't believe she deserved it that she held herself back.

"But we have to stop him before he goes too far. For that, we need the Elder Scroll"

"I'm sorry Serana. I didn't know… I didn't see. I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long… Forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." Valeria seemed saddened, shocked yet grateful Serana had spoken up. She seemed proud. Then she turned to Tai.

"Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me. But for Serana's sake, I'll assist you anyway I can. I have the Elder Scroll with me; I've kept it securely here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins. To do so you need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires. At their bases are the souls of those trapped here, they feed the barriers holding me. Kill the Keepers tending them and it should bring the barrier down. They will not be easy to kill" Valerica's tone made Tai smile inside.

"See you in an hour" Tai spoke in an even tone, Serana smiled secretively at her mother's doubtful face.

"One more word of warning. There is a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers, and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat" Valerica seemed nervous, Tai openly laughed.

"Dragons are my specialty, I am Dovahkiin" Tai stood proudly as Serana rolled her eyes.

"Which is why he is so hairless down his body" she grinned at the shocked and mockingly offended Tai. Serana stuck her tongue out like a child, Tai laughed again as he mock threw a jab at her side, Serana squealed jumping away as Tai half tickled her side, his huge hands almost paw like in his actions. Valerica rolled her eyes.

"Makers… My daughter is flirting with a common man right before my eyes, I am forced to watch her squeal with joy in Oblivion" This only caused more of an uproar from Tai and Serana as they jogged towards the first Keeper.

"The world is doomed" Valerica sighed, walking back to her makeshift alchemy lab in the ruins.

Her eyes kept flicking to her vanishing daughter with a well concealed smile on her aged yet immortal face. She truly was proud of her daughter, and strangely drawn to Tai. The man was handsome, obviously cared for her daughter. He made her smile obviously, he respected her too. It had been too long since Valerica had seen her daughters bewitching smile and shining eyes. Even before sealing Serana away Valerica had known the stress of their family had affected Serana more than any. Serana was too kind hearted, and had not been truly happy. Again her thoughts travelled to the… Dovahkiin? No she had heard wrong, still he was obviously a gentle man and had made her daughter smile in possibly the most depressing place in all of existence.

"One down" Tai grinned, pulling his foot from the now empty dragon bone armour. The dead Keeper was huge, bigger than Tai and Serana if they combined their considerable height. It had just had a ball of darkness as a head; blue shining eyes that Tai thought made a frostbite spider look pretty. He shuddered at the thought as Serana tagged him and jogged off.

Tai chuckled, Serana was such a child in so many aspects, and yet a woman in many more. She was no longer pure, but then again her taker had been a Deadric Prince, that didn't count as a man did it? Her body was clearly well developed, ripe and perfect in Tai's mind. She was somewhat curvy without her armour Tai remembered. Serana turned to look at him, her eyes suspicious as he stared into nothing with a foolish grin.

"Tai? Come on. Two more to kill remember?" She used that somewhat blood hungry tone. Tai smiled.

"Coming"

The other two Keepers fell in a similar manner, Tai ending up with his foot or his blade, on one with a bow both through the Keeper's chest or where their head had been. Returning to Valerica Tai noticed a gathering of ghost. Serana gripped his arm, a strange magic surrounding her hand and eyes as she whispered.

"Allow me. You go ahead, I'll handle this" Serana lately had been taking a more active and mysterious role in fighting.

It wasn't that Tai minded as he walked off slightly, his eyes flicking back to Serana from time to time. Somehow she had frozen the ghost, and was picking up some form of skull. Tai had faith in Serana's abilities, but not her experience. He couldn't help worry for his naive little vampire. He adored her, he knew that he had fallen hard and fast for this manipulating little princess, but he didn't care.

A few minutes later he heard something strange. Hoof beats. Then Serana making awkward noises, Tai's eyes widened as a skeleton horse with black bones and purple flames for a main, tail and eyes came galloping towards him, Serana clinging awkwardly to its back. Tai burst out laughing as he caught the horse gently around the nose, petting it as Serana leapt off.

"I am never riding a … horse again!" She exclaimed. Tai held his breath to prevent himself laughing harder as the horse disintegrated into black mist before his eyes.

They laughed as they ran, reaching Valerica quite quickly, she smiled.

"Come now. I shall give you the scroll, watch out for the dragon" Valerica was already moving as Tai shrugged. Serana smiled, playfully punching Tai on the arm.

"You did it knight" she laughed. Tai blinked.

"Still haven't swept the princess off her feet" he replied, right as they pushed the old castle doors open.


	12. Chapter 11 Elder Scroll Blood

Chapter 11 – Elder Scroll Blood

"Sometimes the famous come to us, some come to us to seek their fame" – Quote, Kodlak

Tai's eyes scanned the black stone ruins, so perfect in their deformity he flinched. Serana seemed calmer with the surroundings, sinking her fangs into what Tai could only describe as a nightmare. The storm he had ignored suddenly was crashing, the sound of wind howling was driving Tai into a fearful frenzy but yet no wind stirred and no rain poured onto his head. Serana seemed to notice this and gently took Tai's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Tai smiled at her as Serana pretended he had done nothing. It was that exact moment Valerica turned to see her daughter not even noticing the handsome boy smiling at her. Valerica shook her head; Serana was foolish to ignore such a man offering his heart to her. That said, Valerica understood. The vampire could not love for eternity.

When out into what once would have been a great hall, but now was a ruin Valerica sniffed the air. Tai darted out from between the rocks, relaxing in the middle of the huge space. Tai had never liked small places since his days in the slave mines, the cave in. Tight places made his skin crawl.

"Wait a minute" Valerica said just a moment too late, Tai somehow had known and drew his sword with a huge slash, straight across a dragons face. It roared as Tai growled back weakly earning a chuckle from Serana and a glare from her mother. The battle had begun.

Tai's feet danced as his sword flashed, the glow on the ebony almost like the moon. Serana was captivated by the grace of the man and the dragon as they fought it was like watching a dance with death. Strangely their fight was quite respectful. Tai had a cheap shot open, he didn't take it.

As they continued Tai was swiped aside like a rag doll by the dragon's enormous tail. Serana screamed as she ran towards him.

"Serana!" Valerica screamed, but her limbs would not obey.

Serana didn't even hear her mother as she ran; her feet hit the ground as the dragons roar shook the skies, her strides longer than her actual body in her panic. The skeletons erupted from the ground, surrounding Serana as the dragon drew nearer. She glared at the dragon briefly before beginning to fight the surrounding, slowly attacking skeletons bare handed. Magic burned in her hands but she could not let off a spell, the dragon loomed over her, amused by her futile efforts. Valerica was frozen.

The dragon suddenly roared in pain as Tai dove for his bow and with a roll pulled the string back. Then he fired without a pause, his heart already pounding heavily as his desperation released the arrow. It flew, its head burring itself in the dragon's eye as Serana nodded to him smiling before blocking a skeleton's arrow with a perfectly timed side swipe.

Tai by then had managed to sprint straight up to the dragon and begin to climb it, his toes however got stuck in the dragon's worn nostril as it snorted the stench of scorched flesh and flames were strangely absent. Tai drove his fist into the arrow, driving it deeper with the rewarding metallic smell of blood, the sound of flesh been torn and the sticky warm feeling of blood that was flicking onto his face. Normally dragon blood would be horrible for a human, but Tai wasn't human, he was a vampire dragonborn. He licked the blood his tongue could reach as he felt the familiar rush of a dragon's death, but not the knowledge that usually flowed into his body. Suddenly the dragon made one final attempt to fight back, it threw its head to the side so violently Tai was lashed across the courtyard of sorts to land head first into some stone.

"Tai!" Serana screeched as she again sprinted after him. Tai blinked slightly as his vision faded in and out, his name kept dragging him back to the world of the living, or maybe it was the voice calling him every time he felt he could no longer hold on.

Serana dropped to her knees next to Tai as he blinked, pulling himself to a sitting position with the help of Serana. Tai noticed how she was shaking as she stared at him. Tai couldn't even summon a guilty smile as he looked at her, almost blank. He was struggling with the fog still in his head as Serana was tense, pondering a emotion building inside her. Tai realised with horror that she had done this with every emotion and thought, she couldn't afford to lose or be herself. Tai then saw her walls breech; mentally she had just lost control of her controlling force and was gushing her emotions like a ton of bricks.

"Tai you idiot you could have died!" Serana screamed, Tai blinked as she pounded her fist into his chest. Tears rolling down her face she pulled him into a huge frenzied hug as she cried.

"You scared me half to death!"

"You're already dead… I'm sorry Serana" Tai felt torn between his joking nature and nursing the emotionally unstable Serana.

Tai nervously wrapped his arms around her, his arms hooked under her arms to clasp around her shoulders, his hands stroking her hair as she cried. Tai sensed these tears were for everything that she had been holding in as he rocked her gently, Tai couldn't stand Valerica's astonished stare as Serana released him, wiping her nose as she pulled Tai to his feet. Tai stared at her for a moment then stroked his thumb just under her eye, wiping away the stray tear she had missed as she hugged him again, worry leaving her face to be replaced with gratitude. It then hit Tai harder than he had hit the ruin; he had just saved Serana's life from a dragon… again.

"What are you staring at Valerica?" Tai asked just a little harsher than he had intended. Serana gasped lightly, expecting her mother to snap; instead she shook her head and smiled.

"Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I would witness the death of that dragon" she spoke in a softer tone; Tai heard her similarities to Serana.

"What makes you say that?" Tai was proud of himself; a cocky tilt of his head earned the same steel gaze from Valerica as if from Serana. He couldn't help grin; he was one of the three dragon born after all… Why shouldn't he kill a dragon?

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege he cannot be slain by mortal, normal means. It appears they were mistaken. Unless… The soul of a dragon is as resistant as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself"

"Maybe… How long will it take?" Tai's voice shook. He did not like a dragon he couldn't kill. A fact which he voiced fluently, Serana blushed hearing Tai's language. Valerica looked like she had choked on her wine. When Tai finished he sighed, Valerica continued to answer as she did her elegant pace.

"Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. But I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get you the Elder Scroll so you can be on your way" Valerica didn't wait for Tai's reply, instead jogging into another make shift home, towards an ornate long box. Tai's hands shook. This was her Elder Scroll. The Elder Scroll of blood, been protected by a pure blood vampire.

Valerica silently placed her hand somewhere secretively, causing the box to spring open. She stepped aside allowing the shaking Tai to lift the case within the box housing the scroll. He thoughtlessly offered it to a shocked Serana.

"You're the one who found Valerica; you have carried Elder Scrolls before. This is your honour" Tai explained, Serana's hands nervously closed around the precious cargo as Tai loosened leather straps, to hold the large case to Serana's back like the first. She stood as Tai nervously began to tighten the straps, his eyes saying he knew she was tense with where the buckle was. Finally she took over, tightening the straps between her breasts before pulling a tight jawed face, her eyes knowingly on her mother.

"Now that you've retrieved the Elder Scroll, you should be on your way"

"You're not coming?" Tai couldn't help but be shocked at Valerica's sudden reluctance to escape the Cairn. She had been icy towards Tai but he couldn't help view her as a mother, mainly due to the way he viewed Serana which shocked him even more. Tai had never really thought about settling down, about having a family. That is until he met Serana.

"I have no choice, as I told you before I am a Daughter of Coldharbor. If I return to Tamriel I would only double Harkon's chance of bringing the Tyranny of the sun to fruition" she shook her head as Tai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We will return for you when we can. Like it or not you will return to Tamriel"

"I appreciate your concern for me, but Serana is all I care about. You must keep her safe no matter what the costs. Remember Harkon is not to be trusted no matter what he promises, he'll deceive you to gain what he wants" Valerica suddenly gave Tai a bear hug; he returned the gesture as she whispered in his ear.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe, my daughter is the only thing of value I have left"

"You have my word. Nothing will happen to Serana as long as I can fight" Tai whispered back as Valerica released him with a silent thank you. Tai smiled. Serana and her mother simply looked to each other; Tai knew that nothing could convey their emotions… Nothing but the look they shared before Serana begun to walk off, Tai followed.

They walked back to the large door as Serana sighed. Tai whispered quietly.

"How do you feel after talking to your mother?"

"Relieved I think. I can't believe we found my mother alive… Well… You know what I mean… All those things have been building for a while, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that to her. It felt good to get it off my chest"

"Why did you ever agree to her plan Serana?"

"Look, I loved my father but after he found that prophecy… that became his life. Everything else, even me and my mother… We just became clutter. I was close with my mother but she kept feeding me her opinions of him, and eventually I came to believe them" Serana sighed sadly, Tai instinctively reached out to Serana who shied away slightly. Tai swallowed.

"She doesn't seem too fond of him"

"The moment we gave ourselves to Molag Bal, things got really icy between them. They were both drunk with power and pulling in different directions. Then he found that prophecy and…That was it"

"You were caught in the middle" Tai added with a sigh, this time Serana allowed him to edge closer to her.

"I was. Honestly it's taken me up to now to realise my mother was really just as bad as he was. He was obsessed with power; she was obsessed with seeing him fail. It was all just so…"

"Toxic" Tai finished for Serana, who nodded. He didn't even notice her edge her hand closer to his.

"Maybe I could have seen this coming. We could all be better off by now" Serana was choking in her own guilt, Tai took her hand again not noticing Serana's positioning.

"Hey. You mustn't blame yourself; there was nothing you could do. It isn't your fault"

"I know that in my head. But I just can't help feeling bad about… the way things are. Anyways we should keep moving, I want to get out of this place" Serana was quick to disguise her weakness, snatching her hand back slightly. Tai refused to let it go as he stared her in the eye. After a tense moment he released her hand, hoping his stern look had snapped her out of her sorrow for a few moments at least. Together they pushed the doors open once more.

They froze once through the doors, staring into the dragon, Durnehviir's face. The purple flames dying around his worn green body. Tai instinctively pushed Serana back, his eyes on Durnehviir ready for a fight. The dragon's rumbling voice rewarded him however instead of flame and battle.

"Stay your weapons. I would speak with you Qahaarin"

"I thought you just tried to kill us. Why are you talking to us? Didn't I kill you?" Tai asked, Durnehviir chuckled sadly.

"Cursed, not dead. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death"

"Why are we speaking again? You just tried to kill me"

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words. My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes but I have never been felled on the field of battle" the dragon rumbled.

"I therefore honour-name you Qahnaarin, or vanquisher in your tongue" Durnehviir finished. Tai smiled, he had heard dragons had a strong sense of honour but had yet to experience it for himself.

"I found you equally as worthy Durnehviir" Tai silently prayed he had pronounced the dragons name correctly. The bowed head showed he had, much to Tai's relief. The thunder rumbled and lightning struck before Durnehviir continued on.

"Your words do me great honour. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favour of you… For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, an unintended servant of the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return to them, return home. But I fear that my time in the Soul Cairn has taken its toll upon me, I share a forced bond with this dreadful place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn my strength would begin to wane until I was no more" Durnehviir shook his head with something between rage and sorrow.

"How can I help, Durnehviir?" Tai asked, he too felt rage for the dragons forced slavery.

"I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this simple honour and I will fight by your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your ally and teach you my thu'um. This is trivial in your mind perhaps, but for me it would mean a great deal. I don't require an answer Qahnaarin. Simply speak my name to the heavens when you feel the time is right" Durnehviir roared into the skies, Tai nodded his own respect.

"How did you end up in the Soul Cairn?" he couldn't help but ask. Durnehviir snarled.

"There was a time the Dovah fought for supremacy in the skies of Tamriel, in immense and often fatal battles. Unlike my brethren I sought solutions outside the norm to maintain my supremacy, something your friend is aware of" Durnehviir's eyes pinned on the shying Serana, she glared back as the dragon snorted, a puff of smoke wisping from his left nostril.

"I began to explore what the Dovah call Alok-Dilan, the ancient forbidden art you know as necromancy. The Ideal Masters promised my powers would be unmatched; I could raise legions of the undead, in return I was to serve them as a Keeper until the death of the one who calls herself Valerica"

"They didn't tell you she was immortal" Tai was almost sorry for this dragon, he had heard horrors of the Ideal Masters but he had no idea they could deceive a dragon.

"I discovered too late that the Ideal Masters favour deception above honour and had no intention of releasing me from my binding. They had control over my mind but fortunately they could not control my soul!" Durnehviir lifted his head skywards and bellow flames, bathing the Cairn as far as Tai could see in an orange glow.

"I would ask a favour of you Durnehviir, respectfully despite its somewhat humiliating position" Tai started nervously.

"Anything for a fellow Dovah" Durnehviir grinned, Tai was shocked he knew. Recovering quickly he posed his request.

"I would ask you lend us your wing to the portal we came here by. Time is of the essence" Tai's words earned a gasp from Serana as it did from Durnehviir.

"I see. You have my wings this once Dovahkiin" Durnehviir crouched, allowing Tai to jump up onto Durnehviir's back, Serana shook as she followed.

"You have my thanks Durnehviir" Tai spoke boldly as Durnehviir shook his wings out then launched himself into the sky, Serana screamed as Tai smiled happily. He was riding a dragon.


	13. Chapter 12 Return to Family

Chapter 12 – Return to Family

"To Hunt with me your feet need to be quick, and your eyes quicker" – Quote, Aela.

Tai laughed as Serana stumbled out the Soul Cairn, her weight plundering forwards straight onto Tai, they both fell onto the stairs weakly, the scroll was still around Serana's back which Tai eyed nervously.

"So how much do you actually know about that thing?" His voice was serious, despite his inner fight to contain laughter at Serana's predicament with the floor.

"Not a lot. You would think I would be an expert but it turns out, you don't learn about something by just sleeping with it" She seemed to pause, Tai charged into the little quip.

"Are you saying you want to learn more about me?"

"Not at this rate, no" Serana answered slowly, her voice heavy as Tai chuckled. Serana groaned.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked, he was on his feet as Serana lay sprawled like a dead duck. Tai got half of that right, but at the same time wrong. Vampire's confused him he decided as Serana stirred. She groaned.

"Fine... My back hurts"

"That's good. We don't want that scroll getting damaged" Tai joked, his elbows rested on his knees as he squatted, Serana gasped.

"Nice to know you're concerned about me" she crossed her arms in that manner, fist closed as her attitude showed through. Tai laughed loudly as he offered her a hand.

He couldn't help smile as she placed her little fist on her hips, her face stern save the twitching corner of her mouth. Tai rolled his eyes as he bent down and lifted her to her feet, his arms under her knees and arm around her, fingers almost touching her breast.

"Tai. Get your left hand off my boob and put me down!" Serana raised her eyebrow at Tai as he shook his head in no, twitching his thumb in her shoulder. Serana squealed, then snarled. Her hand leaving a nasty red mark on Tai's cheek after her well timed slap.

"Ouch!"

"Oh you milk drinker, take it like a man"

"I'm about to give it to you like a …" Tai cut off as wafting voices followed that and growls. Tai let Serana down as he ran to the vessel, snatching the ingredients out and shoving them in a leather pouch. There was another rumble as the circles returned to their previous position.

Tai and Serana stared as Serana was screeching, Tai remembered himself in this position several times, and he knew a little bit of faith was needed as his eyes pinned on a door. He called Serana as they sprinted, the hounds barking was close on their heels.

They bolted through the door and gasped. They were on a small balcony, it had once led to another great door but it too had been destroyed. Their little prison sat overlooking a large crest of rock, leading into small scattered islands going out to sea. Tai groaned, he hated faith and yet he clung to it as his arms strained, the metal of his armour almost slitting from its sudden smallness, Tai had built more muscle since he had last been fitted.

"Tai! What do we do? We're trapped!" Serana was hyperventilating. Tai stared for a moment, shaking his head as he spoke.

"No. Do you trust me?"

"What?" Serana seemed uneasy with the question.

"Serana, do you trust me?" Tai asked again, his voice harsher with his stain. Serana looked him the eye and nodded.

"Completely"

Tai nodded, his hands flying from the door as he took three huge strides, arm somehow wrapping around Serana's waist as he leapt from the balcony, his eyes intent on the water. Serana screamed loudly, praying for life then cursing like a man from Rifton. Half the words that fell from her mouth the well versed, fluent Tai didn't know the meaning, from Serana's furious face he decided he didn't want to.

He gasped as she fell from his grasp; together they fell into the grey frozen ocean. Tai gasped desperately for air when he hit the top, the sea salt already clinging in his hair. Tai was relieved he had just missed the ruins of the boat, in his heavy armour it would have been a death sentence. Still he gasped weakly.

"Serana?"

There was no response. Tai couldn't smell anything but the sickly sea as he felt the vomit rise in his throat, his stomach churning with worry as he saw a body floating a few metres closer to the boat ruin. He somehow managed to swim and scream.

"Serana!"

He lifted her head onto his shoulder as she groaned weakly.

"Tai. You know I hate you right?"

"Yes I know. All because I saved your life, again… But now we have to escape some hounds" Tai whispered, pulling her onto his back as the hounds snapped at the water's edge, it seemed death couldn't swim. Tai swam faster than he had in his life with a not feather weight woman on his back, all to save something already dead. Tai was losing his grasp on reality wasn't he?

"Just a few more steps!" Tai strained, holding the fast fading Serana in the cold snows. The hounds on their tail were driving Tai crazy as the sunlight faded behind the lurking mountains. Tai knew there could be no rest this night but he desperately pushed Serana on. They had been running for a few days now, Serana's bite should have healed but somehow had not. Tai groaned as Serana stumbled. His eyes flicked to the black forms looming over the hill.

Tai groaned again, bending as he hooked his arm under Serana's shaking knees, his other arm already around her as his hands tightened, his fingers teasing the edge of her bra. Serana protested with her usual fluent cursing, for cursing she made it sound so elegant. Tai replied with language so crass Serana blushed, their speed doubling as Tai sprinted. Every stone made him stumble, but Serana's weak arms around his neck reminded him he had to keep running. So he did. Every bone aching, possibly broken ribs and yet he never once let Serana slip.

Time lost meaning; he needed no nourishment save blood. He couldn't get it, he didn't even know where to begin so instead he ran and ran and ran. Tai knew he wasn't heading the right way, but by now he had lost all longing for the correct path; his only concern was for Serana. He couldn't tell how long he had been running when he saw a cave; he lost all thought as he ran to it. It looked strangely familiar, bricked and manmade within the strange mountain. He could care less as he placed Serana as far from the entrance as possible.

He rested her head down gently, his eyes scanning her injured body worriedly. He quickly released the leather holding his heavy armour to him, he groaned in relief as the metal clinked to the side. Upon screwing nose up at the metallic stench of his shirt beneath Tai returned his eyes to the unstirring Serana.

Even sick Tai decided she was gorgeous. She had slimmed down since Tai had first seen her, or so he imagined. Her hair was always tied in that manner that made Serana look like royalty, her eyes closed with her mouth slightly parted, giving a view to her perfect fangs which were drawing her own blood.

Tai stroked a stray lock aside from her face gently, prying his fingers between her lips to unlock her jaw. Serana moaned as she obeyed, Tai quickly removed her bottom lip from harm's way as Serana almost snapped her mouth shut. Tai shook his near decapitated finger tips with relief.

"Tai? Please don't leave me here" Serana whimpered weakly.

"I'm staying right here" Tai stared down at her, his own body shielding her from the building wind. He felt her shiver as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his own body.

"Please don't let me go" she whispered as he shifted his hand, he stared at the greenish tinge to her as he whispered his reply.

"I'll never let you go" Tai saw the tears, or maybe it was a sick sweat dripping down her face as he used his thumb to wipe a few pesky drops away, squeezing Serana's shoulder. She sighed happily at the fact Tai had removed his armour. She snuggled into the warmth and beauty of his skin, even dead he was the most striking man she had ever seen. She closed her eyes weakly, allowing herself to relax. Again she shivered.

"It's so cold" she whispered. Tai made an agreeing "hmm" sound.

Tai blinked in shock as Serana's hand forced its way under his shirt, hand starting at his muscular peck muscles and slowly slipping down, her finger caressing around his painfully obvious nipple, the cold forcing them harder. Tai tensed awkwardly as her hand continued down him slowly, he tensed more to the cold than Serana's hand although it held his warm shirt off his cold skin.

Her hand continued under his firm breast muscle, a finger trailing down the obvious bumps of his ribs, slowly down his taught skin and defined abs, her finger sliding along his shiv scar before circling his belly button. Tai was in utter shock as she removed her hand, only to slide up and rest against his chest.

"Warm" she sighed happily as Tai shivered, so much for him been warm.

She leaned her head into his shoulder and shuffled closer weakly, Tai naturally closed the distance and closed his eyes, arms wrapped around the semi unconscious Serana. He knew her delirious state had contributed to her strange action, that and he was warmer under his shirt. Tai couldn't face the other alternatives. It took Tai maybe a few minutes for him too to fall into a doze, the howling of hounds drawing closer.

"It's waking up" The voices reached Tai's ears, instantly his arms tightened upon the thin air.

A weak scream woke him up completely, staring straight into the spear of a Dawnguard scout. Tai looked around the laughing brute to stare at his companions.

Serana was reasonably stripped down, her undergarments left on her as the men threw her around them, slapping her or punching her. On occasion groping for her, Serana was just a raging rag doll too weak to even snarl. Tai snarled for her.

"Stay your weapons Dawnguard, I am Tai, Isran has charged us with stopping Harkon!" he didn't expect the laughter that followed. He stared at the men's build, not accustomed to the dented armour.

"Not Dawnguard" his voice was low as he cursed, flaming eyes on Serana as they threw her to him.

She collapsed into is arms as he rolled his hip, easily catching her in his lap, he stroked her bleeding face as he turned his furious eyes on the imposters. Serana was weeping openly, nursing some potential broken bones and several harsh, fast healing gashes that Tai ran his hand down gently, earning a wince from Serana.

"Let her go and live boy. Either way we are going to have some fun, stay and you'll watch or let her go and be allowed to leave" The brute laughed as Tai stared into Serana's crying eyes.

"Tai. Isran needs the scroll" Serana coughed, how she summed it up Tai had no idea. He shook his head swallowing. This was what he was reduced to, been beaten by common thugs in his domain. Then again, the sunlight bounced off their armour. It was not his time, not anymore.

"I promised remember" he whispered to her, she gave him a scolding look.

"Go Tai"

"No!" Tai growled at her, then turned to the men. Again his eyes flared at the men as they levelled their spears at the vampires in each other's arms, Tai was not going to move.

"Move" they commanded again. Tai lashed, snatching a spear and thrusting it back into the brute's face. One pinned Serana down; the other stabbed him in the leg. Tai screamed at the blazing shot of agony that shot through his body, his good leg shooting into the spear at Serana. Both spears then levelled at his throat. He snarled as he felt his skin pierced, so slightly he knew the blood wouldn't come close to fatal.

There was a sudden flash of black as the men's spears level, peacefully. Tai's eyes were wide however on the pale hands held flat as boards, leading into black wrap gauntlets. The woman was crouched, body twisted dangerously and a leg spread out, ankle bent to be almost flat. She straightened, turning her eyes on Tai. Midnight blue eyes.

Tai never had remembered Z been so beautiful; it seemed she was shocking the men as she released the black cloth around her face.

"Let's get you home Tai" she whispered quietly.

"Aren't you worried about those men?" Tai stared at them, standing so straight and shocked. Z laughed.

"No"

"Trust the listener to have a dangerous body" he groaned. Z somehow was not offended, instead she laughed. The blood trickled freely from the gasping men into Z's almost hungry hands; she licked her hand once as if testing the blood before placing the blood into a vile as she stared at them.

"It is time for you to join the dead. Do not fear the void" Z whispered to the men as she held their noses, the men too weak to struggle as Z slowly killed them all, then set the scene up. Then she called into the skies, quietly as Tai again lost consciousness.

Tai awoke weakly, in his old room. He sighed, leaning back into his familiar pillow, feeling the comforting feel of his skins beneath his bare back and rump. He groaned as he felt the tight binding around his thigh, where he had been stabbed. Tai gasped, straightening in his bed to stare at his career.

"Vilkas?" he couldn't help but be shocked at his brother smiling at him.

"Take it easy brother; Z did some taste testing on us. Our blood relation is undeniable" Vilkas seemed proud of his younger brother as Tai groaned.

"Serana?"

Vilkas gave him a knowing smile, something Tai found strangely warming. The pants were thrown to him by a warmer Farkas as he too gave that knowing smile, it seemed something was afoot.

"Get dressed and meet us in the hall brother" Vilkas smiled.

"And don't go looking for the women" Farkas winked as he and Vilkas left.

Tai stared down at the clothes offered to him, black leather pants with soft boots, sharpened by studs down the shins. He also eyed a fur vest, he knew by looking at it that it would already not do up. Tai reached for it, noticing his darkened skin.

"Ah good my tan's returned" Tai sighed. Then stiffened, did that mean?

He bolted to the water bowel in his room, not caring about the noise he made and his acute lack of attire. He stared down into the water, blue eyes stared back. Tai gave a scream of shock, then of joy as he jumped up and down like a mad man, cheering he was cured. He ran thoughtlessly down the halls skipping, wondering why everyone's eyes were upon him as he busted into the main hall, straight into Aela.

"Oh forgive me, I didn't see you" Tai nodded his head respectfully.

"Apparently you didn't see your clothing either" Aela was quite annoyed. Vale's voice floated to the confused Tai.

"You may want to think of putting something… Anything on" Vale's tone was also crisp.

Tai suddenly remembered, mainly to the cold wind that blew down his entirety, his nude entirety. He gasped and sprinted back, laughter wafting after him. Aela and Vale's voices were included. Tai sighed, this strangely felt like home to him. He wondered if he could in fact return to this family, once this was all over. Tai knew now he could fit in, but what of Serana. Could she fit in, more importantly could he live without her if she could not? Would she even want anything to do with him after this fight ended? Ta couldn't help wonder as he pulled on his clothing, suddenly very aware that his hair was back to its wavy form in good natural condition.

Tai didn't even bother with the vest, instead pulling some fur over his black leather and binding a leather shoulder to him, leather strap crossing down his bare chest and back. He knotted the leather strap, allowing a metal tipped strip to hand down as his left shoulder was protected. He then placed his sword in the sheath strapped to his back, pulled a fur gauntlet to his right hand and a tough leather one to his left. He shook then walked back to the hall.

"Not bad brother" Farkas and Vilkas chimed at once, Z smiling her quiet agreement.

Aela circled him, a pondering look on her face as Vale watched on, a glint of jealousy in her black eyes before she laughed lightly, nodding her unseen before… Approval? No Tai was surely mistaken.

"You may like this too" a familiar voice rung in his ears, the strong body against his back as a amulet was chained around his neck. Every inch was a circle, the beautiful if not simple chain led down into the Horn of Stendarr; a necklace of any warrior. He smiled, his eyes pinning on Serana as she gave a little spin before him, her own eyes admiring him.

"It's good to see you're alright Serana" Tai sighed, staring into Serana's flaming eyes hidden slightly under a fringe. Tai thought this made Serana appear simply adorable.

"It's good to see you running around" Serana eyed Tai down with that cheeky glint she disguised quite well in a smirk. Tai felt the blush coming on.

"It's also good to see you with clothing on" Serana laughed, Tai's blush made her laugh even harder.

"You are truly evil you know that?"


	14. Chapter 13 Before The Feast

Chapter 13 – Before the Feast

"And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled  
Alduin, Bane Of Kings, ancient shadow unbound  
With a hunger to swallow the world"  
-Quote, Song of the Dragon Born

"The squeeze was tighter than a goat's behind" Vale answered, the uproar in hall among the circle was hideously loud.

"Before or after an Argonian owned it?" Aela asked in reply, Vale grinned.

"For the goats sake, before"

The laughter came louder at the in house joke, Serana was suitably unimpressed as she held back her tears, head hung. Tai followed his instinct and reached for her hand softly, reassuring her. Serana flinched, raising tear-filled, terrified eyes before bolting off. Tai just stared concerned after her as Aela blinked.

"Is she stable?" Aela asked flatly. Trust a Nord; trust Aela to be to the point. Tai nodded, his brow lowered with something between rage and concern.

"Oh she's just moody, Tai isn't satisfying her obviously" Vilkas laughed, Z appeared in the shadows, her usual unreadable face masking sympathetic eyes, her eyes darted the way Serana had bolted as she nodded. Tai was furious as he stared at Vilkas.

Tai was incensed as he launched himself at Vilkas, hands closing around his throat with a snarl. Vilkas threw the first punch, a nasty right hook straight into Tai's jaw. He did not however throw the last blow, a fist in the bridge of the nose from Tai. Their fight continued until that killing blow, Vilkas surrendered choosing to cover his nose instead of punch again.

"Brother have you lost what's always been your doubtful sanity?" Vale demanded, her and Aela picking Vilkas from the floor as Tai stood over him, huffing like a bull with his bloody, but otherwise unharmed nose.

"She's a Daughter of ColdHarbor" Tai by now expected everyone to understand what that meant. Everyone looked confused, except Z.

"What does that mean?" Farkas broke the confused glances as soon as they started.

"You're not serious" Z voice was chilled, but the mask she usually wore was replaced with real shock and sorrow.

"What does that mean?" Farkas broke the confused glances as soon as they started.

"She was sent to Molag Bal's bed on his day of summoning. Many do not survive, but those who do are pure vampires. Not something to mess with" Z' tone was cold as she answered before Tai; he stared at her with unmasked shock. How could she be so cold about it?

"My god" Vale said, her mind suddenly grasping the gravity of what was been said to her.

"That explains the scarring" Vilkas said in his usual tone, his own face apparently unaffected by Tai's onslaught.

Farkas by then had ventured away and back, handling a lute with expertise as he strummed the notes, sad and melancholy. Tai nodded, Farkas also nodded. His respectful music continued onwards as Tai excused himself to his room.

The day had been fairly routine, cleaning weapons, training, boasting about their adventures ending with Vale singing. He had not expected Z's dragon voice to be so beautiful though as he lay on his bed, pained at how close Serana was but how far out of reach her emotions were. They had barely spoken that day; Tai however had told all his adventures about her, staring her even. Everyone knew when he was embellishing her parts by Serana's correction. Still, the day had been a good one. He closed his eye, Z's voice still reaching his ears and heart as he drifted into sleep.

Tai woke to the noise of several tubs been dragged, he stared out his door in the linen pants he had also been given, more for sleeping in than anything else. Due to Skyrim's weather clothing was rarely washed, especially in the coldest months. The people however were less bathed than their stinking clothes. The companions however always cleaned, today obviously was bath day.

Tai groaned, feeling his mattered hair and growing beard, Tai had not been able to shave. He hated the feeling of a beard. Tai didn't mind scruff, but a beard was too much. His eyes fell on an old woman, carrying a bucket, Tai jogged to her aid.

"Allow me miss" he said respectfully as she nearly dropped the bucket. The old lady smiled, staring down his muscles before pointing towards the door for which the bucket was destined for. Tai found the bucket a lightweight as he threw his shoulder against the door, water splashing straight over the sight before him as he openly gasped, his jaw simply refused to stay shut.

Aela and Vale were soaking wet, skin glistening in the torch light, and they were, Tai realised with a shocking lack of lust, naked; Aela's behind from her sculptured shoulders to extremely muscular, freshly scratched rump was facing the door. Her hair was brushed aside by Vale's hand as she kissed Aela soundly. They still stood in a small tub; Tai knew that they could not fit in it sitting side by side. Tai's eyes widened as Vale's fingers laced through Aela's hair roughly. Tai stopped but his arms didn't, sending the bucket flying into the door. The moment of shock was ended by water splashing all over them, causing the women to shriek in a very childlike high pitch hat stung Tai's ears, their eyes venomously turning to land on him. Tai smiled awkwardly then chuckled as their eyes darkened. He knew they were going to scream, loudly.

"Sorry… Wrong room" he wavered before quickly ran off, unashamed to drop the bucket as Aela and Vale's damning shrieks chased him. The old lady stared, and then blushed horribly. She knew full well what she had sent Tai into, and frankly she didn't care.

"Stay still" Z was not amused as Farkas held Tai's head straight.

Tai was flinching as Z ran a dagger through his beard, two things shocked him. One thing he was shocked with was that Z was able to neaten him up without completely removing his comfortable stubble. The second thing he was shocked with was the fact that he was alive with an assassin shaving him. The blade flicked over his Adams apple, he flinched again. Z threw her hands up in disgust, blade still not drawing blood. The cloth over her shoulder floating to the ground as Farkas tried to conceal his smile from her; he knew not to mess with his irritated wife.

"I said stay still. If you don't you'll end up slitting your own throat!"

"I'm sorry but you're a master assassin Z, it's natural to be unsettled" Tai's tone was anxious as Farkas tightened his grip. Tai yelped as Z glared.

"I know what I'm doing with a knife; unless I want you harmed you'll be perfectly safe"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Tai's reply earned a chuckle from Z who rested the blade against his ear softly, Tai feared for his life despite Z's openness. She was after all, the best killer alive and she knew it, enjoyed it. She feasted on fear, and Tai was petrified.

"We could always let Farkas shave you"

Tai didn't reply as Z continued expertly, Tai's ears soon cleaner than a whistle, his hairline superb and his stubble quite elegant, Z nodded approvingly as she continued down his chest, not as slowly and not checking her job over, she almost knew his details as Farkas stared. Z looked up at him past Tai's equally as shocked face and smiled.

"He's built like you honey" she whispered as she wiped the blade off on the now hairy cloth. Farkas released his grip on Tai as he begun to remove his own shirt, Tai stared at his muscular brother, admiring the time and work he had obviously put into his physique.

"You didn't think that my wife would just shave you did you Tai?" he half laughed as Vilkas walked in.

"Right, now it's bath time for you Tai, you smell worse than a trolls den." Tai followed as Farkas sat down on the stool, Z's lips pressing to his cheek lovingly as she begun on his hair. It was hard to believe they started out a mistake, a feud gone wrong by the powers of the full moon and their wolfish instinct.

Tai walked to his room where a huge tub was left, Vilkas turned his back but refused to leave the room. Tai was already in the water, his pants thrown over the bed as he felt something poke him in his crack. He jolted out of the water with a deafening yelp.

"Tai!" Serana bolted in, furs wrapped around her to dry her off as Vilkas broke out laughing.

"Something poked me in the behind!" Tai gasped, arms straining to hold himself off the bottom of the large tub, Tai's knees almost under his chin. Serana glared at Vilkas.

"Allow me" she ordered Vilkas out. When he stood still she blessed him with her usual fluent curses.

"Some mouth she's got" Vilkas mumbled. Serana gave him the death stare. He bolted as Tai concealed his grin. He preferred Serana as his bathing companion anyway, rumours of Vilkas had been spreading and Tai had no urge to add to the less than straight whispers.

Serana walked over to Tai, crouching behind him as she trailed her hand along to what she believed had poked him in the behind. Tai tensed. Serana pulled, whatever this was wouldn't come very far and Tai was biting his lip in pain. She blinked confused.

"Not what poked me" Tai squeaked, Serana rose a brow as the idea grew in her mind.

"That's" Tai coughed, struggling to find a polite way to say where she was grabbing him

"Um… a part of me I rely heavily on" Tai stated very uncomfortably, wincing with the colour draining from his face as Serana pulled again, even harder. Serana's hand shot out of the tub as she shook her hand, staring at it with horror. Tai laughed loudly, his behind been poked again he leapt out the water with another splash; Serana got a good view of what she had just pulled and blushed harder. Tai thought she looked adorable blushing, especially since she was a vampire as he walked up to her. His body was glistening with the water, the light catching every shadow of his form.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked nervously as he backed her into a wall placing one hand beside her head, splayed against the wall.

Tai pursed his lips and tilted his head, his eyes hungry, animalistic even. His eyes froze at the edge of the fur, causing Serana to squirm uneasily. His eyes continued their venture up her bare neck with a crooked smile, the smile turned suggestive when he reached her eyes. Tai used his spare hand to stroke her hair gently, thumb and first two fingers teasing a single lock. He sighed noting the softness of her dried hair fading down into the dampness of her recently washed hair; he also noticed the faint floral fragrance. He took a deep breath then leaned forwards, causing Serana to press her hands roughly against his chest. Her hands were cold against him as he felt his heart skip a beat, he however continued on with his seductive motives.

"Maybe I want to get to know you" Tai whispered into Serana's ear then leaned back again feeling Serana's cold breath quicken down his bare chest. Her hands softened from defensive and into a sudden curiosity.

She stared up his chest then into his face for a moment, her own eyes hungry. She stared longingly into Tai's eyes, without a doubt she preferred them their human state, she had missed his beautiful baby blue eyes. Her eyes stopped at his lips again, she swallowed with the torn mind. Her eyes continued onwards, darting to his eyes only to return to his tempting smile. Vale's voice rung.

"Vilkas are you in here?" she paused, staring at the scene before Tai realised she was there quite awkwardly. He coughed as he leaned back from Serana, her hands almost sadly leaving position his chest as she walked to the tub, obviously confused and pulled a long brick shaped bar of grit.

"Kynareth save us" Vale spluttered. Tai blinked as Vale bolted away blushing furiously.

"This is called soap Tai, get back in the tub or I'll drag you back" Serana was precipitously confident again, standing with one hand holding the bar, the other hand in a fist, resting on her hip. Tai obeyed with a little splash each time more of him entered the water. He flinched as the soap hit his back; the sliding feeling was terrible as he squirmed, trying to make his back ripple. By Serana's pause, he had at least partially succeeded. Serana shook her head.

"I can't believe you can't bathe yourself at your age Tai!"

"I never said I couldn't, it's just nicer when I have beautiful company" Tai sighed, suddenly the soap dropped, Serana stormed out cursing Tai's trickery.

Tai simply blinked, and then reluctantly started bathing himself. At least his back had already been washed. He couldn't help but smile; he had seen the look in sweet little Serana's eyes. She wasn't so innocent after all. Still Tai felt slightly sickened by his advance, he blamed it on the wolf inside him as always but deep down he knew who it was. It was not the wolf, it was Tai. It was him.

The lights flickered as Tai straightened his hair, cleared up on the events that were to pass. He had spent the remaining time of the day helping set up a festival, a celebration for Z and Vale's victory over Alduin. Z was one of the bards for the latter events of the night; Tai himself was to present as a Dragonborn. He breathed as he began pulling his old shirt on.

"No Tai. Just the doublet, save the undershirt shirt for another time" Vale sighed, staring at him angrily. She was always so angry at him. Still her eyes ventured him as he stopped, holding the shirt in his hands. It seemed Vale may not be a committed lesbian, she still eyed the men.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I was helping the old woman, I didn't realise…" Tai was cut off by the green dressed Vale.

"It's alright, you didn't know what to expect from us. I guess Aela and I do need to cool ourselves off more"

"More?" Tai was in shock as Vale winked.

Tai stared down Vale. She was a tiny woman, petite, elfin yet she filled out what frame she had nicely. Small breasted, toned, rippling with muscle around her bare calves. Her feet were unprotected with fresh vines wrapped around them to her knees where the beautiful dress began, her little bare toes wiggled as Tai looked down. The dress flowed, a golden leaf belt held it around her tiny waist, the same pattern also circling her breasts to enhance them, she needed it. The golden edge went from her breasts in a v shape to over her left shoulder, leaving the right one a simple rope tying around her waist which weaved into the little gold spirals, the twigs of the golden vine. How the dress hid her shocked him. Her hair was flowing freely, little gold chains dangling from a leaf circlet emphasising her pointed ears. Tai decided she must be very wealthy to afford the gold used to replica such natural beauty.

"That Serana… you're lucky to have her Tai. I can see you know that, you've changed"

"I love her" Tai seemed shocked he just said that to Vale. Vale however was smiling.

"It seems you've told everyone but her" Tai just swallowed at her reply, Vale continued.

"Tai… I still cannot forgive your utter disrespect for Aela and I… but, I… I am willing to be civil" Vale seemed to struggle with making peace. Tai smiled, offering his hand to her.

"I will do my best Vale, I am only human though. May I start by saying you look stunning?" Tai charmed, it wasn't a lie though. Vale did look stunning. She laughed lightly placing her hand in his as he raised it to barely touch his lips, a respectful gesture.

"You know Tai; you could charm a Breton out of his coin purse, down to the very last septiem"

Over the days bards and feasters alike had flooded into Whiterun. Tai though about Serana and couldn't help feel guilty; after all he had pushed her somewhat only to reveal it was a ruse. Maybe she believed his entire story, his entire life the same.

It was this day however Tai could not find any of the women, including Z. He sniffed for hours, hunting Serana as he found their trail. It lead to a large chamber hidden within the Underforge, his eyes again fell on all the women naked. Steam rose from a giant pool they sat in, clouding his vision only slightly. Imagination filled where Tai couldn't see, for Serana his imagination didn't need much prompting. Tai gasped silently and turned his back, sitting against the rock as he heard the voices faintly.

"You're lucky to have him Z" Serana sounded genuine. Z's laugh was quite feminine, something that shocked Tai further.

"Do you know it started out much like you and Tai? A fight. Don't get me wrong, I liked him well enough but after my change something happened and we were bonded, it wasn't a choice anymore. After a while the bond was broken, but Farkas still wanted me and I found him equally as desirable. You are lucky Tai has stuck around so long, even if you were forced upon" Z hit the nail on the head, the dreamy tone on her husband's name.

"By a Deadric Prince" Vale added almost softly, her hand gently on the suddenly frightened Serana's bare shoulder, right over one of her scars. Serana leapt like she had been touched by fire, eyes wide like a frightened animal. Her breaths came heavy as she glared, baring her teeth at Vale, Z seemed unaffected. Tai swallowed, he couldn't comfort her. He whispered.

"It's ok Serana, they won't hurt you" it seemed he was heard because Serana's eyes lay on where he had just been, he by now had already exited the Underforge, satisfied in the fact Serana was alive and in the company of such gentle if not strong women.

The night of the feast was underway, the torches lit and shopkeepers' stalls of food and drink set up, each standing proudly over their creations as people sampled them. Z, Vale and Tai took deep breaths, it seemed even Z could be nervous speaking to a crowd, Vale could care less, Tai was staring around for Serana. The women laughed.

"I'm shocked you didn't spy on us with your eyes as well as your ears" Z's whisper came as a beautiful stared at her.

"You believed we didn't notice? You're good, but not that good" Vale's addition earned a slight reddening of Tai's ears. The women both chuckled as Tai stumbled for words.

"I… Uh… Um. I didn't mean to… You know… Well…" he stuttered on as the other Dragonborn stared at him with matching arched brows. Tai sighed, he couldn't lie.

"I was looking for Serana" he confessed with a deep toned sigh, Vale looked shocked as Z nodded, she had already known.

"You'll see her soon, for now we have a speech" Z was cryptic, and clearly nervous. Vale laughed.

"Why so nervous? You've killed Dragons"

"Dragon's don't survive to judge" Z's intimidating tone returned for a fleeting moment.

"Z, It's just a speech" Vale continued chuckling.

"Do you have to make it?" Z's voice was shaking. She exhaled coldly, the sudden control was almost as daunting to Tai and Vale as making the speech was to Z.

"No"

"Exactly" Z delivered the winning line with a perfect cocky twitch of her mouth, into something revealing a smile; something the cold assassin was famous for doing.

They were silent until they took the respectful position at the Sky Forge, overlooking the crowd from the shadows. Tai could see Vale's uncertainty with darkness, but he was shocked to see Z's nervous face as she looked into the crowd, then to a torch. Vale grinned. It seemed the women knew what they were doing as they walked to the edge, Vale to Z's left; Tai naturally flanked her to the right.

The torches erupted suddenly, blazing from their lowered position to come level with Tai's chin, he saw Vale cover her eyes. Due to her small height she had been blinded by the flames Z had conjured as she stood calm, the cool of the void flowing through her veins where moments ago had been blood. Tai wondered how she switched the switch but he was glad she did, her voice was truly haunting as she spoke.

"Many of us would claim a warrior's heart. I shall not; I claim the heart of every man and woman here. What defines us is how we choose, the difference between courage and cowardice. I do not claim anything, I tell whatever is true. I am Dovahkiin. I am Z, I am a hero with a heart colder than the undercroft corpses, colder than the snows of Skyrim" Z shocked the crowd into silence.

"We three stand before you, sworn by blade and honour to slay any who would harm Skyrim. Our skin may be different, our ears may be pointed but our hearts beat as one. It was one turn of the seasons from this hour on this night that Alduin fell under our voices. Now we welcome another to this honour, we welcome another Dragonborn to our hearts. Alduin fell one year ago, his darkness has past but our legend yet grows within Tai, and it shall until the heart of the last living man and elf stop beating! For our immortality lies in your hearts! For Freedom! For Skyrim! For Vale the Voice! For Tai, the vanquisher, the Dawnguard champion. For all of us who draw breath! For Skyrim!"

Z escalated, the people bellow cheering for her as she raised her hands over the fire, Tai and Vale followed and again the flames roared. The crowd's cheers fell into the merry making as the Dovahkiin three walked down, Tai's eyes looking for one woman.

Where was Serana?


	15. Chapter 14 Romance

_"_Riften is drowning in a sea of sin and wickedness and it's my personal mission to let everyone know that the warmth of Mara can see them through." – Quote, Dinya Balu

Tai caught his breath as he laid his eyes on Serana; somehow he wasn't prepared for Serana to be this stunning. His luck had changed. He couldn't believe it, Farkas and Vilkas had both greeted him as brother with joy. He had been torn up but he heard that he had been gaining a name for himself, as the man who refused women but also as the man who stood up to the vampires that everyone now knew about.

Tai's eyes couldn't leave Serana, dressed in a beautiful blue silk gown, tight around her body yet flowing freely from her waist down. Low cut, revealing a fair few of her faint scars Tai now saw so clearly, also revealing a large amount of her cleavage. Tai however was not staring there; his eyes were on her long flowing black hair that had been untied and released like a vision of death. Tai also stared at the shadowing in her eyes, somehow the girls had put something called eye shadow on her, she looked incredible. Her eyes shone so brightly the full moon and stars above and the flames surrounding the training yard seemed dim. Her beautiful pale skin caught the moon and shone like her eyes, a ghost, maybe magic itself. Nothing Tai had ever seen made his heart beat so fast, or ever made him catch his breath so quickly. He felt his knees quiver weakly; still he remained on his feet somehow.

He ran his hands nervously through his wavy hair which had been brushed out once more, something Tai had thought was designed to torture prisoners… how women did it daily he had no idea. His armour had been replaced by a dark blue doublet, black leather pants and some bind up boots. Tai looked wealthy, but not ridiculously so. His style was older, a few centuries older but he drew the eyes of every woman in his garb. Unfortunately, for them, his eyes were only for the shining Serana.

He roamed the crowd to the shy Serana, a smile on his face as he came to her side.

"Enjoying the homecoming?" She asked without even looking. Tai was startled. She couldn't have seen him, or smelt him. He had bathed after all, and been soaked in a strange oil that smelt like roses faintly. Apparently women loved it. Serana smiled as if just noticing his confused look, her eyes rose to his softly.

"I heard your footsteps, and your heart beat" she answered his unspoken question. Tai blinked.

"How could you know me from the entire city?" his voice was soft, Serana blushed slightly.

"I was listening for you" her words came out a double timed mumble. Tai seemed to understand as he looked to the empty space next to her against the wall, hidden in the structure's mass. He smiled again.

"May I?"

"Please do"

Tai stood close to her side, chuckling as he stared into Serana's face for a moment twisting his body to face her while his eyes roamed the crowd, as did hers. The smell of several well scented men and women wafted into Tai's nose. He was then acutely aware of the smell of cooking meat, fresh bread and mead. The lights flickered in the soft breeze, the cool air biting playfully, pleasantly at Tai and Serana, and at the dancers as the festivities continued. Tai never knew how to dance, and by the looks of it neither did Serana. The bards' voices were beautiful, duets of the best. It had been a week since they had arrived; bards had travelled to celebrate with Tai for more than he would willingly say. Serana smiled at him, she knew all too well as she whispered to him.

"These people, they scare me"

"It's alright" Tai whispered, placing his hand close to hers, not touching as Serana turned her eyes to the changing music. Tai's never left her face.

"I will never let them hurt you Serana. Remember I promised. I'm the knight in shining armour" he smiled again, reassuringly as Serana's shy smile became suddenly different, Tai had never seen this smile before. Judging by how short it was Serana had never used it. A smile just for Tai. He couldn't help feel special, almost blushing. Almost but not quite. Serana noticed his slight reaction and leapt upon his daze with a cheeky smile.

"Come on" Serana suddenly laughed her confidence back as she griped his hands, hers beneath his as she stepped backwards, forcing Tai to get off the wall and follow her laughing slightly.

"Where are we going?" he asked laughing slightly at Serana's childlike, innocent face. Serana smiled that strange smile again. Tai liked it, actually, he loved it.

"It's time for my dancing knight to sweep me off my feet" she replied laughing into the crowd. Tai didn't complain as he stood nervously in front of her before shrugging, after a moment Serana sighed, shaking her head with a disbelieving smile.

"But I can't dance!" Tai exclaimed a moment too late, his mind catching on. He was already in the middle of the crowd. He looked desperately to the grinning Serana.

"I can"

She took one of his hands and guided it to her waist. Tai stared as Serana tightened her grip for a second then removed her hand, Tai begun to move but a stern look from Serana made him pause. Nowhere he hadn't touched her before, right? Her hand wrapped around his bicep, Tai automatically flexed it, a fact Serana seemed satisfied about.

"Just relax Tai, follow me for a change" Her hand took his free hand as the music started. She turned; Tai simply followed his eyes lost in hers. Tai was aware of Serana's sudden scent, sweeter than anything he had ever smelt. Her hair breezed against him, soft and silky.

The music was a deeper, slower tune than he was use too but Serana was taking charge. She spun in his arms, he caught her again worriedly. He was painfully aware of how hard she had pressed against him; he noted she had toned more. Her own hand left his, her fingers breezing down his collar then under his shirt, touching over his heart. Her hand however was soft, taking in every contour of his muscular chest as she explored him swiftly. Tai swallowed at the look on her ageless face as she looked down to his heart, her hand by then completely down his shirt, feeling over his scar. She then swiftly returned her hand to his and looked away, her ear over his chest as she closed her eyes a look of complete peace over her face. She felt complete, her ear to his heart with his fluttering beat as she sighed, the little skip earned another happy sigh.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Serana said softly, dreamily. Tai wondered, he had been cured for a few days now and yet Serana only just mentioned it. She sighed softly, peacefully, again.

Tai also sighed; aware Serana felt the rumble through his chest by her cheek. He inhaled her scent slowly and quietly he then looked and noticed how most of the men were crassly handling their partners.

His eyes flashed with rage as one man went to slap Serana's behind. Tai had spun fast enough that the hand had instead connected with his leg, his eyes flashed dangerously as Torvar; a drunken companion simply stumbled onwards after spitting a curse.

Serana took his hand gently at her waist and slid it down slightly, his hand was on her buttocks as he looked worried as if he had touched fire and offended Serana. She smiled at his confusion, the little crinkle above his lip she always enjoyed in his face.

"You can be personal now, it's a slow dance" she whispered, her head against his chest again as she deeply inhaled his scent. Still the dance continued.

Tai just wrapped his arms around Serana, his hands gently caressing each bone of her spine, his hands eventually feeling the muscular curve of her shockingly small buttocks. Toned, tight and yet still soft to the touch. Maybe it was Serana's relaxing to Tai as she leaned heavily into him, her ear still over his heart. Tai lifted his hands to the small of her back again, feeling Serana's almost disappointment and astonishment that Tai had chosen a less invasive place to pause his touch. Strangely Tai didn't have any desire to grope for her, he didn't try the vulgar hip thrusting and mouth licking others around him did be it the cause from lack of love or an over indulgence of mead.

Finally Tai excused himself from the scene, his eyes still on Serana as she strolled straight to the mead, her nose obviously expecting the drink to be sweet and honey. Tai chose not to warn her, despite his longing too. He knew that some things, Serana would have to learn from experience. Still he whispered to Vale and Aela to keep an eye on her, they told him they had no intention of staying after exchanging some very sly looks, Tai blushed and departed in his hunt for a suitable guardian. In the end it was the kind hearted Farkas who promised to keep an eye on her, his wife still singing softly the sweet ballad Tai fled from fearfully, he had been fleeing this his since his branding. A ballad of the mines cave in 20 years ago.

It was a while later Tai lay on his bed, his mind as always on Serana. He stared at the beams as the torch flickered and shone. Tai had not stopped thinking about what Serana had said while dancing, what Tai couldn't understand is why she had allowed that. Did she love him? Was she asking him for something? Tai's thoughts were interrupted by the floor as it creaked, footsteps drew closer. Then the knocking came.

"Come in" Tai called, Serana entered. Her hair completely let down, her makeup washed clean. Tai caught his breath at her beauty. She was the most handsome woman he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry. I was put in Vale's room" Serana explained.

Tai played along. Why would he complain? The woman of his dreams, and his nightmares alone in his room with him at the early hours of the morning. He had at first planned to conquer her but instead she had tamed him, easily. Tai smiled at the comforting thought the sun had a while longer before it would rise.

"I'm guessing Z and Farkas are at it again" he sighed.

"You guess correctly" Serana replied. The two laughed as Serana came to sit next to Tai.

Tai was acutely aware of a sweet scent about her, honey on her breath. Obviously Serana had been drinking, had a few mugs by Tai's judgement. There was something else on her scent as well, it wasn't the fragrance. He couldn't place it but he himself felt nervous as the sweat formed in his palms as he shuffled, swallowing back a lump of longing. She was so close, so teasing and yet so far away from him. She was untouchable.

_Exactly the way she should be_ Tai comforted himself silently.

The two sat there for a while, not talking. Not touching. They were barely breathing for fear of disturbing the peace, not a sound echoed in the halls.

"I have never been with a man" Serana finally confessed. This didn't shock Tai, she seemed too uneasy to have been with a man. Too innocent as well.

"Only Molag Bal, the night I became a vampire" her voice quivered in a haunted way. Still Serana felt she owed him more as she continued.

"The things he did to me… He wasn't even gentle with me Tai. He just forced himself upon me, I begged him to stop, slow down, not so hard, not so soon. I begged for an end to the pain and he laughed. I struggled so much he had the chains burned into me, I screamed and no one came to save me Tai… no one" Tai stared at her.

How dare someone violate her so roughly? She had been afraid of love for the divines knew how long because of this Molag Bol.

Tai couldn't help but feel rage. Molag Bal had kept them apart. It was all this Molag Bal's fault. He had put her life in danger! He had hurt her! He had destroyed her family with the curse of the vampire. He would pay Tai decided.

"I'll kill him" Tai growled quietly, his eyes on Serana's. He saw the amusement flash in her face for a split second. This comforted his thoughts.

"Kill a Deadric lord? That would be a first" she replied sadly her eyes leaving Tai's.

Tai placed his hand gently over hers as she let a few tears fall. His heart ached as the sadness pulsed from her. Her eyes returned to his.

"I still have nightmares. I remember every little movement Tai. I remember everything" she nearly sobbed looking to her feet. Tai pulled her hand to his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He noticed how she inhaled, smelling him. Tai threw the thought aside. She was upset.

"I'm right here. Nothing will hurt you" he whispered. Serana raised her eyes to his once more as Tai brushed a tear aside with his thumb softly.

"Oh Tai…" she trailed off. Tai ran his hand across her shoulder, slowly up to her cheek. She flinched, every muscle in her body tensed briefly. Tai couldn't contained himself, he knew what he was doing was wrong as fear briefly clenched in his gut, then released as if telling him the time was right.

"No. Serana, don't cry. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore, no one can. I'm here. I'm not Molag Bal; I am not rough and scaled. I'll do whatever you want me to or not to, no matter my personal desires. I'm not going to hurt you Serana. I couldn't, I love you" Tai was shocked that Serana leaned into him, whispering and whimpering.

"Tai…" After briefly leaning into him Serana seemed sadder still.

"I don't deserve this" she whispered. Tai didn't move an inch.

"The things I've done…" She trailed sadly off.

Tai didn't care. He knew one thing, he loved her. He refused to move his hand as he ran his hand to under her chin lightly, pulling her closer.

"I don't deserve you" her voice was so heavy, Tai swallowed, his body language showing how he didn't believe this. His eyes were intent on her averted ones, they flicked to him again.

"I'm afraid" she whimpered.

Tai simply leaned in, his nose almost touching her as he whispered.

"It's ok"

Serana closed the distance, her lips connecting around his upper one softly. Tai allowed his bottom one to close gently as he kissed her. The magic moment. Serana could have flinched from the burning sensation she felt course through her and yet Tai seemed to be the cold water as well as the flames. Nothing more about their emotions had needed to be said as he kissed her gently, Tai hadn't lied, he was not rough and she knew then just how much he loved her. Serana felt another tear run down her cheek, she was hungry for him but afraid. Tai sensed her fear as he gently ran his hand down her shoulder, pushing the dress aside slightly. Serana leaned back with a frightened gasp.

"It's ok" Tai whispered again, one of his hands still closed around Serana's softly. His eyes were so honest, the hunger barely shone as an animal, more as a man. This was the Tai she had always seen.

The dress fell away slightly as Serana moved her shoulder softly. Tai pushed the dress with his fingertips, followed by kissing where his fingers had been so softly Serana quivered and rolled her head slightly, moaning very quietly. Any sense of Tai touching her was amazing. Not that she could admit it, this was the only way she could even try. The dress fell the rest of the way revealing her breast in the dimming light. Tai respectfully looked into the torch, burning like Serana's eyes. After a moment Serana guided his face to look at her then smiled at him.

"Tai, you can be personal now" she whispered, repeating that line from the dance that sent chills up his spine. Tai understood as Serana gave him that special look. Tai gently leaned in and kissed her again as her hand left his, now her surprisingly fleet fingers undoing his cheap linen shirt.

They didn't even break the kiss as Serana pushed his shirt back, Tai moved his arms to aid her as her hands running down his arms desperately, another building storm. Tai took a deep breath as he leaned into her, guiding her head back slightly. His lips brushed softly beneath her chin down to the base of her neck before Serana straightened her head again, lips once more locking with his.

They both inhaled gently as Tai brushed his hand down the outside of her thigh softly, finger tracing a firm muscle line. His thumb was hooked in Serana's beautiful soft silk dress, guiding it away from where his finger followed. Tai was clearly an expert at this but nothing about his movements were anything like his old self. Tai's old self would have been rough, groping for her, his kisses would have been more violent and less loving. Now Tai was all about matured love, and less about animalistic passion.

Serana looked at him lovingly as she broke the kiss. What flashed in her face could not have been said in words. She reached for his hand as she held it in hers; Tai felt the heat rise from her touch despite her perfectly cool skin. She turned his palm to face her, straightening his finger then pulled his hand to her chest, his wrist between, what Tai found to be, her beautifully formed breasts. Tai was shocked as she held his hand there, his fingers over her dead heart which he swore was beating. Tai swallowed again, he didn't even know what he was feeling. Whatever the feeling was, it was as new to him as this was to Serana.

Serana breezed her finger tips down Tai's chest as she again reached for the cheap, fraying rope holding Tai's sleeping pants up, quickly undoing it. Tai was gentle as he kissed down her jaw to her shoulder then back again, his hand still exactly where she left it, fingers curling softly over her beautiful unscarred skin. Serana tensed again, her only unscarred area was been clawed. She then relaxed, Tai was been so gentle. She trusted him completely.

"Serana?" Tai breathed her name softly. She stared at him again; his face was concerned, all hunger gone from his eyes. He wasn't afraid of her or for himself, he was afraid he was pushing her, hurting her. Serana bit her lip as she stared at his for a moment. Why did he have to be so kind? Why couldn't he have been the first instead of Molag Bal? In a way he was, he was her first man. Serana smiled, this time Tai was the one reassured.

"I love you" She gasped out quickly. Tai stopped dead as he stared at her. She had spoken so fast he barely understood her. He had an idea of what she had said, it struck him. His entire body froze, except his pounding heart. Serana took a deep breath and repeated it slower.

"I love you" she spoke again, her breath rushing from her as if a huge tension had been released from her chest. Tai couldn't help smile as a tear reached his eye.

She ran her hands to his head and kissed him again, her fingers lacing roughly through his hair. There was a sudden hunger to her movements as Tai removed his hand, grasping to pull the dress free down her legs and off her ankles.

"I want you" Serana gasped as the cold air bit her. Her body instinctively aching for Tai's warmth.

Tai realised she was not wearing anything under the dress. Had she planned this? Serana's hands tugged at his pants aggressively as their kiss deepened. Tai felt he could barely breathe as he helped his pants off, throwing them to the ground over Serana's dress.

"You have me" he whispered ruggedly into her ear. Tai gently pushed against Serana, guiding her to lie back completely, her own breathing was fast and heavy.

Tai felt as if he was on fire as he slowly crept over her, staring down as her chest heaved with the heavy breaths she took. Tai had to pause and stare at her; she was a goddess, he never knew how beautiful Serana truly was, almost glowing like when she was outside, her burning eyes illuminating the room. She too paused staring down Tai, an animal looming over her with eyes softer than a horse's. Tai shifted his head as another unknown look crossed her face. She smiled at the sudden shock and worry in Tai's eyes.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his breathing still heavy. Serana nodded.

"Better than I've ever been" she managed to pant replied as Tai leaned down to kiss her again, one knee bent up around his hips as her toes teasingly trailed down his calf.

Serana couldn't believe it, finally after so long she was getting the man she had read about in books. The stories made sense as she loved Tai. Every word of every epic love poem seemed to resonate within her the more she and Tai continued on, as one split in two, often pausing to reassure each other. She couldn't help think Molag Bal had stolen her so long ago, now Tai would save her. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect way to give herself to him than on the night of the festival, the year after the world had been saved by the two dragon born women. The exact night 29 years from when Tai had been born. This was her gift to him but she couldn't help feel selfish.

This didn't feel like a gift to him, but a gift for her as Tai wrapped his arms around her naked form. Her back pressed into Tai's front as they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was perfect.

The wind howled, the torches went out throwing them into utter darkness and yet Serana didn't care. This was her night. This night was about her and Tai, their love, their joy and their suffering. Tomorrow they would journey together to find Auriel's bow but tonight the world was theirs.

The events of despair and the danger of the sun didn't matter. Serana realised she could die a complete woman tomorrow for the first time in her existence. Tai, such a different man to her and yet she had never felt closer to anyone else. By the way his arms cradled her and he kissed the bone of her neck she knew Tai felt exactly the same.


	16. Chapter 15 Phase Aftermath

Chapter 15 – Phase Aftermath

"Glory to the Foresworn!" – Quote, Foresworn

Serana yawned as she woke up, feeling looser than she had in a while. She almost hated herself for feeling so happy, but still she smiled her fingers lacing through the soft sabre cat furs used as a pillow. She sighed happily for the warmth at her back, and around her middle section. The soft furs surrounding her were the softest and the most luxurious she had ever felt, it wasn't the quality of them. As quality went these furs were old leather, brittle and harsh, but something about them made her feel completely at home.

She ran her left hand out through the fur as she rolled onto her stomach, intensely aware of the furs suddenly clinging to her exposed rump and breasts. She was shocked as she moaned again, she was cold with the slight reoccurring breaths of air that hit her neck, she sighed and rolled to face the air, eyes still closed. She suddenly stopped her happiness, replaced with shock at the heaviness around her hips, warm, detailed heaviness. Serana opened her eyes slowly, hands gathered at her chest as she gaped in shock staring straight into the face of Tai.

She felt her brow tensed and jaw open as she paused. Why was she in bed with Tai? She then gaped further, a slow blush creeping into her face as she ran her hand down her front, memories flooding her as she almost whimpered, she wasn't sure why. Her eyes now focused on Tai in a different light.

His face was adorable, his nose crinkled slightly with a little upper lip curl that made him look like a sleeping wolf cub, heart wrenchingly cute but unmistakably dangerous. Her eyes froze on his lips, her urge there but should she? She wondered how to act after this, would Tai be the same? Should she be more affectionate to him now? Was it expected? She couldn't help but smile as Tai mumbled something, his nose twitching as his brow moved like lightning. Serana sighed; she knew what she wanted to do.

Gently she raised her right hand to his chin and placed it there, moving her head across the tiny space parting them as her lips just pecked his, her eyes closed. She then pulled her head back slightly opening her eyes slowly, still waking from the dream; her hand was still on his chin as his eyes opened weakly.

"Morning" she whispered, the nerves in her face unmistakable. Tai simply smiled, his arm around her tightening, pulling her tightly against him as his body yawned, his smile never faded but in truth seemed to shine. He kissed her forehead; Serana closed her eyes happily as he whispered back.

"Morning"

Serana laughed then growled, tittering between amusement and irritation. Tai stood, amusement in his own face as he watched Serana struggling with her corset, the leather refusing to string up. Tai sighed as Serana again dropped the corset, the red shirt flailing wide again as Serana growled. Tai blinked, aware of how close the shirt came to been useless for the purpose of concealment. Tai sighed, walking to her as he gently placed his hands at her side feeling the flinch from Serana before she relaxed, Tai's hands on the lace as he slowly did it up.

She leaned back into him as he kissed her neck softly; she rolled her head aside to offer her neck to him. Tai kissed her a few more times then blew a raspberry; his lips and stubble tickled Serana as she chuckled. Instantly curling up. Somehow Tai continued doing the corset off as Serana's laughter died down.

"Tai?"

"Serana?" Tai added his quirky tone, Serana sighed sadly.

"Am I pretty?" her tone was so sad. Tai's hands froze in shock; Serana had never doubted herself so openly. Tai almost glared at her fear; then again it was all a part of her. He pressed his lips gently to her cheek; his voice was the softest thing Serana ever heard as he whispered.

"You the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

"You think of me as a thing?" Serana snapped. Tai had not expected that reaction, he winced; his own tone however did not change.

"No, I am saying nothing I have seen, no woman nor craft of the finest artist is fairer than you. I sound so lashed for saying this but I don't care. You are beautiful, the sun itself is jealous" Tai used his silver tongue, his tone was not that lie though. He had by now done Serana's corset up.

"I've heard that poem before" She growled then simply stormed off with a huff, Tai blinked.

"What did I do?"

The goodbyes from the companions were better than Tai's first time around, a firm handshake to all with good fortune and whispered advice. In time he stood before Z, to his shock she was dressed freely. A beautiful dark gown, her armour over the top. Her hair cleaned, far darker than Serana's, giving Z the paleness to combat a vampire. She smiled as she pulled Tai into a hug.

"Don't lose her Tai, I can see a man happy when one is before me" Z's words had double meaning as Tai froze. No one had picked up on this, but Z was…Z. She always knew things she shouldn't.

"And endure the storm, she's going to be confused Tai" Z added as she broke the hug, Serana facing her with an irritated look. Z returned with a blank gaze before Serana spoke up.

"Congratulations" Serana whispered a few more words; no one seemed to hear them but Z who looked shocked.

Tai rushed ahead of Serana as they strode for the door, his respect was overshadowed as he pushed the door open, offering Serana the option exit first. She glared at him; Tai couldn't help but stare as Serana pushed the other door open.

"I can open a door, do you think I'm that weak Tai?"

"No. I was trying to be respectful. I'm sorry I was trying to be a gentleman" Tai's reply earned an angry growl from Serana.

"Next time don't!" she verbally lashed out as she stormed out her own door. She tried her best to slam the door into Tai, who simply stood holding his door open with stunned face shaking his head.

"What did I do?" Tai was bewildered. Z's eyes seemed to laugh, the companions stunned mute as Tai left, quite awkwardly shaking his head.

Serana grinned, watching Tai in the water as he hid beneath the falls. She enjoyed watching Tai when she shouldn't, she felt so secretive, so powerful. She blamed the vampire on her. Still she licked her lips, watching Tai rub down his chest roughly, dirt falling away into the clear pool. She held the forks expertly together around the ivy vine. She looked to Tai's abandoned clothes, an evil smile on her face as she rubbed the ivy in his underwear. She laughed like a maniac; quietly enough Tai would never know what hit him. Until the itch did.

Tai looked, left then right, Serana was still gone. She could really delay when needing a bath. Tai finished setting up camp, he found himself scratching at his crotch. He hoped Serana didn't have any disease, or he was doomed. But he itched down his back too, right where he couldn't reach. He ignored this, placing his well-drawn scroll over her pillow, it looked like an Elderscroll. Tai hoped well enough to fool her. He tested the wire once more; he had coated it in vampire dust.

"_Perfect_" Tai thought as Serana stormed up the bank. She didn't even notice Tai as she dropped onto her bed, not even noticing the scroll Tai had made.

"Serana!" Tai screamed with all the fear he could muster. Serana opened her eyes, then leapt back screaming. She threw the scroll. Tai didn't change his shocked expression as Serana stared at him.

"That was not funny!" Serana growled. Tai pointed above her head. Serana naturally looked up, mouth agape as a bucket of lemon juice and fish guts fell from the tree above, landing all over her and in her mouth. Tai broke out laughing as Serana spat out curses and long pink fish guts.

Most of the journey was like this, Tai trying to be a gentleman and Serana putting him down. Both pranking the other. The three days leading to Fort Dawnguard were the strangest they had ever spent together, it seemed the deed had been done and neither could admit it despite they had both wanted it. Soon they both bickered, back and forwards like an old married couple. Often Serana snarling and storming ahead, Tai dumbfounded and following at a safe distance. By the time they had reached Fort Dawnguard they were both clenching their teeth. Tai snatched Serana's arm before the doors and whispered harshly.

"Behave yourself in there. I'm sure Isran would kill you if he thinks something is up"

"Resorting to black mail Dovahkiin?" Serana was equally as harsh as she stared up into Ta's face, her fangs bared at him as her nose almost touched his chin. He couldn't help smile as he planted a provocative kiss on her nose and pushed the doors open, leaving Serana cursing poorly at him.

"Problem?" Tai demanded as he walked into the circle room, staring straight into the cold eyes of Isran. Tai noted how Isran was standing, tall, his wading arms crossed over his still strong torso. His expression was questioning, brows raised with a cheeky glint in his icy eyes.

"Text book story. Man meets girl. Man changes for girl, girl falls for boy. Girl and Man get room; girl becomes woman after a hot night"

"I'm highly aware of the story" Tai mumbled, then cursed himself. The old him had risen for a second, still, it had been the best part of many stories, then again, Serana had turned into the nightmare. Tai grinned at Serana, catching her confused gaze on him.

"Anyway" Isran continued, not noticing Serana standing in the shadows with her glowing eyes closed. She was the shadows when she closed her eyes, almost as if under a spell.

"Arguments follow until there is a wedding. Then they get a room again until the girl gets morning sickness for months until a baby pops out. You know the song. Tai and Serana sitting on a dragon, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes tongue, then comes marriage, then come's Serana leading a babies Khajiit"

Isran sung in his angry rasping voice, yet he sounded hilarious, he had amused himself. Tai laughed as Serana glared, her flaming eyes darting between Isran and Tai, glowing in the shadows before she took the stride to the middle of the room next to Tai.

"That. Made…. Absolutely no sense" Tai struggled for words, he had no intention of irritating Isran, nor allowing him to slaughter children's songs further with his off key voice.

"Somewhat childish. Exactly what I expect from a warrior, stupidity at its purest" Serana's voice was like a whip lashing everyone's ears with its cold, timed perfection.

Tai knew when Serana was furious when he saw it, let alone heard it. His heart quickened, he could have cursed himself for enjoying her rage and the emanating heat he still felt in her emotions. When Serana had said that turning someone was intimate Tai only was just feeling that now, just beginning to understand. Turning someone wasn't just killing them; it was bringing them back to life. When Serana had turned Tai, she had killed him then given him a part of herself to bring him back. He held a part of her inside him, as she did of him. That's what made the bond stronger. That's why it was so intimate.

"I'm guessing you're in phase Aftermath" yet another strange male voice rung, a rumbling, gruff voice.

"Excuse me?" Serana hissed as she glared into the shadows, a crossbow been loaded stilled her. Tai came up beside her, protectively posed. He was ready to attack should it be needed; even Serana was thrown by this as his eyes flashed around the room.

"Tai. Do me a favour, for a voice in the shadows. Kiss her" The strange voice seemed amused. Tai began putting a mental image to the man. Tai shook his head.

"She is a woman, ought to be respected. She isn't a trophy for everyone to use as entertainment" Tai hissed, earning another crossbow loading sound of clunks and clinks.

"Kiss her or she dies" Isran growled. Tai swallowed, noting Serana's loathing look on her face. Tai decided he needed to be collected. He counted his heart beats down to three, then two. One.

His movement was sudden; his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, her upper half moved slower. From the whiplash Serana's lips smacked into Tai's with a gasp. Tai wrapped his other arm around her waist, noting the tension draining from her as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, rising on tippy toes to meet him. Then Tai made the mistake as the Dawnguard whistled in shock then wolf whistled, he smiled. He felt Serana freeze and pull back, something he allowed. She glared at him as he shook his head, mouthing that he was sorry. Her eyes darkened as she took her hand roughly across Tai's face with equal speed.

"Ouch" Tai uttered, wiping his face before returning to stare into her eyes again. His jaw clenched firmly. Serana brought the back of her hand across his face the second time, leaving another nasty red mark.

"Another one of those and we'll be all square" Tai said sarcastically. Serana slapped him again, Tai cringed the wolf back into its cage as his skin crawled, obviously.

"Happy now?" Tai growled this time. He bit his lip holding back his anger as best he could. Serana threw a punch. Tai's paw caught it.

"That's enough!" he roared this time, only Serana understood as he gripped tighter. Serana cringed as Tai glared at her, his werewolf paw wrapped around her tiny fist. The yellow colour filtered into his eyes as he clenched his jaw tighter. Willing the wolf back into its prison, now was not the time; Serana looked so weak in her fear. Tai took one gulp of air and the wolf melted away. Serana took a nervous step back, her face never betraying her horror as Tai licked his teeth, his tongue almost unnatural in his movements. He then shook his head.

"Where's the priest?" Tai asked curtly, Isran pointed down the hall as Tai strode off, Serana frozen staring after him before jogging to follow.

"We've got the scroll, time for you to read" Tai somehow cooled his breathing as he stared at the back of the balding man's head, noting a washed out green cloth tied around it, just above his small ears.

"I'm sorry; I cannot read the Elder Scroll. In my haste to read the first one I missed critical steps of preparation. I can no longer read" Dexion seemed to sob, as he turned his head. The cloth was covering his once beautiful eyes as Tai growled.

"You're blind! Perfect! Now the world is doomed. Great help the Divine's were" Tai was fuming as Serana came and grabbed him from behind, arms around his hips as she lifted him kicking off the ground. The priest was completely oblivious to the actions around him as he continued onwards.

"Not exactly. You could read the scroll. The ancient moths, they grant the ability to see the scrolls safely should they favour you. There is one glade in Skyrim. You will need to use the special draw knife on one of those strange trees, I forget their name."

Tai had pushed off the wall, dodging a fierce kick from Serana. Why were they suddenly fighting? He had no idea but he couldn't help find the whole situation childish.

"That's helpful" Tai strained as Serana wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed. Tai gagged, returning the gesture and shaking his hands violently around Serana's neck. She gagged too, struggling back her laughter as they fell to their knees, savagely punching at each other as Dexion continued explaining.

"Any scroll we should read first?" Serana asked, grunting from Tai's smelly boots against her nose.

"I saw in the scroll that one must be read. I would suggest the Elder Scroll of Blood" Dexion tilted his head at the two frozen in their tackle; Tai sighed and released Serana's nose.

"Stop" he mouthed pointing at her with a warning expression. She carelessly snapped at his finger, causing him to jolt back, not quite quickly enough as she gripped his wrist, pulling his arm to her lips. Tai struggled until Serana bit into his arm like a chicken leg, shaking her head; this caused Tai to yelp. She didn't drink however; it was more an argumentative bite. Tai rose, shaking his bleeding arm as Serana nodded to the priest.

"Thank you" they both said very awkwardly.

They walked out, straight backed like a child caught misbehaving; both started jabbing out at each other as children would. Finally Serana broke the silence.

"We need to talk"

"Not now" Tai gripped his arm, his expression a savage grimace despite his smooth voice and words.

"Why? We can't keep on bickering Tai, we are worse than children"

"I have no intention of speaking to you after you bit me!"

"Sorry?" Serana pulled a cute face trying to ignore the rage building in the pit of her stomach; Tai looked at her, his eyes flashing with their own rage, then looked away, his expression unchanging. That stung Serana. He could have at least smiled.

"You. Bit. Me." He timed each word scowling sourly, then walked out the large doors with Isran staring after them as they departed. The word bit had grabbed his attention by the short and curles.

"How do you think they'll do?" He asked nervously, running his hands through his thick beard. The shadow man laughed lightly, his nose just in view of the light. He himself was a Redguard.

"I think they'll be fine" he laughed again, offering a bottle to Isran who smiled his hand already around the mead.

"Run!" Tai screamed, at the frozen Serana.

The shouting behind them was growing louder as the Foresworn drew closer to them, their savagely tied furs and weapons made of teeth were still intimidating, especially since the Foresworn had purpose, be it revenge or be it longing. They had travelled for near a week, things still tense between them as Tai's arm just healed. Serana groaned falling to her knees. She nursing an injured ankle from a near fatal fall that Tai had saved her from. They were still incredible at fighting, even with Serana rubbing Ivy into Tai's pants and giving him major itches, even with Tai putting lemon in Serana's scrolls. Despite they were pranking each other like children and bickering like old women they still made a fine team. Now the Foresworn surrounded them, Tai had Serana on her feet and his blade drawn.

"We're outnumbered" Serana whispered in a shaking voice as she pressed her back against his. Together they looked the surrounding circle of Foresworn, easily over 20 men.

"You take the ten on the left; I'll take the fifteen on the right. Loser carries the gear and buys dinner" Tai joked tensely, his eyes were intent as he pushed his haunches back knocking Serana slightly. She groaned loudly, a growl ripped through her throat soon after.

"Now is not the time for your juvenile jokes Tai" she spat, powerful blue and red magics surrounding her left hand as she drew her dagger with her shaking right.

With a huge cry the Foresworn attacked.


	17. Chapter 16 Captured

Chapter 16 Captured

The bodies of Forsworn were piled at their feet as they fought on, together Tai and Serana held the small circle, using the bodies as a wall. Still the Forsworn had power in numbers as they continuously bore down on Tai and Serana.

Tai could no longer see the foes charging endlessly at him, he saw only blackness. There were voices calling to him as he struggled, slashing downwards then across. Wildly he was fighting, listening to the singing of the void to guide his hand.

Serana struggled; her slashes were growing weaker with each stroke. She couldn't believe how Tai kept fighting; obviously he was not using his human instincts. She couldn't help stare as he slashed again, blood flicking onto his arms as he tore his blade free of yet another warrior. More Forsworn closed in.

"Tai we need to talk" Serana struggled out, slashing her dagger across yet another Forsworn's throat savagely, spinning in a flurry of her cloak and dark hair.

Tai slashed, dropping to his knee with a scream as two more fell. He rolled his shoulders happily as the sticky, warm blood sprayed across his back. Tai was incensed as he stared, blood dripping down his entire body. His eyes flared, widening madly as the corner of his mouth twitched between stern and smiling. He shook his head, clearing the killers' fog before rising. All this came to pass within a few seconds.

"You want to talk about this now?" He demanded, flicking his blade past Serana's ear to swipe away a blade almost against Serana's head. She flinched momentarily before her eyes widened.

"No time like the present" She replied calmly as she pulled Tai's head down, the blade bound to behead passing over him harmlessly.

"We're in the middle of a battle Serana!" Tai spat as he gripped Serana's arms, her own hands wrapping firmly around his forearms as she threw her feet back into two on coming battle mages. She groaned as she dropped to her behind, knees bent. Tai threw his feet back into another on coming warrior, his feet landing on the ground before Serana rose again.

"So? Talking won't kill you Tai!" Serana had been quite moody lately, Tai had picked up this moment was going downhill. He knew he couldn't hold much longer as he wiped blood and sweat from his forehead.

"You've already killed me once" Tai retorted. His arm quickly shooting out over Serana's blocking the staff that would have broken her arm. He groaned in pain with the clash against his arm as he pushed his end down, sending the other end into the attackers chin, another unconscious Forsworn hit the ground.

"That was your choice Tai!" Serana stumbled from a blow; Tai lashed his blade out, relieving the attacker of his hand.

"What do you want to know?" Tai's voice echoed loudly as he deflected another warrior's blade. He leapt suddenly, his blade forcing an arrow to the ground right before Serana's eyes. He then spun tossing his hair as he raised his blade directly even with his nose. Serana's eyes widened as the arrow hit the blade, bouncing to the ground a shattered mess. How Tai did this still stunned her.

"What it meant to you!" Serana struggled with her words loudly, tiredness obvious in her soaking hair. Tai was also soaking as he pulled her into him, saving her again. She spun outwards, slapping the next attacker square across the face.

"Define IT Serana. A lot happened that night"

"You know exactly what I mean" Serana fell, grateful for Tai's sudden arm around her waist, again pulling her to her feet. She winced as she noticed the large gash across his knuckles, and the various welts from the weapons he had been blocking.

"If you want to know a serious answer ask like an adult Serana, not a child" Tai's voice was heavy as another staff punished his back. He screamed but remained on his feet, spinning his top half to bring his sword through the abusing weapon.

Serana's knees collapsed as she tumbled, hair floating on the wind as she plummeted to the ground. Her head bounced weakly as she moaned, unable to fight off her weakness any longer.

"Serana!" Tai hissed, the savage beast returning as he crouched around her, swinging left and right. He could care less what harm he did, only survival was important. He was disarmed as his knuckles were punished again. The next few jabs from the staffs were agony as Tai collapsed over Serana, her eyes closed to Tai's blood draining onto her face.

"We've got them now!" Several attackers yelled. Then they all cried.

"Glory to the Forsworn"

Tai gasped. His hands were splayed on the ground, chest now positioned over Serana as his blood dripped on the dirt above her part. Tai raised his eyes, again the animal and the man fighting within them. Both shone defeated. The sweat was pouring from his body, running down him like a stream, causing him to glisten perfectly in the setting sun's rays, a flaming sculpture. The only words to escape his mouth were all for one woman. It was sad how far he had fallen.

"Kill me. But please, spare Serana… Spare Serana" he sighed, head bowing as he stared into Serana's now bloody face, gut knotted as he felt the staff bare down across his back.

His body gave way, falling over Serana's, his cheek resting against hers as his face neared the dirt beside her head. The second blow was across his head; still Tai struggled to keep from crushing Serana. The third blow was to his bent elbow, as the forth came from another landing harshly into the back of his head. The world went black.

Tai groaned weakly, wiggling his toes until he could feel his numb legs again, he rolled his shoulders as best he could. He started twitching his neck as he felt the sticky blood plastered to him. He kicked a few times; shaking his full body against its own weight. The corresponding rattling sound stunned him into stillness. His fingers curled around something that shook him to his core, before freezing him. Chains.

"No!" Tai growled, pulling his body up by the arms, feeling the instant burn in his muscles as his hands tightened. He twisted against the chains again, a scream ripping through his core to his throat with his effort. With a _gah_ sound he flopped, head bowed as he released his hands. He screamed as he reached the end of his chain, his shoulders been wrenched from the sudden stop. He growled again.

"Be still meat!" An Orc growled an order. Tai turned his eyes ferociously to the cage door, seeing a solid group of Forsworn with spear like weapons. Tai glared at the circle formation, they were surrounding someone. The Orc smiled, shifting onto his left foot with a high right knee before stepping aside in one fine sweep. Tai's jaw dropped as he stared into a shaking Serana's face, pale, expressionless with blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

"Serana!" Tai yelled, shaking once more against his chains as the Orc laughed. Carelessly what Tai assumed was a male Orc threw Serana through the cage door, ensuring his hand slapped Serana's behind. Serana turned and bore her teeth at him, Tai smiled at the sudden fear in the Forsworn as they slammed the cage door shut.

"That's my girl" he groaned weakly as Serana stumbled to her feet, eyes suddenly worried on Tai.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking slowly towards him. Tai shook his wrist causing another orchestra of clunks and rattles.

"I'm chained to a wall dangling by my arms. What do you think?"

"You shouldn't have eaten so many sweet rolls" Serana spoke with a straight face, despite her twinkling eyes. Tai fixed her a look, smiling at how easily he could read her emotions by the shine of her eyes. Tai often wondered how many people could do this, since becoming a vampire for a brief time Serana seemed so easy to read.

"Maybe I shouldn't have saved you so often" Tai's tone was flat also, despite struggling to hide a smile. Serana noticed his mouth twitching however, her own was following.

"You couldn't live without me" she laughed confidently, it felt good. Not arguing with Tai. Tai sighed heavily, Serana had hit a nerve.

"You're right. I couldn't"

"Tai" Serana seemed pained to say his name in the tone she did, dismissive. Tai swallowed, was this rejection or was it her own fear.

"No Serana. Don't dismiss me. You asked what it meant to me, what did you mean?" Tai was equally as pained, Serana fixed him with her own look.

"That we slept together" she said finally, a slow blush building at her collar. Tai loved how she blushed there; it was so hard to see unless you were looking. It made her ivory skin however seem softer.

"It wasn't the most important thing to me…"

"So I'm just another mark to you?!" Serana yelled, cutting Tai off. He growled deeply at her.

"No! You could never be just another Serana, don't you dare even talk like that"

"You just said it wasn't the most important!" Serana was bellowing now, Tai cut her off with a whisper.

"The most important thing is you said you loved me" Tai finally got his words out, perfectly timed and spoken. Serana stood silent, stunned into stillness. She blinked the same blink that usually marked Tai's confusion.

"That's what meant the most to you? A few words?" Serana was beyond dumbfounded.

"Serana... I'll admit they are just words in some cases, until you mean them. You're so afraid to trust, to show your weakness and yet you trusted me with your body, and your heart. I've never been trusted that way, so selflessly. No one has ever cared for me the way you do. And I've never felt this way about anyone" Tai mentally kicked himself as he saw the tears forming in Serana's eyes.

"I've never mattered Serana. I was a slave, just another hand to shift dirt and find ore. No one cared if I lived or died. I was an assassin, a reasonably good one but I wasn't the Listener, I wasn't Z. I was just average, no one really cared. I was a Companion, no one cared, they just wanted me gone. I was myself, no one saw me. I've never been lucky Serana; everything has been a fight, a fight I can't win. I've never been important" Tai sighed sadly, seeing the tears openly streaming down Serana's face despite her lack of sobbing. She smiled at him, a true smile that warmed Tai's entire freezing core. It vanished.

"Tai. I'm from a different era. I should be married to you for that. I can't act the perfect woman Tai, and you deserve no less. I'm not the right one; I have gotten you chained up and in a trap. I waited thousands of years to be saved, and it had to be you that opened my tomb. If you stay with me you'll end up dead… I can't kill you Tai, not again"

"Serana. I would rather be dead than not with you. I'm lashed, you're the mistress. I'm in love with you, I'm not tame myself, nor perfect. I don't deserve you, I'm not important enough to hold your heart. I'm just the ghost; I was trained to be a ghost. No one sees me, only what I show"

"You're important to me Tai. I see you, I always have seen you" Serana confessed, and then had to ruin her perfect words.

"Currently chained to a wall" They both laughed as Serana wrapped her arms around Tai, her head only reaching to his abs due to his situation with chains and a wall.

"I guess we're good again" Tai almost questioned, Serana gave him a look and slapped his belly lightly, Tai grunted. Serana gave him a mock look then pressed her lips gently to where she had slapped. Tai laughed and closed his eyes, drifting slowly into sleep despite the bloody kiss.

Tai woke weakly, lying face down in the dirt; his arms were bound thickly behind him. Wrist chained together by several thick leather binds, the knots each harshly covered in steal. It seemed the Forsworn were not as primitive as Tai had believed. The second binding went around his chest, thick leather, it continued to lace around his forearms, along with a thick chain missing several links to be replaced with the same rough leather. Tai shook angrily as he shuffled his knees beneath him, butt raised to the skies. Tai then groaned, pulling from his core so he sat upright, behind now against his calves and heels.

His arms were suddenly snatched roughly; he was hoisted to his feet. Tai stumbled weakly after his attackers, aware of his mainly bare body, save his underclothes. He blinked at the harsh sunlight as it hit his eyes harshly like a dragons flame. He enjoyed the warmth as he continued been marched through several tents to a thick wooden rail. He turned his eyes to a mud covered woman, he gasped.

"Serana?" He whispered, the woman nodded.

She looked into Tai's eyes, defeated as the spears were pointed at her back. She slopped thick mud onto Tai's chest, wincing as he flinched and retreated from the thick mess. As Serana coated his entire body in mud Tai's hands were unchained briefly, only to be fasted to the rail above his head. He looked at the sudden rope, realising with horror Serana was bound in the same manner save the looser rope. He then looked beneath him, wood piled. Slowly it dawned on him as Serana came to the back of his neck.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear. Tai responded by leaning his head against hers, kissing her ear gently before whispering.

"I love you too" Serana began to cry weakly.

She leaned backwards and stared at Tai, the mud coating her face made Tai smile his genuine smile before she kissed him gently. When the kiss was broken Serana ran her hands gently over his lips, the mud finishing its coating. The spears left her as she leaned forwards and touched him again, suddenly jerked backwards to be pulled up like Tai was. Serana kicked, cursed and even bit at the thin air around her as Tai growled, his wrist shaking from tenseness.

"You could have let us finish you damn Forsworn. You have no manners for conversation!" Serana spat. Tai grinned at the cries of outrage from the Forsworn as the arrow heads were lit on fire. Tai finally grasped why there was wood beneath his feet, and forks in every Forsworn attackers hands. Tai and Serana were dinner.

"Tai. Don't even think about it" Serana hissed as Tai stared up at his bindings, he looked to Serana with a toothy grin. The yellow flicked across his eyes as he caught the scent of the Forsworn. So primal, foolish, weak. They feared what he could become; Tai did not blame them as he felt more of the cold fog, his skin and clothing falling away.

"Use some spells on out packs, if you haven't already. I'll get us out of here but whatever you do, do not run away" Tai was snarling now as the fog dropped around his midsection, already he felt the chains were too small around his wrist. He growled again, by now he was strong enough. He twisted his wrist, quickly and forcefully against his bindings, they snapped.

Tai snarled as his tail hit the wood, he hated his tail been touched. He loped, fully in form with a roar, swiping his paw through a bunch of Forsworn. Tai couldn't help howl a laugh at how easily they flew. He spun his other paw out, swiping another attacker aside as he managed to bite the strap of Serana's pack. He groaned, loping back to her with his teeth clenched around the pack. He awkwardly stood before Serana, despite the drop he was still the same height as her. His claws sliced through the bind holding Serana to the pole. He noticed in the nick of time he had not released her wrists from each other. He moved into a lope, throwing his head between her arms, she was stuck to him. Tai shifted as Serana locked her legs around his body, holding herself beneath him as he ran.

Tai didn't break stride as he leapt, ducking the Forsworn instead of attacking. He was conscious of Serana as arrows started flying at them. His nose flared as he roared again, causing several of the attackers to cower. Tai panted heavily, aware of the lather forming around his jaws and dripping into Serana's hair as he saw one final Forsworn, bow raised, arrow levelled at Serana. Tai roared recognising the Orc as the arrow was released. Tai dropped his front down thoughtlessly, his back taking the arrows abuse through thick fur. Tai roared in pain, rising to his feet to wrap his paws around the Orc's head.

"Be still" he hissed at the struggling Orc as he lifted the Orc clean off the ground, by his head.

Tai then felt the urge, he loved feeling the rush but he despised the mess it caused. He was already forcing his palms closer together around the Orc's shaking head, Tai wanted to go through the Orcs head as he pushed harder still. Tai growled as more arrows buried themselves in his back, close to the first one. Tai locked his fingers together and slammed his palms; they came together with a sickening crack, a sloppy clap as the blood and brains dribbled down his paws. He stared at an eyeball stuck in his claws before loping off, the eyeball come free in a twig.

Tai gasped as the arrows began to itch, the pain building as he couldn't bleed past the savage design. The blood pooled beneath the skin, forming harsh lumps as he ran. Somehow the Forsworn still were in hot pursuit. Tai stumbled, Serana yelped as her back hit the ground. Tai suddenly paused, slowing his stride as he sniffed the air and flicked his ears. Rushing water. Tai's eyes flashed to the cliff, he set his eyes determinedly as he raked a paw through the dirt.

"No Tai! Not again!" Serana screamed desperately as Tai loped, another arrow narrowly missing Serana's head.

"Actually. Now I think on it, good idea" Serana amended her former complaint as Tai launched from the cliff, his back paws pushing into the edge to further his leap. Serana yelped. The pack Tai still somehow held kept hitting her in the head as they fell to the rapids bellow.


	18. Chapter 17 Reading The Scroll

Chapter 17 – Reading the Scroll

"I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead" – Quote, Guard

Tai grunted as he pulled himself towards the bank with well-timed kicks, Serana aiding as best she could. Tai still had a mouthful of the sturdy pack as his paw closed around a rock; he pulled on it as he rose. Serana's feet dangled uncomfortably until she placed her toes against Tai's hip joint, even his curves in wolf form fitted her body it seemed. The water sloshed around him loudly as his knees came out the water; he was shaking as his feet escaped the water, a black fog was streamed through the water as he shed his wolf form.

Serana smiled for a moment as she stared at Tai, his hair dripping wet, plastered over his eyes. His skin was paler, from the waters cold, his mouth appearing darker from his scruffy hair as he half smiled. The leather strap dangled down his chest from his teeth, covering his more personal areas.

Serana wanted to curse the pack as she bit the strap herself, Tai was startled as he released the pack. Serana spun her neck expertly, sending the pack flying. She then realised her mistake in her haste, her hands were still bound. Tai lurched on his feet again, his face losing more colour as Serana leaned in, using her nose to wipe away Tai's hair. His eyes rolled backwards in his head as his mouth foamed slightly, he then collapsed.

Serana yelped as she felt his full weight on top of her, he was heavier than she expected. There was no fat on his strong body, but his muscle weighed more than if he had been all fat. Serana cursed as she tried to move him, he may as well been a mountain for her success. His shoulder shifted then fell again, she noticed Tai slightly aware, he was trying desperately to move but then the curse was her arms, trapped around his neck. He finally gave up as did Serana.

Serana lay back with a huff as Tai's nose and foam covered mouth rested against her neck, his forehead weakly on the ground. Serana stared up at the grey sky, rain soon to fall in the dark looming clouds. Birds flew on occasion across the matted layer of grey and white as she took another deep breath. Finally she tilted her head into Tai's, tightening her arms around him as best she could before closing her eyes. The smell of mud and honey on the wind teasing her nose as the waters raging tortured her ears. Somehow she still fell asleep.

Tai woke a while later, aware of a perfect coldness against his mouth and nose; the fresh scent caused him to breathe heavily. He nearly cursed noticing the slight wet patch; obviously he had been drooling in his sleep. The slobber however was thicker; he groaned again remembering the arrows in his back. Tai rose slowly, bending his knees around the cushion beneath him. Tai froze, feeling the pinch in his back. His eyes widened as he stared down at Serana, laying there messed up beneath him. Tai's mind was blank as he struggled to remember what had happened, he looked down his own naked self and blushed.

"No. Warm" Serana mumbled, her arms still tangled around his neck. Tai sighed, as Serana opened her eyes, shock in her face briefly as she stared down him, where her attention fixed was undisguised. Tai drew a breath in, bringing his skin tighter still as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He winced at the arrows as Serana shuffled, sitting up to touch her nose to him with a soft sigh.

"I see you're awake" Serana smiled gently, Tai groaned at the pain in his back, the arrows still had not moved somehow. Tai assumed that was due to Serana's handling.

"Barely" Tai spoke through gritted teeth, noticing Serana's fingers gently rubbing the bones of his neck as she leaned in with a girlish laugh and kissed him quickly. Tai could have cursed the moment leaving so quickly had the arrows been vacant.

"How about now?" she asked, a cheeky glint as she leaned in again, Tai leaned away slightly, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain over the everlasting ache of whiplashes and memories.

"Serana. I have arrows sticking out my back" Tai explained at her nervous face, he noticed the confusion flood across her face before her eyes widened in memory.

"I can't be bound to a handsome man a while longer?" She let her lip quiver. Tai sighed as Serana laughed and she stood up, her arms leaving his neck to be bound before her. She roamed to her pack and began rummaging through.

"Any Forsworn come shouting when I was out?"

"None. I'm shocked those primal fools managed to injure you" Serana looked over her shoulder, Tai rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad there were no Briar Hearts, and it was a more built tribe. Maybe from the prison break. The Forsworn recruit the wronged of Markath by the day, we're lucky those tribal fools were not better organised. Still several new members, I assume" Tai coughed.

"Wait… You're saying the Forsworn are a race, as well as recruiting from all races to take the Reach?" Serana looked horrified as Tai nodded. Again he coughed, then winced in pain. The arrows were taking their toll.

"How did we end up here?" Tai asked weakly. Serana smiled.

"You leapt off a cliff" She accused, averting her face as to not show her amusement. Her voice had been cold enough to fool Tai.

"Blaming me Serana? We followed your directions, I swear… A goat could navigate Dragons Reach better than you" Tai now laughed, Serana glared at him.

"Keep insulting the woman who's going to gouge arrow's out your back Tai" Serana spoke in a hushed tone as she pulled her dagger free along with several scraps of cloth and a thick leather strip she began to fold over.

"That bad?" Tai asked horrified, he couldn't control the fear in his eyes as Serana nodded, flicking the dagger through her bindings as if they were paper. Tai dreaded to think what magic infected the sharp blade.

"This is going to hurt" Serana whispered offering him the leather, Tai looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

Tai had never known leather to be a helpful thing in healing. Serana raised her brow as Tai stared at it. He felt her sit over his back as he lay on his stomach, still naked. Serana stared down; the black bruising around the arrows and ran her finger gently along them to one of the arrows. Tai screamed loudly. Serana jolted back with a sharp intake of breath.

"That…Hurts… really hurts" Tai groaned as his head flopped into the mud, instantly regretting his muddy forehead. He felt Serana's hand run gently through his hair as she shuffled up beside his head, her hands around his gently. She guided the leather up, using one finger to pry Tai's mouth open. She then inserted the folded leather and forced his mouth closed with her right hand, wielding the dagger in her left. She ran her sleeve over Tai's forehead softly, her usual softness followed by a sorrow. Tai knew this meant one thing for him. Pain.

"Bite down as hard as you can on the leather. It helps with the pain" Serana whispered gently, swapping the dagger to her right hand as she returned to sitting on the small of his back, forearms resting on his shoulders as she poked the skin with her dagger. Tai screamed out desperately, a muffled grunt was all Serana heard. His cries were lost into the leather.

Serana winced as Tai writhed beneath her, muffled screaming sharing his pain. The blood pulped from his wounds, thick and black. The smell that greeted her nose shook her further, infection. Again Serana dragged the dagger across, causing Tai to yelp again into the leather, black oozy blood rewarded her. Serana plunged her entire dagger into the wound, twisting it slowly as more and more of the black ooze rewarded her. Tai's screaming fell on deaf ears as Serana continued cutting. It was after several gashes blood rewarded her, she sighed as Tai slumped into the mud with a gasp and a groan.

"One down" Serana said satisfied, rubbing a cloth down his darkened back. Tai stared over his shoulder, spitting the strap out straight to Serana's foot. She glanced down then back to Tai as he shook.

"One?"

"You got shot several times" Serana spoke coldly, Tai winced. Then he cursed. Loudly.

The week Tai took to recover, with the help of potions was a slow one. Still Tai insisted they travel, the agony in his body slowly fading away. It was then they finally reached the cave. With a slow, releasing exhale Tai stumbled in, Serana right by his side.

The first part of the cave was tunnel like, snow and debris from the outside winds littered the floor. They walked, crunching in the ice before they came to solid dirt; Tai paused as he reached the crest of a small hill looking down into a trench, a log to cross.

"Humph. Not very impressive is it?" Serana half asked, half stated. Her fine, princess nose up in the air as her fist rested on her hip, her disapproving way. Tai grinned, his own expectations for a Moth Priest glade left wanting. This place however, was a playground for Tai.

"After been in a box for god knows how long, you're going to complain about a little dirt?" Tai joked; Serana gave him a tight jawed, disapproving look.

"If this ends up been a wasted trip, your friend Dexion and I are going to have some words when I get back" Serana's flowing voice made her threat sound somewhat unrealistic. Tai knew Serana though, her words would involve throats been torn, slowly. Tai silently preyed this wasn't a waste, the slow building in his blood as he came to a fallen log across the trench made him positive he was onto something.

They walked back into a dark rocky bend of the cave, around the corner Tai saw the blue of the skies above almost before Serana. She sighed, something tittering between relief and hesitation. The air was good, but the sun was bad. They came out to the top of a natural stone staircase.

The land was beautiful, a gem hidden in the darkness of this unseeming cave. The sun shone through the holes down in one stream of light which sparkled with something Tai could only describe as perfection. It bathed the hidden glade in a beautiful green tinged light, the pine trees fading into the water filled rocks, almost a shallow pool forming around a stone platform. Beautiful pink flowered trees grew in strange places, almost a pattern despite seeming random. The water falls led into a river, surrounding the drop from the platform.

"Wow… Look at this place. No one has been here in centuries…" Serana trailed off after her enthralled whispering. Her eyes flashed in wonder as she stared around the glade.

"I bet there's no other place like it in Skyrim. It's…" Serana whispered again, trailing off once more as wonder overtook her face. Tai smiled, she was so innocent behind her confidence, she just wanted normality in her life, trust and love. Her hair flew as she spun, still her eyes embracing the sites of the most beautiful place. Tai thought anywhere she chose to be was the most amazing place. Tai couldn't help dream, she was truly beautiful.

"Beautiful" Tai added, Serana smiled at him. She had missed Tai's point. Her eyes shone as she took his hand, pulling him down the path in her childish glee. Tai sighed and followed, finding her delight in this glade infectious.

Tai pulled Serana into a hug, spinning so fast her feet left the ground. She squealed as Tai turned on himself several times, feet pacing the circle calmly. Finally he stopped; Serana fell breathlessly into his shoulder, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I'm glad I'm here with you" Tai whispered down into her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before releasing her. Her hand found his again as she gave it a squeeze. She didn't speak a word though as Tai saw the drawknife, floating in a circle carved into a tree, another half circle embracing the hole.

He gripped it, heading to the pink flowered tree he had just passed. He paused for a moment, placing the blade against the tree. Finally he dragged down, one fluid motion as a large portion of bark fell free. Tai stared as Serana grinned.

"Let's hope the moths like that bark as much as Dexion said they would" Serana grinned as suddenly a small swarm of moths, about the size of a man's hand swarmed Tai.

Tai stared, shock, awe and fear on his face as he started slapping at the moths, leaping like a feral cat to disband them. Serana was laughing as Tai ran into the water, sinking beneath for a moment. When he resurfaced his hair plastered to his face again, hair he whipped back. The moths swarmed him again; he slipped on the rocks with a yell. Serana jogged over, laughing loudly as she offered him her hand.

"Damn moths. Why are they doing this to me?" Tai sighed, sitting in the water as Serana laughed. It was a miracle Serana had not emptied her bladder she laughed so hard. Tai pouted like a child, brow dropped. It was a cute look for him, Serana thought, if not amusing.

"They've defiantly taken a liking to you. And unless I'm seeing things, you're starting to… glimmer"

"Great. Good thing I'm not a vampire. I doubt glimmering would do wonders for my complexion" Tai sighed, Serana wiggled her fingers until Tai took her hand. She pulled him to his feet with an astounding amount of strength, smiling as more moths came.

"I think we need more" Serana laughed, dancing back up the path. Tai groaned, following her as the moths fluttered around him. He coughed, their dust getting down his throat. More and more were drawn.

The abrupt rush Tai felt forced him to his knees for a moment, the gold dust suddenly erupted into light around him. Everything appeared golden, as if Tai was looking into the very essence behind everything. He couldn't help stare down at his own, brightly shining hands.

"Look! I think that's what we've been waiting for. Let's go down and try reading the scroll" Serana was in awe.

Tai stared at her, sudden doubt swept over him. He saw something else in Serana. A monster, black and hungry with eyes of fire. Venom dripped from its fangs, twisting into blood as she wore the bones of dead children. Inside the mass however was a small figure, chained and struggling. Heart seeming to bleed love. Tai however ignored what he saw and stared at her scars, for the first time he saw them. They were not random scars, but a message. A message addressed to him by name.

He walked, seeing the flaming heart in the centre of Serana once more, dead yet loving. Finally he reached the column of light, he shuddered. Serana handed him the scroll, noticing how Tai's hands shook. He took a deep breath and looked to Serana.

"Here goes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Tai. You'll be fine" she whispered back, obviously unsure. He saw the worry in her eyes, flaming beautifully with little black veins weaving in from the outside, a yellowish band surrounding the lower half of her pupil. He continued memorising the message, it felt so right to. How could he tell Serana though?

"If I'm not. If something happens... I love you" Tai had said those words a lot, still Serana acted like it was the first time every time.

"I love you too. In a way, I waited a long time for you" Serana's words simply melted Tai's heart. Serana had him wrapped around her little finger, but Tai couldn't help love her. He felt he couldn't trust his voice, so, instead of replying he raised the scroll and pulled.

At first the scroll went black. Then the bright blue pattern erupted from the scroll, into the air before Tai as he lowered his arm. The patterns pulsed a few times, the moths occasionally fluttering across before the vision faded slightly. Tai couldn't control his actions as he opened the scroll a second time, the pattern once more erupting forth.

This time however it took his entire vision away, only the pattern showed in his eyes as a bright dot begun to creep, following and splitting in a way Tai knew he had seen before. Damned if he could remember. He opened the scroll a third time. The line doubled, taking another route as well as showing the first one.

The vision pulsed again, a blue wave taking it into a coloured, detailed map. Tai blinked. The rivers. That's where he had seen the lines before. The mountains were suddenly drawn in, glowing brightly in a pale red. He squinted as a shape began to show; slowly it revealed itself as the crest of Solitude. A second crest appeared; Tai believed it was the symbol for Markath.

Then Tai's vision went white, save one little name. He was aware of his knees hitting the ground, hard. He felt the scroll roll from his fingers as he fell, face first into the shallow water. Somehow he rolled, saving himself from drowning. Serana's voice floated to his ears.

"Tai? Tai! Wake up!" She was begging, shrieking. Her hands were shaking him.

"My god Tai. No. Please… Divine's please not now. Don't take all I have left away from me, not now." Serana sobbed as she cradled Tai. He coughed weakly, Serana gasped, hugging him with all her might for a moment. Tai groaned.

"Can't breathe"

"Are you ok? I thought I lost you! You went as white as the snow." Serana panted out, kissing his forehead loudly. For one split second, Tai's heart had stopped beating.

"I know where to find the bow!"


	19. Chapter 18 Darkfall Cave

Chapter 18 – Darkfall Cave

"Been tending your hounds? You smell like a wet dog!" – Quote, Guard

"I never trusted those damn scrolls" Serana grumbled again. It had been a few days since leaving the glade, now they were heading for the bow, the location Tai had seen in the Elderscroll. It was somewhere in Darkfall cave.

"Serana I'm fine" Tai's reply was faster than it should have been. What he had seen had scared him, not from Serana but the fact Molag Bal had known he would be the one she would love. His name was carved in Serana's scars; he chose not to tell Serana.

"Tai! Who knows what that thing could have done to you? Look at Dexion" Serana was shaking still as well, she sensed Tai's fear. Maybe she knew something too.

"Honestly Serana, I'm fine. I'm just shaken. Reading a scroll, it's big" Tai turned to face her on the road, she stared at him.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" She suddenly whimpered, tears beginning to form. Tai gripped her shoulders.

"Don't you EVER say that Serana. It has nothing to do with you" Tai lied, Serana shook her head.

"I see the way you've been looking at me"

"I just got shaken, you laughed…" Tai was cut off.

"About the moths?"

"Yes" Tai was heavy as Serana dropped her head.

"So it was amusing from the outside" she whispered.

"I have a fear of giant bugs"

"And of me? I've seen how you stare, like you saw something in the scrolls" Serana hit the nail on the head. Tai sighed.

"I did. It wasn't what I expected, it means nothing"

"I'm going to get you killed. You're afraid of me" Serana was about to cry. Tai's heart sunk, his gut knotted. He hated seeing Serana in pain.

"I'm afraid I hurt you Serana, I could never fear you. You mean too much to me" Tai countered. A tear streamed down Serana's face.

"Tell me you love me" she whispered, more tears falling.

"I love you Serana" Serana let another tear fall. Tai instinctively wiped it away with a gentle thumb. Serana closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. Tai wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, Serana's arms gathered on his chest as Tai held her.

"We should keep moving" Tai finally whispered, obviously pained. Serana tilted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Hold my hand?" She asked, obviously needing the comfort. Tai smiled, his arm suddenly hooked under her knees as he lifted her from the ground. Serana laughed as he shifted his grip, and then looked her seriously in the eye.

"I'm not carrying you the whole way"

How mistaken Tai was.

They finally reached Darkfall cave, Tai had indeed carried Serana the rest of the way. He let her down inside the cave, tightening the belt around his leather pants. Tai groaned, the cave appeared completely black, a single circle of light ahead.

"And I thought my castle was dark" Serana mumbled, Tai chuckled.

"Dark, Darkfall cave. What were you expecting?"

They walked forwards, slowly around a few bends until they stopped. Tai pointed ahead, the sound of rushing water greeted them as the ground began to feel sticky. They came to the source, a waterfall, into a small pond. Around it was bright, showing clear details of a cave opening across the deep set pond, and the path curving around into the unknown. Tai and Serana naturally took the unknown path.

"Go quietly" Serana came up behind Tai with a sudden whisper, Tai jumped with a startled scream. Serana chuckled before kissing him briefly just under the earlobe, on his jaw joint. Tai sighed and crouched, moving almost as silently as the amazingly stealthy Serana who led the way. This time.

"I'll get you back" Tai vowed quietly as they rounded the corner, spider webs began on the walls. By the time Tai caught up with Serana she had already plunged her dagger through a frostbite spider. Tai nodded approvingly as she cleaned the dagger.

They crept down a steep path, towards a small bridge. The webs on the cave walls seemed to thicken; Tai was clearly un easy as was Serana.

"I don't like spiders" Tai finally hissed, staring at a worn old bridge across a pit. Serana looked down and sighed, her own eyes worried.

"I don't like the looks of this"

Nervously Serana stepped out onto the bridge; it was shaking wildly but holding up. Tai suddenly leapt forwards however, gripping Serana around the forearm, almost exactly as the bridge fell. Tai and Serana began their descent. Tai desperately grabbed an old wooden step of the bridge, jarring to a stop abruptly.

"Tai let me go" Serana shouted, Tai glared down at her then back to the crumbling wood, already collapsing under his grip.

"No" Tai grunted, pulling Serana up slightly, she seemed in awe of his strength for one moment before continuing.

"Tai! This is madness. Even if you can get me up, we can't get back up there. I'll survive the fall" Serana drew Tai's attention as he stared beneath her, water. Obviously deep but he assumed flowing. Tai couldn't tell where it flowed too, the green tinged rocks and dooming walls made him tighten his grip further.

"We don't know what's down there" Tai strained, Serana seemed to roll her eyes. She screamed loudly as the wood broke beneath Tai's hand, again setting them falling. Tai caught the rope, desperately straining to bring Serana up to his side, maybe she could escape. The roaring of the water was louder now, clear in Tai's ears as he clamped his eyes shut. The creaking of the rope echoed through the stone pit, as did Tai and Serana's heavy breathing. Then the rope snapped. Tai and Serana's screams were lost as they fell to the waters far below.

Tai was turned around in a whirlpool, rarely breaking the surface and gasping for air. His limbs were thrown around, his foot kicking him from the force. Tai would have yelped if he had not needed to breathe. He was carried down a passage, the harsh rocks jutting into the water as Tai did his best to avoid them. Finally he came to a cleared part and saw the edge of a fall. Roaring white foam and the dark brownish black cave walls behind, lit blue from glowing plants. The thing that scared Tai however, was the spider webs thickening the highest points, and the huge dark spiders sleeping upon them.

As Tai reached the fall and started to plummet he gasped, cursing loudly. The spiders awoke; their legs and fangs flared as they dropped on web stings towards him, venom and web shots flew from their fangs, but never hit Tai. The spiders' web broke beneath their weight as Tai continued to fall downwards, trying desperately to catch something.

Tai hit the rushing river beneath hard, again been tossed through a small whirlpool before been rushed, backwards away from the struggling spiders. So far he counted a few dead, maybe three. Finally, he turned to see where he was going. Tai froze, staring straight into the spider nest.

No cave wall was visible; the webs had completely engulfed it. The river rushed beneath a harsh thick bed of web the spiders had obviously built to protect themselves from the rushing water. Hundreds of pouches were built into the web, bodies of those less fortunate than Tai. Then again, Tai wondered how he was going to get out of this situation unharmed, especially since he was unarmed.

Tai jogged forwards, to what he assumed had once been a pillar. The first dead body he saw had a sword of some kind. Tai grabbed it and tugged, somehow spinning and slashing the first spider coming at him across the legs. It reared back, leaving Tai an opening to stab it through the stomach, falling onto the spider with a groan. He hated spiders. The blade stuck in the creatures gut, leaving Tai unarmed again. Another spider approached quickly, fangs raised and ready. Tai cursed, unable to summon his voice in time. It landed over him as Tai caught it; it's fangs continued snapping for his face. Suddenly it stopped, Tai threw it off with a triumphant yell then stopped, it was impaled. Tai stared at the ice spike through it then to Serana who stood tall, she had already disposed of several spiders which now surrounded her feet. She truly was the ice lady.

"Looks like I'm buying dinner" Tai called out, smiling briefly as Serana shot another spider with her magic. She had superb aim.

"Just dinner? You're a sore loser Tai" Serana drove Tai crazy.

"What do you want then? Lunch? Breakfast? What?" Tai panted, ducking another spider which ran straight into Serana's ice spike.

"I want breakfast in bed, I think you can cook" Serana replied, Tai stared. He knew where this was leading. The full serving man, fine clothes, manners and an irresistible accent.

"I'm guessing you want me to use an accent too?" He half exclaimed in annoyance, punching a spider that leapt for him. He then shouted into its face, fire erupting through it and a few following spiders.

"I would rather you just not talk" Serana retorted with a cheeky smile, more ice spikes flying into the looming spiders.

"If that is" Serana spun, ducking a spider and punching it in its haired chest, ice erupting from her touch.

"Even possible for you" she finished, kicking a large spider aside, it rolled down the other bodies with a few soft thuds, only auditable to the animal or vampiric ear.

Tai and Serana stared around the nest, nothing moved. Tai panted, his throat still dry from the fire erupting from it. Since becoming human again Tai had found shouting harder.

"Anything else?" Tai asked sarcastically, Serana smiled.

"Kiss me?"

"Finally, something I want to do" Tai laughed as Serana wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down and kissed her. Again the rush, every time he kissed Serana he felt that rush of fire and ice through him. At first the sensation along his neck had been painful; the sensation in a kiss was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

"Serana. Don't you think we should slow down?" Tai betrayed himself as the kiss was broken; Serana stared at him, concern in her face.

"This is a first for you, I don't want to push you" Tai finished. Serana smiled at him, relieved.

The sudden sound of spiders walking drew both their attention sharply. Tai stared into the nest continuing around a corner, the river had turned into a soft stream and was no longer covered by web. Tai looked at the natural rock formation bridge, his own eyes painfully aware of Serana's orange glow in the darkness. She could see perfectly.

"Laas Yah Nir" Tai whispered, the sudden darkness changing to a greyish colour. Beside him Serana glowed the bright red as he viewed her life force. He saw another form, hidden in a wall near the rock bridge. One final Giant Frostbite spider. There were three other faint glows, obviously deeper into the cave.

"Anything?" Serana whispered quietly, it seemed she knew what he had used his shout for. Tai nodded.

"Giant Spider, over the bridge hidden in the wall" Tai whispered back, Serana nodded. She suddenly summoned another magic to her left hand, replacing the ice with electricity. Tai jumped back instinctively from her hand, he knew her terrible judgement with that spell. Serana sheathed her dagger, finding the slight metallic ring satisfactory, she resummoned the ice to her right hand once more.

Serana took a deep breath and fired an ice spike, straight at the wall. The protruding legs oozing from the wall made Tai shiver as the monstrosity that was the spider came into full view. Serana froze, Tai froze, and the spider froze. Serana was the fastest to act, sending an electric bolt straight into the dripping spider. It was enough to kill it instantly.

Tai winced as he saw the red light go out after a blinding flash. It was always hard, seeing a light go out. Unlike Z, Tai did not enjoy watching death on such a personal level. Tai was a killer from the cold; he couldn't know his victim more than sight.

They continued through the cave, the smell of human blood filling both their noses. Tai felt sick as his mouth watered, Serana was also combating her hunger. Since been turned Tai had appreciated blood in a whole new light, enjoying its smell in ways he didn't believe possible. That was one thing he had not been cured of when he was cured of Vampirism, his blood hunger.

They came to the top of a hill, another path leading from the semi cave. There was a woman in her later years lying dead. An Argonian lay further away, also dead.

"These people… Who would choose to live here?" Serana said, averting her eyes from the slow torturous death they obviously suffered. Tai himself swallowed down a sick burb, the stench of blood was unmistakable.

Tai grabbed the woman's body, still warm; he had seen this death before. He rolled the woman over and stared down at her slashed gut, he lowered and sniffed. Instantly he wished he hadn't.

"Gut torn. She didn't stand a chance" Tai whispered to the sniffing Serana, she could kill so easily and yet cry for a stranger. Tai was forever in awe. He lifted the woman's body; then carried it with ease to the downhill slope. With a soft grunt he threw her, sending the body rolling.

"What are you doing?" Serana screamed, just a little too loudly for Tai's liking. The rumble rewarded him as several rocks fell down from a trip wire trap. Tai silently pointed as Serana's mouth gaped.

"Trap" Tai said simply as he began his descent, Serana came to his side as they rounded a few more corners into a humongous cave. Serana gripped his shoulder. Tai glared, he didn't like her games in dark caves, and this was Darkfall Cave.

"Wha…" he never finished.

Serana pointed ahead, then placing a finger over Tai's lips as he went to speak again. The huge, gorilla like Trolls roamed past huffing and grunting. Serana drew her dagger, climbing up onto a rock bank. Tai stared, there was no way Serana could defeat them with just a dagger. He gathered his courage and ran out, screaming loudly and waving his arms.

The first troll that reached him he dropped to the ground, his legs wrapping around its knee, it fell forwards. The second leapt over Tai, straight into Serana. Serana wrapped her legs around its midsection, her dagger against its throat as she rode its back. Her dagger tore into the raging troll's neck as she leaned her weight back against it. The blade sliced completely through the creatures wind pipe. Serana pushed her feet into it's back, spinning her left shoulder roughly, her whole body followed.

Tai pulled back on the beast, his legs around its midsection. He strained, for the first time since been captured, glad he didn't have armour on. The Troll he was fighting screamed loudly as several bones snapped, Tai himself was dangerously close to tearing a muscle. Serana slashed her dagger repeatedly across the troll's neck. When Tai finally released it death was imminent.

"Teamwork right there" Serana said happily, Tai's eyes however were on one final being. A human of some kind, maybe an elf. He began walking, drawn to the being like he had been drawn to Serana's tomb.

"Tai?" Serana asked as Tai tilted his head, gazing at the now clearly Elf man before them. He was unlike anything Tai had ever seen; his armour was unknown to Tai. Bone like material with dark patterns carved and burned in.

"Come forwards. You have nothing to fear here" The voice was deep, almost catching in the elves throat, pleasing however.

Serana squeezed Tai's shoulder as he moved to obey.

"Be careful. It's a damn elf"


	20. Chapter 19 Wayshrine

Chapter 19 - Wayshrine

"Our access to those bits of luck are what separates us from common bandits." – Quote, Gallus Desidenius

The first feature that stood out to Tai was his brow, almost circling from temple to hairline on each side before mixing into his fair eyebrows. His eyes were small, icy. Around his eyes were pink in contrast to his almost white skin, his nose tip was also pink, as were his lips. His nose was large, slightly bent at the bridge and thin. His lips seemed to naturally frown; his cheeks hollowed harshly, his jaw rounded firmly, vanishing into a pointed elven chin.

The cave around them was simple, save a bed roll and small wooden shelter set up. There were also two sun shrines. Serana seemed to know them as she stared. Her face was a mixture of afraid and curious.

Tai stared into the Elf's eyes for a moment, the elf was very tall. His arms veined from his strength, despite the elfin frame.

"I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri –El" he spoke fluently, Tai's eyes widened as Serana's narrowed.

"This cave, is a temple to Auriel?"

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh… So many different names for the sovereign of the Snow Elves" Gelebor spoke casually, Tai's eyes nearly exploded from his head.

This wasn't right. The Snow Elves hadn't existed since the first Era, wiped out or sentenced to live underground. Those who remained became the Falmer, a blind, cruel, twisted race.

"Snow Elf? You're a Falmer?" Tai asked desperately, noting Serana hadn't lowered her weapon. Gelebor seemed to notice this too as an offended glint shone in his eyes.

"I prefer Snow Elf. The name "Falmer" usually holds a negative meaning to most travellers. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call The Betrayed" Gelebor corrected Tai in a tone typical in high elves.

"I wonder why" Serana mumbled sarcasticly, looking completely at ease, as if she had said nothing.

Gelebor was aging, welcoming but clearly proud and strong. His blonde hair was going pale white even, sticking up on end like it had just been frozen on. Gelebor began to speak.

"I imagine you know why we're here" Serana jutted in, her tone icy.

Gelebor seemed less welcoming to Serana, his eyes on hers as they both flared. Tai tensed. He did not want to be newly responsible for exterminating a race but if it came down to Gelebor or Serana, he knew who he would pick.

"Of course" Gelebor directed his words to Tai, ignoring Serana's glare.

"You and your… "Friend" are here for Auriels Bow. Why else would you be here?" he finished with his smooth tone after hissing the word friend. Tai tensed again, eyes flicking to the silently fuming Serana.

"Yes" Tai spoke up.

"I can help you get it, but first, I must have your assistance. I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur… My brother" Gelebor seemed at great pains to ask, Tai rose his brow.

"Rising in the ranks?"

"What ranks?" Serana pointed out, earning a look between grateful and mortally offended from Gelebor.

"The kinship between us is gone; I don't understand what he's become. But the brother I once knew is long lost. It was the Betrayed… They did something to him! I just, I don't understand how Auri-El could allow this to happen. The Betrayed swept the Chantry and began killing everyone without pause. I lead a small group of paladins but we were not enough"

"How do you even know he's alive?" Tai couldn't help ask the struggling elf. He was proud, but emotion hit him harder than expected.

"Oh he's alive, I've seen him. But something's wrong, he never looks as though he's under pain or duress. He just… Stands there and watches, although waiting. I would investigate but leaving the Wayshrines unguarded would be a violation of my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auriel" Gelebor seemed genuinely torn, staring to the second symbol briefly before returning his more collected expression back to Tai.

"And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only lead to my death"

"Wayshrine?" Tai was completely lost. Gelebor smiled.

"Yes. Let me show you" he began walking through the shallow water to the second sun symbol, a strange magic surrounding his hand. Tai and Serana followed, enchanted as he shot the spell once at the sun statue, as it hit there was a rumble and the ground shook.

Suddenly the sun statue rose, showing a circular building, beautifully carved patterns within, down columns holding remarkably two flat surfaces apart. In the middle was a basin, carved to perfection. Around the building rose a stair, the rumbling stopped once the stair settled into place. Tai whistled.

"So this is Snow Elf magic. Incredible" Serana spoke out in awe, Gelebor was proud of the building, yet he somehow held a humble tone… for an elf.

"This structure is what is known as a Wayshrine. They were used for meditation and transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantrons of Auri-El to our Innitiates" Gelebor took a breath, pausing as if waiting for the question. Tai noticed him counting down on his hand.

"What does that basin in the centre signify?" Serana asked on the two count. Her knee was bent as she rested her foot the stair, back against the Wayshrine's column edging the entrance. Gelebor stopped counting; this was the question he had been waiting for, obviously.

"Once the Initiate completed his mantrons, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin in the Wayshrines centre, before continuing to the next Wayshrine" Gelebor looked down his nails, he too had done this once it seemed.

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvellous" Serana spoke so flatly, Tai grinned secretively. He silently corrected her.

"_I'll have to lug around a heavy pitcher of water_"

"How long would they have to do that?" Serana finished, staring at Tai with the look he had expected. She already planned that he would be carrying.

"Well. Once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantrys Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself" Gelebor saddened, even as an elf he could shed a single tear, something he didn't even notice.

"All that just to dump it out?" Serana placed her fist on her hip and tilted her head, another Tai habit.

"Makes no sense to me" she finished, moving her fist to an open handed gesture of confusion. Less aggressive, but more insulting to her own intelligence.

"It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand" Gelebor said in an infuriatingly superior tone. Tai laughed as Serana glared hands angrily by her side as she straightened. Tai moved to prevent any problems, carefully threatening both with his position.

"I mean little offence, it's just you don't seem very enlightened" Gelebor's eyes laughed as he offered a very human wink to Tai. Tai smiled, also winking. He liked this elf. Serana stood, bottling her rage.

"So. Let me clear this up" Tai started, Serana cut him off with a husky voice, masking utter fury.

"We have to do all that nonsense to get into the temple so we can kill your brother and claim Ariel's bow?" Serana clearly wasn't amused. Gelebor smiled knowingly, almost apologetically.

"I know how this all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago"

Gelebor turned his eyes back to Tai, respectfully he began.

"The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates footsteps and traveling from Wayshrine to Wayshrine, just as they did. The first lies at the end of Darkfall passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment. There are five in total, spreading far across the Chantry"

"These caves must be massive" Tai stated, his own eyes widening. Gelebor actually laughed a genuine, floating laugh. Serana seemed captured by its musical quality; Tai could have listened for hours.

"Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you may soon discover. But, before I send you on your way I'll need to give you the Initiates ewer" Gelebor handed Tai a ewer, a pitcher. It however was carved with several spikes up the side, pointing downwards in a pattern. Serana cursed quietly, judging by Gelebor's slowly reddening small ears he knew what it meant.

"_Naughty little elf_"

"So I fill this at each Wayshrine?" Tai enquired, he himself felt shocked at Serana's lack of words.

"Once you've located a Wayshrine, there will be a spectral prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw water from the Wayshrines basin, as if you've been enlightened. They will not respond in anyway but believing you are an Initiate, they… perished in the attack" Gelebor seemed sad as he finished.

"We'll be off then" Tai sighed, Serana stared in curiosity at the ewer.

"This may be the last time we are able to converse, if you have questions, ask them now. Otherwise I can only wish you a safe journey. Once inside, I will have no choice but to consider you dead" Gelebor spoke like a man possessed by boredom. This was a line he had said too often.

"Just one… Is that hair real?" Serana asked honestly. Her eyes widening again as Gelebor fixed her a look, then smiled.

"It is. Now it is time you depart"

Tai and Serana entered the building, wonder in their eyes as they stared into a darkness suddenly glowing in the blank wall, shimmering like water's surface, as if Tai was underwater, staring at something before him. Tai blinked, pushing his hand though. He leapt back as it sunk through to a sudden coolness. Serana stared at him for a moment, her own hand been pushed through. She pulled it free then stared to Tai. With a deep breath, they both stepped through. The temperature changing as they strode through into another world.

Tai and Serana fell from the portal, Tai a little more worse for the ware.

"By Sithis! I never want to go through that again!" Tai gagged, holding his stomach as Serana stood pondering the effect.

"That… Wasn't as unpleasant as I was expecting. Kind of soothing, actually. I feel a little warmer now" Serana seemed pleased. Tai stared, spitting out his foul tasting saliva.

"You're the only one you freak" Tai tried to joke, but he sounded serious.

Serana dropped to her knee next to him, running her hands around him briefly to pull his hair out the way; she held it back, using a spare hand to rub his back. Tai gagged again, groaning from the pain in his stomach. He felt deathly sick.

"It's best, not to fight the sickness Tai" Serana whispered gently. Tai stared at her; the dark cave was so intimidating. Glowing purple in patches. He could barely see. Tai was sick, his vomit a white thick mess.

"Good thing we didn't have breakfast" Serana mumbled. Tai looked at her and groaned. Serana hooked her arms under him; with a loud growl she lifted him to his feet, her eyes beyond burning. Tai stared. She was the darkest creature he had seen, yet the kindest. Serana shrugged.

"I'm just fully waking up I guess"

"Huh" Tai said, his eyes wide as Serana let him go. He lurched, but stayed on his feet. Serana gently grabbed his arm, supporting him silently as they began. Tai shook her off, gently but he still saw the anger flash Serana's face. He didn't need to be babied; he was a grown man with a stomach ache.

They walked ahead, Tai groaning behind with the churning stomach. Something wasn't right. Serana seemed to notice as she handed him a potion, Tai stared at the red bottle with golden details. Serana gave him the cold look as Tai paused. Defeated he drunk the vile tasting potion, Serana grinned as Tai finished. Instantly he felt better.

"Thanks" he mumbled, obviously still grumping that Serana had been right.

She smiled back, instantly turning her attention elsewhere as dust fell. She summoned the magic to her hand, holding her fingers around the glow; this made it easier for Tai to see as the ice burnt in her hand. It seemed she had been playing with magic and combined spells.

Tai stared at a strange, glowing purple, reed like plant. Enthralled by his curiosity he reached for it. He cursed loudly as it suddenly retracted and shrunk. Serana too had been shocked, she acted on instinct and fired her spell at it. Tai stared as the ice covered the plant; the purple glow had yet to return.

Suddenly the bug sounds came; skin clicking together was what Tai thought. He shuddered as Serana opened her hand more; the spell erupted to life from its dormant glowing state. An ice spike, with flames inside. How Serana did that shocked Tai, no mage had ever done this as far as he knew.

Serana crept forwards, Tai in pursuit as more of the plants hid from them. Finally Tai winced, Serana groaned, the cold water bit at their boots. Suddenly something before them exploded in a sticky green liquid.

The bug that rose was like a dragonfly mixed with a preying mantis. It was about the size of a child, long blade like forelegs, spidery legs going backwards from there. Wings clicking together, making the noise Tai had heard. It was black scaled, like armour on a frostbite spider.

Serana was ruthless as she threw the spell, square into the bulging green eye of the creature. The ice covered it, green blood running freely through it. Then suddenly fire consumed within the ice, the creature's body writhed as it was burnt to ashes. By the time the flames died down the ice had melted.

"That was one heck of a spell" Tai mumbled. He had never trusted magic, instead preferring to fight and kill with steel. Something dependable. Serana smiled at him, suddenly he believed in magic again. Maybe magic wasn't just used by mages.

"Thank you. It took me a while to perfect. I needed a second spell apart from necromancy" Serana was casual about her past habits. Tai's skin crawled. Raising the dead, it was downright disrespectful.

Tai said nothing on the topic as they continued onwards. Fighting many more of the bugs, and the Falmer. Tai couldn't help feel sorry for Falmer. They were twisted, beyond insane and bloodthirsty. They had been betrayed though. Tai was lost in thought as they came to a corner, Serana leading with her spells.

Tai grabbed her as he heard the snap; he didn't care what she said as he pulled her into him, turning to drop her to the ground. Serana screamed loudly, hissing through her teeth in pain as Tai leaned off her, her side was gashed open. Tai felt sick. Her blood seemed thinner, flowing more freely than any he had seen.

He turned to eye the savage device; it was a claw like thing. Made with the blades of the bugs, it was black, blending into the cave wall, obviously designed to kill anyone who crossed its path. Had Tai not dragged Serana back she would have been impaled against a wall. Tai turned his attention back to Serana, who was writhing in pain whilst holding her side.

"Ahh!" she screamed loudly followed by her vilest curses. Tai stared down, unable to think what to do. He thoughtlessly dragged a healing potion from her pouch, which had landed next to him. Serana cursed again, and then shook her head.

"I'm a vampire. Necromantic healing is all that works. Or feeding" Serana was gasping loudly. Tai looked around the cave nervously; the Falmer must have heard them by now.

"We need to get you out of here"

"Forget it; I'm no use if I can't fight. I'll only slow you down" Serana winced. Desperately Tai began taking his pants off; Serana gave him a look of pure rage.

"I'm sliced open" she spat. Tai pulled a mock face.

"I guess you're not in the mood then" he joked. Serana began to spit more curses.

"I am not in the mood you…" Serana continued fluently. Tai grinned.

"I'm going wolf. I need something to change into when I come back. And you need something to put over that wound for a time" Tai explained, pushing his pants onto her wound after tugging her hands away. She howled in pain, then pressed her hands into Tai's abandoned pants, now serving as a bandage.

"Thank you" she whispered. Tai stared down at her, worried and shivering. The cave was cold.

"So. The curses?"

"Look I'm sorry. You and removing your clothing, only leads to one thing normally" Serana winced again, applying further pressure upon the wounds.

"Serana. Have a spell ready. I'm going to scout ahead; you need to make sure no one gets you. If I don't come back soon, or you hear me scream, seal the passage off and get out. Gelebor may be able to help you"

"Don't let this affect your ego Tai…Seeing you naked did make me momentarily forget the pain in my side" Serana winked, Tai replied in his cheeky way.

"It's not my fault I'm attractive"

"I felt more pain in my eyes" Serana said blankly, Tai's jaw dropped as the mist began to fall from him.

He didn't reply as he began to lope down the path, finding it a little thin in several places. Somehow he made it through, upon seeing a Falmer he dropped to his belly.

The same pale skin Gelebor had was clear on the Falmer, as was the pink down the Falmers entire face, it was eyeless. Its ears were long, squared slightly. Its body was sickly, the pink on every joint. Its armour was poor, yet Tai knew for a race blinded it was very well made.

Tai growled softly, unable to control his rage at their traps. The lone Falmer came rushing at him. Tai didn't even need to move, as soon as the Falmer came into range Tai bit it, right across the throat. Tai however lost control of his mind; the taste of its blood was so sweet, intoxicating. Tai had not tasted blood like this for a while, and he longed for it. He howled loudly, after eating the corpse then charged their village of sorts. He was in a bloodlust. He needed the blood. He craved it.

Serana groaned as the magic shot through her, she managed to stop the bleeding but she still needed more. She heard the Falmer falling ahead, and Tai's howling. Ignoring his order she stood up and began to stumble down the path, following the mutilated bodies as she roamed. Something drew her attention, a heartbeat. Young, fluttering. Serana tried to stop, but she couldn't. It was calling to her, pleading with her even to come, to end it. It was a little while later she came upon a hidden cage; a little Breton girl lay within, sobbing. Serana closed her eyes, a tear escaping

"_Oh god. Please no. Please let her not see me. Please let her be a brat. Please let there be someone else_"

"Do you know where my mother is?" The girl asked desperately. Serana had seen skeletons, she cursed herself. This girl needed to feel safe.

"I'll take you to her" Serana whispered, summing up all her strength to seem genuine with a smile. She tore the door off with ease, her orange eyes glowing as she held her side in pain. The girl had obviously seen a vampire before because she retreated, Serana sighed.

"I don't want to do this. But the world is at stake" Serana grabbed the screaming little girl with ease, covering her mouth with Tai's pants as she tore her neck sideways. Serana cursed herself in every way she knew how, she deserved worse.

Closing her eyes sharply Serana bit into the girl's neck, the taste of blood erasing all conscious Serana had. She smiled, twisted the girl's body, enjoying the struggle the girl put up weakly. By the time the girl stopped Serana's sides had mostly healed, a few shallow scratches remaining. She dropped the girl, savagely taking her dagger across her throat. Serana then returned the girl to her cage, sighing deeply.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I had no choice. Please forgive me" Serana whispered, wiping the girl's hair in a more respectful manner.

Serana did her ritual, sending the girls soul to peace. With a sigh she stood up, then bent to replace the door, hopefully no one would know Serana had even been there. Satisfied with the door she turned; her eyes froze in horror on Tai. He had seen it all.


	21. Chapter 20 Finish The Quest

Chapter 20 – Finish The Quest

"May the light of Auri-El illuminate your darkest hour" – Quote, Gelebor

"Tai…" Serana started, the look in his eyes was beyond horrified. Serana took a step towards him, now in his human form. He seemed to have found some armour, mix and matching the steels from the dead to cover himself.

"Stay back!" He ordered, pointing the sword he had found at Serana. She stared, tears falling from her eyes.

"I had no choice Tai. There was no other way" Serana started explaining, Tai cut her off with a snarl.

"A child… A child Serana!" Tai was shaking, his blade wavering as he pointed it at Serana. This was something he never counted on, pointing his weapon at Serana in defense. He couldn't fathom he was holding a blade to Serana, she had fallen though. She had torn a child's throat out, and then covered her tracks by slitting the child's dead throat, all with a smile on her face.

"Do you think me such a monster that I wanted to do that?" Serana cried.

"Want is not of importance… You. You… Enjoyed it. You enjoyed killing and mutilating a child's body"

"I…" Serana trailed off, guilt clearly showing in her eyes, painted across her face.

"You can't deny it! I saw the look in your eye, the inhuman joy on your face. I watched you, stalking that child then killing. Deny it all you want, but I saw" Tai was fuming; he still held the blade between them.

"No. The vampire did, not me! It's just like your wolf. Did you enjoy eating those Falmer alive? Did you enjoy crushing an Orc's skull in?" Serana growled back, the blood running down her chin dripped onto her chest, flowing down in a warm crimson line. Tai saw Serana's momentary joy, before a sudden shame. Tai wondered if he was correct. The blade stayed.

"I never murdered a child" Tai held to his argument. Serana rolled her eyes, almost inhumanly. Tai guessed the vampire inside her was raging.

"No. You are not so clean yourself though Tai. Please, don't judge me on this; it was her life or the world. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own morals and do what has to be done"

"A child down here. She saw you and was hopeful you would help her. You killed her with a friendly smile. How can I trust your emotions when you lie so easily?" Tai's hand steadied, blade point lowering slightly.

"I wanted to let her last moment be a hopeful one. She had no life, I saw her wounds Tai. She's like me, save for the Falmer's entertainment. There is no recovering from that in her life time" Serana finally answered, her eyes dimming sadly. Tai swallowed. Serana took another step forwards, Tai rose his blade savagely; he didn't know what to think.

"Insult the man with a blade to you. Smart move Serana"

Serana stared at him, sudden steel to her eyes as she walked straight up to the blade. She paused, the blade flat against her heart. Tai paused, his sudden nerves offset by Serana tearing her shirt open to reveal her heart, the blade now against bare skin.

"If you think that I'm a monster push that blade through me" Serana challenged. Tai stood in shock.

"Think clearly Serana!"

"No Tai. You told me once; if I ever raise a blade at you I should be willing to use it. You think I wanted to be this monster? Do you think I wanted to have to murder to hold my health? It's a curse! The power is a blessing but the means are a curse. I can't give this up because I have suffered too much to gain it, but that does not mean I enjoy my life as this… monster"

"Serana. I am defending, not attacking" Tai's voice shook, her eyes never left his, the sincerity in them broke Tai's heart.

"Do you think I haven't tried this before? To end my existence? I can't die that way Tai; I can only live as if I will until I feed" Serana pushed herself against the blade more, blood dripping from the blades point.

"Serana… Don't start this now"

"I didn't, you did."

"Stop this!" Tai demanded, still the blade hadn't moved.

"I had a choice Tai. To end a girl with no possible brightness ahead, everyday living in fear. It was a mercy killing and it meant I could come and help you. The other choice was to lie on the ground like I was dying an agonising death for eternity, and risk losing you if you were injured. I couldn't take that chance Tai" Serana seemed so cold, yet so emotional at the same time; Tai took a step back, freeing the blade.

"You shouldn't have walked into a blade" Tai answered, resting his hand over the wound.

"It won't harm me"

"But you feel pain. You're no use if you can't fight, said so yourself. I can't ignore this though Serana, it's shaken me… Can you heal that?" Tai was confused. His instincts screamed to help her, but his mind was fighting against it. She had just murdered a child; Tai couldn't forgive it because she simply stabbed herself.

They continued walking, fighting through traps and creatures alike. Tai was scared of how aggressive Serana became, her spells often mutilating before killing. Serana however was stinking of guilt, shame emanating from her in waves. This was her life however, Tai didn't pretend to understand, he couldn't. Not yet. Finally they reached two wires.

"Whatever's on the other side, the Falmer want to keep it there" Serana commented, pulling Tai back a few steps.

"The other pullie?"

"Might end up triggering all those traps" Serana replied, pointing to the traps, all cleverly hidden. Tai nodded.

"Oh"

Tai nervously pulled one rope, the traps sprung to life. Serana however didn't even flinch as the arrows and spears of the trap flew for her, Tai quickly pulled the other rope. The traps stopped, returning to their position as the rock before Serana began to lower. She stood, magic ready as the cave behind came into view. Serana gasped, as did Tai. It was stunning.

It seemed to glow, despite been like the path the rocks glowed a brilliant bright blue. The plants glowed in a variety of different colours. What wasn't good for glowing was the sabre cat roaring before them.

Serana growled, a blackness surrounding her. She fell to her knees, struggling and gasping. Tai leapt to block the attacking sabre cat, his arms locking around its neck as he stood up over its back. The creature writhed in his arms as Tai bent it. Suddenly it slashed him across the calf, dropping him to one knee. Tai rolled as the creature chased him, over the next cliff Tai would stumble from.

Serana clawed the ground, her nails growing as the black mist shot through her veins. She was struggling to keep herself contained, what happened next was something she could never deal with. Often she had been chained for her cool down period; however she had no chance this time. She felt her brow shifting as her skin rippled and tore. Her voice came out faintly, building, slowly into the loudest scream Tai had ever heard. Finally Serana stood, throwing her arms apart with roar.

Tai struggled in the cold water, he hated how it glowed, reflecting the brightness surrounding him. The cat blended perfectly, making Tai's struggle that much harder. He sloshed in the water as he spun, catching the roaring Sabre cat in a bear hug. He fell back; his back and sides were brutalised by the rocks in the reasonably deep water. He could still stand, he didn't know if a wood elf could. Tai realised too late that there was more than one cat stalking him, he had by then thrown the cat and stumbled from the river. He was gasping, his makeshift armour torn from several sabre cat assaults. His left ribs were aching, broken, and his neck bleeding slightly. He couldn't keep fighting, not in this form, not without a weapon.

The cat stalked over him, claws at the ready as Tai groaned, head leaning back. Suddenly the weight was gone, and the cats yowled. He forced his head up, instantly he wished he hadn't.

He saw Serana, but she wasn't Serana. She was like her father's form, save having a strip of cloth tied around her breast. She appeared much older, yet young for a lord. The creature she became was insane, snarling at each of the cats surrounding them.

The first launched, sending Serana rolling head over heels, somehow along the surface of the water. Tai shuddered in horror as he realised, the water had turned to ice. Serana grabbed the cat by the head and pushed. It vanished beneath the ice, scratching desperately as Serana turned her eyes to the next cat. As it launched she suddenly vanished. The cat was suddenly lifted from behind; Serana wasted no time in snapping it. The third cat ran, Serana turned with a laugh before she vanished into a swarm of bats. The cat ran into her expecting paw, its neck pierced by her hungry claws. One final cat lurked towards Tai. He silently wished the cat to turn and hide, something about this Serana wasn't right. Instead it was hit by a ball of red energy, it yowled as it floated. It continued yowling as well as writhing in pain before Serana simply closed her hand. The cat stopped struggling.

Serana quickly rushed to the first cat, driving her paw into the water she yanked it out. Somehow it was still alive, Serana hissed at it.

"Run before I lose control" then threw it to the opposite bank. The cat did not look back as it fled. Serana dropped to her knees, the skin shredding from her as she screamed loudly, it seemed transformations for her were not easy.

Serana appeared again, her clothes still on her. Her eyes flashed to Tai, still crazed. She closed the distance between them at a run, she tore at her clothing; suddenly they seemed to itch her. Tai stood, groaning as the armour bent into him.

"Here" Serana started, her fingers on the leather straps, pulling them undone. Tai slapped her hand aside, Serana snarled at him. Tai froze; the intention in her snarl was control, dominance. He looked beyond though; it had been guttural, desperate. He could almost feel her desire burning as she looked him in the eye, apologetically as he held her hand softly. He cursed himself, holding her hand when he was angry. Tai's instincts won that round.

"Let me" She controlled herself after a moment, speaking too coolly to be completely sated. Tai sighed, griping into the rock as Serana returned to undoing the straps. She truly was incredible; she raised her eyes to his again, smiling as she finished undoing one side. Tai groaned, the sudden freedom was unbearable to his ribs.

"That's not a good sign I take it" Tai winced, Serana had by then undone the other side, now her eyes were on the ribs.

"Arms" Serana whispered, removing the armour as Tai moved to aid her, tears escaping his clenched eyes at every little movement against his injured ribs.

"So. What do you like?" Serana asked suddenly. Tai looked at her in shock.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean? What are those special points" Serana was been very forward. Tai grinned.

"Pay attention next time" He had his arm out as Serana unlaced his gauntlet on his bad side, he winced.

"I'm sorry. After changes my… desires become, more acute" Serana struggled, her eyes fixing firmly on his arm as the blush crept up her. Tai sighed as she placed her healing spell on his ribs. His eyes burned into hers as her magic reset his bones, he almost smiled at how soft her touch was against his shirtless side.

"Well. I can't answer for me, but I've figured you" Tai grinned, seeing Serana's blushing rushing to her cheeks. Tai grinned as her hand left his wound.

"It'll need healing, but you're too…" Serana never finished her sentence as Tai stood and began to move. He was far too smooth to be a man, he was a true hunter, prowling, stalking Serana back towards the water. He suddenly grabbed her and spun, forcing her to sit on the rock as he stood over her. Serana gasped.

"Do you want me to show you?" Tai asked in a husky voice. His own breathing was slightly heavy, yet controlled. Serana closed her eyes, struggling not to simply scream her answer. She had to be controlled, even if Tai wouldn't be.

"Tai. Don't get me aroused" Serana almost begged, Tai smiled, gently blowing down her neck, Serana shuddered at the sudden warmth.

"I know you like your neck been gently touched" Tai whispered in her ear, his hand trailing from just behind her earlobe down her neck, so soft it could have been a feather. Serana gasped quietly, instantly tension shot through her body.

"You love your shoulders been teased. You're a very upper body girl" Tai teased, his hand stroking her bra strap aside slightly as Serana shuddered. This wasn't fair.

"Please… Stop" She breathed, Tai chuckled. He flicked his finger another way that made Serana arch into him with a sudden squeal. She then closed her eyes, humiliated by how Tai forced her to surrender. He hadn't even touched her anywhere personal yet. His hand left her softly, his own eyes dark. Somehow he managed to take the step back.

"That's just a little, I'll show you more once we finish. If you're still interested" Tai spoke casually as Serana caught her breath, panting heavily. Her eyes darkened on Tai as he smirked. This was one side she didn't like.

"I told you not to get me aroused" Serana spat at him in a whisper, Tai closed his hand around hers gently.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were teasing" Tai sounded so honest; Serana shook in the knees at his saddened look. Tai silently restored her bra, retightened her leather then moved behind her, his strong arms circling around her waist in an apologetic hug. Serana leaned into him with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm guessing, this is you showing me how much stronger you are, so I won't kill you" Serana sighed sadly, turning in his arms slightly, her head over her shoulder to stare into his face.

"I forgot all about that" Tai admitted, his own gaze soft as Serana nodded.

"You need to sleep with that wound" she tried to avoid the gaze he was giving her. She didn't deserve it.

"Sleep with me?" He asked quietly, Serana froze. He had just apologised, and now he wanted again?

"Tai. It's not safe" Serana started, she saw the slight blush creep up Tai, after a momentary confusion.

"I meant just lay. I don't want you in that way right now, well I do but not until you're comfortable. If I did, I wouldn't have stopped" Tai explained a little quickly, obviously uneasy with his words despite their truth. Serana fixed him a look then smiled.

"That's fine. But if I bite you I did want you" Serana stated. Tai raised his brow.

"You want me?"

"Warn. I meant to say warn" Serana corrected herself with a blush, her wet clothing clinging to her. The cold made her shiver. Tai was also shivering. He weakly began working on the boots, undoing them as Serana stared nervously.

"When clothes are wet, it's warmer to remove them. You can use the pants" Tai explained, pulling one boot free with a groan. Serana shook her head.

"I'm a vampire; you need them more than me"

"For your comfort I won't try anything" Tai snapped slightly, then hung his head at Serana's look.

"Oh"

"Serana. I have done my reading, I suspected things. I know the correct thing to be done during your time… and with Molag Bal. I get how hard this is for you. I don't want to push you, even if it means I have to sacrifice a bit. Feel comfortable with me before trying anything again, I can wait" Tai reassured a nervous Serana. She smiled at him, not trusting her voice. She simply pulled the fur from her pack. Nothing more.

"_God that man knows how to use his tongue_"

Serana blushed, remembering his skills full well. She lay the furs down in a safe place, sheltered by the glowing rock. She knew Tai would easily sleep, even if she had to make him. She doubted for herself. The situation shouldn't be so hard, nor so relaxed. Tai had nearly completely forgotten about her killing the girl, not a few hours before. He had also forgotten her vampire form meltdown. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. As for the troubles, she had seen him naked before, he had seen her. They both had felt, explored each other. They had gone the extra mile, now it was just sleeping in the same furs… naked. This wasn't done when Serana was raised, for Tai it seemed so easy. She finished setting the makeshift shelter up, Tai had finished stripping off and skinned the sabre cats.

"Extra warmth. They may stink later, I can't tan them" Tai announced, Serana noticed how he had made a poor covering with the scrappy parts. He shocked her however when he offered her a dress of sorts, short, not very fashionable but warm and covering enough. She smiled as she took it, noting the slight disappointment in Tai's face.

She stared down at her dripping self as she threw the dress over the furs; Tai stared at her as he thoughtlessly dropped to his knees before Serana could act. He began undoing her laces, and pants before Serana gasped slightly. His fingers had breezed just below her hip joint, another point for her she assumed. Tai stopped, instead removing her boots wordlessly. Then he stood, looking her in the eye as he reached around her, undoing the corset. Serana wrapped her own arms around herself, undoing her gauntlets between her own and Tai's chest. She shivered, it was very cold and Tai was so very warm.

Tai wordlessly slid the corset down her, again hooking his thumb in her pants and underwear. He moved quickly, too quickly for Serana to enjoy, dropping to his knee once more. She herself had undone her gauntlets and dropped them as Tai straightened and gathered part of her shirt in his hands, he looked to her questioningly. She nodded; it was only after that Tai lifted her shirt, over her head and into his chest. He tossed it over the leather as she stood in only a bra, Tai struggled to keep his eyes from her as Serana herself reached around her back and finished removing the last bit of clothing.

"By the blood you're beautiful" Tai gasped as she stepped backwards from her clothing, giving Tai a full view of her. Tai's eyes somehow remained on her eyes after a swift inspection, Serana laughed uneasily, crossing her arms as she looked away. She knew Tai was lying. Tai closed the distance between them, his finger thumb closing around her chin as he raised her eyes to regard his.

"Don't. You are beautiful" Tai whispered again, Serana watched as his head drew closer. She felt his chin rest over her shoulder as he pulled her into a tender hug, Serana smiled. For a boy with such a criminal reputation Tai was currently been a saint. A silver tongued, struggling romantic, saint.

Tai respectfully averted his eyes as Serana crept into the furs, she couldn't help feel hurt. He hadn't wished to watch her naked? Was she so repulsive?

"It was respect" Tai whispered as he followed. His eyes were now hungry on Serana, who had forgotten the dress. Still, she knew Tai would behave himself, he promised… didn't he?

Serana flinched as Tai gently ran his hand across her belly, pulling her into him. Tai laughed softly, then sighed.

"It's warmer" he explained, Serana guessed it was also more pleasant as she rolled over to stare at him then gently trailed her tongue along his bleeding neck. Tai seemed serene with the fact that his hungry little vampire friend had just tasted him… again.

She shuddered. She had to admit, Tai tasted good in more ways than one, yet his blood was not the nicest she had tasted. Maybe it was her emotions getting the better of her. She shrugged the thought of the girl aside with a deepening sickness, she needed a distraction. She would not use Tai for that however; she silently listened for his snores before she began crying weakly. Tai's arm tightened around her as she sobbed into him, half her body wrapped around him as he whispered his comforting words softly to her.

They rested a while, by the time they had dressed and dried off they had still not spoken, Tai was angry again, as was Serana. The silence was only adding fuel to the fire, the two separate fires on a course to crash.

"_How dare _he_!"_ Serana's thoughts raged. He had woken her vampire, she had been forced to change and he dare judge her. He had no idea of what she had been through. He couldn't understand her family troubles; he had been an orphan, a slave. She saddened at this; it did explain many of his faults, but what of his strengths?

"_No! Stop, just stop… Serana no. Focus. You're mad at him, stay mad"_

The Wayshrine and glowing blue ghost ahead gave her the perfect escape.

"Look, over there. That must be one of those Wayshrines ahead" Serana pointed ahead, Tai nodded. His jaw was tight, his tongue, for the first time Serana had ever known, silent.

"_Tai must be seriously upset with me_" Serana realised in horror.

"Thanks" he mumbled to her as he passed, careless if he knocked her or not. He was still confused, should he forgive Serana or kill her. His oath said he had to kill her, but in his heart he knew he couldn't. He hated this emotion, not having control of his own life. He hated the fact such a creature held his heart, and by that, part of his mind.

They climbed to the Wayshrine, still bitter towards each other. Tai felt the rage still boiling in his blood; he blamed himself for Serana's sudden lack of control. Had he unleashed something? The priest was talking, taking too much time for Tai's liking.

"Yes, yes" Tai answered mid-sentence; the priest smiled and continued talking. Tai sighed as Serana contained her smile; the priest shot the magic as he finished his sentence.

The Wayshrine was like the first, save one portal, Tai shuddered as he dipped the Ewer into the basin in the centre. The weight, Tai discovered joyfully, increased drastically less than what he had expected. Maybe he could do this easily after all.

Serana gripped his shoulder, comforting and controlling in its pressure as Tai neared the portal. He suddenly doubted, like Serana somehow knew he would. Without a moments compassion she lifted him by the scruff of his collar, the cheap shirt he had completed was suddenly a curse as Serana pushed him through the portal, again Tai felt sick as they exited at the other side.


	22. Chapter 21 Settled

Chapter 21 - Settled

"We drink to our youth, to days come and gone  
For the age of Aggression is now nearly done"

– Quote, Song – Age of Aggression

The second time around Tai didn't feel as sick. His stomach churned, his head spun for a minute. Serana however pulled him closer to her, and then weaselled her shoulders under his arm. Tai flinched, his gut screaming his head was been foolish. His head however wanted him to flee. Flee from Serana.

"Just for a moment. It'll help" she whispered in a tone thick with the knowledge of Tai's inner struggle. Her further right hand rested on his belly as she weaved her left hand fingers through his hair, eventually a fingertip touching his temple. Tai nodded weakly, the chiming sound of magic suddenly rushing through him. He knew magic all made the sound, but Serana's seemed older, more melodic.

The black rock was illuminated by the glowing blue, diamond like, boulders surrounding them. There was snow on the air as the temperature drastically cooled. Tai felt Serana shiver, Tai was also resiting the cold as best he could, his teeth chattering.

"It's freezing" Tai shuddered; Serana fixed him with a look.

"Then stop talking and wasting all your hot air"

"You always complain. Followed by your cold hands man handling my chest" Tai held back laughter at Serana's reply. He had to admit, he talked a fair deal.

"How else can I touch you without expectations? Besides, I enjoy the look you get on your face. The little nose twitch, it's cute" Serana was chuckling in reply, Tai stared at her.

"I am not cute" Tai answered, mortally offended. Tai had never been called cute in his entire life.

"Calm down, little wolf cub. The savage attempt isn't flattering. Now we should actually get moving, instead of debating your looks" Serana grinned at Tai as she lectured. Tai tried to think of something to say, he came up blank. Serana chuckled, she was clearly the dominate of this debate. Tai sighed his surrender as Serana's magic ended.

"You bit me" Tai sulked, earning an inquisitive gaze from Serana. Her eyes ventured to his scarred arm, then she grinned, flashing her perfectly formed teeth. Tai was reminded of why he was furious with her. He knew her fangs hurt, and she bit a child. Tai shuddered.

They continued together through the passage, they couldn't see the sky as dust fell like snow from the roof. The roots dropped from the roof as Tai crouched. Serana didn't need to crouch, she laughed softly as Tai cursed softly.

Their feet hit rock again as Tai stared over an edge. He swallowed, then closed his eyes and shuffled out on the thin ledge. He followed the wall against his back, still clamping his eyes closed. When his foot hit a triangle feeling shape He opened his eyes.

There was a thin path leading up and a large pit dropping down. Tai looked to Serana, she nodded quietly. Tai placed his hand gently against the rock for a minute before he started following the path upwards.

He mumbled bitterly as the snow began to flutter, he knew he was close to the surface. Another turn around then they came to the free air. Tai's heart dropped as he starred into the white sky, the snow thickly blanketing the ground began to weave its way down his legs and into the very sole of his boots.

Serana's moan of distress was cooler than the snow as she trenched through. Her height suddenly a disadvantage. She crunched onwards, stealth useless in the crisp, fresh snow. Her hands closed around the rocks as she pulled herself up slowly, Tai's hand closed around her wrist and yanked her up. Serana yelped, her breathing heavy from shock.

"Thank you" her voice shook. Tai nodded as they stared across the snow covered landscape, a vale within the surrounding mountains. A vale long forgotten by time.

"Now down" Tai mumbled, looking over the cliff uneasily. Serana stared at him with a slight unease in her face. Tai stared as it deepened to fear; finally he was forced to break his silence.

"Are you alright?"

"I can get us down in under half the time it will take to scour the cliff faces" Serana mumbled, staring down, the steep, cloud covered drop into the vale. Tai nodded.

"I was going to go wolf, carry you down"

"I can half that time" Serana whispered, she was looking everywhere but him. Tai felt the knot in his gut as he pressed her further.

"How?"

"Tai… I could. I'm not sure I should" Serana dragged her voice out nervously.

"How, Serana? If it's going to hurt you then forget it" Tai took the step to Serana, he wrapped his hands gently around her shoulders. He bent his knees, lowering himself to catch Serana's eye. Serana placed her hand gently on Tai's chest.

"It's ok. Serana, whatever it is I don't care. I love…" Tai's words were cut off as Serana pushed him away, stumbling backwards desperately.

"Stop. Just stop" Serana gasped, Tai stared at her in shock.

"Serana what is wrong with you? Since the festival we've been strange. We came good again, but every time I try to kiss you or anything you seem so… like you need to convince yourself to love. If you don't, if it was impulse, then for the love of Mara just tell me! There are moments, but I'm not sure. Just… don't play with me" Tai broke out, Serana stared at him with her eyes colder than the snow, yet burning like Tai's blood.

"Playing you? You think I'm some common slut? Tai for the grace of my ancestors… I don't know anything about love!"

"You're saying what exactly?"

"My mother never taught me how to love. Father never showed me how to feel. Mother never showed me how to touch nor father to heal! I can't deal like you seem to think I can. I learned nothing, except what I've learned from you. Do you know how it feels to walk around without allowing your emotions to be free? I've survived Tai, never lived, never loved. You dare say I'm playing you? Flaw in the warriors logic, I don't know how to play you!"

"Serana… I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I forget, true. I'm not running away though, holding back, yes, but running? No. That's you!" Tai started softly, before escalating into yelling once more. Serana glared, her skin rippling.

"I do not run from anything"

"Except me. Except your own happiness. Face it Serana, you run from the fact you're afraid" Tai shook his head, Serana snarled as she closed the distance again. Her vampiric hand closed around Tai's neck.

"Run from this then" she growled, Tai also shed his human form. The wolf erupted out to play.

"You want to do this? Every time I've saved you Serana. I'm stronger"

"I'm awake" Serana glared down into the suddenly shocked Tai.

In his wolf form he saw something behind her eyes, he had always seen it but it was only now he fully understood it. He saw Coldharbor. Serana had to survive, continue running from what burned inside her daily. Tai knew his own form to reflect the moon, the uncontrollable. Serana's reflected the sun, and everything that could be destroyed.

Serana released his throat, snarling deeply as Tai stumbled backwards, dropping as he choked. Serana hissed again, challenging Tai. He never wanted a fight, but the wolf within him raged at the dishonour of sparing Serana, she was his prey. Tai stalked; with a snarl he began the hunt.

He leapt at Serana, claws blazing. He was shocked to find his claws slash through air. Serana had vanished. Tai sniffed, nose flaring. He was grabbed. Tai yelped as Serana dragged him by the scruff of his neck into a lock of sorts. Her arms laced around his joints, hands coming around the back of his neck. She effectively held him stretched out. Tai snarled, driving his back claws down her legs desperately.

Serana released him without a single noise of pain, her eyes however darkened. He waited for Serana to act, she shocked him by laughing.

Tai launched again, driven beyond mad by her taunting. Serana gripped his arm with her feet as Tai tackled her to the crunching, snow covered ground; she managed to pull him into another stretch as she bent his arm around his back with a snarl. She then drove her claws into his back several times.

Tai was already exhausted somehow and in terrible pain, Serana was almost asleep, picking him apart. Tai had not expected Serana to have this effect in combat. She had always seemed so fragile, relying on magic. Yet she stood there, in vampiric form, outmatching Tai in a simple defensive style. He saw the fire flash through Serana's eyes as he lashed at her covering cloth, tearing it from her chest with a snarl. In her vampire lord form, he instantly wished he hadn't revealed her aged, green breasts.

She snarled with controlled rage. Tai had just managed to irritate Serana. He pressed the advantage, raking his claws down her torso, earing whimpers and screams from Serana as he pressed her towards the cliff edge, she may have been fading but her rage grew.

"Enough games" She hissed, rising from the ground elegantly. Her bone wings flapped the snows aside in their fury, the magic formed around her hands as she threw a red ball into Tai's chest. Instantly he fell to his belly, whining desperately. Serana's spell knocked all the fight from him. Serana then gripped her hand around a second spell; Tai felt his body dragged into the air to meet her.

"Do you surrender?" She asked quietly, Tai spat a curse in her face. Serana brought her paw to his face, not aggressively as Tai expected, but soft. He shuddered; he still loved the feel of her hands, even in the ugly form she chose currently.

"Please Tai. Just surrender. I don't want to hurt you anymore"

"Go to Coldharbor, you damn tavern wench" Tai instantly regretted his words.

Serana's eyes saddened as she released the spell. Tai hurtled towards the ground, with horror he realised Serana had just dropped him from the cliff. He didn't feel himself hit the ground as his body jarred. The blackness of the void followed.

Tai woke weakly, lying in a soft bed of furs. The snow still covered the grounds outside, however he instantly realised the cave he was in had been cleared. A fire crackled between the snow and the back wall. He looked, realising the care that had been taken to protect the cave from any wind that could blow the embers into him. Tai blinked, his pillow moving up then down ever so slightly in time.

It took Tai a few moments to realise his pillow was Serana's stomach. Her knees were bent around his shoulders; her elbows embraced him as she rested her hands under her head. She had used herself to block the snow.

"Serana?" he asked weakly.

"That's how falling feels. It's scary at first, but since I met you that's how I've been living. It never gets easier. Falling into unknown after unknown" Serana whispered. Tai placed his hand over her elbows gently.

"Why do we keep fighting?" he couldn't help ask, Serana sighed.

"I think, it's because we're not been a hundred precent honest with each other"

"What haven't I told you?" Tai asked. His gut knotted.

"_She couldn't know… Could she?_"

"What Molag Bal said" Serana answered blandly. She knew alright. Tai realised he was a fool to believe otherwise, he sighed sadly.

"I didn't want to scare you"

"And trying to kill me up there wasn't scary to me?" Serana was obviously not in the mood to dance around Tai's excuses.

"Can you accept I was afraid to lose you?" Tai avoided the last question posed by Serana. He wasn't going to admit that he was not in full control. For his sake, he couldn't.

"I've seen you freak out at bugs, and you think that you been scared of a Deadric Prince would lower my opinion of you? You really are thicker than Farkas" Serana sighed, Tai grinned like his brother. Tai definitely had his Farkas moments, especially with spiders.

"I was scared you would run as well. I know you're strong, but emotionally it's like you're running from… well, me"

"If I had wanted to escape, do you think I would be here?" Serana challenged him, Tai winced.

"I don't understand you. You're my unknown" Tai threw her words back, he always did that. Throwing Serana's word back, he thought made her feel listened too. He meant the words though, Serana was something different to anything he had loved. Serana softened beneath him again.

"I'm right here. If you don't believe me…" Serana somehow reached around him and grabbed his hand. With no pause she slid his hand from her elbow, guiding it to her chest; Tai's hand naturally obeyed her command, clawing slightly over her heart. Tai swore he felt Serana tense beneath him, pulse even.

"Are we good?" Tai asked again. He wanted to complete the quest before anything else, Serana sighed, a truly wifely disapproving sigh.

"Get your big head off me and yes"

Tai rose to a sitting position, instantly Serana's cold hands wrapped around his shoulders, a hug from behind. Tai felt cheated as he squirmed, finally lacing one massive arm around her.

"No more secrets" Tai spoke seriously, catching Serana's eye. She nodded and smiled.

"No more secrets" she echoed him, her eyes however told of the lie. Tai grinned. He knew Serana thought he meant literally, not in the sense he meant. Nothing big to be hidden, anything toxic. Smaller things, even Tai had his secrets. One he needed to share.

"Um. Serana… Have you been itching lately? Since the festival?"

"Where?"

"Personal areas" Tai said awkwardly. Serana's eyes went wide.

"Tai... Do you have a disease?" she sounded horrified, something else was emanating from her. She was heavy on her control.

"I'm asking y... Serana?" Tai started worried, but Serana's explosive laughter caused Tai to question. Serana rolled; laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

"Your face!" She gasped out. Tai glared.

"My face?"

"Priceless. Oh Tai!" Serana laughed, Tai coughed. Serana straightened up, getting to her feet, Tai still had to crouch, Serana had been selective.

"What did you do?" His tone trailed out deeply. Serana sighed, wiping a laughter tear aside.

"I rubbed poison ivy down your underwear" Serana sighed, dancing a few steps back from Tai's furious.

"WHAT! That's why I have a rash?"

Serana broke out laughing again.

Tai shuffled in the armour Serana had found for him, on the body of a former adventurer. It fit well, but it was quite heavy. Serana however seemed quite pleased with herself as she stalked around him. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Admiring me again?"

"I could have done that when you were busy been unconscious. I think the armour highlights your strength. Like your brothers" Serana sighed, Tai jumped to look her in the eye.

"Did you just say I look like my brother?"

"Yes, somewhat. Not as dull as Farkas, yet not as clean and cold as Vilkas" Serana pondered, Tai grinned. He found he liked the complement, he instinctively straightened. He didn't expect Serana's smile, but he earned it as he gave the air a jab.

"Alright show-off. Let's go"

Tai nodded, happily rolling his shoulders as Serana led from the old ruin they had paused in, still remaining out of his reach. Tai guessed he had shaken her more than she was letting on. They walked calmly, Serana's eyes suddenly pinned the next Wayshrine.

"Over there" Serana pointed, Tai looked and grinned. How she spotted the shrines so easily Tai had no idea. Tai ran behind Serana, his armour clunking a bit too loudly for Tai's liking. Then he heard the sound over his armour. Tai's body froze for one instant as he stared down the passage; the mist wafting from it carried a scent he knew well. Serana's nose also flared.

"More spiders? I liked the ones at home better" Serana complained loudly as the forms of the large spiders appeared in the sunlit fog, burning like the brightest fire.

Tai growled, hoisting the axe he found with both hands. Its weight bullied his muscles, begging him to release, but Tai refused. He continued sprinting; arms weighed down by the axe, a spider also began to charge. They met halfway, briefly, before Tai swung his axe down through the spiders head. He yelped, leaping for the wall as Serana shot the second.

Tai leapt off the wall, drawing a fourth spider's attention. He reached, his hands closing around the old, worn handle of a mace. Tai pulled down, watching the first spider been flattened by the forth. Tai pulled, the mace somehow coming free from the web as Tai finished his fall. He drove the mace into the spider's skull, splitting it open like a wall nut, and leaving the remaining spider pinned. Serana shot a final ice spike through the spider, leaving the spiders all dead as Tai huffed. Serana grinned.

"Teamwork" She smiled, offering her hand for a high five. Tai simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed his relief. Oblivious they continued through the pass, coming to an overlooking peak to a frozen lake. Tai and Serana didn't take the time to admire the scenery as they stumbled up the slight hill to a Wayshrine.

"Welcome Initiate, you have reached the Wayshrine of learning"


	23. Chapter 22 Four To Go

Chapter 22 – Four to Go

"Revenge? No. I want submission.  
I want the priest who did this to bend his knee and give me his soul."  
- Quote, Molag Bal

The Wayshrines bored Tai, gathering water; he couldn't say the trip had been wasted however. He had learned more about Serana, things he wished he never had. He had fought Serana, again learning the hard way just how strong she was. Tai knew she had held back, he had too in a way. Suddenly Tai sat there, on an old ruined column truly afraid. He realised everything he had done to Serana, every provocative word, action, thought, and Serana could have become that creature anytime from the beginning. She hadn't. What did it mean?

"Time to come back to reality" Serana whispered, her hand touching his. Tai's naturally closed around hers. He felt the tension through Serana, only for it to melt as Tai caught her eye. Serana smiled, noting how he laced his fingers through hers.

"Three more" Tai sighed, Serana's hand tightened slightly.

"It's almost over" her voice came as a whisper. Tai sighed. Serana walked around him, her fingers briefly leaving his as she sat beside him. Tai took her hand again; Serana seemed pleased by the motion.

"Then what? Do we go back to living our lives before all this?" Tai pondered aloud, Serana seemed to pause in thought. Her eyes stared at the frozen waterfall across the lake, Tai's also pinned there as his hand tightened around hers.

"I've never given it any thought. I won't have use after this is over. I don't know. I might go back to the tomb, study a bit. I don't think I could ever live in Skyrim as a normal person" Serana tilted her head into Tai's shoulder.

"Where ever you go, I want to be close by. I don't think I could live without you" Tai whispered, he tilted to lean his chin over Serana's head.

"You could survive, as could I"

"Is it enough? Surviving?" Tai leaned back to gaze at Serana.

"I don't know" She whispered finally, Tai silently rose to his feet with a sigh. Serana's eyes froze on Tai's as his hands closed around hers once more.

"I… We should go" Serana stuttered, rising to her feet before Tai could act. Tai sighed sadly, leading the way up the next mountain path.

Their feet stumbled in the snow as they continued upwards; Tai felt himself fading as he continued climbing. Serana's hands were suddenly over his shoulders, she wordlessly lifted him from his feet into her arms. Tai realised how awkwardly Serana carried his bulk, she easily handled his weight as she reached flat ground. Serana dropped to her knee weakly, releasing Tai back first into the snow.

"Next Wayshrine" Serana whispered, hoisting Tai to his feet shortly after she found her own. Tai groaned, not even hearing as he obeyed Serana's unspoken command. He stood there, repeating himself as the priest questioned. Then, when the Wayshrine was opened Tai took the water from the basin. Tai's mind blackened shortly after; again, Serana was there to catch him.

"Everything will be mine" The dark, gruff voice haunted Tai's dream as he awoke with a gasp. He sat panting for a moment, Serana's arm rolled from him as he moved. Tai hung his head, sweat down his brow. The stars shone brightly in the dark, clear sky. Tai realised they had found shelter under a tree, Serana moaned, breaking his thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered, rising to wrap her arms around Tai's chest, hugging him, her nose resting against his neck. She struggled with a sudden hunger; Tai remained unharmed. Serana shuffled one arm around his shoulder, now sitting beside him.

"I don't need too" Tai groaned, rubbing his neck stressfully. Serana slapped his shoulder gently, yet hard enough to earn a yelp from Tai.

"You're exhausted. You can't keep collapsing. Since the Forsworn, you've been fading. Talk to me. What's going on in your head?" Serana asked softly, her fingers running down his face. Tai groaned.

"Nightmares, a voice, a threat. Everything will be mine. Every time those words" Tai confessed, he felt Serana tense.

"Molag Bal. Tai, the sooner we complete this quest the better. Can you function?" Serana was suddenly rushing, Tai nodded.

"You're going to have to be the hero for a change"

"Does it hurt?" Serana asked in mock shock, Tai smiled. Even with her sudden fear Serana could still crack a joke.

"A little, you dropped me. Twice today, actually. I've been over two cliffs, buried in snow. Had bones broken, then repaired, oh and I was nearly spider food. What's next?" Tai spoke too soon as the sound of footsteps was heard. Serana leapt like a cat, gripping her dagger with a faint snarl.

"The Betrayed" Serana hissed, her eyes scanning the darkness. Tai flinched as a cloud passed over the moon, darkening the world. Tai looked past Serana, the land was bright still. Tai looked up horrified; he was barley moving as his eyes landed on the club raised high. He gaped.

"Or worse" he squeaked, tackling Serana aside as the Giant's club came down. He and Serana rolled across the freezing ice, noting the water rushing beneath them. The ice wasn't going to hold. Tai thoughtlessly grabbed Serana and rolled her body landing over his as the ice split. She grinned down at him.

"Bad timing Tai" She whispered, quickly patting his cheek.

"I didn't want you getting wet"

"Tai!" Serana scolded, Tai shrugged to the broken ice. Serana's mouth clamped shut.

"Oh you mean water not… well this is awkward" Serana blushed.

"I've been a bad influence" Tai groaned. Serana leapt to her feet. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught a full view of the Giant, now swinging its club down into their makeshift camp.

"Not now" Serana cried, dropping to her knee again as her skin began to bubble. Tai grinned, flexing as he felt the pressure building. The moon was calling, and Tai was itching for a decent fight.

He ran, screaming at the Giant as he tore the makeshift shirt off with a snarl, then his gauntlets. Tai sprinted faster, hearing nothing but the sound of his steadily pounding heart. He felt the cold rushing down him with the mist as he slipped, sliding between the Giant's legs. It stumbled, shocked for a minute before it turned. The wolf was waiting, eyes glowing gleefully at the hunt.

Tai leapt. His teeth and claws were desperate for the Giant's neck. It spun its club out, whacking Tai in the chest. Tai groaned as he rolled down the ice, his claws finally dug into the ice and provided stability. Tai growled, his eyes flicking to Serana. His ears pinned as she screamed loudly, Tai launched at the Giant again. This time Tai did not go on the attack, instead he darted. He only needed to give Serana a few more moments. He then heard the roar, right as the Giant's fist connected with Tai's side. Tai yelped as he was sent flying.

"Quit trying to be a bird" Serana hissed, catching Tai swiftly. This was beginning to worry Tai, that Serana was clearly the strongest. He looked to her and grinned, noting the certain pride of the Vampire Lord in Serana as she smiled back.

Tai fell to the ground snarling as Serana flew above him, they split, circling the Giant. The Giant kicked Serana, reaching her as she flew. She was thrown aside like Tai had been. The Giant then stomped for Tai, he somehow rolled aside. The hair on his neck rose as he snarled, dancing around the club then scratching. Tai knew his speed was all he could rely on against a giant. Finally Tai stumbled, his paws not as nimble on the freezing ice as they stuck, the sweat on his soles suddenly a disadvantage. The Giant dropped his fist for Tai.

"No you don't" Serana was suddenly there, her wings working overtime as she strained, holding the Giant's fist from Tai. Tai rolled aside.

"Keep it busy, I'll take out the hamstring" Tai barked as Serana threw the Giant's punch slightly left. The ice cracked. Tai darted between the Giant's legs again, throwing his paws into the back of the Giant's knee, then his teeth. The Giant writhed, unable to shake Tai's savage attack. Suddenly Tai was thrown by the cracking ice; he skidded across as the Giant fell into the freezing water.

"Tai?" Serana asked, her knees bending as she shed the Vampire Lord form, almost effortlessly.

"I'm fine" Tai barked, shaking his head as his vision blurred momentarily. A few minutes later his form would return to humanity. Tai almost regretted it this night; he knew his aching bones would hurt more in human form. Serana laughed an exhausted chuckle. Tai stared at her as she shook, his paw naturally supporting her.

"How did you hold a Giant's fist against a Giant itself?" Tai let his disbelief erupt; Serana shook her head her own eyes wide.

"Instinct. I didn't have a choice. It was hold the Giant or you die. Then again, I had a choice, just not a good one" Serana laughed as Tai lifted her upon his back, the ice trembled. Tai looked to the bubbles, fast freezing from the Giant's resting place. His eyes returned to Serana.

"Do you think you could raise that beast? There is a Betrayed Army out there, and a Giant would be useful" Tai felt relieved as Serana smiled. Her hand already surrounded in magic. She shot it at the Giant's floating head. It stirred, again the ice trembled.

"I would get off the lake Tai, the Giant will follow" Serana whispered, Tai threw her onto his shoulders with a woof.

"I would hold on like your life depended on it" Tai replied with a cocky head throw before he loped off. He felt Serana's legs tense around him, her hands buried into his fur as he sprinted back towards the Wayshrine he had passed out near, Serana somehow had retrieved her pack, and the pack held the ewer within as the Giant rumbled behind them.

They finally reached a cave entrance, a gathering of Falmer were blocking the way. Serana splashed in the stream, Tai gripped her arm, preventing her from falling as the Giant thundered past, instantly beginning to flatten the desperately attacking Falmer.

"Let's go" Serana whispered, instantly ducking past the Falmer to the cave.

Tai groaned, the mist falling from him as he stumbled. A Falmer lashed at Tai, he ducked. His hand closed around the Falmer's wrist, then Tai side stepped again. He twisted the Falmer's arm back and pushed. The Falmer screamed as Tai threw it to the Giant. With a quick breath he ran down the stream into the dark of the cave, Serana close on his heels.

"Your kind is weak. You're weak. But you, you challenge my power. Bravery in a lost endeavour, weak little mortal. You're prize, unclaimable. Still you dig further into the bowels" The voice rung through Tai's head.

Tai erupted from the water, gasping for breath as he was washed into a tunnel. The walls were ice, the water bitterly cold. He struggled a moment, his toes breezing the ground as he flailed his arms. Eventually his toes flattered upon the ground, he found his balance.

He turned. Darkness grew in his eyes as he saw Serana walking above the water, using a spell to freeze beneath her feet. Tai felt cheated as he swum to the closest ice chunk and pulled himself up. His eyes pinned on another troll.

"Wow. Now this… this is what I wanted to see" Serana spoke a little too loudly, the Troll roared.

Tai groaned, of all his luck. Serana however simply shot a fireball at the troll, which was thrown up the hill. It did not venture back down.

"That was a little easy" Serana moped, Tai glared at her.

His eyes then ventured the cave, it was massive, ice covered, cold and yet it held a certain charm. Tai admired the way the ice fell from the roof in ever threatening yet ever strong spikes. His eyes danced around the blue parts of the ice, almost like another world. There was water flowing freely, circling around a humongous rock sitting in the middle of the cave, covered in ice.

"Easy for you to complain. You're not naked on ice after swimming through freezing water" Tai shuddered, Serana was already producing a pair of pants.

"I could open a store for all the times I've put clothes on you" Serana grinned.

"And you could open another business for how well you take them off" Tai teased, noting Serana's blush. Tai had mentally won that round, he finished pulling the pants on then nodded. Serana seemed grateful to be moving as Tai led the way, up the hill Serana's fireball had thrown the troll up.

"Poor creature. I know it would have tried to kill us, but still. I wish it didn't have to die" Serana sighed, Tai smiled. The same gentle Serana was returning, or was she?

The Falmer ahead changed Tai's mind. Serana used her spell to pluck the Falmer from the ground and drag it to her. She then dropped to her knee, hand closed tightly around the Falmer's throat. Its struggled made little cracking sounds in the ice, Serana seemed indifferent.

"Enough games. I want answers" She hissed down at the writhing being. Serana had just lost her mind.


	24. Chapter 23 NewDealingsWithAnOldDemon

Chapter 23 – New dealings with an old demon

"When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn"  
– Quote, Book of the Dragonborn

"Serana! Have you lost your mind?" Tai demanded, Serana's eyes blazed. Her cold fingers were laced around the Falmer's throat, her eyes intent, her whole body posed for a fight, or in this case, a torturous beat down.

"We need directions" Serana shrugged, her tone escaping clenched teeth. She was boiling, past reasoning even. Tai swallowed, he had always known Serana had a dark, insane side. But this was just crazy… crazier. It was crazier than the average day, for Tai, in Skyrim. Serana was interrogating a Falmer.

"We can find our way" Tai felt the urge to defend the Falmer suddenly, something about this was wrong.

"A goat could navigate better than I. You're a man. The odds are not in our favour" Serana smiled, it seemed she could throw Tai's words back equally as he could. Tai cursed under his breath.

"Falmer can't talk" Tai mumbled, Serana smiled. Something about her intent was purely horrifying.

"Can't… or wont?" Serana's question took Tai by surprise. Something was urging him to say they could not, something was forcing him to defend the Falmer. It wasn't his choice, it felt almost magical. Tai swallowed. Refusing to speak gave Serana her answer.

"Now. Falmer. You're shivering here, obviously not use to this area. You smell different as well, as if you have had human contact. That means possible discussions, even with that child. You should understand basic words. For your sake, prey to whatever gods you worship you do" Serana shifted the Falmer's neck to a bad angle, Tai saw it hiss.

"Let me make this clear, answer and I will not slowly kill you. Try to fight, your neck is snapped. Refuse or are unable to answer, your worth is proven and I will kill you" Serana pressed, the Falmer hissed.

"Human" it managed to get out, Tai froze in absolute shock. Serana was talking, to a Falmer. Not a snow elf such as Gelebor, but an actual Betrayed. Tai wondered which was more important. Speaking to one of the last remaining snow elves, or talking to one cursed for generations.

"Not quite. You've got the idea. Keep speaking" Serana coaxed. Her tone turned polite so quickly Tai's insides felt like they were jerked, Serana was the mistress torturer.

"No speak to human" The Falmer spat out, its hand launching for Serana's head. Serana seemed uninterested as she caught the Falmer's arm, magic surrounding her hand. It fell again, paralysed, or so Tai believed.

"I've just removed every bone from your arm. I can also drop you into the ice, you could live buried up to your pointed ears in the ice until I grow board of watching your mouth flap" Serana applied more pressure to the Falmer's throat. Tai felt stung as he saw the pink drain from the Falmer's face, its look of fear was the most touching Tai had seen. Serana seemed unbothered.

"I know fear, I smell it within you. I know intelligence, I believe you are intelligent enough to know what happens if you try and play Tai" Serana twitched one finger, earning a chocked grunt from the Falmer she pinned.

"Speak. Where are the remaining Wayshrines?"

"Follow, path. Human will die, taste good, sound good, feel good. Die bad" The Falmer continued growling, Tai stared down at it with venom pulsing through his heart.

"How do we avoid your people detecting us?" Tai managed to speak politely. The Falmer spat at him, its spittle landing on Tai's boot. Serana held no remorse as she drew her dagger, her grip on the Falmer tightened before she carelessly slashed it across the Falmer's hand. It screamed. Serana smiled, Tai shuddered. Not only was Serana unbothered by inflicting pain, she even enjoyed it. In this moment, she was again Lady Serana.

"Answer the question" Serana hissed, smiling as she sniffed the blood on the dagger. Tai saw the fear flood the Falmer again. Serana's grip loosened to permit the words to escape.

"Human stink. Human smell like us, we no smell. Human walk funny. Human move like us, we no hear. We blind. We no see ugly human. We see no Wayshrine" The Falmer growled. Serana looked almost pained as she kept the cold tone of Lady Serana.

"You have done well. Thank you" Serana spoke, then flicked her hand faster than Tai's eyes could comprehend. The Falmer's neck was snapped, it died instantly.

Tai froze, staring down at the clearly broken Falmer as Serana rose, savagery in her eyes, in her smile. Her entire body moved with an unspeakable grace, a frightening purpose. She took three steps before extending her hand. Tai saw the flash through her eyes, the magic followed. Tai felt the pulse, sickening him to his core as more Falmer flew through the air towards them. Serana seemed unphased as she cast her next spell. A blinding bolt of lightning assaulted the Falmer, then a coat of ice froze their searing flesh.

"Grab them" Serana ordered with a cool perfection in her voice. Tai shuddered, she had taken Z's tone and turned it from sexy yet frightening to horrifically frightening. He couldn't help stare at Serana; she didn't even seem to feel guilt.

"Who are you?" Tai asked simply, Serana turned her eyes to him. After staring a moment the savage smile fell from her face, replaced by a weakness. Tai's heart stopped.

"Feeding, it turns me into the monster and less of myself. I can't afford to be myself Tai" Serana shuddered, a tear escaping her eye. Tai sighed.

"Sometimes, you must sacrifice everything for what needs to be done" He mumbled, tugging a Falmer's arm roughly to where Serana had pointed.

"This is wrong" Tai shuddered; his whisper earned a hiss from Serana. Tai crouched, resting his elbows on his knees. He continued trying to take shallow breaths, the fresh stench of death covering him. He was desperate to itch the skin of dead Falmer Serana had stuck to him, Tai could barely breath without the metallic smell hitting his nose. Serana had somehow countered it; she seemed at pains about the methods however. Tai was comforted by her pain for a change; it reminded him that she still had a soul, as far as a vampire could have.

"I don't take pleasure in this" Serana mumbled her reply, again they had to move.

Falmer passed them, offering strange sniffs every now and again. Tai flinched each time; Serana seemed at ease with it. Eventually they reached a village of sorts, raised high above the ground. The Falmer had begun surrounding them. They had two Wayshrines to go, Serana was tense. Tai gulped, willing his heart to slow.

Serana took no pause as she strode straight past the Falmer, hissing as they would when one reached for her. Tai followed, barely seeing where he was walking as Serana led the way. Something was unnatural about how his mind was operating, blindly following Serana. Tai's insides screamed, he should run, or fight. He couldn't resist taking the next step however; he couldn't refuse Serana's silent orders. This wasn't Serana; she never used any form of magic on him, ever. Now she was flooding his system, he was a slave. His mind, body and soul were trapped by this mistress. From the sweet yet painful sensation flooding him as he thought and fought silently, she wasn't releasing him any time soon.

They wondered, Tai's mind asleep as he managed to follow Serana effortlessly. Time held no meaning, neither did direction. Only one foot forwards, only following Serana. Mimicking her every move. It was all Tai could do, his thoughts were even dimmed by a strange fog. His body didn't tire; it didn't crave food, or substance. He needed no breath. Whatever magic Serana was using, it was truly horrifying. Serana never turned to look at him, her manner changing to its familiar guilt trip. Tai couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything. He felt so afraid, his mind crying out for aid, his body however was serene, at peace even.

The sunlight hit his face, forcing him to blink as they exited the canyon, into the clear space. Tai felt everything rushing him as he fell to his knees, eyes on the Wayshrine ahead. Serana ran to him desperately. Tai shuddered weakly as her hand closed around his chin, lifting his face. Instantly she peeled his eyelid open, her intent look of concern hit Tai's stomach like Isran's rabbit stew.

"I feel like I ate Isran's rabbit stew" Tai voiced his thoughts, Serana smiled slightly, obviously saddened. Tai blinked a few more times, instantly noting how red Serana's eyes were. Tai shook, waking himself as he rested his back against the rock. Serana looked even more worried as he paused, trying to think of what words to use. What question to ask first.

"Why have you been crying?" eventually stumbled from his mouth, Serana looked away. Her hand grew heavy on him, her lip quivered, eyelids sunk.

"I had to possess you. It was the only way through; you were panicking, drawing attention. Please forgive me" Serana finally begged. Tai blinked.

"You. What?"

"I had to. Tai they were going to kill us… Well, you anyway. I had no choice" Serana was shaking, fear flooding from her in waves. Tai held her shoulders as firmly as he could.

"Will I recover? If not you better have brought good food" Tai grumped, unable to hide his broad smile as Serana stared at him in shock. She grinned back, that unique smile again. Tai's insides shuddered in anticipation. He knew what that smile meant.

"I'll repay the debt, after the quest is over" Serana whispered into his ear, her body leaning into him the way that sent Tai's mind to his belt, and bellow. Tai couldn't help grabbing Serana and pulling her tighter against him.

"How about a taste now? I might find something else I would like instead" Tai tried to sound as dark as he could, Serana fixed him with a disapproving look.

"I would have to kill whatever slut you wanted more than me" She hissed with a venom, Tai chuckled.

"Help me up Rana" He groaned, Serana pulled him effortlessly to his feet. A quizitive look crossed her face.

"Rana?" She tilted her head, lips pursed like Tai often did. Serana had taken so many of his habits, as he had hers. Tai's hands rested on her waist.

"I need a name to call you, my lady" Tai couldn't help grin his crooked grin, left side smiling. Serana also smiled.

"Lady Rana… I like it" Serana danced away from him, Tai blinked in shock. He thought he had her. Serana pointed to the Wayshrine.

"Quest, then romance" she seemed pained to say. Tai laughed loudly at the pout she put on. He wondered how Serana had snuck her pack past the Falmer, he then realised they were still covered in Falmer skin. Tai shuddered, Serana grinned. Tai only just realised that they were completely naked still, right as Serana began peeling the skin from her body. Tai averted his eyes respectfully, occasionally sneaking a glance over his shoulder. He was still human, after all.

That in many ways, was a lie. He knew he could never be "just human" ever again.

He was a Werewolf; he sensed the world as a hunting ground. Not as a human hunter, life was the great hunt. Chasing down death with each taunting heartbeat. The thrill of blood, defeating another enemy. The scent of Serana's flesh, the perfect way she moulded to him. The desire.

He had been a vampire, cold perfection. He had heard every heartbeat, seen the world with eyes no one alive could ever expect too, could ever wish too. Nothing complex nor simple, everything moving towards a single acceptable fate, fate he would never meet. He had been the ultimate gambler, cheating life and death.

Now he was simply confused.

Now Tai was something stuck between his past and present. He felt the urge of the wolf, the calculating of the vampire and the lust of his own human desires. He couldn't control what nature would emerge. Before death, the wolf had been a huge part of him, always against him yet controllable. Now it seemed forced, stitched to him and expected to operate like a part of him. It could never be the same. It could never be "just human", it was forever a fight, a war. One where there was no victory, only survival.

"Are you ok?" Serana enquired, her eyes pinning on him as Tai sat there. His legs covered in the pants, his chest still patched with Falmer skin. Tai hadn't even registered his actions, his thoughts were much deeper.

Tai nodded his hand closed around the ewer before he rose to his feet. He lurched a few steps, Serana was instantly there, her shoulders beneath his arm, supporting him. Tai groaned as he touched his sore side; how he got it he didn't even know. Serana's hands breezed him, tearing the rotting flesh from him. He stood before the Wayshrine, answering without hearing. The magic was pulsing in his ears as Serana tried to heal him. She was failing.

Tai strode through the entrance, dipped the ewer into the water and collected. Tai then turned, his hand closing around the basin to support himself. He was glad he had as he turned. Tai's eyes fixed upon perfection. The building rivalled even Serana's beauty.

"Are you seeing this? It's fantastic!" Serana exclaimed quietly, her voice shaking with admiration.

The building was of grey stone, or so it seemed. It sat in the mountains embrace, a bridge leading over the gap between the ground and the building's courtyard. It wove, upwards going back into the mountain. Its simple carving catching the sun's rays in such a way as to make it shine. The closer Tai and Serana walked, the brighter it shone. The boring grey stone was suddenly glowing, the purest white imaginable.

It's windows upon the lower floor were bigger than Tai, curving at the top with beautiful, curved lines across them. They also shone, catching the rays. Upon the second floor their tops pointed, less beauty and more defensive. Each bigger than the level below.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen" Serana whispered, Tai smiled. It truly was, Serana's eyes widened as they finished crossing the bridge, the shadows claimed them once more. Together they seemed to leap up the stairs, skipping two at a time before they entered a courtyard, again bathed in a golden glow.

"Wow" Tai was gobsmacked.

"This is a statue of Auriel, but it's using his older symbol of power. This temple must be ancient" Serana pointed ahead, Tai's mouth fell open.

The stature was an elf, holding two stringless bows that united with the sun. The statue was of pure gold, bigger than most houses Tai had seen in height. Ice dripped from its arms, the few trees in the yard were also snow covered. The snow crunched beneath Serana's feet as she took a few steps forwards, enchanted by the statue.

"More so than you?" Tai asked. Serana shook her head.

"Older ma…" She stopped, turning venomous eyes to the grinning Tai.

"Not funny"

Tai smiled, walking across the yard to the next set of stairs, they lead to another balcony. Tai stared at the basin, ignoring the cracks throughout the balcony floor. With a sigh, he poured the water into the basin. He stood, ready for something magnificent to happen.

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Tai finally asked. Serana stared.

"Snow elf, rip off, magic. Nothing happened" Serana groaned. She was now annoyed with what she has been enchanted by. She had spoken too soon.

The water emptied itself from the basin, running down the unseeming cracks. Serana cursed loudly as the water began to glow, a brilliant aqua green. Tai turned his attention to the giant doors, walking to stand in the suddenly obvious five point star glowing before them. Tai stood, watching the symbol on the door spin and move, the water providing life. With a final resounding clang, the door swung open.


	25. Chapter 24 The Fight Begins

Chapter 24 – The Fight Begins

Inside was dark, the mist within seemed to glow blue as they walked. Tai shuddered; the cold affected him more than Serana at this point. The doors closed behind them, the mist seemed even brighter, even bluer. Tai shuddered, smoke escaping his nose as he exhaled. Serana grinned.

"Oh no, help me. I'm locked in a temple with a dragon" She laughed, Tai shared, his teeth chattering slightly.

"I am Dragonborn" Tai again exhaled, the fog from his breath obscuring his view of an amused Serana. The joke landed in his mind, his mouth over flew before he could prevent his verbal outburst.

"Are you sure I'm a snow bear?"

"What in oblivion Tai?" Serana was utterly confused. Tai grinned.

"Because I'm Coldharboringly freezing" Tai finished, making up words as he went. Serana grinned, rubbing his arm once.

"Cheer up. This place can't be that bad" Serana reassured herself more than Tai who nodded as they then entered the main hall. Serana's words lost all meaning as she stared across the room, everything was frozen.

"These Falmer… Their frozen in the ice" Serana spoke, her voice shaking. Tai shook his head.

"What else would they be frozen in?" Tai's voice was uneasy, his joke trying to ease the sudden tension. Serana came to his side, now she was shivering.

"And here I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy" she sighed, Tai touched her arm comfortingly. Serana smiled, more for Tai's sake as they reached another door. Tai froze. What would be on the other side? With a deep breath, he found out. The door opened effortlessly, into another hall. There were scattered Falmer, frozen in looks of pain and distress. Tai felt the air, frozen in the moment as they wondered. He had to ignore the sense of doom building within him, Serana also felt everything.

"I don't like the looks of this. It isn't right" Serana whispered, Tai fixed her with a look, more savage than he had intended.

"Any other painfully obvious insights you wish to share Serana?" he snapped. Serana fixed him with her own aggressive look, Tai's face faded to realisation at his tone. He hung his head, ashamed that he had growled at Serana.

"I'm sorry. The air, the stress… It's getting to me"

"Tai. It's ok. Just don't go on the attack, I'm still up from that last feed, I am not in full control of my actions" Serana seemed calmer, yet her words rung through Tai's head. Was she speaking about him?

"_No"_ Tai shrugged her worries aside.

He nodded fearfully; Serana had the look of intent on. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Tai grinned. He couldn't help grin at how he had traded roles with Serana. From protecting her to her defending him, she had opened up, but also wised up. Tai knew she had a leash on him, and he didn't have much to play with.

"Love bites" Tai groaned, Serana smiled the special smile as her eyes seemed to flash to life.

"So do I" she whispered, pressing her lips to Tai's. He could have gasped; she had forced him back against the wall in one rough motion. She growled playfully, gasping a breath of air. Tai yelped as her teeth closed around his lower lip and pulled gently, only to return to deepen the kiss. Tai's hands were on her waist, preventing her falling. Serana pulled back, leaving Tai gobsmacked once more.

"Um?" Tai managed to struggle out as Serana licked her lips innocently, yet with open intent.

"You wanted a display, for later. That's motivation" Serana winked.

"You can say that again" He grinned. Serana's eyes suddenly flashed again, her cheeky face returning as she darted down the path.

"Catch me if you can. First to kill a snow elf gets a foot rub, and doesn't carry the packs" Serana darted off, leaving Tai staring down the hall she had sprinted down. Tai was utterly confused. One minute Serana was the most lust filled woman he had ever met, the next she was a child.

"What?" Tai questioned aloud. After a moment he grinned, his head wrapped around the situation. He loved living in the dark.

How long he and Serana ran, silently stalking the elf while playing a game was unknown to Tai. He was caught in the moment, the chance to not have to carry the packs, and for a foot rub, it was too good to be serious about. This was a children's rivalry to the Snow Elf death.

"Curse it!" Serana yelled, Tai heard the echo and sprinted. His feet came to old snow once more, crunching loudly as he stared over a ledge. Serana was lying flat on her back, groaning as she struggled in the deep snow. Tai laughed loudly, landing beside her on his feet as he lifted her upper half from the snow with a curious look.

"Curse it? You're losing your touch Serana" Tai helped her to her feet with a chuckle; Serana rubbed her lower back then sighed irritatedly.

"I'm trying to be lady like Tai" Serana seemed irritated. Tai's arm closed around her, helping her to walk the fall off.

"How's it working out for you?"

"Horribly" Serana groaned, before unleashing a string of curses. Tai caught her as she stumbled.

Serana looked to him gratefully as she shrugged his arm off, walking slightly off as Tai sat on a fallen pillar. He wrung his hands as he warmed himself, Serana still shaking her body off. Tai looked up, the fall was a great one for him, let alone the smaller Serana. She had fallen over harsh, sharp rocks. How she was even walking, Tai put down to her vampiric side. Serana cracked her neck with a shake then turned her eyes to Tai. She was nervous.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Serana answered Tai with a sigh, he nodded. Tai's hands closed around the blade he had found, Tai was growing use to wielding weapons not suited to him. He had to learn them quickly, or die quicker. Survival was important to him once more.

Tai took a breath and strode into the next room; down the frozen corridor into what Tai assumed was a throne room. A field of some kind surrounded the throne, where an elf much like Gelebor sat, bored, eyes intent on the entrance. Apart from the long, greasy hair, this elf could have been Gelebor.

"Mortal fool. Did you really expect to claim Auriel's bow?" The elf leered, his pronunciation of bow more like bough. His voice was harsh, unpleasant to the ears. Tai's eyes ventured the frozen army around them, something wasn't right.

"Give us the bow you hypercritical elf!" Tai snarled, something within him was ordering rage. Serana hung back, silently.

Tai felt fear emanating from her as the slight crack reached his ears. Tai's eyes darted, he hid the motions well. He was counting as the elf ranted, enemies to the left outnumbered by the ones on the right. Obviously more hidden away, there were not enough to hold someone back if they were armed. The roof was strong, ice covered, like everywhere in the damn temple. Ice spikes also blocked the throne, Tai cursed quietly.

"And since you've brought your fetching companion to me, your usefulness is at an end" Vyrthur finished.

"Wait… Is he talking about me? Tai what is this?" Serana was desperate, eyes flashing wildly. Tai snarled, the sound causing the whole building to tremble in Tai's rage.

"A trap" Tai answered Serana, and then focused on Vyrthur.

"Keep your squinty eyes off Serana" Tai growled. The ice around him melting, the Falmer's hearts started beating once more.

The sudden pounding in Tai's head was too much. With each beat he heard, Tai's mind disconnected. He no longer saw Falmer, light and dark. The world was black, living beings glowing red, objects a faint blue. The world was a blur, his only focus on the elf. Somehow he had used his life shout, now his world was something new again.

The ice erupted with a roar, the Falmer suddenly thriving, and attacking. Tai crouched, blade down his arm in the manner of stealth he had been trained in. Tai's movements were controlled, his eyes that of a stone cold killers, the perfect hunter.

The first Falmer rushed him, Tai spun from the hip, slicing the blade upwards, both his arms guiding the blade's path through the Falmer's head. Tai grinned at the blood, spinning like a man possessed, taking the blade across the gut of a second Falmer. Serana fired her ice spike for the killing blow. Tai leapt back, narrowly avoiding the blade of a third Falmer. Tai snarled, noting how vampiric he sounded as he launched, diving through the Falmer blade first. Tai ducked, suddenly unarmed as two more charged him. Tai flinched, the blade nicked his arm. He snarled again, his vision shifting from its cold focus.

"Yol!" flames erupted through the Falmer. Tai was satisfied at their shrieks, and the smell of searing flesh.

Serana was quick, her eyes flicking to Tai after each kill. She was worried, her possession should have helped him heal, rested him. Instead Tai was running on pure, unchecked instinct. This was bad; Tai was taking blows, gashes. His blood filled her nose, yet he fought on.

Serana's thoughts were interrupted by another charging Falmer. Serana wasted no time in ducking its blow, her feet elegantly circling as she came up behind the Falmer, arms locked around its shoulder joints. As the next Falmer charged Serana pushed forwards, the Falmer's blade executing its ally as Serana's blade pierced its eye. Both died as Serana ducked the next blow, swinging her foot to meet the Falmer's groin.

The Falmer dropped, staring at her with something that stilled Serana's blade, her intent. She cursed at the pain in her back as another Falmer slashed, blade tearing through her skin like butter. Serana fell to her knees, eyes wide as she suddenly stared the Falmer in the eye. It couldn't see, but somehow it could. The look it showed was not anger, or hate, but pity. Its hands wrapped around Serana's neck, she couldn't move. Somehow she was captivated. Suddenly it pulled her forwards, the second Falmer's blade passed over her head safely. As did Tai, who dove furiously. His hands blazed as he drove his fist into the Falmer's face, again, again and again. He continued beating down the corpse; Serana's eyes came to the Falmer again.

"Thank you" she whispered, it released her neck and stood.

"Human welcome" it replied then walked away, straight from the fight.

Serana was beyond confused. The Falmer, it had just saved her life in return for her sparing it. Serana was beyond confused. The monster had spared her, a kindred monster? Tai was more monstrous as he lifted Serana to her feet; she was already ignoring her gashed back. It was healing with her magic. Tai supported her weight, his eyes burning at Vyrthur.

"Give us the bow Vyrthur, you're defeated" Serana gasped, she felt Tai tense at Vyrthur's laughter. It seemed that was the first wave. Tai's hand closed around Serana's for a moment as he stooped, recovering his blade with a steady glare. The blade scraped the ice covered stone, sparks leaving its tip as Tai straightened, his stance challenging the world. Serana was truly shocked; the hero was rising in Tai once more.

"Bring it on, squinty" Tai released Serana's hand, gripping the sword with both hands.

The way he moved was enchanting, each and every muscle tensed, flowing as he fought. Serana watched him, like he was in slow motion. A dream. Each slash downwards made his chest ripple, the skin across his abs taught with the strain. Returning upwards made him ripple again, his back suddenly alive as his chest tightened, tensed. His feet moved like a dancer, Tai was weaving through his enemies. Serana concluded, he was a dance with death.

"No!" Vyrthur screamed, firing magic as more Falmer erupted. Tai groaned, the dance was annoyed. His slashes returned to being animalistic as he swung blindly, each swing a deadly or debilitating blow. Serana saw it before Tai did, he was faltering. His blows were beginning to bounce harmlessly from the Falmer; the ice behind Serana was stirring. Vyrthur has just summoned a Frost Atronach. Serana had a split second choice, kill the atronach or save Tai. She leapt, knocking Tai to the ground as more Falmer leapt.

Now Serana was in power, struggling to lift the weapon Tai handled so easily. She raised it high, only to drop it with a yelp. It fell through a Falmer's skull, splitting it open. Serana was proud of herself as she narrowly avoided a second blow, her dagger sprung free as she spun, slicing a Falmer's throat. The remaining Falmer faltered as Serana danced, blade slicing their throats before they could act.

"Now bad" Tai approved as Serana tugged him to his feet, wincing at the freshly healed wound on her back. She gave Tai a look, one she knew Tai hadn't taught her.

"You're welcome" She finally sighed, realising Tai wouldn't say thank you so openly. He smiled, eyes flashing to the atronach. Then came the rumble.

"He's bringing down the roof!" Serana exclaimed, Tai gulped as he sprinted, Serana in hot pursuit. She tripped, like she always did. Her foot caught in the dead bodies.

Tai leapt, his body working overtime as he avoided the falling roof, he was dancing blindly. Tai knew not how he moved; only that he was saving Serana… Again. He reached her, arms locking around her body as he lifted; she came effortlessly to his chest. The roof was falling.

Tai sprinted; now his instincts were gone, replaced with a frightened mind. Serana felt Tai, shuddering around her as he tried to outrun a falling building, his own foot caught. Serana screamed as she was thrown, bouncing across the ground. Each time she hit she yelped, groaned or yelled.

"Tai!" She screamed, rising to her feet after laying sprawled for a minute. Her heart was in her voice, panicked, tears in her eyes, her heart felt like it was pounding. She hadn't felt this for thousands of years. The fear of loss was written in her face. She couldn't lose Tai, not now. She just couldn't.

Tai winced, his bad luck had returned, it would be the death of him. He felt the roof caving in, the rumble vibrating through his entire being. His head spun, a black fog spreading across his vision as did the dust. His eyes found Serana's, she was safe. In that knowledge he allowed himself to fall to blackness.

_I am Molag Bal. I am the lord of the Domination. King of Rape. I am The Daedric Prince of Coldharbor. I demand you surrender to will of Molag Bal, Teinavoh. I command you to abandon this vampire, she is mine. I will not compromise, staying by my creations side will only leave you both broken, begging for death. A gift I will only grant to you, Tai. I take great pleasure in promising you street thief, prisoner, assassin, failed companion and now Dawnguard champion. You will fail. You will fail like you have your entire life, there is no alternative._

_Your kind is weak. You're weak. Ever mortal is weak. But you, you challenge my power. Bravery in a lost endeavour, weak little mortal. You're prize, unclaimable. Still you dig further into the bowels._

_Continue with this woman and I promise you will never find happiness, a family, victory. You will be around to see, but none will see the ghost as I send my minions to once again break my child's will, until my day of summoning when I will claim her, all of her, as my own. Forever in Coldharbor. Can you imagine her screaming? It will be delicious, should you wish to come listen._

_Your family, your friends, everything will be mine._


	26. Chapter 25 Truthful

Chapter 25 – Truthful

"Tai!" The desperate shriek hit his ears like the roof had hit the ground. Loud, harsh, painful.

Tai looked up, blinking the dust from his lashes as he caught Serana's eye. His entire body hurt, every bone felt weakened, shattered. He knew nothing was broken as his hand closed around the hilt of his sword, knuckles turning white with the pressure he applied. He twitched his other fingers, wiggled his toes before starting to rise. He groaned loudly as he got his feet beneath him, Serana stood, frozen again. Tai for once understood her motives here, Tai needed to be strong, he needed to defeat his pain alone. Serana stayed out the way.

"Come on Tai. Get up. We can do this, I know we can" Serana added to his fire as he stumbled forwards. There was no time to voice his complaint, only the quest mattered. He stumbled, splitting from Serana to roam up one side of the circle stairs. He came to the top; Vyrthur was bowed slightly, holding his side. Tai couldn't help feel a rush of satisfaction; Vyrthur had injured himself with his own game.

"You fools! I had the ear of a god!" Vyrthur cursed, Serana rolled her eyes.

"Then the Betrayed did something to you, we've heard the sad story"

"Serana…" Tai trailed off, Vyrthur growled.

"The Betrayed? They are my puppets. Foolish little Serana, look into my eyes girl, you know what I am"

"You… You're a vampire! But, how? Auriel should have protected you" Serana was stunned, Tai shifted, ready to defend should Vyrthur attack. Like all Elves, he was more interested in talking, ranting even.

"I thought so too, until one of my own Initiate's bit me. Auriel turned his back! I will have my revenge" Vyrthur went on, and on. Tai shuffled his feet, this was too much, Tai wanted to sleep. Serana crossed her arms. Tai knew Serana was between outraged and asleep.

"You want revenge on a god? You truly are crazy" Serana lectured, Tai grinned.

"You only just realised that?"

"Be silent! I am Vyrthur, I am the ear of Auriel! No… My revenge on him is out of reach, but not on his influence on this world. Daughter of Coldharbor"

"Y…You wrote that prophecy?" Serana stuttered, Tai felt the emotions pulsing from her, his own worry increased. Could Serana focus?

"Yes! Now. I have everything. I will use your ancient blood and end Auriel's influence upon this world forever!"

Serana launched like a woman cursed, her hands gripping into the collar of Vyrthur's armour. She lifted him, as if he weighed nothing. His legs kicked as his hands sealed around hers, Serana was beyond reason as she shook him once, knocking the fight from him. Tai watched their shadows, flickering with every little movement. His eyes fearfully returned to Serana, she was clearly outraged, and awake.

"You waited so long for my blood, well stiff luck. I plan on keeping it, thank you" Serana hissed, Tai saw the magic building in their hands. Who would cast the first spell?

"Weak little girl!" Vyrthur hissed. Serana hissed back, wide mouthed to show her fangs. Vyrthur's were smaller, thicker however. He was designed for endurance, a tearing fight instead of stealth. Just as Tai feared.

"Let us see how much power your blood has" Serana snarled, the spell erupted from her eyes. The air between her and Vyrthur was suddenly alive, burning even. Serana and Vyrthur were thrown, across the balcony. Vyrthur rose first, hissing as Serana stumbled. Tai moved to defend.

"Get out of the way boy" Vyrthur hissed, Tai's eyes flicked to the still rising Serana. He set his jaw, refusing to move. Vyrthur glared, Tai knew in that instant how far out of his league he was, this fight was between two immense, ancient beings.

"No. You will not touch Serana" Tai growled, ignoring his knotted gut with a deep rumble. Vyrthur seemed amused, his hand closed around Tai's throat. Tai couldn't fight, the cold grip was worse than the ice he had swum through, worse than the flames of a dragon burning down his back. This grip, was pure death.

"Love is fleeting, the vampire is eternal. You are simply an annoyance" Vyrthur growled, then threw Tai backwards, towards Serana. Tai screamed as his back connected with the unopened Wayshrine, the pain he had not been expecting sunk to his very core. Tai fell, blood caught in his throat; he spat it out, right at Serana's feet.

"Bad. Move. Squinty" Tai coughed as he saw Serana's entire body shaking.

Vyrthur's laughter fell from his lips, into silence as Serana began her snarl. It built, escalating into a blood crazed roar as she charged. Tai saw the flicker, desperation in Vyrthur's eyes. Serana skipped left, spinning a full circle to avoid the hastily chucked fire ball Vyrthur summoned.

"Worthless" Serana hissed, swinging her hand to break against Vyrthur's stomach. He groaned, doubling over as Serana griped his hair and pulled, forcing his neck to bend as she slammed her knee directly into his windpipe. This would have slaughtered a normal person; Vyrthur was a vampire, a snow elf no less. He simply knelt, clutching at his throat desperately, his left hand swung upwards. Serana was sent flying into the air, landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Pathetic" Vyrthur growled, throwing his foot into her gut as she struggled to her knees. She flew up again; Vyrthur however placed his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed down. The ground gave way as Serana fell into the rock, leaving an imprint from the earth shattering impact.

"Delusional" Serana snarled, her foot flying from the ground into Vyrthur's knee, he dropped, spinning slightly as his hands closed around the forming bruise. Serana capitalised, swinging her fist straight into Vyrthur's nose, he blocked weakly. Again she spun from the hip, her foot connecting with the back of his knee. Vyrthur screamed loudly, cursing in an ancient language as Serana repeated her assault. Serana also spoke, the same language, harsh, yet flowing in a torturous way. Tai knew her language was outmatching Vyrthur's, no one could swear like Serana.

"Confused!" Vyrthur claimed, throwing his palm into Serana's chest. Tai winced as Serana growled. Another bad move. Vyrthur had been expecting her reaction, he danced, suddenly showing his own skill as he darted behind Serana, arm around her throat. He wasted no time in dropping, rearranging his arm to bar across Serana's throat as he spun.

"Violated, again" He sat on top of her, hand still at her chest as he barred her. Serana hissed, Tai knew Vyrthur was about to play Molag Bal. He growled.

"Don't" was all he got out, Serana seemed to pick up on what was happening.

She started struggling, no longer calculated in her fight, but desperate. Vyrthur had won; he had turned Serana against herself. Vyrthur laughed as he drove his fists and elbows into Serana's face, blood clinging to his ivory glossy skin with each blow. Serana was limp, lying broken beneath the elf Tai could not stop.

Tai still struggled to his feet, limping towards Vyrthur with a snarl. Vyrthur seemed uninterested as Tai approached with yellow clouds in his eyes. When Vyrthur stood up, he took notice. He was faster than Tai ever could have expected, one minute he was standing over Serana, the next his hand was again around Tai's throat. Serana didn't stir.

"Stupid" Tai growled, driving his knee into Vyrthur's side. Vyrthur seemed shocked at his sudden power; Tai drove his knee into Vyrthur's side again, and again. Each blow was knocking the wind from Vyrthur, knocking the fight. Tai felt the hand, loosening slightly but still there. Suddenly it tightened, earning a desperate gag from Tai as Vyrthur pulled him in close, Tai's toes just breezing the ground. He smiled inside, noticing what Vyrthur didn't. Serana was climbing to her feet.

"Go ahead, can you kill me, or do you want to hurt me? You need me, the power I grant. You want me, desire me, crave the power" Tai teased, Vyrthur's face was filled with a sudden curiosity. Tai for once, loved his bad luck. He loved having a pull over male vampires; Serana was almost to her feet as Vyrthur threw Tai backwards, rage flooding his sharp features.

"Tai!" Serana shrieked, her hunt knocked from her as Tai again hit the ground. His mouth a fountain of blood, he was sure he would be missing a back tooth. Vyrthur's hand closed around Serana's throat, a mocking glint in his eye.

"Whipped" He grinned, Tai shook, Serana's eyes darkened to that special place once more. The desire within them only dimmed by her rage, and yet she was perfectly herself.

"The word you're looking for, dead man. Is lashed" Serana threw her feet into his gut, her hands closing around his throat as she rolled back. Vyrthur was thrown backwards, his body dangling over the balcony as Serana held him by his hair. It was real enough, but it didn't snap beneath his weight.

Vyrthur laughed as he spun back, his legs wrapping over the balcony as he somehow regained his feet, pushing Serana's head down over the balcony. Vyrthur didn't try to throw her over however, his hand simply slid down to her rump and squeezed. Serana struggled against him, cursing violently as Vyrthur slid his hand around her to her belt, his intentions were clear. Serana lost her head, screaming for help as Tai desperately twitched his fingers, unable to move any more.

"Rana" he coughed out desperately, unable to make his body function. Serana seemed to hear him, again her body language changed; again she was in that special place of madness. Her leg bent from the knee, her heel violently connecting with Vyrthur's groin. Serana wasted no time in ducking from his grip, suddenly magic surrounded her hand. She crouched, just out of Tai's reach. The magic surrounding Vyrthur was the most intense Tai had ever seen, Serana's entire body was glowing, her jaw set in a determined grimace as she continued to pour her magic out.

"What are you doing?" Vyrthur demanded, Serana's teeth clamped together as her lips curled back.

"You're dead. I just need to let the spell ware out, you stupid, squinty, good for nothing, Falmer" Serana delivered her curses; the vast amount of blood already trickling down her face was staining the ground. Their fight had not been clean, blood patches everywhere, cracks, broken balcony pieces. Serana bore the blood however, pride in her eyes. It was not a weakness she was bleeding, it was her war paint. Her war face had just been revealed.

Her knees began to buckle, as did Vyrthur's, Tai instantly shuddered, pain shooting up his entire body. This fight was beyond what could be seen, it was beyond understanding.

In this world, in muscle and strength they fought, who could take the most physical punishment, the most gashes, bruises and breaks. Who could outlast the other, whose body had the strength to live? Which body wanted to be part of this world more?

In another world, their magic fought. Serana pressing her assault, Vyrthur desperately defending. Tai realised this was just like a hammer on a shield, which would buckle, the attackers will or the defenders shield? This battle was on age, who was more in tune with the magic around them, who could channel themselves more, who was willing to lose themself to defeat the other? Who would risk it all, to gain so little?

All the battles hung on the final battle, the one that chilled Tai the most. Their mind, will, determination. Their desires. Who wanted this more, who had the most to lose, who had the most to gain? Who wanted the other dead so badly as to risk themself? Who was so dark and filled with hatred that they would sacrifice themselves for the final, victorious blow?

It was not that battle that chilled Tai; he had been in this battle his entire life. He fed from his strong mind, formed his body to match. What chilled Tai is he knew the answer, he already knew who was going to win this battle, and the battle to come. He realised to win; Serana would have to give everything to destroy her father. The final blow to Tai's heart was the fact he could not stop her. He could not save Serana from herself, he had to encourage her loss, support her slow death. Then, after she had lost everything he would have to try and save her, or kill her.

Vyrthur's scream pierced his thoughts as a gentle breeze licked them; Vyrthur's entire body was shimmering, dissolving upon the wind. Tai closed his eyes, unable to watch as the wind tossed his hair. Next Tai opened his eyes, the breeze had died down, and Vyrthur was no more.

"Tai!" Serana gasped, hobbling to his side. His vision was blurry, the world was not holding him, Serana's voice was guiding him. He knew, this is what Molag had meant by his message, he would lose Serana again. His vision darkened, hearing his name spoken once more before he faded.

Serana stumbled, Tai looked so limp.

"_Divines, please, no. Gods no"_

"Tai" her thoughts raged, her voice only allowed his name to escape. Her knees gave way, dropping her to her stomach with a thud. Serana groaned loudly, pain coursing her entirety. Her eyes fixed upon Tai, his arm outstretched. She groaned, dragging herself weakly towards him. He pulled his arm with one of hers, using her other to worm to his face. His blood filled her nose. Serana gasped, tears gathering in her eyes as she lay beside him, if only she could focus more.

"No… Tai" she croaked, a sudden pain coursed from her head as the butt of a dagger was slammed into her head, effectively. Whoever hit her knew their profession, knew their weapon. Weakly her eyes rose, laying on the chocolate skin of a Redguard.

"What happened to them?" The voice that had been with Isran asked. Serana tensed, her attacker couldn't be this man, he had walked forwards towards her.

"They died" The second voice tore at Serana's heart. Of everyone, she knew no one would suspect the perfection, no one would know who had attacked her, no one would know their true fate. Tears would fall, their headstones would be one of many lost in Skyrim. But the truth would be buried with Tai. Serana's ashes on the wind.

"No…" her thoughts were cut off as a boot connected with her face.


	27. Chapter26 Take It From Someone Who Knows

Chapter 26 – Take It From Someone Who Knows

"They enslaved everything that Sithis had made and created realms of everlasting imperfection.  
Thus are the Aedra the false gods, that is, illusion"  
Quote – Book of Sithis

"I'm telling you Isran, it's a bad idea. Don't mess with this woman" The voice came, Tai groaned. Light dancing across his eyes. Isran's laughter came.

"One woman Sadean, not even a vampire. What damage can she do?"

"She took down a Giant" the Redguard, Sadean's voice came.

"Many warriors have done so" Isran defended his point. Tai felt his back, completely healed. The feeling was strange, not tender like Serana's but rough, compassion was lost in an experienced hand.

"Barehanded" Sadean finished, Tai saw the shadow pulling a hood down. There were three in this room.

"She is very dangerous Isran, I testify from personal experience. She is however, honorable, even in her insanity" Another male voice came. It belonged to a Dark Elf, clear, crisp and rasping. It was a voice Tai couldn't listen too for long, yet its timing was wise beyond its gruffness.

"Respectfully, Arch Mage Brand, we didn't ask for your opinion" Isran snapped. Tai felt the air spark.

"Then do not invite me and ask for aid when I offer advice to be ignored" Brand huffed, each word was a veiled threat. The air was charged, ready to snap at this Elf's word. Tai groaned, rising slightly to stare at the scene before his door.

Brand was a hollow faced man, unpleasantly so. His forehead was very strong, slightly over hanging his slit like, blood red eyes. His skin was quite deeply tinged with blue, a colder Dark elf. His large ears pointed outwards more than usual, his head was shaved yet his rose blond hair was growing back. A stripe of hair covered from his bottom lip to pointed chin. His hair didn't suit the colour of his body. For an elf, he rivalled the Nords for his bulk. Clearly he had pushed his body, his neck bulked from his humongous shoulders. The rest of him was lean, clad in the mages robes.

"You really want to try something here, Dark Elf?" Isran growled. Brand's eyes seemed to burn with fire as it surrounded his hands.

"You wish to declare war on the mages collage? You know we out skill your warriors, and Arada already knows everything that is happening" Brand replied, his ear tips seeming to flick. Tai grinned, Brand knew how to debate, and throw his power around. He was clearly both mentally and physically stronger than Isran. Sadean was the man Tai couldn't predict.

"Gentlemen, please" Sadean finally spoke up. Tai groaned, trying to earn their attention. Isran lowered his glare, Brand admired the silent defeat.

"I knew you were not stupid" he said respectfully and turned his eyes to Tai.

Tai felt challenged by Brand's eyes, his tight, almost clenched jaw. He could tell it was the bone structure, but Brand summoned hostility, respect, even a touch of fear within Tai, and everyone else. He felt threatened.

"Nice to see you're awake" Brand addressed Tai without using a name, it seemed Brand either didn't know it or didn't care.

"Why do I feel hostile to you, why did you heal me and not Serana?" Tai snapped slightly, Brand smiled, his teeth perfectly white and each sharpened by unnatural means into a harsh point. A mouth full of wolf teeth.

"Before coming here, I was involved with some… questionable cults. I guess their stench has just rubbed off on me. My name is Brand; may I have the honour of addressing you with yours?" Tai was taken aback by Brand's words.

"If you don't know my name I'll tell you, but if so use it" Tai still snapped. Brand smiled, cracking his neck with a slight head twitch.

"My thanks, Tai. I find it is manners to be permitted to use someone's name, their identity in this world. A view, that also earns hostilities. Strangely, not among women" Brand's voice croaked like the typical Dark Elf, he held an aura about him though that Tai had never experienced. A humble grace, yet a proud nature. Much like Gelebor.

"It does not help that peoples thoughts can easily become my own, she is very beautiful. And yes, she is alive as a vampire can be. A mutual friend decided to give her a scare, but brought you here alive. Just in time, a questionable figure has been poisoning you both, turning your bodies against each other. It is warming to see you still in love, and still respecting her shyness… Although, she is a savage behind it all isn't she?" Brand lost himself in his words; Tai blushed for the first time in a long stretch. Brand had seen his memories, or read Serana's perhaps. Either way, Brand knew far too much.

"Been so honest, I can see why people are hostile. You reveal too much… personal information"

"My apologies. I was not educated and raised by comforting means, I was raised as a slave" Brand hung his head for a moment.

"That is why I owe so much to your sister in law. She saved me from my cruel master, then gave me my freedom"

"When can I see Serana?" Tai sat up more, the candles burning by his bed hurt his eyes, more than the sunlight. Brand looked truly uncomfortable, still he was a brave elf.

"When she and your sister in law have finished pulling each other's hair in a fight, mainly over the unstable mind they share. I will never understand women"

"If you did, I would be worried for your health… Especially Serana and"

"Z! You have three seconds to explain to me what you did" Serana fumed, Z was sitting before her, in the circle room with a look of complete ease. Serana was furious. Z had gone too far, way too far.

"Played. A. Prank" Z shrugged, her face openly revealing how uninterested she was in Serana's fury.

"You said I died!" Serana shrieked, taking another furious stride, finger pointed at Z's nose. Z blinked calmly.

"You did. Still are dead"

"By the divines. I thought Tai was dead!" Serana's voice seemed to make the entire castle shake. Everyone froze, fearfully. Except Z, she just shrugged.

"It must be a nice surprise he's not. It's good for me; I don't want my little brother in law dead… Again"

Serana snarled, leaping forwards with her hands outstretched, Z seemed to stand still, somehow Serana tripped past her. Serana stared up over her shoulder in shock, rubbing her chin after its jarring connection with the stone floor. Her grunt echoed.

Serana got to her feet, hissing wildly at the still casually standing Z. Serana again pressed an attack, Z spun right, her left foot kicking Serana's behind playfully as she stumbled past. Serana couldn't believe it. Somehow Z was easily avoiding her with minimal effort, and she thought this was a game.

"Do you think I'm playing?" Serana roared, throwing her foot at Z's gut. Z groaned, catching the foot and holding it to her. She grinned at Serana then released it, taking a step back as Serana again lashed. This time Z was a ghost. Serana's kicks kept almost connecting, but just missing as Z simply side stepped each furious blow.

"No. I think you need to vent, you know. Have some girl time" Z stated simply, throwing a right jab at Serana, she slapped Z's hand aside. Z's wrist rolled faster than anything Serana had seen, suddenly she had Serana's wrist in a lock. Z simply jogged to the wall and leapt, she back flipped from the wall with a push. Serana's arm was spun unnaturally as her body fell. Z landed on her feet like a cat. Serana groaned loudly as she threw a punch. Z ducked it.

"You! I thought you betrayed me! Out of everyone! I though Tai was dead, and you wanted me gone for the bow!" Serana huffed, in perfect timing with her well thrown jabs. One connected with Z's chin. Z looked amused.

"Honey, I'm insane. I like scaring people. It's my curse, or maybe my gift… Depends on the day. But I am not a back stabber" Z replied in a strange voice. Honey was not a word Serana thought she would ever hear Z say.

"You stab people in the back for a living!" Serana kicked for Z's side. Z leapt, her legs flattening like boards as she avoided Serana's attack.

"That's very true" Z said after landing. She then grabbed Serana's ankle and pulled. Serana fell to her back with a loud yelp, Z's knee pinned on the side of her face.

"I kill for a living. It's what I was bred for, all I've known my entire life. But I would never betray someone" Z's eyes shone with seriousness, sincerity. The look made her seem timeless, like Serana. She was a very beautiful woman, in her imperfections she held a grace, in her silent yet outspoken confidence she made herself seem perfect.

"Unless the pay is good"

"You kicked me in the head!" Serana threw her knees up into Z's back. Z rolled forwards with a yell of shock, coming to a kneeling position. Her eyes turned over her shoulder, flaming with the sudden joy on her face.

"You needed to be asleep. I knew the usual methods wouldn't work on a vampire. I also knew that a Deadric Prince has been playing on Tai's nightmares, possibly on yours. I couldn't risk it, not after what I saw" Z stayed in her kneeling position, finger tips on the ground, hand splayed to give her a spidery look.

"Tai was nearly dead, you heartless" Serana continued to call Z several names, most never heard in any form of conversation. The room was silent, light seemed to vanish. Z rose to her feet slowly, her eyes almost black as she looked over her shoulder to Serana.

"You just crossed the line" Z didn't disguise the threat in her voice. Serana trembled, something between rage and fear. Z was not herself in this instant; the quiet yet somehow sisterly woman was replaced with a vessel. Serana charged.

Serana didn't know what hit her as a blinding pain hit her gut. She collapsed to her knees, holding her belly with a string of fluent curses. Warm, sticky liquid stuck to her hand, weaving between the cracks of her fingers.

Next she felt a blinding cold in the side of her head, Z's foot connected with force enough to break her neck. Serana fell to her side, curling up to hold her stomach. Then the blinding pain hit her tailbone, Z's foot again devastating against Serana's body.

"I never wanted to hurt you Serana, but I am an assassin. There is one rule, and you broke it. Never mistake me for unwilling, I am always willing to kill. I am easily provoked into a place you can't imagine. I am always the Listener… always" Z lectured in a cold voice as she stood over Serana. Blood trickled from Z's hand, dripping from her finger onto Serana's nose. It was Serana's blood. Z sighed, turning on heel as she walked away, leaving Serana in a mess she had never experienced.

Serana had been beaten worse; she had been insulted with more foul language than she dealt. She had been lectured for centuries. Something about how cold Z had been though crushed Serana's will. Everyone walked away, leaving Serana gasping on the ground as she remained curled in a ball. Z had just handed Serana a defeat she never knew existed. Z had just defeated Serana, with Serana.

"Z!" Tai demanded, approaching Z from behind. She froze, half concealed by shadows.

"A word of advice. Don't ever come up behind me with that tone, especially after I've finished" Z turned her eyes; they were dark still, storming. Tai swallowed nervously; even with his rage something about Z in this moment was indescribable. It completely overpowered him. A deathly peace, a great depression.

"How did you do it?" Tai demanded, in a more respectful tone. Z sighed, it was the first time he saw a truly different side to her.

"That's why I'm the Listener. Tai, don't ever ask me how I do that, you would be doomed even hearing me begin to put it into words. I just do it, that's my curse. That is the mark, I am the Listener. I destroy people, not defeat, destroy. Serana will be fine, I didn't go far. She may take a few days, a week, a year. She will recover. Go be with her, instead of pestering me"

"Z. I'm here to tell you off, not be told what to do" Tai spoke softly, he somehow couldn't attack her. Z smiled. There was something heart-crushingly sad about her manner.

"Tai. I'm going to give you some advice, I want you to listen, take notes even. Because you will never hear anything more honest than what I'm going to say"

Tai nodded.

"Alright"

"Grow up. You've started, but you're not there. Not yet. You will only have the opportunity twice, normally one passes you before you even notice, and the second is doomed to fail. You're blessed she is already dead"

"Z, what are you talking about?"

"I've found it twice, the first one died because I failed. It has haunted me, but he has been the step that led me to Farkas. I found both. Love, it's rare. Not the emotion of caring, everything seeming right. That happens several times. I mean perfect love, I can't even describe it. Serana and you are created for each other, I believe Mara, a goddess I put absolutely no stock in considering my allegiance to the Night Mother and Sithis, has taken lessons from you two" Z took a breath as Tai set his jaw.

"Why are you lecturing me?"

Z wasted no time, she took the stride forwards and with a closed fist she smacked Tai smartly upon the head. He yelped, holding where she had struck him. He pouted, confusion and anger all over his body language.

"You're stupid to think there is anything you can't face with her. Stop waiting around for everything to sit right with you, if everything sits just right then it's all wrong. There are faults. Get over them! They are never going to go away, no matter how hard you wish she never feeds again, never enjoys a kill. Whatever is holding you back, accept it and get on with her. You won't live forever, she will. Don't waste your time and leave her in pain when you lose your flexibility" Z crossed her arms.

"An assassin is giving me romance advice?" Tai mumbled. Z again rapped him on the head. Again he yelped, taken aback by Z's simple approach. As if he was a troublesome kid complaining about eating his vegetables.

"Tai. Get. Over. It. She's a mass murderer? Accept it, so are you. She wants to have a kid with a dragon? Accept it; there are worse things than scales. She's a lesbian, cut it off. She was going through a lesbian phase, stitch it back on and prey it works the same. The bottom line is you are an idiot not to be all over her, don't hold any of yourself back because the odds are one of you is going to die before you win this damn battle. Don't have regrets because you had doubts, you are screaming to accept her" Z took a step back, Tai's utterly shocked face was priceless.

"Lose your mind, be insane. If everything is sane, life isn't worth living. Take it from someone who knows" Z finished quietly, then somehow she seemed to vanish.

It was magic, Tai knew the trick, but Z made it so stylish. He sighed, dropping to his haunches as he thought about what Z had said. She had just knocked him senseless; his head was going to bruise. All he wanted to do was hug Z and thank her. Knowing what to do he rose to his feet and followed the halls. He had some catching up to do.


	28. Chapter 27 Courage and Fear

Chapter 27 – Courage and Fear

"Then came the tongues on that terrible day  
Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray"  
Quote – Tale of Tongues

Tai knew where he wanted to go, by the divines it took all the strength he had not to rush straight to Serana. Z had told him she would recover, Tai assumed that meant she needed time and was to be left alone. Instead he returned to his quarters, holding an ancient leather book. He flopped into the old wooden chair, and then began to read.

Reading at the best of times gave Tai a headache, he had learned late so his brain still struggled. Words seemed to blend and melt right before his eyes; the pages of a book seemed heavy and rough in his hands. He fought through it all, reading the poorly kept handwriting. The words were nonsense, little patches of clarity here and there. Tai only read, because of the author. He read the words of this madman, because this madman had been a vampire of note, before been slain.

How long he spent reading the book he didn't know. Dinner came and went, snores filled his ears, then waking hours came. He lost track, absorbed in reading the book. The more he read, the better he understood. It was not what he wanted to see, not the information he wanted, but it was information at its purest.

Serana stood at his door, her face completely cleaned of its blood. Her shirt was torn, revealing a completely healed stomach. The slash was large, rendering the red linen almost useless. Her corset had been removed, obviously to be repaired before further battles. Tai grinned, closing the book on the final page. The soft thud was calming, final.

"You're up early" He stated, Serana tilted her head with pursed lips. Her eyes were smiling.

"You're up late" Serana grinned, Tai placed the book down beside him before rising. He walked a stride before Serana ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, her head rested in the crook of his neck. Tai sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I guess that's lucky for me then" Tai grinned, staring down at Serana. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, knowing Serana had closed her eyes.

Serana pushed Tai backwards gently; he fell into the seat, clearly shocked by Serana's movement. Serana smiled, stalking towards Tai as she undid her gauntlets, then threw them aside carelessly. Tai's eyes widened as she forced her knee to shin region between Tai's for a moment, widening his legs as her other leg moved between his and the chair. Serana shifted her other leg to mirror this as Tai trailed his hands up Serana's sides softly.

"Serana. What's wrong?" Tai asked softly, staring around his room as Serana placed her hands over his shoulders. He could feel the sorrow within her, despite her actions Tai couldn't help wonder if this was a distraction. An escape from the fate they were to face.

"It's just…" She shook her head; Tai cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Go on"

"We're going to fight my father. We're going to win, but what if one of us doesn't make it?" Serana's eyes shone with the unshed tears, Tai's also suddenly dimmed. He obviously felt the fear. He sighed, stroking his hand from her chin to her neck. He shook slightly, struggling with his choice to confess or lie.

"I'm afraid too, but if we start doubting ourselves, we will fail. I hate this feeling, I hate fear. I've facd dragons, giant spiders, giant bugs of all kinds. I've ran with gangs, killed the gangs. I've been an assassin, a companion. I've become a werewolf, been rejected, and killed. I've been in the Soul Cairn itself. I've never been truly afraid. Now I am and…" Tai whispered, Serana stared down at him. She took her thumb to his face and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. Tai felt a pulse throughout him, no one had comforted his fears, he had not admitted them to anyone either. Serana had earned his complete trust, among other feelings.

"I've never seen you cry. I don't want to again either" Serana whispered, Tai smiled sadly. His heart felt dead in his chest, his throat was closing up as his eyes stung. He had never been like this, so weak. Yet Serana sat on top of him, ready to comfort or love him depending Tai.

"I'm afraid, I'll lose you. There's so much time and yet none" Tai stopped as Serana held his hand gently. Tai felt comforted, her slightly cool hands comforting his burning fears through one little point of contact.

"Hey. You're not going to lose me, I can hold my own. We're stronger together, Tai" Serana whispered, guiding his hand to just below her breast, her free hand caressed his face as she smiled.

"Out of it all, everything I could care less if I lived or died in. This is the first time I've had something to fight for, something I want to save, something I want to protect with everything I have. I'd die before I'll let Harkon harm you, Serana you have my word. No matter how far away you are taken from me, I'll return. I swear on my soul I'm never leaving you. I'll always protect you, even though you are strong. It's not your strength I doubt, its mine. You don't need my protection, I need to protect you. I'm the weak one here" Tai looked away, Serana's fingers breezed his lips.

"Tai. If I had been strong, do you think I would even know you?" Serana forced Tai to look her in the eye, his face betrayed his shock.

"If I was strong, and brave, I would have simply tried to sleep with you the moment you freed me. Then I would have killed you, been freed, satisfied and on the way home. I'm broken Tai, I can't say I can ever be fixed but you make me believe. You've changed me Tai, I may not need your protection. But I will always need your love"

"Serana. I can't… I'm never like this, but if I lost you…" Tai held back his tears. Serana gripped the collar of his torn shirt. Tai's heart skipped a beat, pounding painfully in his chest.

"Just stop talking" Serana whispered, pulling Tai into her so she could press her lips gently into his.

Again the blast, the cool that settled his very soul. It sat heavily in him tonight, almost sickening to his stomach. Then something strange, warmth. The warmth that followed the cool was incredible, it eased his tension, it released his gut from the knots that had worked their way into existence. Most of all, it eased Tai's fears. Now his mind was clear, with one purpose in mind.

"Is that an order, my lady?" Tai asked, his intentions clear in his breathy voice. Serana smiled, kissing his neck before sliding her nose up his neck, resting it against his. Tai was blind; her burning eyes the only thing he could see, faintly for how close they were. He could feel Serana's unneeded breath against his lips, teasing him.

"It is" she whispered then pressed her lips to his, again gentle but determined. Her teeth skimmed his lip, teasing his own slightly open as she pulled down. Tai's instincts made him bite down gently, catching her retreating lip with a protesting grunt. Serana seemed to gasp as he pulled her tighter, he needed more. Serana seemed to surrender to him, without weakening in the slightest.

Tai moaned, his hands sliding down her sides gently, subtly pulling her into him. Tai's hand ran around her side to her back, fingers subtly forcing her to stay. He felt Serana's wet eyes brush his cheek as she kissed his chin gently, easing her way from him. Tai couldn't wait as he grabbed her legs and rose violently with an animalistic growl. Serana gasped; suddenly her weight was so unsupported, her legs naturally tightened around Tai as he kissed her just that bit rougher.

Serana gasped as he pressed her back gently against the wall, his lips breezing down her neck with the savageness Tai was known for, Serana moaned loudly as he lifted her slightly only to let her fall back into his reach. Serana's hand found the wall as she pushed; forcing Tai to take a step back. He continued, stumbling for the bed.

Serana seemed to know where she was as she leaned back, her body down on the bed as her legs still held to Tai. Her arms went above her head as Tai stared down lovingly, his heart skipping several beats as he lay on top of her, his lips finding hers once more. He continued to Serana's neck as she arched into him, moaning softly. Tai also moaned, his hand caressed up her side, then up her arm to her hand. His fingers laced between hers, he continued kissing up her jaw. He stopped to see Serana staring up at him with complete trust, utter surrender. Her eyes closed when Tai's warm breath hit her face, his lips then linked with hers. Serana shuffled her hand slightly, desperate to hold him. She never escaped his grasp. Tai was not letting her go.

Serana's free hand pushed his shirt back softly; Tai moved his free arm to aid her. He then released her hand for a moment as he knelt up, removing the shirt with clear intention.

In the shadows he appeared godlike. The dim light was catching on his chest and body, highlighting each muscle like something out of a beautiful dream. Serana was almost drooling; staring down Tai slowly, each moment was burning like his kisses had. His breathing was quick, yet shallow. His chest expanded and contracted in little skips, Serana's breathing naturally matched them.

Serana gasped as Tai's hands splayed across her belly then tore the shirt open. Serana groaned as the cold hit her bodice, Tai's hands were already trailing up her. By the time his hands reached her ribs he was already kissing her again.

That same warmth seeped through her, tasting like honey and running down her throat, forcing her heart to pound. In this moment, she forgot she didn't have a heart that could beat.

He leaned back slightly, his eyes shining brightly. Again Serana had that beautiful glow about her, Tai's heart raced. He took her hand and guided it to his hip; she inhaled slowly, intently even. Tai again ran his hand down her arm to caress her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

Tai woke a while later, the fuzz cleared from his head almost instantly. It had been the first time he had been able to sleep without a voice haunting his mind, without Molag dogging his nightmares.

He felt Serana's arm across his chest, her entire body over his arm. He groaned at the weight pinning his arm into the bed, the legs tucked around his. He wasn't annoyed however, but something was tingling on his senses. He wasn't alone, and Serana wasn't his only company.

"Good instincts" Z's voice came to Tai's ears as he straightened up with a gasp. He looked to the door, it was still locked. Yet Z sat calmly in the chair, her leg crossed over her knee. The book was sitting in her lap.

"Good chest too, pull the furs up" Z added, Tai was suddenly aware of how exposed he was, Serana's arm falling over his hip joints. He quickly pulled up the fur blanket, a slight heat to his cheeks. Z seemed completely at ease staring at Tai as he lay naked in bed, Serana close beside him. He looked to her with concern.

"Don't worry, she won't wake up. I took measures. I need to speak to you… alone"

"Z. You've just come into my room and I'm naked, with Serana beside me I might add. She's also naked. This is kind of creepy" Tai shuddered, Z's face was blank.

"Actually, I've been in here since before Serana arrived. I must say, you've changed. Quite respectful actually, not how I believed you would be in bed" Z seemed lost in thought. Tai's face was pricelessly bewildered.

"I don't appreciate an assassin watching my bedroom behaviour, and commenting on it… kills the mood"

"I would think you would be more worried it would kill you" Z shrugged, smiling sweetly. Tai blushed furiously; Serana was stirring yet not waking.

"What do you want Z?" Tai finally demanded, the moonlight coming through a tiny crack in the wall. It was somehow enhanced, turning the world into shades. Z's eyes were the only colour, almost glowing.

"Do not let her out of your sight, not everyone here is who they seem… Are they ever?" Z seemed to speak to herself. She rose from the chair simply, one graceful, flowing movement; her expression changed to one of major concern. Tai glared, something told him Z was incorrect.

"How did you get in here? Where did you get this information?"

"Tai, for the love of the Nightmother. You're talking to the Listener. The best assassin in the world today, it is my nature to know what I shouldn't. Trust me, for once, brother" Z then simply vanished again. Tai groaned loudly, falling back into the furs.

Serana mumbled, groaning in her sleep as she again cuddled into Tai. He paused, smiling happily at her company before closing his eyes again. He was going to have a serious talk with her when she awoke, he prayed for good answers. Tai's luck was still to hold strong.

Serana woke calmly, again that peaceful bliss through her. Serana sighed, her body tensing then releasing in a controlled wave. She let her eyes rest on Tai's face, smiling at his curled lip again. It seemed whenever Tai slept his lip curled slightly, giving him a wolf cub appearance.

"Serana?" Tai groaned, right as Serana sighed. She cursed herself.

"Sorry I woke you up" she whispered softly, planting a kiss gently on Tai's cheek. His lip curled as he groaned, arm flung over his eyes as the candle flickered. Serana chuckled softly, gripping his hand and teasing his fingers.

"No. I'm asleep. You witch" he groaned, Serana laughed loudly. It felt good laughing, it was better seeing Tai act so childish.

"I hope you didn't mean what I think you did" Serana suddenly spoke coldly.

Tai stiffened suddenly, rolling to face Serana. She stared at him; he rested one elbow on the pillow, his palm on his left temple, fingers through his hair. Serana couldn't help stare down him, his chest was slightly tensed, his arm flexed. She exhaled, wishing that he was not concealed by the furs. Tai seemed to know what she was thinking as his other arm wrapped around her waist, his hand trailed to the small of her back.

"Serana, we need to talk" Tai started. His heart was pounding, he was sure Serana could hear it because he saw the fear cross her eyes.

"Tai… If this is about marriage then save your breath… The answer is no"

"Serana, I wasn't going to ask. Don't feel insulted, but I never assumed you the kind to settle down" Tai couldn't decide what he felt, shocked that was the first thought to cross Serana's mind. Hurt that she would reject him, or pleased he didn't have to ask. He was sure his thoughts were crossing his face because Serana rushed to explain.

"Tai. If you asked me, everything inside me would scream yes. But I can't. I gave myself to a Deadra, to Molag Bal. I couldn't go into a temple of love, into a union more important than anything with Molag inside me… Even though he left my body, even though he has violated many more before and after me, I still feel he's inside Tai. I still…" Serana shook her head. Tai cuddled her close, feeling her tears running down his chest.

"He's not Serana, not as long as I am" Tai whispered, he felt Serana tense.

"I didn't mean literally" Tai quickly cleared up; Serana gave him an impish look as she sniffed back tears.

"And here I was hoping"

"Serana. I don't need a ring to say I'm yours, I believe I already have that branded into my backside and chest. Besides, what would we tell the kids?" Tai joked lightly. Serana started to cry again, Tai's arms wrapped around her. He felt the heat drain from her, she was cooling down against him. Tai shivered, still holding Serana.

"I'm barren" she sniffed. Tai's heart dropped, this obviously bothered Serana.

"Were you always?"

"No. Not until I was around 23, as far as I know" Serana whispered. Tai's rage flared.

"Molag… He. My god Serana, I don't want to even think what he did to you. And your family willingly gave you to this? No wonder you don't want a family" Tai kissed the top of Serana's head as she shook in his arms.

"I want you, with all my heart. I'm afraid though, you won't want me if I can't have children. You won't want a blood sucking fiend" Serana's voice shook. Tai swallowed, each breath was led in his lungs. He couldn't fathom how Serana believed he wouldn't want her after everything they had been through.

"I fell for that fiend thank you" Tai scolded playfully. He felt Serana chuckle slightly through her tears, Tai decided to press onwards.

"As for kids, well I have no fears about adopting or having goats. I don't need a priest, a ring, a wedding and a crib. All I need is you, even after I die Serana I'm yours. I will never not want you, I'll never leave. I am after all, lashed" Tai smiled, Serana's arms wrapped around him as she kissed his chest softly, then nipped.

Tai gasped as she came to his neck, fangs brushing against his neck. Her breath was so cold, leaving more cool in her path. She nibbled and kissed her way to Tai's ear, her breathing ragged as she whispered.

"Now. You had this fiend hopeful"

Tai didn't need to hear that twice.

"I've heard tales, but I never imagined its beauty" Isran stared at the bow in Z's hands. She looked to Tai, nodding respectfully.

"Tai did a fantastic job recovering it, I only regret his illness cost him the glory"

"My fath… Harkon… He's going to want the bow, it's the only way we'll even get close" Serana sighed, leaning back against the wall. Tai looked across the room; Serana still had that glow about her. From the looks everyone was giving Tai, he was not the only one noticing the change in Serana.

"Then we should give it to him" Tai stated simply, everyone turned their shocked eyes to him. Only one, hooded figure nodded with a laugh. Z seemed to also catch on, she grinned.

"I like this thinking" Sadean started, pulling his hood up again.

"The real one can't be there. It would easily be noticed, even with the finest" Z added. Tai nodded.

"I don't get what's going on here" Isran gruffed.

"I think I see what you're thinking" Serana started to catch on.

"Harkoff wants the bow, so we'll give him it. Every single Dawnguard will have the bow" Tai laughed.

"Or a very good copy" Serana grinned, Tai's laughter died but his devilish smile did not. Serana closed her eyes for a second longer than she should have. Tai was so devilishly handsome when he smiled that way, it was beyond infectious.

"And we'll also have Tai's jokes. I pity the poor demon" Brand sighed.

"Let's see him hark that one off!" Tai added before he could think. Serana gave him a look, she didn't laugh. Tai looked around the room. No one was laughing.

"Yeah… that wasn't very funny"


	29. Chapter 28 - Taken

Chapter 28 – Taken

"We'll show those faithless dogs who this land belongs too"  
-Quote, Stormcloak Soldier

Tai sat on the roof, his feet dangling down, facing the ground several house heights bellow. Fort Dawnguard was bigger than any Castle Tai had seen. He had seen several, most without permission. Tai had left Serana again, feeling that she needed space. Tai had to admit, he himself needed space. He hadn't been so free, yet so chained, before in his entire life. He could go anywhere, do anything and yet he would always be chained to Serana.

The feeling, the knowledge, was enough to make Tai need to catch his breath.

"Glad to see you've figured it out" Brand's voice rasped. Tai almost jumped as he looked to his right, Brand was crouching there. He was so casual, and yet so threatening. Tai had to ask.

"Are you a werewolf? You have the presence of one, but not the smell"

"Alas no. I am not a vampire either, although I was. Z would not allow someone of my… history, to become a werewolf. My anger matches one, without the gift itself. That and the mages experiments when I was a slave. Even the Listener was surprised my nature and morals were intact" Brand sighed. Tai looked to him with a confused expression.

"Experiments?"

"I see more history that is hidden. A few hundred years ago, after the Oblivion Crisis, there was a disease. It mostly affected soldiers who had passed through the gates, the ranks of those who fought at The Hero's side. My father fought there, I was a rare case who inherited the disease. I was sold as a slave, when my father realised I was infected. My master was obsessed with mastering the diseases effects and using them for his own gain" Brand shook his head.

"Something no one would openly admit, if this had become common knowledge… There would have been another war, and nothing would be left but the High Elves" Brand spat after speaking the race.

"Not a fan I assume" Tai stated. Brand grinned.

"My closest friend, Arada, she is part High Elf. I am not a fan of their politics however. My master was a high elf. Through some painful testings, he discovered the disease was part Deadric. In other words, I have a Deadric disease through my system. It makes me stronger, but more prone to violence. Any can sense my aura as a threat, especially those who have seen and dealt violence. That is why I joined the Mages College, later grew to lead it. The people there accepted me as an equal, not as a threat or a subject of interest. Only one other has ever done that, the Listener herself" Brand shook his head, again grinning foolishly.

"She is the only non-elf I have seen who possesses such grace. I once swore I had died laying eyes on her, covered in blood as her clothing. Dark mud smeared across her pale skin, a knife in her teeth. I believed for one moment she was the Night Mother or Sithis himself in flesh"

"You are in love with Z?" Tai asked, almost sympathetically. Brand's eyes hardened slightly.

"She is beyond a mortals reach, she should be a goddess. I admire her, as a deity Tai, not as a lover"

Tai smiled as he sat on the bank, hidden in the shadows. He had killed the two small mud crabs quite quietly even for the former assassin. The dying grass he crouched on was soft as he pulled his shirt off quickly, a mysterious smile on his now strongly adult face. Tai had changed, not just in attitude but appearance since meeting Serana. Where he had once been charming and the magic pull for single women now Tai had a more mature and settled air about him. Even if he didn't have a ring he had the air of a married man about him.

He stared out into the ice covered cliffs that the canyon was set in, their ice running down into a small waterfall falling into small lake that Tai was sneaking closer too, his eyes on the water as he pulled one of his boots off, a small grunt escaping him.

He froze as he saw the real beauty of this place though. The vision of death, her beautiful skin seeming unreal in the bright sunlight as she rose from the waters depth, gasping for air Tai didn't understand her need for. Her black hair plastered down her beautiful detailed shoulders as she placed her hands on a small ice island and pulled herself up onto it, her behind landing as she rotated giving Tai an amazing view. He gasped as he rushed to pull his second boot off. Now he needed to get into the water.

Tai watched her as he gently slid his pants off; He was now naked as he cautiously tested the water with a toe, wincing at the chill in it. The sun was shining and warming the ice to melt, Tai begun to plan his trick as Serana leaned her head back, the water streaming down her chest as she rubbed her collar bone. The blood from their battles streamed off her chest, turning the ice she stood on red. Tai opened his mouth in a silent scream as he slipped into the water, instantly beneath it as he took a speedy gulp of air.

Serana stared at where Tai had entered the water. Seeing nothing she shrugged and continued bathing, her eyes still on the water. Tai swum under the ice, his feet hitting the ground beneath as he stood up, his shoulders against the ice as it surrendered to him and lifted. Serana screamed as she slipped onto her belly then into the water, Tai scarcely contained his laughter.

Tai swum beneath her, his shoulders under her knees as he stood up again, dropping Serana head first into the cold water. She still hadn't seen her attacker as she scrambled onto the ice, her eyes pinned where Tai had just been. He had already swum to the other side of the ice as he lifted himself quietly onto the ice, his nose flaring as he snuck up on the panicking Serana.

As she relaxed Tai was just behind her, he grinned as he placed his lips to her neck and bit slightly. Serana screamed loudly. Leaping away like a feral cat with the rage of been attacked flashing in her actions. She believed a vampire had attacked her; she turned to stare at Tai.

"Tai!" She had already found her feet in the icy water as Tai stood laughing.

"Serana?" He acted like nothing wrong had happened.

"Look away! I'm naked!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Tai shrugged.

Serana gave Tai a purely wicked look as Tai smiled, brow moving suggestively. Serana chuckled as she vanished beneath the ice. Tai simply dove into the cold water, yelping as the shock as Serana kicked his behind and swum off. Tai chased her with a laugh to where they could stand, water coming to Tai's waist.

"You monster" Tai laughed as Serana grinned.

"You wolf" she replied, her whispering in Tai's ear made him shiver. Serana held the perfect balance of teasing and elegance.

Serana gently wrapped her lips around his ear lobe, pulling back quite weakly as Tai's hands found her waist, holding them firmly yet lovingly. Serana this time bit Tai's ear lobe with a growl and pulled back her fangs drawing a small drop of blood. Tai yelped as he fell back in the water, Serana falling with him with another high pitched yelp as they both fell under the cold water. When they broke the surface Tai gasped, giving Serana a roguish look of his own.

"You, Lady Serana, will pay for that" He hissed impishly, the glint in his eye unmistakable.

"Make me. I beg you" Serana teased. Tai's eyes widened in shock.

"Serana, what happened to you been shy yet loving?" Serana paused at Tai's question.

"I saw you naked… Several times"

I…" Tai blushed. He was not use to blushing. Serana grinned, then kissed his neck gently.

"You said something about making you pay" Tai laughed. Then he dropped her, straight into the freezing water. Serana glared, Tai laughed loudly.

Isran hid in the trees with Sadean, his eyes angry as he watched the Dawnguard champion casually bathing with the enemy. Serana was beautiful, she seemed caring. But she was the enemy, the leader's daughter none the less.

"What do you think?" Isran turned to look to his trainer. Sadean rubbed his scruffy chin, the sunlight shining across his dark brown dreadlocks. His chin was quite pointed, yet was softened by his facial hair. His nose large, his eyes dark and deep. His brow made him appear in his late twenties, when in fact he was ten years older at least.

"I think you're an idiot if you believe that woman doesn't love that man with all her being. She's broken, but Tai has won her. She's a powerful ally; as long as she's with Tai we can use her. If you split them, I don't think anything holds Tai to you, Isran" Sadean looked to Isran with a dead seriousness. Even despite his face looking friendly, he held a strong aura. Fatherly almost.

"I want her gone. I won't have a damn vampire in my home"

"Isran. You're an idiot. Keep her at arm's length, but for Stendarr's sake use her. I have more reason to hate Vampires than you, and I find this one acceptable" Sadean was already walking away.

"Think, before you act. I can't save you from everything… Even with my connections to the Dragonborn"

Tai woke to muffled grunts. He turned, staring down Serana who was still asleep in his arms. He looked; somehow he had ended up asleep on the bank from the water. He looked to the bushes as he heard a crack, branches beneath someone's feet. Instantly he shook Serana awake, his hand clasped over her mouth before she could speak.

"Shh" he whispered. Serana nodded, Tai removed his hand. He couldn't hear heartbeats. Tai had his chest almost touching the ground, supporting his weight on his knuckles. Serana had risen, her eyes darting around them. The slight woodlands and the darkness of night were not helping their cause.

"Vampires?" Serana whispered harshly. Tai looked, he was again afraid. He counted in his head, the pressure, the time and the sudden crowded sense in the air. He sniffed, inhaling several scents. Tai knew his hearts pounding was drawing them to him, his location. They had nothing on Serana, only on him. Tai looked to her, then to the water.

"Get out of here" Tai whispered in a soft growl. Serana shook her head, her fingers digging into the dirt beneath her.

"No"

"Serana… trust me" Tai looked at her pleadingly. He could faintly see her expression, her bright eyes dimming. She nodded. Tai sighed as Serana began to creep slowly back, sliding down the dirt and grass towards the icy water.

Tai closed his eyes. The footsteps were skilled, light but weighed down. These vampires had come with a purpose, and Serana was the only thing he could think of.

He rose swiftly, standing tall as he laid eyes on the first vampire. He launched thoughtlessly, growling as his hands closed around the prey's neck. He twisted, it cracked. Tai hated his mindset of the cold killer but right now it was the only thing protecting Serana.

The vampire struck him in the gut, neck broken but it was still alive. Tai continued beating down, thoughtlessly attacking the vampire. He wanted attention, every vampire's attention. He felt the scratches down his back, he now wrestled two vampires. They were not going for the kill shot, they were distracting him.

"Tai!" Serana's scream broke his battle haze.

"Serana!" Tai turned his back on the enemy, running towards Serana's voice.

The blinding pain that burned through Tai was one of the worst he had ever felt. He gasped, then screamed loudly. He felt himself fall to his knees, his back sticky with his own blood. He gaped, his mouth opening and closing. His hands fell into the dirt before him, his fingers clawed. He would not die like this.

The vampire he had left standing stood before him, its shadow consuming Tai. He looked up, his jaw clenched into the eyes of the vampire then to the knife in its hand. Tai growled in pain as the knife was driven into his shoulder. Next Tai was given a shallow gash down his chest, then another, and another.

"Molag Bal says hello" The vampire leered as Tai shuddered, his eyes raised to the moon. He struggled, he was feeling so dim, his heart was beating so hard he could hear each beat like a strike on a drum. It set a beat as Tai rose, his eyes flashing to the flesh passing him.

Tai ducked the next swing; his hands closed around the vampires arm and broke it. The vampire screamed as Tai drove its own blade into its eye. Tai didn't grant a death to the creature, he simply ran. Serana's screams were still calling to him.

Tai saw her, tied to a horse. The creature had several lengths on him, the vampires were riding harshly. Tai bolted; his body was burning with pain, his breath catching in his chest. Still he ran.

"Serana!" Tai yelled again, feeling the mist fall from his body. He screamed loudly as he ran, his transformation was the most painful since his first. Tai couldn't stop; his paws hit the ground and aroused new hope within him. Tai picked up the pace, the pain from his human injuries was nothing.

His feet were on the path, closing the distance. The horses were almost to the cave, if Tai could run just that touch faster. A few more strides, a stretch and…

Tai felt his entire body tackled, throwing him painfully down the path and into a large boulder. Even in wolf form he yelped, the crack through him was nothing like he had felt in his life. He panted, his tongue hanging from his jaws as he regained his balance, then turned his eyes to his attacker.

"Brand!"


	30. Chapter 29 - Alpha

Chapter 29 – Alpha

"I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people"  
-Quote, Jarl Bulgruuf of Whiterun

Tai whined as Brand rose to his feet, his shirt removed. Tai noticed every vein in his body stood out, a faint glowing orange. His entire body was embraced by shadows, almost armour in itself. Tai shook his massive head as he saw Brand's eyes, unchanged yet no longer the Brand he knew. They were so… angry.

"Brand!" he growled again.

Brand wasted no time in charging, his boot connected with Tai's gut. Tai groaned, turning to defend himself. He couldn't believe it; Brand had healed him to betray him. Another boot to the knee came from Brand. Tai yelped, his teeth and claws lashing wildly as Brand beat him down.

"Enough!" A wolf's voice came. Tai instantly felt small, afraid in the voice's power. It was clearly female, someone he knew.

Brand was lifted then tossed aside by the wolf, Tai whined weakly as he tried to shake the pain from his bones, the fog from his tired mind.

The wolf that stood before his was massive, glowing pure white in the moonlight. Its eyes were deep and dark, midnight blue. They shone savagely; even in wolf form Z had her markers. A black stripe down her spine to her nose and tail. The soft yet hard face, the expressions. Z could never hide, even furry and naked. Tai then noticed the wolf was wearing armour of some kind, much like Z's save only modestly covering her. Her arms were also covered down the outside with leather.

"Why did you do this Brand?" Z demanded, her neck bristling. Tai noticed how long her claws were, sharpened almost. He winced, if Brand had annoyed Z it would show across his flesh in seconds.

"Isran told me you ordered this" Brand snapped, Z shook him violently.

"Isran… I'm going to have wor…" She tossed Brand to the ground midsentence and turned, her paw closed around Tai's neck.

"Control yourself!" Z snarled straight into his face, baring her sharp fangs. Tai shuddered; he had seen blades duller than Z's teeth.

"He let Serana be taken! He stopped me saving her! He dies, and anyone in my way dies!" Tai growled. He suddenly regretted his words; Z was taller, stronger and faster than him in wolf form.

Another wolf sprinted up, placing its paws over Brand. Tai looked; it was quite small for a wolf, nimble and spidery. It was a light brown colour, its eyes a bright golden. What shocked Tai was the red colour mixed with the black of his pupil. Tai saw the wolf was male.

"He was just a pawn" Z growled. Even in wolf form she was controlled. Tai shuddered; the wolf and Z were completely one. She was born to be a wolf.

"To oblivion with him!" Tai snarled back. His eyes flicked to a third wolf.

The next wolf was slightly larger than Z, yet clearly not as strong. Its fur was dark brown, sitting over black skin. This wolf was fairly hairless; its hair was like Farkas' in his human form. The wolf's eyes were bright, a burning orange yellow. There was a kindness to this wolf, despite the crinkled nose and harsh limbs.

"Watch your mouth!" The wolf spoke, it was Farkas.

"Serana was taken!" Tai cried out desperately. His body was shaking; rage and fear were flooding his mind. He couldn't fathom he had lost Serana, the sickness he felt was nothing compared to his adrenaline.

"You didn't listen to the Harbinger" Aela's voice came. She was also in wolf form, her body average considering her human form. She was black, larger than the nimble wolf but not closing on Z. Her eyes were a brilliant purple, something Tai had never expected.

"Foolish pup" Vale's voice came from the nimble wolf. Tai was shaken; Vale's wolf form was male.

He didn't speak again; he simply drove his paws into Z's gut. She released him, snarling bitterly as Tai found his feet.

Z wasted no time in blocking as Tai swung his paw for her head. Z's paw closed around his and pulled, Tai was thrown to the ground again. Z's grip never loosened as she pulled him into a hold like Serana had. Z was not Serana. Tai yelped loudly as he felt his shoulder dislocated, bones possibly broken. When Z released his arm he could not move it. He whimpered as Z's large arms closed around his throat.

"Please no" he begged, Z's grip never loosened.

"Do not fear the void, embrace it"

"Tai!" Serana screamed as she woke. Her body was burning, an intense pain had settled into every bone in her ancient body. She hung her head, feeling the binds around her wrists. She was held up by her arms, yet her feet hit the ground. She knew this chain well; she had inflicted it upon many.

After a moment of haze the stench of unclean urine, old rotted flesh and sweat attacked her heightened senses. Naturally she gagged, spitting on the ground before her. The ground was old stone, mixed with dirt. She shuddered.

"No" she whispered, still she looked up. There was no mistake where she was. There was a trap door across the room from her, piled around it were hundreds of years worth of bones. The lighting was dark, making use of Serana's vampiric sight. She already knew what Oblivion was lurking; she was after all in a dungeon, in this dungeon.

"Welcome home my daughter"

Tai screamed as he woke, fully dressed and lying in his furs. He didn't feel any pain, but he remembered each injury with perfect clarity. Z had taken him down quickly, yet she had not neglected to harm him.

"Welcome back from the void" Z's voice floated to him. Tai bolted up, staring down the fully dressed assassin. She shrugged, pointing to Tai's chest.

"I decided on a simple shirt" she joked, her voice still the Listener's.

"Serana…" Tai trailed off, Z's eyes hardened.

"I told you not to take your eyes off her!"

"She was asleep in my arms!" Tai snapped before he could control himself. Z's face became amused.

"You were busy pleasuring yourselves outside, in Skyrim, at night. Good instincts Tai. Open a woman's door and she will never close it, so it seems for Serana" Z was amused, chuckling softly as Tai stared. He wasn't blushing now, he was beyond caring.

"Harkon has Serana, or Bal does. I need her back Z, I can't do this without her" Tai crumbled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I failed her. I lost Serana" he broke down sobbing. Z walked to him, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him. Her actions were warm, but the assassin cool was still there. Strangely it was comforting, the calm against Tai as he sobbed. Z rocked him, never speaking, never making a sound or motion to ease his tears. She was just there, a silent comfort.

"Isran!" Brand growled, Tai watched in shock as Brand took his hand across Isran's face. Isran glared.

"What is this?" He demanded. Brand drove his fist into Isran's gut.

"You tricked me!"

"Don't try to deny it Isran, I'm standing right here" Tai growled, striding through the door to the torture chamber.

The companions stalked in, surrounding Isran. Vale, Aela and Farkas silently hunter with Tai. They stalked around Isran, boxing him in like a bird in a cage. Tai was beyond furious, at Brand, at Isran. He was furious at everything, at everyone around him. Tai had never felt as furious as he did now, it sat in his heart. Every limb was on fire. Everything was moving so slowly, he wanted to beat the world to move faster.

"You told him Z wanted Serana gone! She was warning me, and I didn't listen. You Isran! You betrayed me! After everything" Tai slammed his fist into the wall, he winced at the painful moment of contact. He felt his own blood trickling from his knuckles, the cracked rock dust falling into the wounds. He didn't even care; he simply stormed up to Isran and gripped his armour by the collar. He pulled Isran close, his forehead almost touching.

"I should just…" Tai rolled his lip back, ensuring his breath hit Isran's face. He shook his head, his knuckles were going white he was gripping so hard, his hand was numb.

"No. You're not even worth it" Tai snarled, then he threw Isran across the room. Isran bounced from the wall with a loud groan.

Tai was beyond reason. He liked hearing Isran's pain, it made him feel so good, so powerful. He walked across the room and drove his foot into Isran's gut. He repeated his actions. Each cry from Isran weaker than the next, Tai was in control. He could unleash everything on this meat sack. He dropped to his knee and punched, feeling the flesh bruise beneath his strikes. Tai needed this. Eventually he stopped, lifting Isran again by the collar. He dragged the limp man to the rack, throwing him over it. Tai leaned in, dagger drawn across Isran's throat.

"Have you ever been stabbed in the gut? I have both mentally and physically" Tai growled, pushing the dagger slightly to emphasise his point.

"Right now, I've been stabbed through the heart. Every reason you hate vampires, imagine if they took your soul and left you a husk of who you were. That's what you have done to me. Maybe that is why I can kill you without guilt" Tai continued pushing. Brand's hand closed around Tai's wrist.

"Control your emotions" Brand spoke calmly. He was himself again, the lines down his body had faded save across his heart in a weave of threads. Tai growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me about control; you were the one who stopped me from saving her! You are no better than this" Tai jerked his head towards a more conscious Isran. Brand was healing him.

"I was played, Isran is no use to us dead" Brand reasoned. Isran coughed. Tai shook with rage, glaring down at the man who had cost him so much. His knuckles regained their colour as Tai released Isran.

"Tell me when you get him ready for an execution" Tai growled then began to storm out the room. The Circle followed. Tai knew what they were doing, they were guarding him. He was losing control, the wolf was bleeding through and Tai was under lock and key by his own pack. It stung, but he couldn't find a reason to care. Serana was gone.

The sunlight shone on her brightly, Z naturally flinched. She enjoyed the sun on the warmer days, lying in the grass with Farkas. Now everything would change, she had to embrace family. The stone was mossy, each step was slippery, one wrong move and she would fall to the ground bellow and perish. One wrong move and she would never hold Farkas in her arms again; never hear him whisper to her every naughty thing he would do. She would never tell him, never see the look in his eyes. She would never know what he would say, how he would react. She would never know.

She crouched, bow drawn as she glared across the roof at the guard. Isran had tightened security since he had caught wind of Z creeping around. She despised the man, he played the game well but he was not as good as his master. For once, she was grateful for Vale's connections, her forgiving nature behind her elfish rage.

She sighed, firing the arrow past the guards head. The guard turned, by then Z had travelled the distance along a roof beam and had her hand firmly around the man's cloak. He shuddered, so close to the edge and his life hung on one woman.

"Where is he?" Z hissed. The guard shook his head. Z was simple in her actions, she pushed and released. The guard fell, screaming as his body travelled for its certain doom. Z brushed her foot down the moss, now the guard had slipped. Z had never been there.

She looked over the edge and sighed. Then she followed the man, freefalling before she caught the window ledge. She then grinned, knocking on the glass. It was such a strange substance, used only in the finest churches. She liked it, the smooth feeling and stillness. Yet it was flowing, very slowly. Only a dragon could see. She was Dragonborn.

"Excuse me! I'm in a bit of trouble, don't leave me hanging" Z called quietly as she saw the glass darker. She paused for a moment, gathering herself. The window opened.

"What the?" A guard demanded. Z's hand shot around his long hair and pulled. The man toppled past her out the window, his screams unheard by anyone. No one looked down the far side high castle of Fort Dawnguard, and it was where all the dirty secrets were buried.

Z dusted her hands as her feet hit the ground, she closed the window calmly. She sniffed the air, tasting the many creatures that had recently passed through. Z thought for a moment, her eyes darting down the walls. She then jogged lightly down the left passage. It was dark, ill lit by sunlight through dirty glass windows. The halls appeared slightly green, yet faded drapes and curtains decorated the grey stone in red and gold.

Finally she came to a door, she didn't even bother opening it, instead she pressed her hand to the wall beside it.

"FEIM ZII GRON" she whispered, feeling the effects almost imminently.

She grinned as she passed through, the Wizards of old had amazing skills with magic. She had a the shout she had just used. She was a ghost, she could not harm of be harmed. Z had tinkered, trained and now she could not be stopped by mortal means.

She emerged through the rock into a dim room with no window. It was rounded, a bed made into the wall. Z tensed, she knew a dead man's room when she saw it. The room was reasonably bare, save a desk and burning candles. In the dim light she saw a man, his expression was blank and eyes pure white. She looked, seeing the tinges of grey through his hair yet the blood gushing from his nose.

"Who possessed this body?" Z asked simply. The man looked at ease with Z's company.

"A friend from Markarth, my sister" The voice was not the possessed body, it was someone Z knew. She grinned.

"Malketh"


	31. Chapter 30 - Planning The Attack

Chapter 30 – Planning The Attack

"It is good to see you Z. I must confess, Harkon is worse than I imagined" Malketh sighed. His movements were awkward, functional but clearly not his own. Z shook her head, her expression was dark.

"I told you not to go there! I told you that you were not good enough, and that you would be killed. Now you are worse than dead"

"I know! Now he dangles my wife as bait, if I do everything I promised I would then my wife dies. Z, you saw me those years ago. You know that I would do anything for her, now Harkon uses her as my doom. I still am trying to help you, but Harkon wanted Serana. I could not resist" Malketh looked desperately to Z, his eyes flashing. Z could not read him as well as she would have liked, she could smell the incense through the room from his candles. This could not hide the smell of his slowly dying host.

"Now get us in" Z demanded, spinning an old chair within her reach. She sat on it like a saddle, her forearms crossed over the back.

"I can get one man in. You can get yourself in, the rest I cannot" Malketh sighed, closing his hands around his desk. He stood there, his shadow flickering against the wall behind Z. The dense air was dusty, Z was hiding her trouble breathing well.

"How?"

"I can get one man in, as a new cow" Malketh winced at Z's expression. She seemed lost in thought. She then nodded.

"Get Tai in… Now I have a plan" She threw the chair to the ground as she leapt, landing on her feet effortlessly. She walked to stand beside Malketh, staring over many old maps. Together they began their plot.

"I don't need to be watched!" Tai snarled, looking to the chains on his wrists. They looked so flimsy, a foolish human design created to hold a little girl not an animal like him. They were just so brittle, one twist and maybe.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It" Vale laid the words out in a dangerous tone. Her ears had flicked back and her jaw was set. Her usually wide black eyes had become dangerous slits. Tai shuddered and dropped his hand with a frustrated growl. He was grateful his hand fell into the furs.

"As for been watched. You tried to beat Isran to death" Aela pointed out with a cocky smile. Tai snarled at her, baring his teeth.

"Do not snarl at my mate again Tai or so help me I won't be nice little Vale. I'll give you a dose of wolf you won't forget" Vale now snarled, her ears had definitely pinned themselves against the side of her head. Aela wrapped an arm around Vale's stomach and pulled her kicking and biting away from the bars of Tai's door.

"Farkas! Handle this cub before Vale tears him apart, and I enjoy it" Aela spoke with a growl in the back of her throat, it was not the threatening growl but the lusty one.

"Sure. Get a room" Farkas walked to the bars in his everyday armour. Tai's blood continued to boil.

"What's wrong with me?" Tai finally panted. Farkas gave him a steady look.

"Werewolves can get overly attatched to their mate. It can happen more than once, it can go through breakups; we become protective over what is ours. Especially males, in wolf form. As you can see, Vale is in a unique position. She gets it bad, unless Aela proves she's Vale's. Much like you and Serana of late" Farkas raised his brow at Tai's shocked look.

"We are not that bad" he muttered.

"After mating outside in frozen water you fell asleep. Not even Z and I ever did that" Farkas seemed unashamed to point that out as Tai shook his head.

"How do you cope been involved with a extremely powerful woman, maybe more powerful than you?"

"You don't annoy her. Why are you annoying her? Be good at whatever she wants, don't annoy her" Farkas answered in a matter of fact tone.

"And… You love her with all your heart" Farkas finished with a grin. Tai looked up to his brother, his expression unreadable.

"I've got it Z. Now, this body needs to rest before I burn it out" Malketh began walking towards the bed, Z shuddered.

"You'll be spying on us?" Z asked. She shuffled slightly, staying dextrous on her feet as she clasped her hands behind her back. Her fingers were around her dagger, she was weighing up. He was her friend, one of her only remaining alive but he was threatening Tai and Serana. He was threatening the world. The Listener began to rise in Z.

"I have no choice. Harkon's orders" he whispered turning away. Z leapt, wrapping her hand around the man's face and placing the dagger blade to his throat.

"I can't let you do that" She growled. She felt the man's body pulsing violently in fear. She could smell it in the air, taste it on her tongue in a chalky sweet sensation. Her own heart was slowed, time seemed frozen as she pushed his shoulder forwards and dragged the dagger across his throat. She felt the warmth of blood spray onto her wrist and fingertips wrapped around her dagger, she saw blood spray onto the wall before her. She released his body, her dagger arm outstretched as the man fell to his knees gagging. Z put her foot into his shoulderblades and pressed down, throwing the man to the ground.

"Do not fear the void, embrace it" She whispered then silently turned away. She had a lot to do.

****************************************************************************

"Sit. All of you" Z commanded as she walked into the hall. Everyone but her husband and Tai were there, eating and talking. Z was beyond caring on thoughts; she had pulled her hood up and wore her metal mask beneath the cloth. She had also cleaned off her blades and crossed them on her back. She shone in the torchlight, a dark shadow that absorbed all the light around her. The room went silent, Isran rose.

"Sit down" Z ordered in her cool voice. Isran's knees were shaking and weak as he slowly sat down. Z's eyes seemed to shine as she glared around the room, she pointed to one man who shook.

"You. Go get Farkas and Tai" she was using a very soft quiet voice but it was so powerful everyone shook. She glared around the table more as her eyes fell on a chicken leg. Casually she reached across and grabbed it. Removing the cloth across her mouth she bit into it, everyone was staring in utter silence as she ate. Her eyes never left them, and her silent chewing was dooming as more of the chicken leg vanished into her mouth.

"What's the plan sis?" Tai started, flinching as Z fixed him a look. He silently sat next to Isran, his blood boiling as he glared down into his empty plate.

"Farkas. Sit" Z ordered, Farkas smirked.

"No room dear" He stood against the wall as everyone watched between him and Z. She seemed unbothered as she fastened her masking cloth again.

"Right. Here's the plan. I'm going to take Tai and Farkas with me. The rest of you will get to storm the castle about two hours after we enter. You will all have a very well created copy of Auriel's bow, and your arrows will be enchanted to make a similar effect so there will be fire. Do not waste the arrows, Gelebor is not thrilled to make working fakes and whatever you do… Do not get Serana's blood on any of the arrows, or the damn trick is out. We move out tomorrow, if you want to quit its my dagger stopping you. Now get some sleep" Z spoke quickly, she was already walking away.

"Details?" Isran demanded.

"Vale and Aela are commanding the storm force, along with Sadean. The rest I won't tell any of you, Isran already made a deal with Malketh brokering to Harkon for time. I'm making some magic in the time"

"And if there are more vampires than us?" A man voiced.

"There are three Dragon Born and at least one of them is a Werewolf, the other is me and Vale is trained by the Greybeards for hundreds of years. If you believe the vampires stand a chance, I'm willing to give you all a demonstration of one Dragon Born in action, let alone three working together" Z turned to eye everyone. No one voiced another complaint.

"Get some rest. We move out at dawn" Z repeated her order and stormed towards the shadows. Her cloak spun around her as she literally vanished. Farkas shook his head as the crowd dispersed.

Tai wondered back to his room, his toes scuffing against the stone floor. He dragged himself into his bed with a groan and closed his eyes. He didn't take long to drop into sleep.

Serana felt the blood trickling down her wrists as she glared up into the eyes of her father. Her forehead was also bleeding, her eye was only half opened to avoid getting her sticky blood in it. Her clothes had been torn from her beatings. She lost count of who had done what to her, her father kept questioning, kept pushing. Serana set her jaw, her back teeth hurt they were clenched so hard but she refused to tell her father anything.

"Who is this champion the Dawnguard have invested so much trust in Serana?" Harkon growled. Serana raised her eyes to him and smirked.

"Afraid he might be stronger than you father?" She hissed. Harkon's eyes darkened as he began to pace before her. His shadow kept making her cold as it passed over her, his manner was as if he was questioning his lunch instead of his daughter.

"I have met him one, Tai I believe his name was. He admired you. Tell me, did he taste good as you killed him? Were his lips pleasant against yours in Whiterun? Does he make you feel complete as you scream his name in ecstasy? Does he make you a woman Serana with his expert tongue and body? Does he whisper every dirty thing you fear and make you moisten for him? Do you like what he does to you as you realise you're just like every other common wrench?" Harkon pressed. Serana hissed.

"Go to Oblivion, you wolf dung!" Serana spat. Harkon laughed.

"Oh Serana what I'm goi…" he started but was interrupted.

"My lord. The court is seeming empty without your presence, allow me to continue on this disgrace. I'm sure Coldharbor would be a delightful place for her to dream" The man walked in. Serana looked weakly to the Breton who had spoken.

His face was fairly rounded, his nose small and curved upwards. His brow was low but soft, his eyebrows a good denseness but held a certain finess. His eyes were brighter than a usual vampires, as if his eyes had been white before his death. Down his left cheek was Forsworn facial paint in a deep red shade. His head was shaven, except a lush Mohawk and braided lock dangling down his left temple.

Harkon left as the man walked to her, he crouched before her with a friendly smile revealing fine fangs. He was a man of stealth.

"Greetings Serana. My name is Malketh and I know a lot already. My job is to get information, I would rather be pleasant with you because washing my red shirt is rather hard when it gets blotchy and blood doesn't ever come out the gloves. In the interest of been kind I am a mage of sorts, I can make you dream whatever I want, put you into others heads and even posess your body. I advise we be honest… hmm?" Malketh spoke calmly; his voice was a gargling deep like a river that crashed in Serana's ears.

"Go dream away from me!" Serana spat. Malketh put his hands to her temples softly.

"I'll be nice, think of someone special and let yourself sleep" he whispered. Serana instantly felt her mind fall to Tai.

"_No. I cannot let him hurt Tai"_ she struggled desperately but Malketh over powered her fight in a matter of seconds, as if he had already known what she would do.

**********************************************************************************

Tai stroked his hand gently from her cheek to behind her ear, teasing the black hair aside. Serana caught her breath as Tai brought his thumb down her neck slightly. He knew that got her going, he knew she enjoyed that. Serana gasped lightly, Tai didn't even pause, focusing his gaze on her neck.

"Tai" She started, he suddenly applied more pressure in the perfect place, Serana jolted slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Tai turned his eyes to her and smiled softly, encouraging her. His gaze returned to his hand, on occasion his eyes flicked to Serana's face.

"Do you still want to learn?" Tai asked softly, his hand stroking her bra strap aside. Serana pondered this for a moment; she would lose all her dignity if she allowed Tai upon her. He knew her body better than she did, after a few nights together; she had owned her body for eras. Tai however flicked his finger lightly; Serana moaned softly, her eyes closing in a momentary pleasure. Then she again felt humiliated.

Tai's spare hand cupped her shamed face, stroking down her cheek as she tried to avert her eyes. It was wrong. She wasn't married to him, she never could be. Why did she lead Tai down this path? Why did she lower herself to this? She knew what would happen; Tai would have her moaning in a matter of minutes. He didn't need to remove anything, or touch anywhere she didn't welcome. He was the master of her, something she despised.

"I know how you feel Serana. This has to be even ground, which it may never be for you. I understand" Tai whispered, his eyes disappointed yet the love in them never subsided.

If she was going to lose again; it was going to be her way. She turned to look into his eyes with a shy smile; Tai gave her his soft, comforting expression, his hand still on her shoulder, he removed it. She licked her lips nervously before she stroked up his ribs, lifting his shirt slightly. She was satisfied as he gasped, she returned to that point. Tai was holding back but his breathing was growing heavier, she continued up him softly, lifting his shirt as he stared down in doubt. He didn't know what she wanted. Serana smiled.

"What are you waiting for?"


	32. Chapter 31 - In Motion

Chapter 31 – In Motion

"I hate the waiting. The goddamn waiting"  
-Quote, Soldier

Tai groaned as he woke. His head was pounding, his vision slightly blurred and his bones aching like his dream had been forced. He blinked. It had been as real as life, he could still smell the room. Taste his own blood from Serana biting his lip, he could feel her beneath his fingers. It only strengthened his resolve.

He shot to his feet, ignoring his pain and almost bolted for the armoury. He was not in the mood to wait, the sun was not even up and already Tai felt the pulse through his veins. The journey to Solitude would take a while, especially with an army but he didn't care. His blood was on fire with excitement. He would finally kill Harkon. In just a few days it would be over and he would finally be free. He could go and hide with Serana someplace beautiful and live out his days.

But that was just another dream.

"No!" Serana yelled as Malketh gazed at her with a raised brow. His smile was unsettling, his intentions unclear but his torture was absolute. He was hurting Serana, she didn't know if it was benefiting her though.

"How a monster finds someone so warm, it's hard to believe isn't it?" he questioned. Serana looked at him, her eyes rolling in her head. Malketh sighed.

"I was a new assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, Z was watching me. I wondered how a girl half my age could be valued above me, then I was sentenced to do a mission with her. I met my wife that mission, I saw a new side to Z too. I wondered how a monster could have ruined my wife's life, and split her from her friend's family with a scam. So I was permitted to kill the bastard, I enjoyed it. Then Z told me there was a second kill, the friend's sister to make Tova realise her mistake. Z was quick, efficient and the girl was at peace before she died. Z was a strange one, and I was freed from the Brotherhood to peruse my personal life as long as I was an informant. Then I tried to sneak into here, and was captured. Now, I have to do this or lose the woman I love. The only thing between me and becoming a monster is her life. Something so frail, something so weak and yet it holds too much power" Malketh trailed off. His eyes were distant, honestly hurt even. Serana couldn't hold her eyes to his, they were painful, she wanted to see Tai.

"If you harm him…" Serana hissed.

"Even now. No concern for your life, it's all for him" Malketh smiled, it was strangely warm.

"He's bright. I'm dead" she growled.

"He's your heart, as you are his. So why are you not warning him?" Serana was unable to reply as she was thrown into a memory world again. A dream world, this one was not kind.

Tai fell to his knees gasping for a moment; the rush of fear through him was so intense he felt himself fading. Z was crouching beside him in an instant. Tai looked up to her with desperation.

"That wasn't me" he sighed, rising to his feet. His eyes flamed with panic as he looked to Z. her eyes were knowing as Farkas wondered around the corner, his hair was spun to look like Tai's. He was wearing paint to make him look like Tai also, as well as been completely shaved. Without the hair down his chest Farkas looked incredibly toned, each of his muscles stood out as did a few scars.

"Now I enjoy that view" Z grinned at Farkas. He looked miserable.

"It's cold" he grumbled. Z wrapped her arms around him gently; Tai averted his eyes feeling a churning in his stomach.

"I'll keep you warm" Z started, Farkas leaned down to kiss her but Z's finger caught over his lips.

"After we win this" she finished. Farkas nodded and tossed Z into Tai.

"Get her scent on you" Farkas mumbled bitterly. Z began running her hands down Tai as he shook.

"What?"

"Tai. If you two smell different, this won't work. I hate this too, but you're going to be a cow and Farkas is going to be the real you" Z explained, stepping back and sniffing.

"Not enough Z. You need to be all over him" Farkas mumbled. Z looked to him darkly.

"I refuse to sleep with him. I'm sorry, but if I have to betray you for this then I'll go in alone" Z was furious as she stormed to face Farkas. Tai closed his eyes as they argued quietly; it was Farkas who lost the argument as Z wondered back to Tai she slapped him with a piece of her clothing.

"Put it down your loincloth" Z ordered coolly. Tai stared; it was a strip of her underclothing. He looked to the glaring Farkas and Z in utter shock. Farkas' jaw was clenched, his eyes slightly blood shot. Z was also tense, hiding her rage better. Tai shook, staring at the cloth in confusion.

"Since Farkas and I sleep together, you need to have that scent on you to pull this off. Since I won't cheat on my husband, my dirty underwear will have to suffice. I already stole some of Serana's. Farkas has the scent, and your armour. I'll explain the rest along the way" Z had already turned away; Tai shuddered as Farkas snatched the cloth.

Wordlessly he pulled Tai's belt forwards and stuffed his hand down Tai's pants. Tai stood with a colourless face as Farkas tied the cloth in the exact place required, which Tai was less than thrilled with. He would not have minded Serana in his pants, but his brother down them was a little creepy even for Tai.

**********************************************************************************

Serana kept her head hung as she heard footsteps. She had lost track of how long she had been in the dungeon. All she knew was Tai was out there, alive and she was putting him in danger thanks to Malketh. She couldn't hate the man despite it all, he twisted everything into pain but somehow she felt he was only using her as a messenger, he had bigger plans.

She had been left alone for a while now, the sounds of vampires feeding on the human prisoners referred to as cows made Serana sick and hungry at the same time. They talked quietly among themselves but never to her. No one but Malketh or her father even acknowledged her existence.

"Get off me!" A woman's cry came along with the sound of dragging feet. Serana looked up for a moment, the woman was a Breton. Deep skinned, rounded face with small plump lips and heart melting eyes. She had green face paint on her highlighting her cheeks.

"Shut up" One of the vampires grunted and slapped the woman. She was chained next to Serana, still struggling as Serana coughed and hissed. Once she was chained she was kicked once in the gut.

"Leave her alone!" Serana snarled thoughtlessly. The vampires glared at her, then stormed out.

"What have they done to you?" Serana turned her head to ask the woman. She paused, noticing the woman was very pregnant. She closed her eyes; the vampires had kicked a pregnant woman. She could still hear a heartbeat as the woman sobbed, her tears streaming down her face paint. Serana looked, her eyes soft.

"Your child is still alive" she whispered. The woman sniffed.

"T..Thank you"

"My name is Serana. What's yours?" Serana spoke softly and calmly, the smell of blood made her stomach rumble but she refused to be driven into a frenzy.

"Muiri. My name is Muiri" The woman turned her head after a few minutes to look at Serana. Instantly she cried out in fear. The colour drained from her face.

"Yo..yo…you.. one of them" She stuttered. Serana let tears fall from her eyes.

"I am the Lord's daughter. I work to stop him. I… I lost someone close to me when they kidnapped me, I'm not even sure how he is fairing anymore"

"My husband, he was turned. Now he can't escape, they took me and brought me here" Muiri explained. She then continued explaining for another hour.

Tai groaned as Z tied his hands behind his back roughly. He couldn't break the bonds. The wind bit at him as his clothes were cut and torn, Farkas smeared dirt and blood down him in select locations. Tai was shivering, night had almost come and the setting sun sent shudders down Tai's back. He felt the energy between Z and Farkas; they were buzzing much like Tai was. Somehow Z was wild, but Farkas was controlled. He wondered on their relationship. They were aggressive, yet somehow the complete opposites made an inseparable couple.

"Are you kidding me?" Tai groaned as Z rested the dagger to his hairline. She made a tiny gash, one that Tai disapproved of vocally. The wind stung it, coming from the sea. It had been three days, he had not been allowed to change or bathe in those days. He stunk, his scent was repulsive even to his nose.

"Now, Malketh captured you and you have been fighting ever since. He's going to give you the thoughts, stay strong" Z ordered as a pair of glowing eyes approached. Tai snarled at her, more irritation than threatening. Z grinned, as did Farkas.

"Relax. In and out before you know it" Farkas reassured as a pair of hands closed around Tai's wrists. He naturally threw his head back, bloodying the vampire's nose.

"Z. My wife…" Malketh started. Z nodded.

"We'll find her" she whispered placing a hand on Malketh's shoulder. The vampire was crying as he raised his eyes to Z, Tai stopped struggling against his instincts as he saw the vampires face. He was doing this for love, Tai swallowed. He could respect the vampire, that didn't mean he liked him.

"My lord. I have a nice new volunteer for our halls, well, maybe not an easy one. I have the man that has plagued your daughter" Malketh boomed as he entered the hall, Tai hung his head and spat a weak curse. Malketh was dragging the man who he forced to kneel. Tai groaned as his head was yanked backwards by a clawed hand. The vampire's gloves and metal claws were unpleasant.

"Go to oblivion you damn illness" Tai yelled as Harkon wondered to stare him in the face. Tai struggled but upon catching Harkon's eyes he stopped. Tai loathed the man's very existence. Harkon knew it.

"I see the boy has matured. Lock him up, allow my daughter to say her goodbyes" As Harkon ordered this two vampires grabbed Tai and began yanking him off. Malketh stood, head bowed to Harkon. He despised this but he played the part well. Harkon smiled.

"Follow them. Your reward is waiting. It is my prisoner but it may be let off its chain. It cannot escape anyway" the way Harkon said this sent a chill to Malketh's gut.

"No" he whispered desperately then walked at a brisk pace towards the dungeon.

Tai felt his feet dragging against the ground as he was lifted from his arms. His shoulders ached like his arms would be torn from his body. His gut was knotted, holding himself tense yet dropping his weight. He was playing his part well; the vampires could barely move him into the cell. He was blindfolded again, but he could hear the heartbeats around him were weak and fluttering. Other human prisoners. The ground smelt like stale urine and sweat; it brought a foul taste to Tai's mouth. What he smelt though among it all was the sweet lack of scent.

"Serana" he mumbled, then faded from a blow to the back of the head.

"Enough!" Serana yelled as the guards knocked the prisoner out. It was Tai, but he stunk like Z. Serana felt rage boiling in her blood as the scent hit her nose. It had taken a few days for Z to leap on Tai, trap him in his grief. Maybe Tai had cheated. Serana couldn't face the thought as Malketh stormed into the prison.

"Muiri!" He screamed. The vampire lost himself as he fell to his knees before the woman. He had torn his gloves off to reveal strong, black smith hands. He began to tear as he leaned his forehead into hers whispering it was ok as she began sobbing again. Serana watched as his left hand rested on her belly, his right caressing her cheek as he kissed her forehead and continued trying to comfort his wife.

"Maybe now, you will be more devoted to the cause" Harkon's words held only one meaning.

Z walked through the doors quite casually, dressed in her leather and masked yet she held an undeniable sex appeal in her cat like movements. She almost seemed bored as she dragged Farkas along on a chain leading to a collar. Farkas himself was stumbling in a pair of sack pants, messed up to look like he himself had been trapped.

"There has been a mistake" Z spoke calmly as she threw Farkas on his knees before Harkon.

"This, pathetic man, is Tai. Now return my husband" Z commanded the attention of every vampire in the room. Harkon looked almost amused as he looked to his left.

"Why would the great Listener be involved in this?"

"Simple. I prefer my husband in my arms, instead of on a vampires fangs. As for whatever you've planned, I find my experience with vampires more pleasant than most. Given my position, peace is the best course of action for all parties concerned"

"And what if I disagree?" Harkon was still amused. Z gave him her cool look as she flicked a small smile. The room was suddenly cooler, even the vampires felt it.

"You do not want to make an enemy of me Harkon" She whispered, the vampires shuddered. Harkon leaned back in his chair, nodding with a smile. He hid well how the human had shaken him.

"My lord! Lock them all away! They plan to betray you!"


	33. Chapter 32 - This Means War

Chapter 32 – This Means War

"I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a Lion among the Sheep"  
-Quote, Harkon

"Malketh. How did I know you would betray me?" Z spoke so coolly despite the guards holding both her and Farkas steady. His eyes flashed to her with rage, Z's held cool.

"I am a servant of Lord Harkon, a devoted husband; it was my job to have a cold hearted criminal brought to justice"

Z regarded him coolly; her jaw was set behind her mask. She saw what was in his eyes, the desperation and fear behind his rage and put on. It took her seconds to weigh the situation up. They were trapped, the army was moving. Now all Z could do, is what she always had done despite her words. Go with the tide of life's river.

"Serana!" Tai screamed as Serana stirred. His head hurt, his body felt drained of its life as he stared at his beautiful Serana. She was covered in blood, her tongue hanging from her mouth in a mix of thirst, pleasure and intense sickness. She was shivering, almost throwing up from the smell over her body. It was intense, she felt the hunger and rage bubbling in her but she couldn't stomach the blood of a child again. She hung, shuddering in her confusion as she tried to hide within her mind. Malketh was there. Malkath was haunting her, forcing her to retreat further as she watched the world through eyes that could no longer care.

"Serana!" Tai snapped again, his hands closing around the bars of his cell. He pulled desperately, despite shifting the bars slightly he already knew his effort was useless. Farkas was also awake, staring at his meditating wife.

"She won't hear you Tai. First she needs to win her own battle, she needs to accept" Z spoke so calmly that Tai shivered. She was heartless in this moment; her dark eyes pinned on the lock as Farkas stayed out the way with his eyes contently on her.

She calmly got to her feet; her hands were already around the lock picks she had hidden. She stood before the cell door with an impossible cool over her. Tai paid no attention as he stared at Serana. Her head was rolling as he called to her, faintly she was noticing him.

"Done" Z smiled stepping back from the gate. It did not budge when Tai's hands closed around and pushed. Z looked irritated as she stared down at the snapped lock pick. She muttered in dragontongue as she stared at the bars, her eyes almost changing to black. After a moment she threw her hand palm first into the gate. It flew back with a loud glang.

"Like I said, done" Z huffed as she took a stride out. Tai bolted, not even noticing he had knocked Z off her feet.

He fell to his knees before Serana. His hands closed around her cheeks as she murmured. He nearly sobbed as his hands connected with her soft skin, marred only by the gritty feeling of dried blood flaking from her wounds.

"By my ancestors… Serana?" Tai whispered quietly. Her eyes shot open. He let his tears fall as he saw the look in her eyes, broken. He had never seen her look so defeated except for when Z had fought her. He could already tell there were few people who knew the trick. Z was the best, the next was a nameless assassin who had been raised with the Foresworn.

"This is a trick" Serana gasped. Tai looked to her in horror as she averted her eyes, she didn't even believe it was him squatting right in front of her.

"Serana it's me. I love you, wake up" Tai whispered softly, Serana's eyes were filled with unshed tears as they locked with Tai's again. She looked lost for a moment, hopelessly happy. Then she plummeted again into the broken state Tai had found her in.

"You're an illusion" she whispered. Tai glared, he was furious. He knew words couldn't sway her, he didn't know what would. With a frustrated growl he ran his hand through his hair.

"Is this an illusion?" he finally demanded as an idea flared to mind. Every romance he had read had been solved with a kiss, he knew he could tell Serana by her kiss but could she tell him apart from whatever had happened? He couldn't help wonder as he pressed his lips to hers, trying his best not to vent his rage into roughness. Serana froze beneath him as he pulled back, staring desperately into her eyes.

"Good illusion" she chuckled, tears streaming down her face. Tai pressed his forehead against hers as tears streamed from his eyes, almost mirroring Serana. He couldn't help notice the irony. He was there, strong and proud, a werewolf and arrogant male. Serana was broken, dirty, soft and ashamed, a vampire maiden of unspeakable humbleness hidden behind a mask. They were opposites in many ways, but the same in many more.

"What did they do to you?" Tai demanded, a fire suddenly burning within him. Serana smiled as he tore the restraints from her wrist as if they were parchment, when in reality they were designed to hold even a vampire in place.

"It's rather degrading" Serana mumbled an explanation, Tai snarled as he turned to challenge Z and Farkas. They were gone.

Vale chuckled as Aela's tongue flicked across her cheek. She looked up at Aela who was in wolf form, grinning with a fire that made Vale's knees feel weak. She had finished giving blood to the Dawnguard, who stood at the bridge silently. The tenseness was in the air, it sat heavy in Vale's gut.

"Something isn't right" Aela finally snarled. Her voice was gruff, yet Vale knew the tone was soft.

"I think the plan is for us to wait. Well, you to wait" Vale sighed sadly, her eyes flashing to the top of a broken tower. There was a flash of metal. Aela saw it too, she snarled, dropping low to the ground.

"Go. We can handle this" Aela ordered. Vale looked to her with sorrow, she pressed her lips to Aela's wet nose, coughing as fur entered her mouth. She couldn't help laugh as Aela snorted, taken aback by Vale's movement.

"I love you" she said clearly. Instantly the Dawnguard looked uncomfortable. Women together was not accepted among the Nords. An Elf and a Nord was even worse. A mix of the two was unspeakable, but none dared stand up to a Dragon Born and her Werewolf girlfriend.

"We can explore that when we win this war" Aela suggested with a flick of her brow. Vale was already running up the bridge, almost invisible.

"I love you too Vale" she spoke again, Vale turned and nodded before she continued up the bridge.

Tai ran ahead, pulling his armour on as Serana found some that fit her. The vampires all glared at them, but somehow were unable to act. Tai didn't understand how this was working. Outside he could hear a battle raging, inside the vampires just waited. They stared at the door, almost completely ignoring Tai and Serana as they walked calmly through the ranks.

"I don't get this" Tai whispered to Serana. She turned her eyes to him, again they burned but there was a certain emptiness to them. Tai swallowed.

"I do" She finally whispered back. Tai's heart pounded at her tone. She was so cold, distant. He knew she had not fed, but she was not showing any sign of weakness in fact she seemed to ooze strength and rage. Tai finally understood, or was beginning to.

"Serana? Are you sure about this? He is your father"

"Not anymore. I had hoped, but… No. He must die Tai, I'm ready as I'll ever be" Serana sighed. She was so cold, Tai nodded respectfully. He could see she was weak, behind the power she was emendating she was emotionally weak.

"Then, let's finish this" Tai answered her as they walked past the table. It was then the vampires roared. Another voice flooded them all.

"Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" Z yelled. She stood at the door, which was flung open. Beside her Vale stood, bow drawn as was Z's short sword.

The room was silent as Z strode into the room, Vale in perfect stride with her. The two were an imposing force, clearly alert and ready for a battle. Z was fluid as water, Vale light as air. The two women who fought so differently were the obvious team.

"Tai. This is where you and Serana let us handle this" Vale winked, earning snarls from the vampires surrounding them. Vale chuckled as she crouched, Z stood calmly beside her, eyes on the ground.

Tai nodded as he jogged away, dragging a stunned Serana behind him. Their walk settled into determined as they reached a gate blocking the doors. Tai and Serana didn't even hesitate as they threw their feet against it, crushing the giant metal structure into a ball.

"Ready for this Z?" Vale chuckled; Z looked to her with a smirk. The two nodded as the vampires circled them, believing their pray captured. Z laughed warmly, baring her teeth in a battle snarl at the approaching Nordic Vampire.

"I'm the Listener" She replied calmly. Then the vampire launched.

Z ducked, throwing her hand up to catch the vampire's wrist. With one movement she pulled the vampire down onto her blade. By the time it realised she had beheaded another two with a spin of her body.

Vale threw her fist into a vampires face, following up by slamming her bow into its gut. She had designed her weapon to be bladed; it tore the vampire's guts open. She threw her elbow back into the nose of a second, threw the string around the head of a third. She wasted no time in head butting the vamp then kicking it forwards. Its head rolled free from its shoulders.

"I forgot how hard someone's head is" Vale groaned, rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Z had already fell many vampires swarming her.

"I forgot how relaxing this is" Z sighed as she tore her blade free from the eye socket of another vamp. She wasted no time in flicking the tip of her blade to Vale.

"Teamwork?" Z asked as Vale's hand closed around the tip. Strangely the blade did not slice her skin. Vale laughed, looking to Z with eager eyes. The two women looked to the vampires storming at them and used a single shout.

"WULD!" they flew in perfect time to the other side of the room. Vale's eyes flicked back to the pile of dead left in their wake. Again they looked to each other before they both fired off a shout.

"IISS SLEN NUS!" Vale shouted at the table. It froze solid, Z couldn't resist.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Aela slashed with a paw at the man. She no longer could tell who was on her side and who was not. She was desperate, thrashing around the battle field destroying it all.

The dirt stuck beneath her claws, freezing her pads off with each stomp in the icy mud. She slipped in the muck, which now covered her entire body from her struggles. The war trolls had turned on her; she had reacted like a beast and destroyed them. She felt the cool in her ears, the salty taste on the wind which was coming from the ocean. Her lashes were frozen, drips of water and small ice shards clouding her vision.

She felt the pain as a man slashed at her back. His blade had barely done any damage as Aela turned. She didn't even hesitate as her jaws closed around the man's head. She sighed at the taste of blood running down her throat, the softness of his brains. Then she felt herself forced to the ground.

"Die wolf!" The man above her growled. Then he let out a stifled grunt and fell to the side. Aela lifted her head to see Vale standing, her bow still held. Aela smiled in her wolf form.

"_What did I do to deserve her?"_

Tai snarled as he kicked the door open. His eyes fell in the dim church; a shrine to Molag Bal flowing with a bloody fountain was at the far end of the room. Beside the doors were stairs, both leading to seating areas either side of the room. Beneath was also a sitting area, domed as if outside and yet in the solid stone walls of the castle. Bones were in large piles, much like the dungeon.

His eyes however were pinned on the vampire lord before him, Harkon in his full glory. Tai felt the rage bubbling in his stomach, pulsing into his neck as he glared. This man had cost him so much, had given Serana to a Deadric Prince to be brutally raped till death. He had sacrificed thousands to earn Molag's favour, he had driven Serana's family apart, outlawed her mother and tortured Serana. Tai had had a gut full.

"Harkon!" Tai snarled, glaring at the vampire lord standing before him. Serana's own eyes burned as she took a stride forwards. Tai gripped her wrist.

"Serana" he started, she never removed her eyes from Harkon.

"Let. Me. Go. Tai"

"This isn't your fight" Tai whispered, Serana turned her eyes to him in shock.

"Whose is it then?"

"This fight is mine" Harkon interrupted, Tai turned his eyes back to him, snarling uncontrollably as he spat the words.

"Fus you"


	34. Chapter 33 - This Is My Fight

Chapter 33 – This Is My Fight

"Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never have to fear death again"  
- Quote, Harkon

"Ah Serana my dear. I see you still favour keeping a pet" Harkon was amused as he turned his attention to Serana.

"Tai is not a pet! You know why we're here"

"You disappoint me Serana. You've taken everything I have provided for you and thrown it away for this… pathetic being" Harkon stated, flicking his leathery wings with a slowly increasing glee. His nails scratched the stone as he walked; the sounds could be heard over Tai's rapid breathing and pounding heart. Suddenly his palms were sweaty; he just wanted this over with.

"Provided for me? Are you insane!" Serana demanded in a calm tone. Somehow her emotions were disconnected, Tai shuddered. This wasn't fully Serana.

"Obviously or we wouldn't be here" Tai mumbled, earning a hiss from Harkon.

"You've destroyed our family. Killed other vampires and countless innocents all over a prophecy we barely understand!" Serana hissed, baring her own fangs. Tai stood, blade raised and hands shaking. He was about to kill Serana's father, or die trying. Somehow it felt wrong.

"I am done with you"

"Because of a mortal?" Harkon snarled, turning his eyes momentarily to Tai.

"You will not touch him!" Serana snarled, drawing her dagger in one fluid movement.

"Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you have become" Harkon leered in return. Serana straightened her jaw; her eyes had never blazed brighter. The room seemed to glow as she spoke.

"No…" Serana started, looking to Tai for a moment.

"Because unlike her, I am not afraid of you. Not anymore" Serana stared her father down. Tai swore for a moment he saw a smile on Harkon's face. It faded when they locked eyes.

"And you" Harkon snarled at Tai. He shivered at the tone.

"It seems I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me" he was almost spitting in Tai's face. He simply stood his ground, his neck pulsing as he held his rage back. He would grant Harkon his last words.

"I knew it was a matter of time before Serana returned with hatred in her heart" Harkon finished in a strange purr. Tai's words refused to escape his throat.

"Hatred born from centuries of your neglect!" Tai managed to whisper back.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind" Harkon reasoned. His tone was calm, yet the menace behind it set Tai's teeth on edge.

"I was a vampire once. You are a disgrace to our kind!" Tai insulted. He was shocked to find how much he had related to his vampiric side in such a short time. The wolf had been embraced for acceptance, but he had chosen the vampire for love. He still remembered Serana's embrace, her bite.

"Your kind of vampire is a blight on our world!" Tai finished. He agreed vampires were a blight if left unchecked, but Serana had proven control was possible.

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens after you've slain me? Is Valerica next?" Harkon paused and smile a purely loathsome smile.

"Is Serana?"

"I would never harm Serana! She is too important to me" Tai snarled right back. He only just realised the strength of his words as Harkon shook his head.

"Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life"

"I died for a time myself" Tai hissed.

"The vampire is eternal, and with immortality comes the revelation that these bonds never endure… it's fleeting, momentary at best" Harkon teased with a darkness that stilled Tai's tongue again. He knew Harkon had a point; it was Serana who stepped in.

"Then I will stay with Tai until he dies! For someone like us it may be fleeting, but the memories remain"

"I see the dragon has fangs now. Pity it only took you opening your legs"

"Maybe I opened my heart" Serana snapped, her face filled with unease. Harkon had once again affected her. Tai held his tongue, Serana needed to be strong.

"I'm sure he slipped right between your thighs and int…"

"Enough of this!" Tai interrupted, furious at the line of conversation. He pointed his blade at Harkon, eyes flashing as Harkon pondered for a moment.

"Yes quite. I have had enough of speaking with you and my traitorous daughter" Harkon snarled back. Then he struck.

Malketh drove his war axe through another Death Hound, spinning low to the ground as he guarded the fallen Aela. The wolf rose behind him, nodding acceptance. Vale fired. Muiri screamed. A vampire died. Malketh repeated the actions.

"You should learn to be a Bard, you made Z believe your act" Farkas grinned, swinging his huge sword down in one stroke.

"She knew what I was doing"

Tai ducked Harkon's claws, rolling forwards to finish in a kneeling position. His hands closed around his blades hilt, for once he felt at ease. His first blade would be his greatest, or his last. He felt the curved handle and smooth designs as he swung his blade to the left, tip touching the ground. Harkon's claws bounced from the blade with a loud glang.

Harkon looked bemused as Tai returned to his feet, standing in one flowing movement. The blade was extended down his arm before he lifted his hands, blade just below his eyes across his face. Tai was tensed, showing each muscle as his blade's silver details shone with the blue of his eyes.

Harkon snarled, straightening his own body. He held his wings, posed to expand his already large chest. His cloak dangled as he stood, touching the back of his knees. His arms were poised ready for a fight, yet he himself was showing his body. Tai looked unconcerned as Harkon flexed.

"I'm waiting mortal" he hissed.

"You may want to grab a bite to eat" Tai quipped.

Harkon snarled, his shoulders dropping slightly. Tai saw the sign and straightened his wrists, flicking his blade so its sharpness was angled down. The blade caught new light, now reflecting Harkon's eyes.

"I'm done talking myself" Serana hissed from the sidelines. Tai's eyes never left Harkon.

"Serana. This is my fight. It has been since I set you free, your fight is beyond this realm. You fight with will and magic, I fight with muscle. Together, we can defeat anything but unless we remember our own strengths we will fail" Tai spoke calmly, as if his voice was not his own. Somehow Serana understood him and nodded. It was Harkon who laughed loudly, moving from his pose.

"This mortal intends to battle me alone? And not in his strongest form? Is this reality?"

"Find out… Harkoff" Tai's reply earned an enraged snarl from Harkon as he leapt.

Harkon's talons tore at Tai, he spun from his hip to move his blade and deflect Harkon's assult. He dropped to a knee and spun his blade for Harkon's legs. He leapt, flying over Tai and away from the blade. Tai lifted his blade quickly as Harkon went to put his foot through Tai.

He groaned, his muscles standing out as he held Harkon's weight from his body. Tai was slowly pushed down to his back, desperation kicked in as Tai's heart began to pound faster. His heartbeat set the beat of his dance as he threw his legs between Harkon's and around, connecting not only with his groin but his tailbone.

Harkon cursed as he rolled forwards, revealing his behind to Tai as he rose to his feet. Tai covered his eyes as Harkon stumbled, not wishing to view the black sun that was Harkon's royal, wrinkled behind with a pale shining crack. Suddenly bats fluttered around Harkon and in a tussle of red smoke he vanished.

Skeletons rose from the bones, leaping for Tai as he groaned. Serana's hand closed around the skeleton before it connected. She gave Tai a look, a look warning him not to open his mouth. He ignored it.

"Serana…" He started.

"I get it. Now, go kill my father, I'll handle his cheating" she snarled, throwing an ice spike through another skeleton.

Tai nodded. His eyes flashing to the higher level where Harkon had reappeared, throwing a spell at Tai. He thoughtlessly ducked it then began to sprint up the stairs.

One. Two. Three. Harkon threw another spell.

Four. Tai slapped it aside with his blade, projecting it into a Gargoyle approaching Serana.

Five. Six. Seven. Tai started up the second part of the stairs from a small landing. Harkon looked worried.

Eight. Nine.

"_To Oblivion with this"_

Tai leapt.

He landed before Harkon as he drove his blade down. Harkon leapt sideways, his paws closing on the railing to support himself as Tai's blade came down with a loud ringing sound. Tai turned his head and kicked, Harkon was caught in the gut. He doubled over, only for his face to come into Tai's knee. Tai's leg slid from Harkon's face to his gut again, then his foot slammed over Harkon's. Harkon reacted on instinct as Tai again drove a overhead strike. Harkon pushed with his shoulders and threw Tai over the railing.

Tai winced as his feet slid on the stone, his fingers closed around the rail getting webs under his nails. He still held his blade as he twisted his hip and caught his foot on something solid. He tested it quickly as he threw his right fist into Harkon's face and leapt the railing, blade in his left he spun.

Harkon growled as the blade slashed his stomach. In a cloud of fog and bats he charged at Tai. Tai groaned as he fell down the stairs, holding his body in a ball. He landed with a groan at the foot of the stairs. He was sprawled, his blade knocked from hand. Then Harkon was over him.

"Only human" he snarled. There was a flash as he fell aside. Serana stood over Tai, growling possessively as Tai's hand closed around his blades hilt.

"My human" Serana snarled. Tai smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

"I love you" He chuckled, Serana smiled, blood dripping from a cut across her cheek.

"I know" she pushed Tai away with a playful smack to his rump, Tai yelped and laughed as Harkon faded again. For a vampire lord he preferred fleeing and cheating that fighting. Tai had never felt that, the controlled killer was a controlled chicken.

Harkon reappeared behind Serana, his hand closed around her throat as Tai turned. Tai only just realised he had voiced his thoughts. Serana snarled, yet Harkon's hold prevented her escaping. Tai pulled an arrow free as he lifted Serana's bow, his blade was resting against his knee.

"Shoot him Tai!" Serana hissed, Harkon twisted his hand cutting Serana's voice off in a choke.

"Yes Tai. Shoot me, and kill Serana. Either way, it will all be mine" Harkon's words made Tai freeze.

"So, Bal. Were you worried for your pet?" Tai demanded. Harkon's face twisted into an unimaginably cruel smile.

"Who's controlling you?" he demanded. Tai looked confused. It was a strange Irish voice that inturupted.

"Oh come on Molag, you know the rules. If you break them I tear out your insides and I SKIIIP rope with em. HAHAHAHAHA"

"What the Fus?"

"Should we let him know?" Vale asked softly. The room was dark, the battle won.

"Have you allowed Aela to discover the secret?" Brand demanded. Vale shook her head.

"Isran has become a problem Sadean, he needs to be eliminated" Brand turned his eyes to Sadean who took a sip from his wineskin.

"It is already underway"

"Fine. Sheogorath, your champion stays out of this battle" Harkon demanded with Bal's voice. The strange Irish voice came again.

"Oh hoi! She's not in this battle… Or clothing. She's busy celebrating with Farkas so… Cheese for everyone!"

"How can you share her with Sithis and The Night mother?"

"Because she has a nice figure… Scratch that! No cheese… which is a celebration for anyone who doesn't like cheese"

"And I thought Z was insane" Serana mumbled, Tai nodded in mute agreement.

She stayed low to the mud, Farkas' scent all over her; an immense wave of pleasure had passed through her leaving her whimpering and glowing from the aftermath. Now she was indulging her other pleasures, blade between her teeth she stalked, watching the shadow she was to destroy.

Closer and closer she stalked. The man was so still, so helpless. She felt her mouth-watering as she freed the blade to her hand. She didn't like the idea, but using a shiv was the best advantage she had.

Close enough. She leapt. The man fell silently. Two puncture wounds. Not an assassination, a vampire attack. All is balanced. Her job is complete… for now.

"No! I am no one's vessel" Harkon snarled. Tai grinned.

"Molag Bal disagrees"

"Then, Serana will…" Harkon screamed as the blade pierced his chest. There was another who screamed, Serana.

Her eyes came to Tai's as he struggled to contain his panic. His face was screwed up in a desperate mix of rage, fear and sorrow. Serana looked down, her gut was impaled by the blade, her blood flowing freely as Tai released the blade. Serana quickly grasped the situation and placed her own hands on the hilt. With a deep breath she twisted.

Harkon screamed with her, his arms lashing to the sides. His screams grew louder as Tai shot his wrists, pinning each of them to the giant wooden door. He held the bow with a fury rarely seen, and a calm many wished they never knew existed.

Serana gasped as she tore the blade free, falling to her knees instantly. Tai shot Harkon's shoulders, pinning him tighter into the bondage.

"Before you think of copying Serana. Those are sun blessed arrows; they will explode with the force of Auriel, and likely destroy you. It is over Harkon, accept it and we may be able to help you" Tai spoke as Serana stumbled to him. She fell into his arms with a groan, Tai naturally caught her.

"Serana, are you alright? I'm so sor…" Tai was cut off as Serana placed a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's finally over" Serana sighed, resting her ear to Tai's chest.

"It is" Tai sighed.

"Your heart is pounding" Serana grinned.

"It's fine. I'm not even exited yet" Tai replied, smiling as Serana turned her eyes to his.

"Beat beat beat" She taunted as she leaned up to kiss him. Tai smiled, the moment was playing slowly for him. The sudden explosion of light set Tai's blood pulsing.

"Serana watch out!" He yelled, the black fog falling from him as he pushed Serana across the room. Harkon's tackle landed on Tai, sending both of them stumbling back. Through the shrine to Molag Bal, then through the wall. They both screamed as they began to fall to the rocks and ocean bellow.

"Tai!" Serana yelled, rushing to the edge. She couldn't see either of them.

They were falling, slashing at each other desperately as vampire met wolf in combat. It was the realm of dragons they fought in, plummeting to the realm of men.

The cool air bit through his fur, the wind gushed it aside like it was paper. The air was slicking past his ears as a roar, the waves screaming as they beat the gasping rocks. Harkon and Tai's grunts from their battle was the only thing they heard over the elements.

Harkon's claws raked at Tai's shoulders as he flapped, Tai's jaw had closed around Harkon's wing. He bit down, knowing the landing would hurt. His claws abused the other wing as he held himself pinning them both. With a snarl his paw scratched Harkon across the face, forcing him away. The vampire fell faster. The world faded for a moment in a pulse of red. Then the cool of the fog falling from him once more.

"_Oh no. Please. Just a few more moments… Serana"_

**AN: Ok, I've never done an Author's Note before so bare with me here.  
As I doubt anyone knows I work on two sites and am new to Fan Fictions, ergo why I joined. I have a laundry list of people to thank for their support and suggestions on this novel thus far.  
On Booksie I need to thank Dovahkiin, for his constant support and writing his own fan fics that have inspired me to think outside the box.  
IanDawn, who helped me through out, especially with chapter 7, or 8 on here including preface.  
Megstar1563, who's been kicking me in the behind to finish this. Also endured the FB rantings  
On Fan Fic, HereLies. Mate your comments have been amasingly motivational, and your help not only with The Skyrim Alliance, but also on another story I may or may not post is invaluable. Thank you so much, I owe you. You're legendary. Anyone who reads this go read HereLies RIGHT NOW! **

**OK So you are free from the thanks. Only one or two more chapters to go so this isn't the end rant.  
I hope I lived up to expectations.**

My final thank you is to everyone who reads, no matter how little or much they choose to and if they comment or not. Thank you. It is for you all I write as much as myself.


	35. Chapter 34 - No Regrets

Chapter 34 – No Regrets

Serana's feet pounded with little splashes as she ran down the beach, stumbling up to her knees in water on occasion. She couldn't see Tai, or Harkon.

"Tai!" She choked out. Her throat was tight, her chest tight. She felt like her eyes would bleed tears. Every part of her body was heavy, she was so tired. She had healed her wound but her clothes were slit, her daggers enchanted and ready for more battle despite their mistress. Serana was tired.

Her eyes lay upon a body in the sand. Her heart quickened as she jogged, it had to be Tai. She prayed it was Tai. It was her father.

"The mortal died" he coughed.

Serana screamed as she landed upon her father, the wind gushed as Serana drew her dagger and drove it into her father's gut, there was a fiery explosion as the blade slowly began to fade into fire.

"That was for Tai, you piece of skooma infested dung" Serana hissed, twisting the dagger slowly. Harkon winced; the shock in his face did nothing to sway Serana.

"My own daughter? Killing me?" Harkon gasped.

"You took everything I cared about from me! Now… You have threatened Tai. If he dies so help me" Serana leaned down, spitting into Harkon's face. Harkon laughed.

"That pathetic mortal. He would die anyway. Do you think you could watch him die slowly as age claimed him? You are truly lost" Harkon coughed, Serana drove her fist into the wound.

"And you, have failed. I stand the victor here, you pathetic fanatic bastard!" Serana spat her reply.

"My daughter will suffer the fate she has tried to give me!" Harkon spat.

"You want your daughter to be like you? You've got it. I have nothing to hold me here, you're legacy, and your rule has been destroyed by a child. You wanted someone as cold, heartless, and unloved as you are? You've taken everything for yourself, yet you're worth nothing. Your memory will fade, your influence will die. All of you that will remain of you, ironically… is your end. Is me"

"You've…grown Serana. I.. I'm…I'm proud of you" Harkon gagged out, Serana stood with a venom in her eyes.

She felt a rush of affection for a moment as she closed her eyes. When she opened them they darted to the broken wall of the castle above then to her dying father.

Her rage flared. Her father had destroyed her family, her home and her heart. Now he had the guts to try to repair it. Serana had to repay her father the debt. She had to punish him.

"I regret you, Harkoff" her voice was icy. Harkon looked genuinely shocked as he gasped, the flames claiming his body slowly.

"Serana?" he coughed. His body was embraced by flames; his screams fell on deaf ears. Serana was already running along the waters trying to find Tai. The tide was coming in.

It was a few minutes later she found him. The sands were stained red with more blood than one man could lose. Tai was lying on his back, coughing and breathing shallowly. Serana ran to him with a cry, falling to her knees beside his head after she leapt over his body. His chest was gashed open badly, his gut torn, his face bleeding. Serana held back a chocked cry.

"I'm going to die" Tai chuckled.

"Hilarious Tai. Now stop pretending!" Serana snapped. She rested her hand over his bleeding wound. Tai coughed, a sad grin on his face.

"I'm not kidding. I know I'm gone. It had to be me, I failed everything but this" Tai groaned, Serana stared, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't let you die, not again" Serana whispered. The waves beat upon the shore, up to Tai's knees as his blood was slowly cleaned away, only to be replaced. Serana shook, pulling Tai into her lap. She brushed his hair aside. Tai somehow managed to grip her wrist, his eyes still tearless. Proud.

"Forget it. I'm no use if I can't fight. I have nothing left to fight for anymore. It's over. He won"

"We won Tai. You won for us. Harkon's dead. The sun is safe. The arrows are gone, the scrolls gone. Everything's alright now, we won Tai" Serana sniffed, running her hand down his face. Tai closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then, there's no use for me here. I'll only ruin the peace"

"And what of my peace? What of my life? I need you alive, with me Tai" Serana looked as Tai released her wrist, his hand splashing in the sands.

"Happiness isn't for you, remember?"

"I can't live without you. Remember when you agreed to that, I knew. I knew you were right. Tai, I need you, I can't go on without you. Please" Serana's tears fell onto Tai's cheek. He raised his hand, wiping her tear away.

"Hey. I'm not crying am I? This is honourable. Th... This is an honourable death"

"To Oblivion with honour!" Serana sobbed, more tears falling as she grasped Tai's hand.

"Be brave" He whispered, Serana stared down at him.

"When I lose the one who saved me? No. I refuse…"

"I'm not the one for you to find. Keep searching Serana" Tai groaned, forcing his eyes open again.

"Why did you have to be so brave?" Serana whispered, stroking a lock of hair from Tai's eyes. He gave a weak chuckle.

"Because I couldn't go through life been known as Tai Chicken" He coughed another laugh, closing his eyes with the pain. He blinked once before opening his eyes slightly, all he saw was the flame in Serana's eyes and the setting sun. Serana shook, unable to act as Tai began to shudder in her arms, his hands flying everywhere. Serana screamed desperately, pinning his body down. It was not enough.

On the beach, in the muddy sands Tai's body half sunk, Serana trying desperately to hold the life in him. She sat over him, her nose against his neck as she desperately tried to find a pulse, any sign Tai was alive. Serana stopped, staring down into Tai's still open bright blue eyes now reflecting the white grey skies.

"Wake up Tai!" Serana growled, planting her hand against Tai's chest. She began to throw her magic out, she cared not what it took. She was determined to raise Tai. She felt her magic draining as she stared down, Tai was not responding. She began screaming as she fuelled her life energy into the spell. It had to work. She would suffer Coldharbor forever, Molag every night, if only Tai would rise.

Serana grabbed his hair and pulled his neck, thoughtlessly she bit into his neck. Her blood touched his lips as she tore her arm open. Serana ignored her pain, her actions beyond her memory; beyond her control as she desperately tried to bring life back into Tai's broken body.

It was then she realised how useless she was. For all her power, for her infinite knowledge and possibly been the most powerful being in Tamriel, she could do nothing. For the countless she had saved from everlasting night, for all her control, for all her years and the lives she had owned, all the lives she could spare, or destroy. All of it counted for nothing. She could never save the one she loved.


	36. Chapter 35 - Candle Flame

Chapter 35 – Candle Flame

"Where am I?" Tai groaned waking up with an aching head. The light was bright, too bright, it forced Tai to shield his face as a woman walked in. He couldn't see anything of her as she came to sit beside him, her hand placed over his chest.

"Serana?" Tai asked weakly, acutely aware of a screaming sensation in the back of his head. Something wasn't right.

"Come with me my love, I'll carry you into immortal bliss on wings of ecstasy" The voice came, it sounded like Serana but again something wasn't right. Serana wouldn't ever call Tai "my love" and she wouldn't be caught dead saying that line.

"What's wrong with you?" Tai questioned further, she even smelled exactly like Serana. Her touch was near identical; this could very well be Serana.

Suddenly Serana leaned down, gripping his hair roughly as she kissed him. Desire told Tai, it's a woman kiss her back but his heart screamed, as did his instincts. She tasted wrong. This woman had a salty taste to her, a warm honey breath. Her lip was not scarred as Serana's was either, her teeth not as sharp. Tai tensed as he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, trying to tangle his own in a dance. Tai snarled as he pulled himself back with a sharp gasp as his eyes flared.

"Who are you?" He yelled loudly, ready to beat down the imposter.

"What have you done with Serana?"

"Nothing. I want to however, do bad things with you big boy" the woman laughed, eyes changing to a deep emerald green. Tai pushed her off him, spitting openly, much to the woman's shock.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am boy?" The woman puffed up. It was only now Tai realised she was barely dressed. Cloth straps covered her nipples, and a small portion of her breast falling to a flowing shirt that fell to her mid-thigh.

"A magical prostitute? Do you sell yourself for gold?" Tai inquired, his eyes venturing around the golden room. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. The light that shone started to ease on Tai's eyes as he forced himself to gaze around the room.

"You vile little man! I have half a mind t…" The woman was cut off by a second female voice.

"Enough Dibella, this man has suffered enough. No need pester him with your constant itches. Find another person to scratch your… back" The voice was female, strong yet as gentle as the wind.

Tai gazed at the elf it had come from, her body embraced by vines that seemed to grow from her, green eyes shone fiercely as white wisped across them. She was sharp featured, yet not ugly in her sharpness. She was however not worthy of Dibella's apparent beauty.

"Kyne... They can't even get your gender right, how dare you order me around!" Dibella taunted back. Another voice shook Tai further.

"Please. Dibella, Kynareth, now is not the time for arguing" The voice was heartbreakingly soft, motherly as the final figure walked into Tai's view.

She was beautiful, square faced yet soft featured. A sharp nose highlighting her fine ears and deep blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell over her beautiful silk dress, shining whiter than the stars. She smiled, again the light intensified.

"Mara preserve me" Tai whispered. The woman smiled.

"I know how to choose my children, now it is your time" Mara herself whispered. Tai stared around the room with sudden fright. What was that sobbing sound he kept hearing, he felt so drawn to it. By the looks of it the gods noticed this.

"Fear not for the living, I watch over them with my everlasting beauty" Dibella stated, Tai glared at her.

"Appearing like Serana!"

"Trust Mara to give us a lover boy" Kynareth retorted under her breath.

"I appear like Serana, because she is what you consider absolute perfection and... Beauty, what I embody" Dibella sounded slightly annoyed by Tai's choice.

"Believe me; my real form would not be so flawed"

"We all must assume forms, our full glory is not for anyone's eyes" Kynareth added, trying to sound wise in her hostile voice. Tai winced.

"Am I dead?" He asked finally, his eyes turning straight to Mara.

"Yes. We now will guide you to your true home" Mara whispered offering her hand, Tai turned to look away, towards the screaming.

"Be honest with him" Kynareth hissed, Dibella looked pained.

"He won't come if he sees… this form's owner"

"Her name is Serana" Tai snapped, right as the air distorted around him.

They sat in a dark room. Candles bounced from the walls, illuminating the parchment in a terrific ember glow. The light touched on their skin, reflecting the difference of all who gathered in the darkness.

"May you be in Sovengard half an hour before a Deadra knows you're dead" they all mumbled. It was Z who broke the silence. Her elbows rested on her knees, her ankles crossed politely.

"Sadean, you will take over the Dawnguard. As champion of Stendarr, you are the best they could ask for" Her voice was cold, commanding. The room was filled with equals in the shadows and light, but Z was the obvious leader.

"I regret it came to the death of a man I once called friend" Sadean spoke, no longer rising ale to his lips. Drink had lost its taste.

"He tricked me, betrayed us all indirectly. He had one of us fall to his death. Do not pity those whom do not deserve it" Brand snarled, the lines in his skin glowing like the flickering candle flames. In darkness he was terrifying.

"Calm yourself Brand, Azura's champion should have some compassion" Vale spoke up. Brand glared at her.

"And Kynareth's champion should not be involved with Hircine's" Brand snapped back.

"One word and I will tear your tongue out. Not even the gods tell me who I can love" Aela now snapped.

"Z, silence the champions before I tear their waggling tongues out. I'm trying to think what to have for dinner" The Irish voice interjected. Z smiled.

"Ask old Has, I'm sure he would not mind Sheo" she replied lightly. The room shuddered.

"He's got more brains than a brain pie. Oh! Perfect. Brain Pie!" Sheogorath spoke lightly. His Irish voice was the very nature of insanity. The air once more became heavy as Z's eyes ventured the room.

"If he passes the challenge, he could be with us once more Brand" Sadean spoke up, Z nodded suddenly remaining silent.

"Tai would never submit to a Deadric lord" Aela huffed.

"Serana tried to turn him, he has not risen. We failed" Vale sighed.

"He is strong, lost in another. For her, he would try" Brand nodded.

"Z?" The room asked, the presence darkened as she stood, another had joined them.

"Malketh, speak to your Benefactor about this. Deceive him if you must" Brand commanded calmly, the new comer nodded, his grey braid flying against his head.

"It will be done"

_"You're amazing Tai, sweet, caring. Everything I could ever want. I'm not a fool though. You've changed around me; women are not all over you. Mentally you've committed to me. I'm not the one Tai, sooner or later you'll see that and regret this time" _

Serana sniffed through her freely falling tears. The memory of her words flooded her as she gazed into the fire, her hand weakly holding am empty mug of ale. Tai's reply to her words so long ago brought more tears from her eyes. They flowed down her cheeks, stinging warmly only to be replaced by the cool against their wet trail. She did not even bother to wipe them away.

_"I could never regret you. I'm staying committed to you until I die, even after. I don't care about the chapel. One day, maybe _but I_ don't regret a minute of our time"_

Serana pushed her hair back with her left hand, the mug in her right shook as she tightened her grip. She stared into the dying embers of the forge, where Tai's body would be committed to the flames once he had been prepared and people had been blessed to mourn.

Serana couldn't. She had no idea how to mourn the loss of someone she loved; she had never loved anyone like Tai before. Her father's words played through her head.

_"It only took you opening your legs"_

Serana shook her head.

"No. You're dead. This is over!" She whispered, staring down into the mug as she tasted the salt of her tears brushing over her lips.

_"I'm sure he slipped right between your thighs and into"_

"Enough!" Serana yelled, throwing the mug into the embers. They burst to life in a furious flame for an instant as they caught the alcohol ruminates in the mug. Serana stared into the fire, panting desperately as the flames began to die. The heat blast left her face, again the cold of Skyrim bit at her skin. She desperately wanted Tai to hold her.

_"That's never going to happen again"_ Serana thought to herself, wiping her cheek with a desperate longing it was Tai. She fell to her knees, back resting against the stones surrounding the forge before she began to weep uncontrollably. She had lost him.

"Curse it Tai! You couldn't have been selfish for once? You couldn't have walked away?"

Tai awoke lying on cool ground on his stomach, his hand tucked up beside his cheek with his other flat against his side. He groaned, candle flames were flickering in his eyes. The room beyond was completely dark, a single figure sat in a chair. Tai looked; there was a chair next to him.

"Am I supposed to sit?" Tai asked. His eyes pinned hesitantly on the wooden chair. Shadows flickered. His eyes returned to the figure. Shoulders like a male, but too graceful and expressive. His mind ticked as the figure extended her hand and spoke. Tai's jaw dropped.

"Please"

"Z?" Tai couldn't help gasp. The figure nodded, leaning forwards so the candle light caught her face. She flicked a smile.

"It would seem so" She spoke coolly; Tai used his hand to close his mouth.

"Wha?" His mouth dropped again.

"You may want to close your mouth before your tongue gets dusty" Z noted. Tai snapped his jaw shut. This was definitely Z; she was exactly as she should be.

She sat with one of her legs folded up over her knee, her elbows resting on her raised ankle. She was intent, almost a statue save the shallow breaths Tai could only see in the flickering shadows and her occasional blink.

Tai himself sat with his knees apart, his elbows resting against his hip and hands around his knees. He was like a child in a class room receiving a good lesson yet a scolding, attentive and nervous.

"What is this? Did you die too?" Tai demanded. Z's smile faded, almost sorrowfully as she spoke.

"No. This is the Candle Light" Z started, moving her hand in an expressive gesture.

"Candle Light? You mean Candle Hearth in Windhelm?"

"No. Although, this… room, for lack of a better word is partly connected"

"What is this then?"

"Candle Light" Z answered.

"I'm aware of that" Tai snapped. Z gave him a look that stilled his blood.

"If you allow me to finish. Candle Light is a room for the afterlife, but the living may enter. This particular room is used by the Family. We are the gods champions, sometimes the Deadras as well. We make the world operate smoothly, even when others give up. We are what goes on behind the scenes, like a machine. Sworn to silence, able to enter this room to communicate or just relax" Z leaned forwards, her eyes almost glowing.

"We are the balance keepers. We owe neither side allegiance, we are our own servant. We represent our investor's interest, power, but we are not bound by their word" Z finished. Tai's breathing was heavy.

"Am I to represent someone?" He chocked. Z nodded.

"You are Auriel's champion; Arkay is also interested as is Mara"

"I am sworn to Akatosh?" Tai gasped. Z shook her head.

"No. You are offered to Auriel. A different time. You have proven yourself to him, but I would recommend taking either Mara or Arkay's offer. Gelebor is whom I want for Auriel, as he has served faithfully. We try to match our champions to an investor they will serve well with, Malketh's disaster has opened our eyes" Z leaned back sadly. Tai took a deep breath. His heart wanted to serve Mara, but he knew she was not his. Somehow he felt trapped into one choice. He needed to think.

"Why am I here?" he whispered. Z sighed.

"Like your body, your soul is made of several levels. This is your subconscious, you do not wish to experience what Molag Bal is doing to you"

"What Molag is doing to me?"

"You know what was agreed upon, to return you must be claimed. You agreed for Serana. There are pressing matters we must debate when you rise, if you rise. The world is ready for a new beginning, you will be one of The Family" Z paused as Tai shook his head.

"So, Molag is violating me?"

"He does not like you; he believes he has forced himself upon your soul. He is unaware you permitted it" Z smiled devilishly.

"I would almost pay to see his face when he discovers his foolishness"

"Almost?" Tai raised his brow. Z chuckled with twinkling eyes.

"I am the best assassin in the world. I can sneak" Z looked solemn as she closed her eyes. Tai saw the disgusted shudder run through her body.

"It is done. Choose quickly before the chance fades"

"Life and Death"

Serana sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face once more as she held Tai's blade in her hands. She had been requested to stay with the Companions, that Tai would have a proper funeral in the flames of the Sky Forge. No one was admitting he was dead yet, much to Serana's joy and her dismay.

She longed that Tai would live again. Longed for his warm arms around her, to feel his heartbeat or lack of it should he return a vampire. She couldn't begin to imagine her existence without him, everything she had not told him that she wished she could. Memories. Everything weighed heavy on her. She hated that she had become so close to a mortal, someone she knew was only a brief moment of happiness, yet she couldn't regret it.

She hated that Tai had not been announced dead at the same time. She held hope there was a plot to bring him back, there was a chance. She wanted to be allowed to grieve, but she could not escape while she hoped. She was stuck in her loop of pain, unable to feel from the moment she had lost him to the void, as Z had said. She wanted to be able to tell the truth, not sob her wishes and longings out to the animals, or anything that would listen. She wanted to suffer alone, but she needed Tai. Her cure and her cause she could never have again.

"You need to go make your peace" Vale started. Aela stood beside her. Serana glared at them both, baring her fangs in a silent snarl before she whispered.

"He's gone"

"So go set his corpse on fire. Fondle it. Whatever gets you off" Aela grunted. Vale actually punched Aela in the shoulder.

"Allow me to handle this love" Vale whispered, Aela walked away holding her arm Vale had punched. The little elf fist had left a mark.

"Serana. I know it is hard, but you need to go to him" Vale whispered as she leaned against the doorframe. Serana's eyes flashed with blind fury and pain as she rose to her feet.

"Why?" she barked before she could control her tongue. Vale looked to her feet, unable to speak.

"To make your peace" she finally whispered. Vale saw the lost look in Serana's eyes; she had seen it before in her friend. She knew Serana was on the opposite side however, she had not had her hand forced rather she had no control over Tai's life. Vale didn't understand how to help Serana, but she knew Serana needed to be present.

"He's going to be burned at noon. Then my peace will be made" Serana sighed, Vale lifted her chin gently, looking Serana in the eye.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes"

"Then go say your goodbyes before another interrupts. You were in love with him Serana; you have an hour before he is announced dead. Make good use of your time. Do not take a moment for granted" Vale wrapped her arms around the taller woman as Serana began to cry again.

Unlike Z, Vale was softly comforting Serana. She quietly began to sing a song in elf tongue, a song that soothed Serana's tears before she strode out of the room she and Tai had shared towards the Underforge where Tai lay at rest.

"Who will start?" Z asked sombrely. The town was gathered at the Sky Forge. Logs were piled, placed upon them was a body wrapped from head to toe in furs. Serana couldn't stay. She hung her head in the shadows of the Underforge as she listened to Tai's funeral. She had said her goodbyes, she regretted not been able to say them when they mattered.

"I will" Aela stood forwards just as she had for Kodlak years ago.

"For my fallen brother, I grieve" Aela spoke clearly. Her face was blank, her eyes dull.

"For my departed brother, I grieve" Vilkas spoke with a shaking voice. He refused to let any see his face.

"For my dead brother, I grieve" Farkas added next with his own voice hoarse. Tears openly fell from his eyes.

"For my fallen brother, I weep" Vale spoke honestly, earning many looks. Her own teas fell.

"For my brother, I take my leave to grieve my last" Z completed. Z held no expression.

"Vale, Aela sisters let us journey to grieve our last together" Z spoke as she threw the torch into the wood.

The flames slowly rose from the ashes, the body of a fallen hero to fuel the rebirth of the Sky Forge. The flames soared into the night sky, burning the air orange with the glory of Tai's legacy. It was regrettable to many that such a man had fallen doing a deed for others, but Tai had to. It was his true destiny to die; Molag Bal had even claimed this. In his death though Tai had won, he had claimed everything from the Deadric Prince.

Farkas and Vilkas stared into the embers, sorrow all over their faces as Vilkas hung his head.

"He saved me when we downed him" He finally spoke. Farkas nodded.

"He would have made a good uncle"

Serana let her body fall, her forehead rest against the wall as she pounded it with her fist. Tears again were streaming down her face; it was all she could do lately. Cry. She felt so useless. She had let Tai take that fall for her, had she fallen Tai would be with her. They would both be alive, as she could be anyway.

"He died because of me" Serana sobbed weakly. She winced as a strong set of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt the cold, vampiric breath on her neck as lips trailed. She snarled, thoughtlessly she spun on her attacker and drove her fist into his gut. They both fell to the ground; somehow the attacker was on top of her.

Serana expected roughness, instead the hands were soft around her wrist as she was pinned, just enough pressure to hold her down. The attacker knew her well. She felt the cold breath, smelt blood on his lips. She could almost taste the metallic life source she fed upon in the small void between them.

Serana used her legs and strength as leverage and rolled, her attacker was flipped onto his back as Serana sat over him, her hands around her throat. His hands instantly came to her shirt. Serana yelped as she was pulled down to meet the glowing eyes.

Next she knew her lips had been attacked, the taste was familiar as was the sensation but there was a deathly control to it, but such a passion Serana lost herself. When she broke away she began to understand. Instantly she started trembling as the man beneath her rose to a sitting position, his legs trapped beneath her.

"I'm not dead yet"


	37. Chapter 36 - Reunion

Chapter 36 – Reunion

"I use to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee"  
- Quote. Guard

"Tai?" Serana gasped, her eyes clouding with unshed tears.

The orange eyes in the darkness seemed to glow brighter as they moved up and down, half closed. Tai had nodded, but Serana was lost in his eyes. She was heartbroken. They were no longer their beautiful blue; instead they reflected the monster within. She winced; they burned with an unspeakable hunger and deadly prowess. Tai suited the vampire; the dark around his eyes only intensified the glow. Serana couldn't quite see him.

"Rana" he whispered gently, his voice somehow cold and disconnected. Serana was shocked when he whispered again, his voice suddenly filled with his usual warmth.

Serana inhaled sharply as she wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers lacing in his hair as she pulled him to her chest. She felt his tears running cold down her chest, down her bra and belly as Tai began to sob uncontrollably. Serana inhaled, the scent of his messy hair filling her nose as she held tighter. Her tears flowed freely, her cheek pressed into his head. She couldn't let go. She did not want the world or time to continue, she wanted to be in this moment forever.

Tai couldn't help his tears, as soon as his forehead pressed into Serana's marble shoulder he broke. He shook as Serana hugged him to her, holding with strength enough to break an ordinary man's skull. Tai had never been able to accept how abnormal Serana and he were, until this moment. He shook as Serana continued to hold him, breathing deeply. Tai trembled, kissing the first patch of skin his lips could find in the frenzy.

"I thought I lost you" Serana whispered before pulling back, her eyes once more locked with Tai's.

"It's going to take more than a Deadric Prince with scaled genitals to keep me down" he whispered back, his hand rising to Serana's cheek. He was shocked how warm she was to the touch; she was almost burning him with the energy she was projecting. Tai could barely contain his own energies as he laughed happily through tears.

Serana wiped a tear away with her thumb, her face a painting of mixed emotions Tai couldn't even begin to read.

"I said I never wanted to do this again" she whispered. Tai smirked, bending his knees so Serana fell over him. He groaned as he landed on his back, Serana flattening him. He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry" Tai whispered, his chest rumbling against Serana's ear. She felt almost sad that she could no longer hear his heartbeat. They truly were dead. She couldn't understand how she had never felt more alive though. She finally surrendered.

"I lied"

The Soul Cairn was as morbid and depressing as Tai remembered. His eyes took in the sights with the same regard as the first. He was bothered Serana's mother had never met him as anything but a vampire, but somehow he expected that had been his path from his first meeting with Serana. He couldn't expect her to come to his world, without him tasting hers. The compromise was bringing her mother home, after nearly a thousand years she would be free. The thought knotted Tai's gut with a nervous excitement.

Serana looked to him with a smile, Tai saw confidence waning despite her posture. With a smile he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, I won't let the dragon sweep you off your feet" he chuckled. Serana smiled, her memory returning of their banter.

How far they had come, from Tai being a pubescent pervert that no one liked, a man who looked at women like pieces of meat into the man he had become. Serana couldn't help smile at the memories, her journey had been like Tai's and yet as two separate lives it seemed that fate had woven them into one, if only he had been during her time. Maybe Serana would have rejected the gift, the pain would never have been.

"This time, the knight has swept the princess off her feet" Serana came back after a moment; Tai sensed what she was thinking and smiled, taking her hand. His fingers brushed against the ring he had made, matching his own knot design that was to symbol a civil Vampire. It was his wedding ring to Serana, made in beautiful white gold with ebony highlights. They had not had a wedding, rather a ceremony in Candle Flame. Explaining it to Serana had been easy; Gelebor had been selected as the priest and champion of Auriel. His pride was in teaching a lone Falmer about their people. The Snow Elves lived on.

Vampires had changed. Many knew of Tai and Serana stopping Harkon, very few disagreed. Tai had swept the world. Every vampire knew of him and Serana, the rules they had placed. Ruling from the castle, they had brought civility to savage vampires and to those whom wished for a better life. The Dawnguard became an enforcement of Tai and Serana's law, which Muiri and Malketh debated upon. A human view and a love struck vampire who had experienced all. The world was a better place.

Brand had returned to the mages college, creating a select group of mages to educate the people of the towns in magic. While fearful of the mages Arada proved that mages were just as scared to admit to their gifts, thus putting others in danger. The intake increased, in some holds laws were created allowing mages to practice with Jarl approval.

Z and Farkas had been secretive about their unborn child, Z realising how targeted any child could become as hers. Aela and Vale had aided in this, covering for their shadowy assassin mother to be. The Companions continued aiding Skyrim, cheaper for the hard times of war. Skyrim was in uproar when Vale and Aela had been wed, under the Greybeards. None dare voice this, but it was the worst kept secret. The wives had in fact made public displays common, especially among those whom complained.

"Now we have to deal with the ice queen" Tai joked. They both laughed lightly, walking down the stairs.

"She will be fine" Serana reassured. Tai gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"About the goats?" he asked so innocently Serana began to laugh again.

"I think I will teach the kids directions" Tai added through their laughter.

"Have a go at the woman whose mother you are about to face. Smart Tai" Serana silenced her laughter.

They both noticed the depressed souls glaring at them with unspoken jealousy.

"Tag! You're it!" Tai yelled playfully, then bolted down the stairs into the dusty ground. Serana laughed, watching him frolic in the most depressing place in existence. As she watched him, an abomination playing without a care she fell deep into thought again.

It was the first time Serana could think clearly about everything, wondering how much of this nightmare had been Molag Bal's influence and how much had been her Father's ego. She saw the signs, through her long life all the suffering and death that had been caused to shape her into a better vampire. She smiled, she realised with amusement she had filled Molag Bal's greatest wish. She had become a great vampire, viewed as a Queen among all civil vampires across the world. She had also created a vampire so great he had stood up to Molag Bal, and kicked him in the daddy bags.

She was shocked Tai's foot had remained in one piece.

She laughed lightly as Tai stopped and turned to face her.

"Come on" He called like an exited kid. He paused, remembering the last time this had happened. Serana sighed.

"Coming"

For the first time she felt free, the weight had fallen from her shoulders somewhat and now her burden was shared. She had righted wrongs she had not created and yet felt responsible for. She was protecting her own kind and the innocents, again the child flashed in her mind. She smiled sadly; she felt the guilt but no regret. She owned her mistake; she understood. Thanks to Tai she was free.

She had accepted.

**AN: Ok. So there we have it. The final chapter. I confess I love annoying people with writing and could go on forever, but every story must run its course. So everyone reading commenting, lurking or just clicking on this for the hell of it… Thank you.**

**I'm a huge Skyrim fan and I love seeing peoples work, so many different stories from a single game. If you're a writer on Skyrim or Mass Effect send me a message and I'll read and give honest feedback. **

**If you hate this story, by all means tell me.**

**I could write notes all day about how much fun this was and how much work I did/didn't put into what where and how but I'm sure everyone has better things to do.**

**Thank you guys, I hope I see you on anything else I post in the future. **

**Am I up myself to assume anyone cares?**

**Aww well. It's been a blast.**

**May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead.**


	38. PLAYLIST NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER

The Skyrim Alliance: Tai

AN: I apologise but this is not another chapter for Tai, it is simply a playlist I listened to when writing Tai or playing his character on Skyrim.  
If you want to see more Tai and Serana then reread or wait and see them in The Skyrim Alliance; Z, maybe in some different lights as Z is different.

Playlist:

Preface – The Dragonborn Comes - Malukah

Chapter 1- Whiterun – Monster – Skillet

Chapter 2- For Honour – Never Give In – Black Veil Brides

Chapter 3- Search – Whataya Want from Me – P!Nk

Chapter 4 – Serana – Give me a sign (Acoustic) – Breaking Benjamin

Chapter 5 – Pleasure And Pain - Divinyls

Chapter 6 – A Moth Priest – Going Under - Evanescence

Chapter 7 – Learning – My Immortal (Instrumental) - Evanescence

Chapter 8 – To The Garden – Just Close Your Eyes - Story of the Year

Chapter 9 – Cursed – Ritual – Black Veil Brides

Chapter 10 – Valerica – Die For You – Black Veil Brides

Chapter 11 – Elder Scroll Blood – Welcome to the Family – Avenged Sevenfold

Chapter 12 – Return to Family - Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift Feat The Civil Wars

Chapter 13 –Before the Feast - The Lonely – Christina Perri

Chapter 14 – Romance – Pieces - RED

Chapter 15 – Phase Aftermath – I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace

Chapter 16 – Captured – Lost in you – Three Days Grace

Chapter 17 – Reading The Scroll – Fearless – Brand X Music

Chapter 18 – Darkfall Cave - Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) – Marilyn Manson

Chapter 19 – Wayshrine – Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace

Chapter 20 – Finish The Quest – Broken – Seether feat Amy Lee

Chapter 21 – Settled – Animal I have Become – Three Days Grace

Chapter 22 – Four to Go – The Diary of Jane (Acoustic) – Breaking Benjamin

Chapter 23 – New Dealings With Old Demons – I'm So Sick - Flyleaf

Chapter 24 – The Fight Begins – Love Bites (So Do I) - Halestorm

Chapter 25 – Truthful – Losing You – Dead By April

Chapter 26 – Take it from someone who knows – Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin (Nightcore)

Chapter 27 – Courage and Fear – Permanent – David Cook

Chapter 28 – Taken - Howl - Florence And The Machine

Chapter 29 – Alpha – Without You – Breaking Benjamin

Chapter 30 – Planning The Attack – Lost Without You – Delta Goodrem

Chapter 31 – In Motion – Injection – Rise Against

Chapter 32 – This Means War – This Is War – 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter 33 – This Is My Fight – Awake And Alive - Skillet

Chapter 34 – No Regrets – Forgiven – Within Temptation

Chapter 35 – Candle Flame – Memories – Within Temptation

Chapter 36 – Reunion - Fall into you – David Hodges Feat Amy Lee

LINK

playlist?list=PLabLSLpsKW4LaV3fcMZEThP8RuA vIjjow&feature=mh_lolz


End file.
